Varsity Drama
by Haruka-chan1
Summary: What do you get when you have a class room filled with students who hates each other, and a crazy teacher pairing people up to live with for a term. Could be your best friend, worst enemy. please read and review. many couples main 3 I/k S/R M/S
1. NO WAY!

Varsity Drama  
By: Haruka-chan

AN: Hello it's me again with another long term story that I'll take forever to finish, but this has been killing me for the last few days that I have been sick. Anyway for summary it's like this. Kagome, Rin, and Sango work at a popular nightclub. Inu-yasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru are rich big time medical college students. What happens when Kagome, Rin, Sango go to the same med school as the guys? And they have a crazy teacher pairing people up to live with for a term. It could be your best friend or your worst enemy. Sorry it has to be this way but my word doc doesn't support special lettering and formatting so please cope with me.

Warning the first part will be very cheery and corny and boring, but will get better with time and chapters!

Chapter 1: NO WAY!

It was times like this that the youth of the universe all got together drank and committed the biggest mistake of their young lives, so to speak went home with the wrong girl. But that wasn't the case with out three main heroes of this story their problems was they had the right girls but they were crazy bitches and why not they meet them in none other then club Shikon the place for crazy psychos to have a good time.

"Hey Miroku, why did you drag me here?" asked a very annoyed young man with long sliver hair and golden eyes.

"Cool it Inu-yasha I have a reason for it, and I'll show you. Plush you need to get out more, your gonna like this place" said Miroku.

"Yeah if it's another pretty girl then I'm gonna bitch slap you, and I do get out" said Inu-yasha.

Miroku scratched the back of his head "How did you know?"

Inu-yasha sighed, slapping him on the back of his head, he said "God Damn it!"

"She must be very special if you called me," said a deep smooth voice.

Inu-yasha turned to see ALMOST a replica of himself, "Sesshoumaru."

"Hello little brother" he said with a sly smile.

"Well I can tell you that she's hot, but I haven't yet made the move on her," said Miroku.

"That's a surprise," said Inu-yasha.

The three walked slowly inside in to the loud and fast music and neon lights, crowds of people dancing. Sesshoumaru growled, this kind of places was his least favorite places, to many people, loud music and most of all drunks and weirdoes', and people, and people. To Inu-yasha and Miroku how ever this was what they did every weekend. Sesshoumaru found a 'clean' and people free table and sat down, followed by Inu-yasha and Miroku.

"This club is the best," said Miroku.

"To you any place is good as long as there is a girl you can feel up on" said Inu-yasha.

Miroku's eye changed when a girl with long dark brown hair tied up in a high ponytail with small hair on each side hanging and brown eyes, she was slim in a pair of jeans with pink top with a club logo apron over it. She came towards the group.

"What can I get for you guys?" asked the girl.

"Sango darling, just you would be fine" said Miroku. The girl he knew as Sango glared at him, "On second thought a Pepsi is good."

"I'll have water," said Sesshoumaru.

Sango gave him a look "_Ok_" she said then turned towards Inu-yasha.

"I'll have a sprite spike it," he said.

Sango nodded and walked away. Sesshoumaru looked around, the stage had local bands playing, the club was nice and clean, and the waitresses seemed fast and smart not to mention good looking.

"Not a bad place eh?" asked Miroku.

Sesshoumaru shot him a cold glare before looking down at the table in fascination.

"What about you Inu-yasha?" he asked.

"Not bad, looks good and has good music," said Inu-yasha.

Miroku smiled even wider when another girl came towards him. She had light brown hair tied up in a bun, she had amber eyes, She had on a denim skirt that came up to her knees, with sneakers and she too had the apron with the logo of the club.

"Hey Miroku" she said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey Rin" he said as his hand made it's way slowly towards her ass.

"Don't even try," she said as she placed their drinks on the table.

"Here is your water, trying to stay sober that's good" she said looking at the group weird "Pepsi, and spiked sprite" she said as she looked at the young men. "I don't think I've seen you before," said Rin closing in on Sesshoumaru's face.

"He's new, and so is Inu-yasha," said Miroku.

Rin nodded "I'll leave your bill open, who knows maybe who ever order water, might want something stronger" said Rin and winked. Miroku and Inu-yasha smirked while Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"Hey how come Sango didn't drop of the drinks?" asked Miroku.

"Miroku your so stupid for a smart guy, she didn't want you to feel her up, if you like her then just ask her out, and if you didn't know that kind of exclude touching OTHER girls" said Rin.

Miroku sweat dropped, "She really doesn't like me?"

Rin shrugged "I don't know, you're a good looking guy, with a problem. Then again so is all guys" she said looking at Sesshoumaru and walked away.

Inu-yasha smirked while Sesshoumaru glared. "Well isn't she a ray of sun shine."

Miroku nodded "You haven't seen the other one, the trio of goddesses."

Inu-yasha took a sip of his sprite. "Trio?"

"Yup, Sango, Rin and Kagome the three hottest waitress here at Club Shikon" said Miroku.

"You come here often for them I assume" said Sesshoumaru.

"I met them at the ice cream parlor in 5th avenue" said Miroku.

"And what from there you just started to stalk them?" asked Inu-yasha.

"No, well sort of, no" Miroku looked at the table.

Inu-yasha shook his head "Your such an ass Miroku"

The lights flickered catching everyone's attention.

"Something wrong with their light?" asked Inu-yasha.

"I believe they are trying to tell us to look towards the stage," said Sesshoumaru. Miroku, and Inu-yasha turned towards the stage and saw and heard Rin.

"Everyone enjoying themselves so far?" she asked, getting loud cheers from the crowd. "Well it's time for Kagami to take the stage!"

All the lights went out, and the music stopped for about a minute.

"What the hell is wrong with their lightings now?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Nothing, the next band is going up," said Miroku.

"O" said Inu-yasha and sweat drooped --' "I knew that."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and Miroku sighed.

When the lights came back on the stage had 3 girls, and a guy with auburn hair they were to far to see the color of his eyes, he was in a pair of faded baggy jeans, black converse, and a black t-shirt. Inu-yasha noticed that Sango was on the drums; Rin was on the bass, the other girl he didn't know was on the guitar. She had black hair and he couldn't see her eye color but she was hot, and the weird looking guy was on the keyboard. The chick he didn't know started to talk.

"Hey guys! Were back again, but for the new comers I'm Kagome, Rin with bass, Sango with drums, and Shippou with key board, and were Kagami" she said.

"Kagami interesting name for a band" said Sesshoumaru.

"I know I wanted to know why they named it that," said Miroku.

"Maybe you could ask Sango or that chick Rin," said Inu-yasha. Miroku nodded.

"All right were gonna sing one of our favorites" said Rin.

"Yeah it's called Mama Mia," said Sango.

"For all those guy and girls that can't get over that special someone who has left" said Kagome.

Miroku turned toward Inu-yasha. "Hey maybe you could ask them to play that for you personally" he said,

Sesshoumaru grinned while Inu-yasha glared at him. The computerized music started first and then group. Kagome moving her hand quickly over the neck of the guitar, Rin's fingers moving down the bass gracefully, Sango hitting the drums like crazy while keeping measure, and the Shippou played the key board like a rock star would, shaking his hair like he was doing the commercial for L'Oreal shampoo. Inu-yasha smirked when he thought of the motto _'Cause your worth it'_ but his head turned to listen to the lyrics that were now sung by according to Miroku the _'Goddess trio'_

I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring

One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted

Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go.  
I've been angry and sad about things that you do

I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through  
And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know that you won't be away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring

One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted

Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go.  
Mamma mia, here I go again

My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted

Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go

The techno and the music came to an end, the crowd cheered and yelled with some yelling of

_'That's my woman you're looking at_'

and

_'Kagome will you got out with me' _

and

_'Rin you so cute_'

and

_'Sango don't beat me up, but you're hot' _

Kagome, Rin and Sango smiled at each other. "Next one is called The Wreckoning, Shippou is helping us out on that one" said Kagome with a wink. While Shippou covered his face with a hand in embracement. Again the music started, and Kagome started out singing.

I came I saw I kicked some ass  
The pain I cause it makes me laugh  
'Cause the way I do my thing is strange

I just inject myself into your veins, yeah  
Can't run can't hide  
There's no way out  
The sun will rise and it's about  
Time for the wreckoning  
Time time for this girl to sing

Damn if I thought that you would change  
And my life would stay the same  
When you don't even care about me  
You know, you don't give a damn  
Well things will come and things will go  
And one thing I know for sure is that

You don't give a shit about me  
And so I'm walking out the door. (oh yeah)  
Can't move can't breathe it's gettin dark  
The beast has come to steal your heart  
So you better practice your scream

Well you may not live your dreams  
Things will come and things will go  
And one thing I know for sure is that  
You don't give a shit about me  
And so I'm walking out the door.

The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Oh, it's time

The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Oh, it's time

Damn if I thought that you would change  
And my life would stay the same  
When you don't even care about me  
You know, you don't give a damn

Things will come and things will go  
And one thing I know for sure is that  
You don't give a shit about me  
And so I'm walking out the door.

The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Oh, it's time

The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Ya don't give a damn

And I'm running from my problems  
I got my funny face painted on  
And then I'll think of what you said to me  
And then I'll think of what you did to me  
I'll think of you and probably laugh

And then I'll think of you and probably laugh  
And then I'll think of you and probably laugh  
You're the one I'm running from  
Damn if I thought that you would change  
And my life would stay the same

When you don't even care about me  
Ah no, you don't give a damn  
Well things will come and things will go  
And one thing I know for sure is that  
You don't give a shit about me

And so I'm walking out the door.  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning

Oh, it's time  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning

Oh, it's time  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning

Ya don't give a damn  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning

I'm walking out the door...

The crowd went wild from the song, they yelled and cheered.

"Thanks everyone, but that has to be our last song," said Rin.

The crowd gave '_aawwe_'

"We'll be back tomorrow night, and we'll play longer" said Kagome.

Sango hit the drums to confirm what Kagome said with a wink, "Until then see you guys."

Miroku sighed "She's so fucken hot!"

Inu-yasha looked at his brother then at his friend, "Umm, yeah. Miroku why don't you listen to that girl Rin and ASK her out?"

"No, not yet because then she'll think I'm desperate," said Miroku.

Inu-yasha sweat dropped "Stupid you are desperate."

Miroku sighed once more.

"Hey guys! Are you ready for another order?" asked the girl known as Kagome.

"Aren't waitress here the ray of sun shine" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome's eyebrows twitched but she smiled through clenched teeth. "Miroku, you brought some pleasant friends didn't you?" asked Kagome. Miroku nodded. Kagome looked at Miroku with concern. "Miroku you ok? I mean I have been standing next to you for a WHOLE minute and you didn't try and grope me" said Kagome.

Miroku did an anime fall and sweat dropped.

"Oh don't worry he's just really in to your friend Sango" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome laughed and waved her hands in the air like a crazy bitch. "Oh, so you still didn't ask her? Man and here I thought you had guts" said Kagome.

"Where did you get that idea?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Well you have to have guts to get slapped and beat up by a girl for groping and still try it," said Kagome.

Inu-yasha's face took on a thinking one and he shrugged "I guess in that sense your right" he said.

"Come on guys leave him alone" said Rin coming towards them.

"Hey Rin your leaving already?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah I came to say bye to you and Miroku, Shippou is giving me ride home. Our new term starts tomorrow and I wanna be there ON TIME," said Rin.

"O! That's right!" yelled Kagome.

"Don't worry Kagome you always on time" said Rin.

Kagome's smiled disappeared "This is just fucken great!" she said.

"Wow she has mood change in seconds" said Inu-yasha.

"Miroku just ask her, and I'm sure she'll be nice" said Rin.

"Nice? What you say means she doesn't like me so she has to be nice?" asked Miroku freaking out.

"I have a question," said Sesshoumaru.

Everyone turned towards him.

"Why is your band called Kagami?" he asked.

Inu-yasha and Miroku did an anime fall while Rin and Kagome had a blank look their face considering the question had nothing to do what they w ere talking about.

"It's called Kagami because it means scared mirror, kind of like the band nirvana, it holds a special meaning for us" said Kagome.

"A mirror that is more then just a looking glass" said Rin.

"The true reflection of one's self" said Sango coming towards them.

"We actually took on that name when we were still really naive so our songs doesn't really go with the name, but it stuck with us" said Rin. Sango and Kagome nodded in unison.

"Deep stuff" said Inu-yasha.

"Really" said Miroku.

"The name suites" said Sesshoumaru.

"Thanks!" said the three.

"Rin if you wanna rid, your ass better get here" yelled Shippou from the door over the loud music.

Rin looked at everyone. "Well it was nice meeting you all, but I gotta get going," said Rin. "I'll see you two later at home, k bye" said Rin and ran off.

"Maybe I should go home to, we start a new term tomorrow and I forgot about it" said Kagome.

"Don't worry about, well go to bed early...hopefully" said Sango patting her friend on the shoulder. Kagome nodded.

"There you are Kagome, I have been looking all over for you" said a small timid voice.

Kagome turned to see Hojou standing behind her and Sango. "Ahha...umm...I have to...What can I get for you?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome I was wondering if you would like to go get a cup of coffee later" said Hojou looking down at his hand.

"Sorry Hobo but Kagome has to turn in early new term" said Sango.

"It's Hojou, and oh how about tomorrow for lunch?" asked Hojou.

"Tomorrow is not good for me...I umm...have to...visit my grand pa" said Kagome.

"Oh tell him I said Hello," said Hojou.

"Umm sure" she said looking at the guys for help.

Miroku caught on and butted in. "Sorry Hojou, but Kagome is currently seeing someone," said Miroku.

"She is? Who? How she was signal this afternoon" said Hojou.

"I asked her out this evening" said Miroku.

Sango and Kagome looked at him. "Yeah Hojou, I told Miroku that I would go out with him" said Kagome placing a hand on Miroku's shoulder.

"Oh you did? Well when your free give me call," said Hojou.

"Like that will ever happen," said Kagome under her breath.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I said sure, defiantly" said Kagome.

Hojou smiled "great, I look forward to it" said Hojou and walked away.

Inu-yasha busted out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" asked Kagome.

"That little 'mama's boy' asked you out? I thought for sure he was gay," said Inu-yasha.

Kagome's forehead vein popped out "Well guess what dog-boy I don't think it's funny at all!" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha jumped up from his chair. "Dog-boy! Where the hell that you get that shit?" he asked.

Kagome pointed at his ears "I don't know maybe those on the top of your head! They are a dead give away you know!" she yelled.

Sango who was now standing next to Miroku looked on as her best friend and some guy fought over nothing.

"Do you think we should stop them?" she asked.

"No, wait until she insult him some more" said Miroku.

Inu-yasha turned towards Miroku "Hey I heard that! I thought your suppose to stick up for me" he said. Miroku smiled and shrugged.

"I bet you heard him, and who would wana be on your side?" asked Kagome.

"Listen bitch! I don't know what the hell your problem is, one minute your happy, the next you yelling at my face. I'm sorry that your PMS-ing but you sure ass hell don't need to take it out on me!" yelled Inu-yasha.

Kagome had smoke coming from her ears now. "PMS-ing? What the fuck would you know about that, you fucken dick head?" asked Kagome.

"I know a lot more then you think" said Inu-yasha.

"Yeah I bet, I'm sure you just like us ladies" said Kagome.

"Lady? Who you?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Maybe I'm not a lady, but your no gentle man either, more like a fucken pig!" said Kagome.

"Does it look like I weigh 200lb? and I am a gentle man with ladies! something that you need to learn about" said Inu-yasha.

"Shit you could have fooled me! and I need to learn? If it's any body that needs to learn it's you! Why don't you go home, and watch the big purple dinosaur! maybe then you'll learn at least how to talk to people!" said Kagome.

"You got some serious issue!" said Inu-yasha.

"I have an Issue! What world you living on?" asked Kagome.

"Now do we break it up?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, I think if we let it continue we'll have to call emergency," said Miroku.

"Kagome calm down" said Sango pulling Kagome away from Inu-yasha's face.

"Inu-yasha calm down, come on now, she's upset about the bobo guy," said Miroku.

"it's Hojou" said Hojou popping out of nowhere.

"Who the hell cares!" yelled Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Inu-yasha in unison.

"Kagome you know, you don't wanna hurt him" said Sango.

"You wanna bet?" asked Kagome showing her pearly whites.

"You're just stressed, plush you don't wana lose your job," said Sango.

Kagome sighed "I guess your right, I don't" Kagome said.

Inu-yasha smirked "Looks like I won this round" he said.

"Oh you bet there is gonna be another round, and that's the one that's gonna send you to the hospital" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha snorted.

Kagome smiled at Miroku. "Thanks Miroku" she said.

"Hey Sesshoumaru you didn't say anything through the whole 'Hoho' fight" said Miroku.

Hojou pops out of nowhere "It's-" before he could finish.

Everyone yelled "Who the fuck cares!"

"Kagome why don't you get a drink, I'll take care of this table" said Sango.

Kagome nodded walking away giving Inu-yasha death glares.

"What the hell is her fucken problem?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Well, you did provoke it" said Sesshoumaru.

"I didn't do shit" said Inu-yasha.

"You know what! What ever! what the hell do you guys want to drink?" asked Sango frustrated.

"I have some things I need to take care of so nothing for me" said Sesshoumaru getting up.

"You're leaving already?" asked Miroku.

"Unlike you I have other things much important to do," said Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sure" said Inu-yasha.

"Oh and I should remind the to of you that the new term starts tomorrow and being in class early will help" said Sesshoumaru.

"What? The new term already for us to?" asked Miroku.

"I liked the old term," said Inu-yasha.

"Yeah, maybe this term we'll have more cute girls in our classes" said Miroku.

Sango stood annoyed "You know I have things to do" said Sango glaring at Miroku and Inu-yasha.

"I better get going" said Inu-yasha.

"Yeah so should I" said Miroku.

"Wait let me get this straight you made me wait here for five minutes, and now your not going to order?" asked Sango.

"Sorry..." said Miroku.

Sango looked ready to kill. "You guys want to know what I hate more then to wait is to wait on self centered mother fuckers" yelled Sango.

Inu-yasha looked at Miroku. "And this is the girl you wanna go out with?" he asked.

"Arrghh!" said Sango slamming her order pad on the table. "Never mind just forget it!" she yelled before she started to push people out of her, not caring if they lost an arm or leg.

"The so called Goddess trio needs anger management" said Inu-yasha.

"Let's get the fuck out of here before she comes back with a stick" said Miroku.

While the whole scene with 'the order' was going on Sesshoumaru had slipped outside. Where he found the third pissed of goddess.

"Shippou you ass wipe you told me that you got your car fixed!" yelled Rin.

Shippou was under the hood, trying to fix it. "Rin calm down. I said I would give you ride" he said.

"My ass would have been fucken home if I walked!" said Rin.

"Then why don't you?" yelled Shippou.

"Because I'm tired and my feet hurts!" said Rin.

"Well then shut up and wait!" said Shippou.

"Arrgghh!" said Rin and started to slowly walk home.

Sesshoumaru had to smile as Rin mumbled curses towards her friend.

"Damn car! Had to ruin my 1/2 hour of sleep" said Rin under her breath.

"Hey Rin what you still doing here?" asked Miroku noticing her slowly walking figure.

Rin turned her faced lit up. "Miroku can you give me a ride home?" she asked.

"Sure where you live?" asked Miroku.

"In 2157 Geraniums street" said Rin.

"Hey isn't that where you live Sesshoumaru?" asked Inu-yasha.

"You do? I never seen you in that apartment and I know almost everyone" said Rin thoughtfully.

"Sessy here likes to keep to himself" said Inu-yasha.

Sesshoumaru let out a growl in the use of '_Sessy_'

Rin nodded "Anyway I need a ride" said Rin.

"Well why don't you go with Sessy?" asked Inu-yasha.

Rin looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Please!" she said.

Sesshoumaru sighed and opened the door to his BMW Z4 and let her in. Rin smiled and cheered her thanks. Sesshoumaru nodded and told her to stay quite to which she object but soon shut the hell up considering it was his car. Sesshoumaru turned on the radio where they were playing a song called _'The Anthem_' by good something.

"I love that soon!" yelled Rin as she turned up the loud punk rock.

"It's a new day, but it all feels old...it's a good life that's what I'm told!" Rin sang with the music. "but everyday is just the same to me" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru stared at her as she kept up with the song and bopped her head to the music, and her voice was pleasant to listen to.

"This is the anthem throw all your hands up" said Rin. They stopped in corner at the red light. Sesshoumaru thought all his reputation was slipping away with every minute that the loud music was on.

"Don't wanna be you" sang Rin as loud as she could. the other cars that were they were all cheering her on.

'_Yeah_'

and

_'Go shorty_'

"Can you be quite please" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Oh sorry, sometimes I get carried away" said Rin.

The light changed and soon they were on their way. Rin looked towards Sesshoumaru and the back to the passing scenario.

_'Man he's serious how would think he was young?'_ thought Rin. She looked back once more. _'He could pass for a woman...ahaha'_ thought Rin looking back. She looked back once again at Sesshoumaru. _'He could pass for an evil granny, or just a plain granny...ahaha'_ she thought as she started to giggle.

Sesshoumaru noticed the many times Rin looked and some and turned away and how she started to laugh.

"Is something interesting on my face?" he asked.

"No I was just laughing at a personal joke" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru growled. _'I am going kill Inu-yasha for this' _thought Sesshoumaru.

_'Maybe he's gay...no gays guys get drunk...who orders water at a club?'_ thought Rin as she started to giggle again.

Sesshoumaru growled. "What's funny now?" he asked.

"Man your not a people person are you?" asked Rin.

"I like it own my own and perfect example would be now" he said.

"Man do you have a girlfriend? I see that your really depressed, is it because girls don't talk to you?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru sent her glares as he started to drive faster.

"Or maybe your emotionally mest up. Then again what guys isn't" she said out loud.

"Can you just shut up!" yelled Sesshoumaru.

"Fine! You don't have to be a jerk about it" yelled Rin and crossed her hands over her chest.

"I should have went with Miroku, or maybe this is my punishment for being a bitch with Shippou" she said as she did a dramatic anime tearing TT

Sesshoumaru pulled up in front of a huge building. "We are here," he said.

"Really? Wow that was fast," she said as she got out. "Thanks a lot for the ride, if you ever need to borrow anything, like a mirror, comb, lipstick let me know k, even though I don't think you need to borrow condoms from me, you probably don't run out" said Rin and winked.

"Thank you but no thank you" he said.

"Thanks again. I'm at 6G k" said Rin and went through the glass door.

Sesshoumaru would have banged his head against his car but there were number of reason why he didn't. First his hair, second the roof of the car was down, third he didn't want to display such behavior in front of public, fourth his hair. He made his way inside and noticed Rin standing in front of the elevator door pressing the button; he came and stood a foot away from her.

Kagome and Sango walked out and saw that Shippou was trying to fix his car.

"What happened?" asked Sango.

"My car broke down" he said.

"Where is Rin?" asked Kagome.

"She went with the dude with the white hair" said Shippou.

"Who?" asked Sango.

"He means Sesshoumaru, Inu-yasha's brother" said Miroku.

"She actually trusted his brother?" asked Kagome.

Inu-yasha glared and Kagome glared back.

"Can you two calm down!" yelled Sango.

Both Kagome and Inu-yasha looked away.

"Since we don't have a ride, do you think you guys could give us one?" asked Sango.

"NO WAY! We'll walk" said Kagome.

"Kagome we don't have time for that!" said Sango.

"Then well catch a cab, a guy delivering take out, anything" said Kagome.

Sango sweat dropped, while Miroku and Inu-yasha's eyes contrasted to dots.

"Kagome calm down I don't mind giving you a ride" said Miroku.

"No but I do" said Inu-yasha.

"Get in where do you live?" asked Miroku.

"In 2157 Geraniums street" said Sango.

"So you guys live with that girl Rin?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Yeah were room mates" said Sango as she got in the back seat of the car.

Kagome sighed and got in next.

"That's where we live too on the 5th floor" said Miroku.

"Huh? What apartment?" asked Kagome.

"Apartment 5G" said Miroku.

"Hey that's right below us" said Sango.

"O so you're the chick upstairs that don't know when to shut up" said Inu-yasha.

"And your the idiot who thinks he can sign in the shower downstairs" said Kagome.

"I do not" Inu-yasha said blushing.

"Oh yea, the other day you were singing the theme song for that show with the rats" said Kagome.

"They are not rats, they are hamsters" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome smiled "My point proven" she said.

"I feel so much better," said Kagome sitting back.

"Hey if your 6G then Sesshoumaru is right above you he's in 7G," said Miroku.

"Hey is he the guy that order water?" asked Sango.

"Yeah Sessy wants to stay somber when he gets home" said Inu-yasha.

"Is he gay?" asked Kagome.

"No he's straight," said Miroku.

"He just doesn't like people, put it this way he doesn't like anyone but himself," said Inu-yasha.

"Wow talk about ego" said Sango.

"Yup Sesshoumaru is what you call pure male pride" said Miroku.

"You mean half male, he could have fooled me" said Kagome.

Miroku and Sango busted out laughing.

"You shouldn't be talking, with a perky gay bitch after you" said Inu-yasha.

"Aren't we in a bad mood making fun of poor boys" said Kagome.

"What is your problem bitch?" asked Inu-yasha.

"What's with calling me bitch? Do I look like am on all four barking at you dog-boy?" asked Kagome.

Inu-yasha growled.

"I can't believe we start the new term I wonder which goof ball were gonna get this term" said Sango changing the subject.

"Anyone is better then what we had last term," said Kagome.

"Yup" said Sango nodding.

"What school you guys go to?" asked Miroku.

"Wow you don't know that yet?" asked Sango.

"Huh?" asked Miroku.

"Well you have been stalking us for so long, I thought you already knew what we slept in already," said Sango.

"What do you sleep in?" asked Miroku.

"Nothing that you need to know about" said Sango.

"Hey Sango why don't you and Miroku go to the fair that's going to be in town next week" said Kagome.

"Huh?" asked Sango looking at her friend.

"I mean Miroku is a nice guy, besides the fact that he likes to grope every girl he sees," said Kagome.

"Thanks a lot Kagome," said Miroku.

"Why are you stabbing in the back?" asked Sango.

"I was just suggesting it," said Kagome.

"Come on Sango I'm not really a bad guy" said Miroku.

"Damn you could have fooled me," said Inu-yasha.

"Fine only if you come along" said Sango.

"If I come along then I'll be in the way," said Kagome.

"So?" asked Sango.

"Then you two won't get to 'know' each other," said Kagome.

"What ever you're coming along and that's final," said Sango.

"But I have to help Rin" said Kagome.

"With what?" asked Sango.

"With what ever report she's going to get that weekend" said Kagome.

"Would stop with the bullshit already!" yelled Sango.

"So what we going to eat?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Don't we have some Raman left?" asked Miroku.

"I thought you ate that this morning for breakfast" said Inu-yasha.

"So wanna grab a slice?" asked Miroku.

"Sure" said Inu-yasha.

"Hey girls were going for a slice wanna come?" asked Miroku.

"No we're having take out" said Kagome.

"Can you just drop us off before you grab anything" said Sango.

"Maybe we should have takeout to" said Miroku.

"Why?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Cause after I stop the car I'll be to tired to drive again" said Miroku.

"Fine" said Inu-yasha.

"Hey were here, is that Sesshoumaru's car?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah looks like he just got here few minutes ago" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome and Sango stepped out. "Wow what a beautiful night" said Kagome stretching.

"Yup!" said Sango. "Lets go" said Sango.

All four went inside.

"Hey Rin why are you still doing down here?" asked Kagome.

"Waiting for the elevator" she said.

"Sesshoumaru, why are you still here?" asked Miroku.

"First I live here, and second if she's still waiting for the elevator so am I," said Sesshoumaru.

"We are ordering out what you want?" asked Kagome taking out her cell phone.

"I don't know get me the usual" said Rin.

"Me too" said Sango.

"Ok" said Kagome dialing the number.

"Hello yes, I would like one large veggie pie, one large extra cheese, and one with everything in it except anchovies, three two liter sprites" said Kagome.

"Do you think that will be enough?" asked Rin.

"Hold on a sec" said Kagome.

"You think we need another pie?" asked Sango.

"How about some wings?" asked Rin.

Kagome nodded "Ok am back, and with that give 20 honey bbq wings and three one pint chocolate, and strawberry ice cream" said Kagome.

"Yeah that's all of it, uhuh. It's 2157 Geraniums street apartment 6G, ok bye" said Kagome. When she hung up she smiled. "Dinners on the way" she said.

Sango and Rin nodded. Rin saw the look on the guys face.

"What?" asked Sango. "

Are you guys having a party?" asked Miroku.

"No why?" asked Kagome.

"How the hell you gonna eat all that food?" asked Inu-yasha.

"We always eat that much" said Rin.

Inu-yasha's Miroku's and Sesshoumaru's eyes bugged out.

"How the fuck are you so skinny then?" asked Inu-yasha.

Rin shrugged.

"We are not vain like you guys," said Kagome.

"Yeah we eat what we like," said Sango, and then Rin and Kagome busted out laughing.

"Bunch of freaks" said Inu-yasha.

"What the hell do you call yourself then?" asked Kagome.

"I don't eat that much at least" he said.

"You probably eat even more! And it's not helping with the fat that's already building up" yelled Kagome pointing at his stomach.

Rin pressed the button for the elevator. "What the fuck is taking so long?" she asked.

"My feet hurts" said Sango.

"You wanna go by stairs?" asked Rin, and all went quite.

"Are you feeling ok?" asked Kagome.

"Fine" said Rin.

"We never take the stairs" said Sango.

"I know but I am so tired I wanna get in to my shorts and socks and watch golden girls" said Rin.

"We all do sweetie but you see us standing her" said Kagome.

Miroku, Inu-yasha, and Sesshoumaru just stood staring at each other.

Bing

"hey it's here" said Rin jumping inside.

"Do you think it's safe to go in with them?" asked Inu-yasha.

Sesshoumaru stepped in.

"I guess if he is going so are we" said Miroku.

Inu-yasha nodded. They stepped inside and soon the they were on their way up.

"Look on the bright side we get of first" said Miroku.

Bing

"See ya girls and Sesshoumaru" said Miroku.

"Why did you bother saying his name he's one of us" said Sango.

Sesshoumaru growled.

"What?" asked Sango.

Bing

"Good night, and remember if you ever need anything" said Rin waving at Sesshoumaru.

"What would he need?" asked Kagome.

"Hair brush, concealer, lipstick" said Rin.

"Ooo right" said Kagome.

"Did you offer him condoms?" asked Sango.

"No I told him he probably doesn't run out," said Rin.

Kagome and Sango laughed as they went inside.

The next day...AN: getting sleepy. plus I don't think you wanna know how Kagome, Sango and Rin devoured all that food

Kagome yawned and woke to Inu-yasha's usual signing in the shower.

"That idiot why does he even try?" she asked walking towards the bathroom.

"Morning Kag" said Sango who was standing next to the coffee maker.

"Where is Rin?" asked Kagome.

Sango nodded towards the floor where laid Rin in a long T-shirt and socks on the floor hugging a white rabbit.

"Hey isn't that mines?" asked Kagome pulling it away.

"No yours is blue" said Rin sitting up.

"Really?" asked Kagome.

Rin nodded. "Hey what time is it?" asked Rin.

"5:30 why?" asked Kagome.

"No just wondering if I would get like 10 more minutes of sleep in between getting dress and brushing my hair," she said.

"I think you have 20minutes more" said Sango.

"So what the hell am I doing up?" asked Kagome.

"Inu-yasha" stated Sango.

"Oh that idiot, I am going down there right now and yelling the crap out of him" said Kagome as she opened the door to walk out.

"Kag you have like nothing on but that sheer night gown" said Sango.

"So?" asked Kagome.

Sango shrugged.

"She means be careful of Miroku," said Rin still on the floor.

Kagome nodded and walked out leaving the door open.

"Close the door Rin" said Sango.

"Can't reach" said Rin as she tried to close the door with her feet.

Sango nodded as she poured herself another cup of coffee, making it her already 5th.

Rin heard a

Bing

"Kagome are you back already?" asked Rin as she opened one eye to look out only to find some old guy of 85 was drooling and breathing hard. "You ok grand pa?" asked Rin. Sango peeked through the door.

"He look out of shape" said Sango.

"But he used the elevator" said Rin.

"Then must be asthma," said Sango.

Rin shrugged and sat up and crossed her leg. "I better get dressed" she said.

"Yeah you better," said Sango.

Rin yawned. "I wonder what Kagome is going to say to Inu-yasha" said Rin.

"I don't know something like _'you can't sing for shit so don't try'_ or maybe _'listen dog-boy I don't know if you understand what I am saying to you'_ she'll find something, if it is going to be creative that is possibility of a not considering it's so early and she didn't have coffee" said Sango.

Rin yawned and crawled towards the bathroom. As Sango headed towards her room to get dressed. The front door still open and forgotten.

Kagome knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" called Miroku.

"It's Kagome," she said.

Miroku opened the door and froze. There stood Kagome in a short ass blue slip that hardly covered anything.

"Wha...?" asked Miroku.

Kagome sighed and pushed Miroku out of the way and walked inside of their apartment. Kagome had to admit they had pretty nice apartment for guys. She walked towards the Room she assumed was Inu-yasha's. Kagome looked around the room, and then saw Inu-yasha in a towel drying his hair. Kagome smirked.

"Inu-babe I think you lost your towel" she said as she pulled the towel away.

Inu-yasha turned and grabbed the towel in a break neck speed and found Kagome staring at him.

"Wow that was fast," she said.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE WRENCH?" he yelled.

"I CAME TO TELL A CERTAIN IDOIT WHO THINKS HE CAN SING TO SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Kagome back.

Inu-yasha growled. "I don't sing in the shower," said Inu-yasha.

"Yes you do, I woke to your singing!" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha growled again as Kagome went ahead naming everything he sang and how terrible it sounded. His eyes went from her face to the ground, and that's when he noticed that she was in almost nothing standing yelling at him.

"Why the hell are you dressed like?" he asked finally.

"Because I just woke up 10 minutes ago" yelled Kagome.

"Didn't you find the need to change before you came down" asked Inu-yasha.

"Why would I find a need for that? Why are we talking about what I'm wearing?" asked Kagome.

Inu-yasha let out a growl. "Gee bitch, there is no point in trying to save the trouble of being raped" he said.

"Hello I'm dressed like this because this is what I sleep in!" said Kagome. "Arrghh, Just shut the hell up!" yelled Kagome and walked out of his room.

"Damn! what a bitch!" said Inu-yasha.

"What a fucken dick!" yelled Kagome.

Rin pulled on her jeans and a fitted tee that read 'I'm with stupid' with a hand pointing towards the right.

"That's what you're wearing?" asked Sango.

"I don't feel like putting anything especial on," she said.

Sango nodded who was in a Fuchsia skirt that came to her knees, and a white fitted tee with picture of a mini Sango with boxing gloves.

"You look cute, I love that shirt" said Rin.

"I know I had it costume made" said Sango.

Rin nodded. "Kagome isn't here yet?" asked Rin.

"Nope" said Sango.

"What if she killed him," asked Rin.

"Couldn't happen, Miroku is there...oh shit!" said Sango as she and Rin raced out of the house and in front of the elevator.

Bing

"Kagome?" asked Rin.

"Please tell me that you didn't do anything to him" said Sango.

"I didn't do anything" said Kagome. Rin and Sango sighed in relief.

"Wait so what happened?" asked Rin.

"Nothing" said Kagome as she walked in to her room.

_There is no point in trying to save the trouble of being raped_ Inu-yasha's word floated in her head.

"Damn that bastard" she said as she pulled out some of her clothing.

"What do you think happened?" asked Rin.

"Oh she's still pissed" said Sango as she brushed her hair.

Rin nodded. "It's 6:30, we still have to stop to have breakfast" said Rin.

"Kagome hurry up" yelled Sango.

"I'm done" said Kagome stepping out in a slanted-pocket denim miniskirt, with a green muscle tee.

"Cute, did you meet a guy while you were yelling at Inu-yasha?" asked Sango.

"Huh? No" said Kagome.

"Rin is that what your wearing?" asked Kagome.

Rin nodded. Kagome nodded as they grabbed there bags and walked out.

"Where are we having breakfast?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know how about starbucks" asked Sango.

"Yeah" said Rin.

Kagome nodded as they waited for the elevator. Bing the door opened to reveal Sesshoumaru in it.

"Hey Sesshoumaru!" said Rin.

"Hey" said Sango.

"Hello" said Kagome as they got on.

They went down one more and stopped the door opened and in came Miroku and Inu-yasha.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, girls" said Miroku.

"Morning" everyone said.

Inu-yasha looked at Kagome who didn't seem to be throwing any insults at him yet. Sango and Rin also noticed this, but didn't say anything.

Bing

they all stepped out.

"Where are you guys having breakfast?" asked Miroku.

"Starbucks" said Rin.

"Mind if I come along?" asked Miroku.

"Nope" said Kagome.

"Hey do you guys need a ride?" asked Miroku.

Both Inu-yasha and Sesshoumaru had a frightening look.

"Nope that's our ride" said Kagome pointing at silver convertible.

"Hey how come you guys didn't have that yesterday?" asked Inu-yasha.

They just shrugged. They stopped in front of star bucks the girls bought their coffees and etc. So did the guys and went their separate ways.

Kagome, Sango, and Rin walked in to their half full classroom. Rin sat down in the first row in the third seat to last. Kagome in front of her and Sango behind her.

"Hey Rin! Kagome! Sango" said a girl with pale blond hair and small brown eyes.

"Hey Kirara" said Sango.

"How was your trip?" asked Rin.

"Good but I missed all of you guys, especially Shippou," said Kirara.

"Oh babe I missed you too" said Shippou wrapping an arm around her waist.

Rin and Kagome smiled, and Sango just shook her head.

"Hey someone took my seat," said an all to familiar voice.

Sango, Kagome, and Rin turned to be faced to face with the three most annoying guys, well one annoying, one gay, and one pervert.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!" asked Rin.

"This is our classroom, what are you doing here" asked Sesshoumaru.

"This is our classroom," said Kagome.

"NO WAY!" yelled all but 5 except Sesshoumaru.


	2. WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?

Varsity Drama  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 2: WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!

"All right aahhh, yes it's nice to see all of you too, but now settle down," said the young teacher walking in.

Kagome glared at Inu-yasha who was beside her. Rin just waved at the teacher like she was a mindless ditz and Sango just pulled her chair in the fear that Miroku's hands would '_accidentally_' go under the desk and grope her.

"Hello Rin, I saw you there" he said.

Rin smiled and sat down, while Sesshoumaru just looked at her as if she was stupid.

"This term I am disappointed to say that I will not be your teacher for this class, you real teacher is actually late so, I am here to cover for him" said the teacher.

The class busted out in awe and yeas.

"Yes, your emotion really moves me. For those of you who doesn't know me I am Mr. Himura, even though I will not be your teacher for this class, I do have some of you for Physics and Cal" he said.

"Now, I am going to let you socialize with each other even though this class doesn't seem to be filled with the most friendliest people" he said eyeing a group of guys glaring at each other.

Sango sighed "Great another goof ball of a teacher, who doesn't even show for class" she said.

"I know what the hell are we doing here then?" asked Rin leaning back on her chair.

"I assume it's because your here to learn" said Mr. Himura.

Rin nodded "I guess" she said.

"So your with stupid?" asked Mr. Himura reading the sign that was pointing at him.

Rin blushed and laughed as she switched the little sign so it pointed left and at Sesshoumaru. AN: it's those Velcro tees where you could change the letters and all

"So now it's him?" asked Mr. Himura.

"Oh my God you could tell him apart from a woman?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru let out a small growl.

Mr. Himura subsided his laughter.

"Be nice Rin," he said.

Rin nodded.

"So when is the next tournament Mr. Himura?" asked Kagome finally turning her attention away from Inu-yasha.

"Actually it's this Friday afternoon, Rin your coming right?" he asked.

"Yup! Wouldn't miss it for the world" she said.

"What tournament?" asked Miroku.

"Tennis match" said Sango.

"Yeah Mr. Himura is in charge of many of the sports clubs of the school" said Kagome.

"I remember you now, weren't you in that fencing match last term?" asked Mr. Himura looking towards Inu-yasha.

"Yeah I was" said Inu-yasha.

"That was a very good move, and you had good reflexes" said Mr. Himura.

"Maybe good reflexes but can't sing for shit" said Kagome.

"Would you stop it with that already!" yelled Inu-yasha.

"What it's the truth" said Kagome.

"Mr. Himura, what do you think I look more mature with my hair up or down?" asked a girl with long jet-black hair, she had dark brown eyes and looked like Kagome's twin. She was in a white tube top with a red mini skirt.

"I am not really good with hair Kikyou," said Mr. Himura.

"Hey why don't you ask Sesshoumaru, I bet he's great with hair!" said Rin.

Kikyou rolled her eyes, "I'll ask the real expert. Hey Yura, which way do I look sexier?" she asked.

"I think you should leave it down," said the weird chick Yura.

Rin giggled and Mr. Himura smiled.

"Hey Mr. Himura are you seeing anyone at the moment?" asked Kirara.

"No but I know you are" he said earning a glare from Shippou.

"I have a perfect girl in mind for you" said Kirara.

"I have a girl in mind also" said Mr. Himura.

"Really who is it?" asked Rin.

"I can't share my personal life with the student" he said.

"So how about we go out for coffee?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah were not student then" said Sango.

"I'll have to think about it" said Mr. Himura.

This went on for another 10 minutes before the door opened to reveal an old guy with big eyes, he had a beard coming down his chin, huge blade spot with some hair tied in the back.

"Looks like he's here" said Mr. Himura.

"Are sure he's not going to die while he's teaching?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Hello I am your teacher Mr. Toutousai," he said as he took his seat.

"Mr. Himura thank you for covering for me" said Mr. Toutousai.

"No problem, see you guys later" said Mr. Himura and walked out of the class.

"This is a new term and I want to try something new" said Mr. T.

"So I have decided that for the remaining 20 minutes of the class, I will tell you about my plan" he said.

"Grand pa can we get on with it today?" asked Inu-yasha.

Mr. T glared at him "Mr. Takagi you better learn some respect or your father will be hearing about this" he said.

Inu-yasha sighed as Kagome stifled a laugh.

"This term I have gotten permission to split one of my classes up in to groups who will be learning about sharing their 'personal' space with others," said Mr. T.

"We already learned that back in grade school, and might I suggest that you try Matrix for that hair of your, it works like a charm even on nothing" said Yura.

"All right I had enough of this classes insults and smart mouths, I was going to do this the nice way, but seeming that you children are anything but nice I will make the decisions" he said.

The class ignored him and went back to glaring, or talking, or applying make up.

"Wow he's a sweet heart isn't he?" asked Sango.

"He is cute in a scary kind of way," said Rin.

"Please he's a ditz, he would think the moon was the sun, and green was pink" said Kagome.

Sango nodded. "Why do we always end yup with the stupid people in our class?" asked Rin.

"I don't know maybe it's the price we pay for..." Sango gave Kagome a question look to fill in the blank.

"For being so beautiful" said Miroku.

"Nope, that can't be right," said Inu-yasha.

"Oh you shouldn't be talking, with those ears of yours," said Kagome.

"I thought you thought they were cute," said Rin.

Kagome had clenched teeth and veins popping. "No one asked for your help Rin," she said.

"Sorry" said Rin.

Mr. Toutousai observed the class and a wicked smiled crossed his features.

"Quite!" yelled Mr. T.

The class turned to look at him with half lid bored eyes.

"Now I there is only 5 minutes to ending of class, here is your first assignment," he said walking around passing out envelopes to everyone with their names on it.

"This will be a very long assignment, we will talk more about it tomorrow in class. For this assignment I will meet everyone at 2157 Geraniums Street at 12:30 today, I suggest you open the envelope when you meet me there, or you will be very confused" he said.

_BBBRRRIIINNNGGG_

"Class dismissed," he said.

"Why would he want to meet where we live?" asked Yura.

"Don't know maybe be he'll ask for a make over" said Kikyou.

"Maybe, I can try make something of his hair," said Yura.

"Wait how is it that they live in our building and we never knew?" asked Rin.

"Who the hell cares if the two freaks live in our building?" asked Sango.

"Apparently there is more then two," said Kagome eyeing Inu-yasha.

Sango smirked and Rin giggled.

"Damn I hate her!" said Inu-yasha.

"How could you hate someone as beautiful as her?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah she's pretty, but her ass is a snob," said Inu-yasha.

"You can't blame her, you provoke her" said Miroku.

"Who's side are you on?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Let see best friend or pretty girl?" asked Miroku.

Inu-yasha sighed.

"I think I will have to go with pretty girl," he said.

"You bastard!" yelled Inu-yasha.

12:30 In front of the building reading '2157' Geraniums Street...

Rin, Kagome, and Sango waited with the rest of their classmates in front of their apartment building.

"I hope he isn't late, I have to go throw up what I ate before it sticks to my skin" said Yura.

"You had only a carrot," said Rin.

"Oh my God I have to go now," said Yura.

"Hey there he is, wow it'll take him about 5 days to get here, from the speed his walking" said Shippou. Kirara nodded.

"Hey Kagome how about we go out tonight?" asked Kouga.

"How about no" said Kagome.

"Come on I'll show you a real '_good_' time," said Kouga.

"No, I am sure I could show myself a _'much better_' time, then when I'm with you" she said.

Kikyou walked over to Inu-yasha and put her hands around his neck.

"Inu-babe I have something in my eyes do you think you could 'blow' it away for me?" asked Kikyou.

"No" he said trying to get her off of him.

Something about the way she says 'Inu-babe' and Kagome's gives him different feelings. When she says it makes him want to run in front of a car, and when Kagome's says it he feel strange, and annoyed or he thought.

"So Sesshoumaru can you tell me how to give great a blow job?" asked Rin as she held a bag of marshmallows.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and glared.

"I don't have a banana but I do have a marshmallow, so can you show me?" asked Rin giving him a marshmallow. "I mean I am sure you are so much more 'experienced' at it then me" she went on. "I don't know do you suck first and then nibble or do you start nibbling then suck?" asked Rin as she demonstrated on the marshmallow.

"I don't do that sort of thing, I'm not gay!" he said.

"Are you sure? Maybe your not out of the closet yet" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru growled. "No, I like women, not men" he said.

"Oh well then I'm sorry," said Rin.

10 min later even though from he was should have taken only two...

"I am glad to see everyone is here," he said.

"Can we just tell us what we have to do, so we can go on with our lives?" asked Hiten.

"Yeah" said his bother Manten.

"Fine open your envelopes," said Mr. T.

Everyone let out grumbles and groans as they opened their envelopes.

"After you do so, go up to the apartment you are assigned to" said Mr. T.

"What apartment you are in?" asked Yura looking at Kikyou.

"6G, what about you?" asked Kikyou.

"4D" she said.

"I got 6G" said Inu-yasha.

"I got our apartment," said Miroku.

"I got 5G" said Sango.

Miroku smiled and faced Sango.

"I got 7G" said Rin.

"Hey isn't that Sesshoumaru's apartment?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, maybe this is one of those games that you go in to other people apartment and try and look for things. I want to find a picture of him and his boyfriend, even though he denies it!" said Rin throwing her fisted hands in to the air.

"No can't be I got our apartment" said Kagome.

Rin shrugged. "Still is a possibilities," she said.

"All right now this is what's going to happen" said Mr. T. "All of you that are in the same apartments are in the same groups" he said "so everyone split in to your groups, there should only be groups of 2, 3, or 4" said Mr. T.

"Sesshoumaru what a pleasant surprise that we are in the same group" said Kagura running one finger near her chest.

Sesshoumaru looked at her like she had rabies and couldn't stop itching.

"Hey am I in this group to?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru groaned as he turned to face Rin.

Kagome stood holding a small sign that read '6G' and waited to meet her partners.

"Hey Kag-babe looks like were in the same group" said Kouga.

Kagome groaned "Why me?" she asked.

"Like am I in this group with the freaks?" asked Kikyou.

"Oh hell no not all three of you together!" said Inu-yasha.

"Join the club," said Kagome.

Sango on the other hand already knew it would be her and Miroku.

"Why do I have to work with him?" asked Sango.

"Oh this will be a chance for us to know each other better" said Miroku.

"What ever" said Sango.

"All right now that everyone is broken up, I suggest that you use rest of the afternoon moving your things" said Mr. T.

"What you mean moving our things?" asked Inu-yasha.

"I mean Mr. Takagi move your things in to the apartment that you are assigned to, because you will be living with that group until the end of the term" said Mr. T.

Everyone "WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY?"


	3. Arrrggghhh! Maybe this could work Chapte...

Varsity Drama  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 3: Arrrggghhh! Maybe this could work

"Yes, this is the kind of reaction I expected from you all" he said.

"But why us?" asked Kagome.

"One because all of my students from first class happen to live in this building" said Mr. T.

"Listen Grand pa there is no way in hell I'm gonna live 5 damn months with freaks like them" yelled Inu-yasha pointing at Kagome, Kikyou, and Kouga.

"Listen dog-boy you shouldn't be talking about freaks!" said Kagome.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you old fool?" asked Yura.

"there is no way in hell I can live with these two" said Yura pointing at Hiten and Manten.

"I mean come on one of them doesn't even have hair!" yelled Yura. AN: the horror!

"Hey I do have hair you see" said Manten pointing at two strands of hair on the top of his head.

"Mr. T do you know what you are asking? It's like giving him the right to grope me when ever he wants" said Sango pointing at Miroku.

"I don't wanna live with a wanna be" said Kikyou.

"Who the hell is the wanna be!" asked Kagome.

"QUITE!" yelled Mr. T. Everyone looked at Mr. T.

"Now I don't wanna hear anything from any of you! If you care about your grade then you will be quite and start moving your things" said Mr. T.

"How much can we lose for it any ways?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Did I mention that it is 50 of your grade?" asked Mr. T.

"WHAT!" yelled Kagome.

"Yes, Miss. Higurashi" said Mr. T.

Kagome had veins popping all over the place. "Well I can't fight against that one" said Kagome as she slowly walked inside with her head lowered.

"I am sure you don't mind us living in the same house for 5 months" said Kagura placing her hand on Sesshoumaru's chest.

"I guess I better follow Kagome" said Rin as she and some others followed inside.

"I'll get that old hag for this!" said Inu-yasha.

"Big time" said Hiten.

Everyone made his or her way to the elevator.

"I can't believe I have to move out!" said Rin.

"I know, I'll miss you" said Kagome.

"Me too!" said Sango.

"Well we still could visit each other once in a while" said Rin TT with teary eyes.AN: The 'Dramatic part of the story, gee it's one floor up and down

"Don't worry I'm sure when this is over nothing will change" said Kagome.

"Yeah" said Sango.

"Ok" said Rin.

"So Sesshoumaru which room do I get?" asked Rin.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Hello I'm going to be living with from now until the end of the term" said Rin.

"I don't wish to share my home with you" he stated.

"Well you really don't have a fucken choice" said Rin.

"I'll take the room next to your, I think it will be the quite" said Rin.

"How do you know how many bed rooms I have?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"hello you're right above us, we have four rooms, and you must have four rooms as well" said Rin.

He sighed.

"I can't believe this is happening! I'm gonna live with a freak and a gay guy for 5 months!" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru growled "I am not GAY" he said.

3 hours later...AN: Getting lazy --

Rin carried the second half of her clothing up the stairs and towards Sesshoumaru's apartment.

"I'm not close to done yet!" said Rin as she dumped her clothing on his couch.

"Hey Sesshoumaru can I paint my room?" asked Rin.

"No" said Sesshoumaru.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I said you can't" he said.

"Hey your suppose to 'share' your 'personal' space. So I'm going to paint the room, plush I am sure I'm going to be paying 1/3 of the rent" said Rin.

"I don't care. This is my apartment and my rules, you can't paint that room" he said.

"Watch me!" she said.

"I dare you" he said.

Rin back away and shivered making Sesshoumaru smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Rin.

"I frightened you" he said.

"No I got Goosebumps from the way you said 'I dare you' you sounded so fucken gay" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru's smile disappeared and was replaced by a glare that would make 'most' people run.

"So I'll be off I'm going to 'Lowes' they have great colors" said Rin.

"Hey weird perky chick you going to buy paint?" asked Kagura.

"It's Rin, poor excuse of the living dead" said Rin.

Kagura glared at her. "Never mind I was going to ask you to pick up a can of red paint for me but since your going to be a bitch about it forget it" said Kagura.

"So why the hell are you wasting your breath still talking?" asked Rin.

Kagura growled. "I can see why you find her annoying" said Kagura as she stood next to Sesshoumaru.

"Oh I can see it now, you two would make a hell of a couple!" said Rin walking out.

Sango carried her bags full of stuff down to once Miroku's and Inu-yasha's apartment. Sango had to admit it was pretty nice for all guys apartment, which made her wonder to other things.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be living with a pervert for 5 months" said Sango as she sat on her bed which she already moved to the room she would be staying in.

"Sango darling are you tired, do you need help?" asked Miroku wearing an apron that read 'I know I'm handsome, and but that's all I am' with a guy kissing himself in the mirror.

"Oh lord he's a Bi" said Sango.

"Huh?" asked Miroku.

"No I don't need your fucken help!" yelled Sango as she walked out of the apartment to get some more of her things.

"Hey guys does anyone need paint?" asked Rin stopping by her 'old' apartment.

"Rin, do you think you could get me a light pink color?" asked Sango.

Rin nodded. "What about you Kagome?" asked Rin.

"You know what get me a can of white" she said.

"K" said Rin.

"I'll see you guys in a bit" she said as she walked away.

Inu-yasha sat glaring at Kagome.

"What does it look like I have ten fucken head growing out of my neck?" asked Kagome.

"No, because then I would have had a heart attack from your extra ugliness" said Inu-yasha.

"Listen you poor excuse of a puppy. I didn't want you in my damn group so don't fucken take that shit out on me" said Kagome.

"I'm even being nice ordering white paint so you don't have Sango's pink walls, but no you have to be a bitch" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha looked towards Sango who just brought out more of her things.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" he asked.

"Why she's right isn't she?" asked Sango.

Inu-yasha sighed and mumbled "I'm sorry" Kagome stunned just stopped yelling and looked at him.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I'm fucken sorry" said Inu-yasha.

A moment gained and lost. Kagome just mumbled a lot of curses before walking in to her room. Inu-yasha smiled, maybe living with her wasn't going to be all that bad, for one it sure as hell isn't going to be dull, and there is a chance he'll lose his hearing but if he had to live with anyone body he would rather live with her. Kagome let lose a small smile, she had to admit he did have cute ears, and he was cute too.

"That jerk" she said with a smile. AN: And the beginning of a abusive relationship starts here, when I say abusive I mean for Inu-yasha, cuz Kag could be a 'bitch' when she wants to be

Rin stopped in front of Lowes with a huge list of colors and samples.

"Well at least this way I get to know the people who are in my class" said Rin as she walked in.

A tall freaky looking guy walked towards Rin with a smile, he had the apron for Lowes that read 'helper' on it.

"Hi can I help you with anything?" he asked.

"Yeah I need all the colors listed here, and the samples" said Rin giving him the list on the paper and bag filled with 'toys', condom wrappers, clocks, rubber ducks, etc.

"Uhhh, right just follow me" he said as he showed her to the paint section.

"Alright now, what we want to do is match the colors close as possible to the cards here" he said handing her the color cards.

"Listen I don't mean to be a bitch, but can you just get all the paint for me, there is no way I can do all that" said Rin.

"Yeah ok" he said.

"Thank you" she said as she walked and picked up a whole bunch of rollers and paintbrushes. Gee what the hell is the store paying him for if he expect me to pick out the matching colors thought Rin as she put down small hearted borders for some kid in the building.

"Rin?" asked someone from behind her.

"Mr. Himura" said Rin as she turned to face her really cute teacher.

"So Mr. T dropped the bomb shell on you guys?" asked Mr. Himura.

"Yeah, that wrinkled old bastard" she said as grabbed her cart tight. "Hey! You knew and you didn't warn us?" yelled Rin.

Mr. Himura smiled and try to calm Rin down. "But would that have made a difference?" he asked.

"No I guess not...anyways what are you doing?" asked Rin.

"I came to buy some nails, and plaster for the workshop. You?" said Mr. Himura.

"I came with everyone's paint and home improvement orders" said Rin.

"I can see" said Mr. Himura staring at the cart full of borders, etc.

"Miss your paints are ready" said the Lowes guy.

"Oh right coming" said Rin. Mr. Himura followed her.

"Wow that was fast" said Rin as she stared at the 30 different cans of paint.

"Wow you had to buy all that?" asked Mr. Himura.

Rin sighed and nodded. "Yep, for my new neighbors, and roommate" said Rin.

"Need help?" asked Mr. Himura.

"Please, and thank you" said Rin.

Mr. Himura nodded.

Sesshoumaru picked up Rin's white rabbit. He had to admit that even though she was annoying as hell, she was cute. She had a weird yet lively aura.

"Sesshoumaru sweet heart, I don't see the need for a room of my own" said Kagura, making Sesshoumaru drop the white rabbit on the couch.

"Kagura I told you, already there is nothing between us" said Sesshoumaru.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Kagura as she turned his face towards hers.

"Let me refresh your memory" she whispered as she pressed her lips against his.

Her hands running up his chest to lock behind his neck, as his own held her by the waist. Rin came face to face with a closed door.

"Damn them, just because I'm gone for 'few' minutes no need to close the door. As she found her key which she just made for her convenience. Kagura smiled against Sesshoumaru's lips as she let out a small moan and at that exact moment Rin opened the door. Rin blushed as she saw where they were going with their little kiss.

"I know I said they would make a good couple, didn't think they would go through with it though, and so fast" said Rin as she placed Kagura's red paint of the counter of the kitchen and walked towards her own room. "I guess he was telling the truth when he said he wasn't gay then again if it's with the living dead then it really doesn't count considering I'm still wondering if she's really a man underneath all that crap" said Rin as she speared the plastic over her floor. Wait why am I so in to what the hell is going on in that room? I don't care thought Rin as she started to paint.

Sesshoumaru tried to pull away from Kagura and her vacuumed seal lips when he heard Rin come in. The strange thing was that she didn't even notice or she acted as if she didn't, and for another strange thing was he wanted her to care. AN: freaky... Finally after 5 minutes of kissing, Kagura was suffering from lose of air.

"Well what do you think now?" asked Kagura.

"Rin bought your red paint" said Sesshoumaru.

"huh?" asked Kagura following his gaze. "What you know the little brat actually bought it" said Kagura.

Sesshoumaru had a whole new picture of Rin now, she was slowly revealing herself to him. He walked in to her room, to find that she was done with one wall, the wall were painted a lavender color with white border, she was busy painting the windows to notice that he was there.

"You guys were dating from before?" asked Rin suddenly.

"Yea" said Sesshoumaru.

"It's no wonder that you guys looked so good together" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru stood around and watched as she did everything with perfection. "Your welcome" she finally said.

"Huh?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"You came to thank me on behalf of your girlfriend no?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru looked on with surprised as she turned and smiled.

"Don't worry I picked up paint for almost everyone in the building, Mr. Himura was out early so he helped me" said Rin.

"Are you and Mr. Himura good friends?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah, I knew Mr. Himura from where I use to live, his family was like my second family, he knows all of us. I mean Kagome, and Sango" said Rin.

"He seems to attract a lot of girls attention" said Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah well you know he's young and good looking" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Oh thanks for letting me paint the walls" said Rin.

"No problem, you would have done it even if I said yes or if I said no" said Sesshoumaru.

"That's true" said Rin shaking the brush making a mark across her cheek.

"Ooops" she said and started to laugh.

Sesshoumaru smiled and closed the door behind him. Yep he was losing it.

Miroku watched as Sango spread the plastic so she could paint.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" he asked. Sango looked at him this time and smiled.

"Fine you could help me, just stay at least 2 feet away from ok" said Sango as she poured the light pink color.

"Do you think Inu-yasha will mind that I'm painting his room pink?" asked Sango.

"No I think he had a thing for the color anyways" said Miroku.

Sango giggled as she started to paint the walls.

"This is actually a nice color" said Miroku.

"You don't think it's to girly?" asked Sango.

"No, it suites you" he said.

"Thanks" said Sango.

"You know the funny thing is, this has to be the first time we talked like we are actually friends" said Miroku.

Sango stopped painting for a second and then smiled. "So what you say, we start over if I have to live with you for 5 months then I might as well start in a good foot" said Sango.

Miroku turned to face her. Sango walked towards him and extended a hand.

"Hi I am Sango Taijiya, it's nice to meet you" she said extending a hand.

"I am Miroku Kazaana, the pleasure is all mine" he said taking her hand and shaking it.

Sango smiled and nodded as Miroku smirked. Yup this was going to the beginning of a fucked up relationship.

Kagome sighed as she watched three or more like two of the most annoying people move in to live with her, yup she did something real fucked up to deserve this.

"Hey wanna be why is this room filled with stuff?" asked Kikyou.

"Because 'Kookyo' that room belongs to your boyfriend Inu-yasha" said Kagome from the couch.

"Oh!" she said.

"Yup, of course I don't expect you to understand considering it takes that long to figure out that it was his room" said Kagome.

"Oh shut up what do you know about him?" asked Kikyou.

"I know enough to noticed guys clothing" said Kagome.

"I can't believe I have to live with you" said Kikyou walking to her room and slamming the door.

"Yeah it's a drag isn't it?" asked Kagome.

"Do you always make your guest feel so welcomed?" asked Inu-yasha.

Kagome shook her head. "Who said you guys were guest, if your going to live here, you will pay rent, cook, clean, listen to me bitch, etc" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha snorted.

"Oh by the way your paint is here, if you like Sango's pink color then you don't have to do anything about it" said Kagome.

"I don't have the time to paint, I still got mad shit to move" he said.

"So, I don't care it's not going to be me staying in that room" said Kagome.

"I thought you were nice" he said.

"Yeah well I'm done being nice, it's back to being a bitch for me" said Kagome.

"Hey Kag-babe how about we catch a movie?" asked Kouga walking out of his 'new' room.

"On second thought I'll help you paint" said Kagome standing up.

Inu-yasha smirked as he watched Kagome run in to his room.

"All right why don't you spread the plastic" said Kagome.

"Huh?" asked Inu-yasha.

"I said spread the damn plastic" said Kagome.

"All right!" said Inu-yasha as he spared the plastic.

Kagome poured the white paint on to the paint dish.

"This is a nice color" said Kagome.

"I thought it was white, what's is the difference?" asked Inu-yasha.

"No Rin got you thin pale blue color, I think it will look very nice" said Kagome.

"Pale blue?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Yeah, it's like gray blue" she said.

"If you're done with the plastic then tape the borders" said Kagome.

"Why?" asked Inu-yasha.

"because don't you want a white border?" asked Kagome.

"I don't really care" said Inu-yasha.

"Well do it, this is my apartment I want it nice" she said as she started to paint the walls.

"And what if I want it to look like crap?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Well you don't have a choice, now do you?" she asked.

"Yeah I do" said Inu-yasha painting a streak on Kagome's face.

"Hey! You wanna play that game?" she asked and painted Inu-yasha on the neck.

"Bitch!" he yelled as he pushed Kagome down on to the ground and started to paint all over her face.

"Get the hell off me Inu-yasha" she said as she tried to push him off.

"Say please" he said with a smirked.

He had to admit that she was beautiful up close, her eyes matching the color of the paint. Kagome stared up at his face, he was really handsome with his cocky smile. She reached up and touched his ears. Inu-yasha flinched but didn't move away.

"Get off or I'll pull your ear" she said as she rubbed his ear gentle.

"Then do it" he said.

"Get off" she said pulling at his ear a little.

Damn this bitch her fingers are in all the right spots thought Inu-yasha.

Sango and Miroku were almost done with painting her room.

"It's coming out" she said as she stepped back.

"Yeah it's really nice isn't it?" he asked.

"Don't tell me your thinking about painting your room this color" she said.

Miroku put the brush down and pulled Sango by the waist towards his chest. "I won't have to" he said in to her ears.

Sango gasped for that moment she had to admit he sounded really sexy. Sango wanted to yell at him, but he was just holding her and nothing more. Miroku smiled, he liked the way she fitted in his arms, the warmth of her body.

"What you mean you won't have to?" asked Sango.

Miroku chuckled making Sango shiver from his breath on her cheek. "Sango Taijiya, would you like to go out with me to the movies tonight, and maybe accompany me to the fair that's going to be in town next week?" he asked.

"Sure as long as you Miroku Kazaana doesn't try and grope me" she said.

Miroku chuckled again, and Sango laughed.

"Great now how about we grab something to eat?" asked Miroku.

"Sure what do you want?" asked Sango.

"How about burgers?" he asked.

"Aren't you afraid that I'll eat to much?" asked Sango.

Miroku smiled. and Sango just followed him out. AN: That is all the fluff that I can with out giving away everything

"Get off Inu-yasha" said Kagome.

"Your really comfortable" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome stared at his really sexy golden eyes. "Please I'm hungry" she said.

"So why don't you eat me" he said.

"I think a burger is going to taste better" she said as she tried to push him off.

"You think so? But you haven't even sampled me yet" he said.

"Well I think I already have a bitter taste in my mouth" she said.

"Hey Kagome, were going out to eat" called Sango as she opened the door to find Inu-yasha and Kagome on the floor in a very 'intimate' position. "Uhhh, or you guys could...ummm...wow you guys made up REAL quick" said Sango.

"No it's not like what it seems, he won't get of he" said Kagome.

"Ok I don't really care" said Sango.

Kagome finally pushed Inu-yasha off. "Who is 'we' for going out to eat?" asked Kagome.

"Me, Miroku, and Rin who he went to call, and you guys" said Sango.

"Yeah I'm hungry so lets go" said Inu-yasha.

Sango nodded looking at Kagome. "I think Kagome you should change and wash your face, first" said Sango.

Kagome touched her face, and sighed. "You jerk!" she yelled before disappearing in to the bathroom.

"So I guess everything is alright with you guys" said Sango.

Inu-yasha smirked. "What about you and Miroku?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Yeah were cool, I promised to go out with him, as long as he keeps his 'hands' where they 'belong' so were pretty much alright" said Sango.


	4. Eating good in the neighbor hood or not ...

Varsity Drama  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 4: Eating good in the neighbor hood or not

Miroku went up to Sesshoumaru's apartment and found the door open, he walked inside and saw that nobody was there, he walked in to the room next to Sesshoumaru's and found Rin sitting on the floor with a bottle of water, and her room painted lavender with white borders.

"Hey Miroku" said Rin as she got up.

"Hey, Sango, Kagome, Inu-yasha, and I are going out to eat you want to come?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah! I'm starving after painting this whole room by myself" she said.

"Good, let me go and ask Sesshoumaru, and while your at it why don't you change too" he said eyeing her face and clothing which had paint marks on it.

"Yeah ok" she said as she walked in to her newly painted bathroom as well.

Miroku walked over to Sesshoumaru's room and knocked. The last time he went in without knocking he saw Sesshoumaru in a position he hopes and prays never to see again.

"Come in" came the deep smooth voice.

"Hey were going out to eat want to come?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know" he said looking down at his watch.

"Come on it'll be fun" said Miroku.

"Hey where are my bras? Don't tell me I didn't bring them up yet! Crap! oh no wait it's right here" said Rin as she went through the clothing on the couch.

Sesshoumaru sighed while Miroku's eyes were glued on Rin.

"I guess she is coming along huh?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah" said Miroku.

"Fine as long as I'm out of the house" he said eyeing the door that belonged to the room that belonged to Kagura.

"So I heard that Kagura is in this unfortunate for you, but fortunate for grouping" said Miroku.

"Yeah, she's in the room next to Rin's" said Sesshoumaru.

"Oh! The poor girl!" said Miroku.

"Why?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"You should know the noise that Kagura makes when she is 'making love' sounds that could break through lead" said Miroku.

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"So you guys back together again?" asked Miroku.

"A few minutes ago she kissed me" he said.

"Oh so she's not over you" said Miroku.

Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Or your not over her and she's using this to her advantage while living here" said Miroku.

"Ok I'm ready" said Rin walking out in a pair of black shorts with spandex straps that went over her orange shirt that had a picture of a monkey and red 'Paul Frank' on the bottom of the monkey. AN: I love Paul Frank She had thigh high black stockings and black/white converse, her hair was done it to two buns on the side of her head.

"Rin you going back to middle school?" asked Miroku.

"No, I think I look cute, of course you don't understand that because your guy and if you did we would have something to worry about" said Rin.

"Umm ok, I'm not complaining though" said Miroku checking out the length of the shorts.

Rin smiled "So when are we going? I'm about to drop dead" said Rin.

"Right now let's go" said Miroku, as Sesshoumaru followed after.

Sango walked in to Kagome's room and sat down on her bed.

"So Kag what's taking so long?" asked Sango.

"I'm almost done" she said from the bathroom.

"How are things with you and Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"Why does everyone ask that? It's not like I'm gonna kill the guy" said Sango.

Kagome walked out wearing pair of tight jeans, with a pink diagonal floral top, it had spaghetti strap at one shoulder and long flowing tie at the other, and high heel sandals, her hair was tied up in a high pony tail.

"You look nice" said Sango.

"Thanks anyway back to Miroku being killed is a big possibility with you" said Kagome.

"Calm down were cool, were going out tonight" said Sango.

"You are?" asked Kagome dropping her make up brush.

"Yeah" said Sango.

"What happened to you? Are sure you didn't drink anything he gave you?" asked Kagome.

"Kag! I'm a med student and I work in a bar I think I would know if he did, and anyway I didn't drink anything from him" said Sango.

"They why are you going out with him?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know we said we'd start over and he asked me out and so I said yes, wait why is this a big deal?" asked Sango.

"Because the guys been following us around for you, and all this time you were so cold to him" said Kagome.

"Really?" asked Sango.

Kagome did an anime fall. "Anyway that's what your wearing to go out with him?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Sango.

"Because come on now it's almost 5 after we eat it will be time for your date anyway" said Kagome.

"You got a point there" said Sango.

"Here your could change here" said Kagome.

"Thanks, so what should I wear?" asked Sango.

"Let take a page from UML (Understanding Male Logic) You need to wear something short, and skimpy, so we can conclude that you could wear a mini skirt, and anything that shows a little bit of your boobs" said Kagome.

Sango just stared at her friend like she was retarded. "Umm can't I just were a dress or pair of a jeans?" asked Sango.

"Shhh, I am thinking" said Kagome as she paced around.

KNOCK!KNOCK!

"Hey are you guys in there?" asked Rin fro the other side.

"Yeah come on in" said Sango.

Rin walked in and smiled. "Cute outfit Rin" said Sango.

"Thanks!" she said and threw the V sign. --;

"umm Rin what do you think I should wear, Miroku and I are going out" said Sango.

"Just wear pair of tight jeans and a shirt that shows your boobs" said Rin.

"What's with the showing my boobs?" asked Sango.

"Legs are old so now these days it's boobs" said Rin.

Sango did an anime fall. "Ok..." she said.

KNOCK!KNOCK!

"Hey you girls done yet?" asked Miroku.

"Almost" said Rin.

Sango went through Kagome's closet who was still pondering the UML.

"I got it I'll were this" said Sango as she pulled out a cotton lavender V-neck warp top with satin-ribbon detail, that tied on the left.

"And you could wear it with this" said Rin pulling out a denim mini with side cargo pockets.

"Yeah! That makes an outfit" said Sango with a starry background.

Rin shrugged as she crawled in to Kagome's closet to find her a pair of shoes to go with the 'outfit' that Sango found.

"That hell is taking so long?" asked Inu-yasha as he flipped through Kagome's TV.

"I guess they are talking and getting ready" said Miroku.

"Hey!" yelled Inu-yasha.

"What?" asked Miroku.

"They get 5 more channel then we do!" said Inu-yasha.

Sesshoumaru and Miroku looked at each other. --;

"Inu-yasha you live here so you get them now any ways" said Miroku.

"Oh yeah" said Inu-yasha.

"What do you think they are taking about?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know and I don't wish to either" said Sesshoumaru looking bored.

Inu-yasha stood up and walked in front of the door to Kagome's room.

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked.

"Fucking with the UFL (understanding Female Logic) Plus what the fuck is taking them so long?" asked Inu-yasha as he threw one the door to find...

Sango was now fastening the belt to the mini skirt, Kagome was still standing in a thinking mode with one high heel in hand, and they saw Rin's ass in the air and the rest of her upper body inside Kagome's closet as she muttered out something about 'nine west spring collection' or 'Victoria secret pg. 23 the black thongs' Inu-yasha's face got pale when they finally noticed the door was open.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" asked Sango.

"Just wanted to know what was taking you so long" muttered Inu-yasha.

"AHah!" yelled Rin as she pulled out a pair of lavender converse AN: I know they don't have converse in that color

"They would be perfect with your outfit and plus we'll match!" she said showing off her black/white ones.

"Yeah!" said Sango.

"Hey you found an outfit!" said Kagome as she joined in their jumping of joy.

The guys just stared with dotted eyes.

"So Miroku your going out with a freak huh?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Yeah, apparently so" said Miroku.

"Good luck" said Inu-yasha.

"Wish you the best" said Sesshoumaru.

Miroku nodded.

"Ok Sango is ready for your date" said Kagome.

"Great can we go and eat now?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Yeah let's go" said Rin as she started to walk out of the room.

Kagome put her high heel on and walked out also. Miroku and Sango stood in by the door of Kagome's room.

"So you changed for our date?" he asked.

"Yeah...But don't take it as anything special!" she said.

Miroku smiled and offered his hand to her. "Shall we?" he asked. Sango nodded and walked out.

Everyone waited for the elevator to come down.

"So where are we going to eat?" asked Rin.

"How about T.G.I.F?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah I loved the food there!" said Rin.

"Or we could go to Apple bees" said Sango.

"Yeah, which one?" asked Inu-yasha.

"I'm in the mood for Italian food" said Kagome.

"Olive garden!" said Rin.

"Yeah I think that's a good place to eat" said Sango.

The guys just stared at the girls like they were crazy.

"Where do you guys wanna eat?" asked Rin.

"Let's go to T.G.I.F" said Inu-yasha.

"I don't care where we eat, as long as it's clean" said Sesshoumaru.

"So well go to T.G.I.F" said Kagome.

Bing

The elevator doors opened and out came the old guy from that morning.

"Hey wasn't he the guy that was having a heart attack this morning?" asked Sango.

"Are you ok grand pa?" asked Rin.

The old guy looked at Sango's and Rin's legs and Kagome's chest and started to breath heavy again and had drool coming a long with a good nosebleed.

"Oh! Shit are you all right?" asked Sango.

"Grand pa maybe you should go to the hospital" said Rin.

The guys all just sighed.

"You guys are stupid!" said Inu-yasha.

"Wha..what you mean?" asked Rin.

"That old fool was checking you guys out, even though I don't know why" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome slapped the back of his head.

"What the fuck!" asked Inu-yasha.

"What do you mean you don't see why?" asked Kagome.

"I mean who would find YOU attractive?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Not again, why do you always pick on people more better looking then you?" asked Kagome.

"NO! I pick on people who look like a truck ran over them" said Inu-yasha.

Rin, Sango, Miroku and Sesshoumaru just ignored the two that can get in to an argument about anything. "Hey you know this sucks" said Rin.

"Huh? What you mean?" asked Sango.

"Where are we gonna practice our songs, now that were not together" said Rin.

"Hey I didn't think about that" said Kagome suddenly quitting her bitching with Inu-yasha.

"Yeah, that's right were home less" said Sango in SD form holding her cheeks with both her hands. Kagome and Rin nodded as rain started to pour on their heads.

"You guys could practice at our place" said Miroku.

The three girls crowed Miroku.

"Really you mean it?" asked Rin.

"Yeah, we have plenty of room since it's just me and him" said Sango.

"Hey that's right you guys are the group of 2" said Kagome.

"Hehehe this is going to be fun" said Rin.

"Oh you bet, we could put the extra amps in Sango's apartment and keep our own in our place to practice" said Kagome.

"Yeah that will work" said Rin.

"Wow I am so smart" said Miroku.

"No, you just think you are" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome smiled, and Rin giggled.

"You know he is right" said Sango patting his shoulder.

"you guys are so mean" said Miroku TT with teary eyes.

"We try" said Inu-yasha and Sango standing in a fiery background.

The group arrived at T.G.I.F Fridays and took a table for six.

"So what do we order?" asked Rin looking at the menu.

"I don't know" said Kagome.

"Hey Rin, Sango, Kag" said the waiter.

"Hey Kenchii" said Kagome.

"The usual?" asked Kenchii.

"No, I think I'll have something different today" said Rin.

"Yeah me too" said Sango.

"Are you guys on a triple date?" asked Kenchii.

"No, these are group members from class" said Kagome.

"What a relief to hear that you three are still single" said Kenchii.

"Come on Kenchii you have been saying that for the past year or so" said Sango.

"You still didn't make up your mind about who you really wanna go out did you?" asked Rin.

"Come on guys it's not like that" said Kenchii with his hand behind his head.

"Sango is off the list, Miroku here asked her out and she said yes" said Kagome.

"Oh Yukito is going to be disappointed to hear that, he had a thing for you" said Kenchii.

"Hey is that why he used to always drop of sundaes in this table?" asked Rin.

"Yeah he thought Sango liked sundaes" said Kenchii.

"Oh well, I don't it was always Rin that order sundaes" said Sango.

"Yeah I know I tired tell him that, but he insisted that it was you" said Kenchii.

"Yukito is not bad looking" said Kagome.

"Really?" asked Sango.

"Wait your telling me you never saw Yukito?" asked Kagome.

Sango laughed stupidly. "No, I always saw the back of his head, or what I thought was his head" said Sango.

Rin, Kagome, and Kenchii did an anime fall.

"That's nice to know" said Kenchii.

"You know what I want the beef stake with side order of shrimps and baked fires" said Rin.

Kenchii's eyes turn to sarcastic dots.

"Isn't that what you order all the time when you come here" said Kagome.

"Oh yeah, well I can't make up mind about anything else" said Rin.

"We'll have our usual" said Kagome.

Sango nodded.

"What about you guys?" asked Kenchii.

The guys were staring at the girls.

"It going to be long 5 months" said Inu-yasha.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Oh yeah" said Miroku.

"I'll have Italian special" said Sesshoumaru.

"I'll have the hamburger combo" said Miroku.

"I'll have what Rin is having" said Inu-yasha.

"You better lay off the spices for his order, I don't think he could take it" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha growled.

Kenchii just nodded.

"I like Kenchii he is so cool" said Rin.

"Why cause he kisses ass?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Yeah that too, but he is really nice" said Rin.

"I don't get you guys it's like where ever I went to eat with you guys everyone knows you and you guys are in good terms with them" said Miroku.

"That's cause were very nice people" said Kagome.

"You could have fooled me" said Inu-yasha.

"Listen Inu-yasha be a good boy and shut the fuck up" said Kagome.

"Do I look like a puppy to you?" asked Inu-yasha.

"No but your ears make you look like one" said Kagome.

"Hey Sesshoumaru can I have a puppy?" asked Rin.

"No" said Sesshoumaru.

"Great, we could stop by a pet shop and buy a cute little guy" said Rin.

"He just said you couldn't get one" said Sango.

"So I don't care, I asked and he said no, but he is forgetting that the apartment is 1/3 mine" said Rin. Sesshoumaru growled.

Sango nodded.

"So Miroku where are you taking Sango?" asked Kagome chewing on the bread sticks.

"We are going to catch a movie after this" said Miroku.

"Cool, hey isn't there a movie about some chick that goes to Italy and then finds love playing?" asked Rin.

"Or was it London?" asked Rin.

"What ever I wanna watch the house of a 1000 corpse" said Kagome.

"Hey that sounds cool" said Rin.

"I know it does" said Sango.

"Nope Sango darling you know the policy on a date you watch a chick flick, no dead people" said Kagome.

"Yup" said Rin nodding.

"Fine" said Sango.

"What the he hell is wrong with you girls?" asked Inu-yasha.

"What you mean?" asked Rin.

"You guys go against all the rules of nature, you guys like guy things while acting girlie, and your just a little to much out going" said Inu-yasha.

"I thought that was a good thing" said Rin.

Inu-yasha sighed and shook his head, if he wasn't in public he would have banged his head against the table, until someone told him: Him meeting these weird chicks and having to live with one of them for 5 months was a joke or a fucked up dream. Another thing that really messed with the system was that none of them fell head over heels for him, and EVERY girl fall for him, that was hurting his ego a little.

"Hey look Kenchii is coming with our food and a sundae for Sango" said Kagome.

Rin laughed while Sango just groaned.

"What a moron" she said.


	5. Let the music move you Yeah right! Chapt...

Varsity Drama  
By: Haruka-chan

Age listing:  
Kagome-20  
Inu-yasha-20  
Sango-20  
Miroku-20  
Rin-20  
Sesshoumaru-23  
Himura-27  
Kikyou-20  
Kouga-22  
Kagura-22

Toutousai-unknown AN: can u imagine what his age is?

Chapter 5: Let the music move you. Yeah right!

Kenchii placed the food down on the table, and winked at Sango who just groaned.

"Didn't you tell him, that I'm not interested?" asked Sango.

"I tired but he won't listen" said Kenchii.

"Oh it's all right Sango, I like the sundaes that he sends you" said Rin.

Kagome smiled while Sango just shook her head. Inu-yasha looked at his food suspiciously. Kagome noticed him checking his stake with his fork.

"For gods sake there is NOTHING in it. It was a damn joke" said Kagome.

"I don't still trust him, I mean come on he does wanna go out with YOU" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome 'hmped' and looked down at her food.

"OH!" yelled the three girls at once.

The guys looked at them confused.

"Kagami!" they said.

"Sango we need you" said Rin.

"Can't we play some other night?" asked Sango.

"Wow you wanna go out with Miroku that much?" asked Rin.

"Are you sick honey?" asked Kagome.

Miroku nodded his head as if to feel bad for himself.

"No!...I mean I...oh hell fine well play tonight" said Sango.

"We don't have to if you don't want to" said Kagome.

"Or we could do songs that doesn't need the key, and Shippou can take up for you, or we could ask Kirara to take your place" said Rin.

"No we're Kagami and I don't want anyone to take up for me" said Sango.

Kagome and Rin looked at each other.

"You know Sango we could just go to the club, and after you finish your show we could catch a late night movie" said Miroku.

"Hey that's a great idea" said Rin.

"Yeah, late night movie is great" said Kagome.

Sango smiled "That's great" said Sango.

"I don't know why make such a big deal about not playing one night" said Inu-yasha who was FINALLY eating his food.

"What would you know about hobbies, yours is probably sleeping" said Kagome.

Miroku smirked.

"She got you there little brother" said Sesshoumaru.

Inu-yasha gave a cold look to everyone.

Rin smiled. "I think what Kagome means is that, it's important to us Inu-yasha" said Rin.

"Then why are you guys in med school?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Just cause we like singing doesn't mean that we wanna make a career out of it. We do it for fun" said Sango.

"Yeah" said Kagome.

"You guys are just 'WEIRD' I mean why would you not want a career in something your good at-" Inu-yasha stopped as he stared at all the happy faces in front of him.

"So do you like our music Inu-yasha?" asked Rin nudging him in the side.

"No!" he said with a small blush.

"Awe guys look he's blushing!" said Kagome.

"Will you shut up! I'm not blushing!" said Inu-yasha.

"Oh he's just so cute" said Sango.

"I think we have a 'number one fan' already" said Kagome making the quotes with her fingers.

Rin and Sango laughed hysterically. While Miroku and Sesshoumaru looked somewhat satisfied, with a smile on their faces. After 1/2 hour of teasing Inu-yasha and finishing their dinner, and convincing Sesshoumaru that 'some' people would do him some good, they left for Club Shikon.

At the Club...AN: Man this sounds like 50 cents song 'In da club' doesn't it?

Kagome, Sango, Rin, and the guys walked in to the loud music, the flashing lights, and crowds of people.

"I love this song!" yelled Rin as she started to dance to the music.

"The All-American rejects-one more sad song" said Sango.

"I like them but, I think I like unwritten law-Elva" said Kagome.

"Hey you guys are here" said Kirara in the club Shikon apron.

"Yep!" said Rin.

"Great! Kagome you could take the bar, and Rin you could take table 15" said Kirara.

"What happened to Leila and Katsumi?" asked Sango.

"They had dates" said Shippou popping out of nowhere.

"Oh The Suicide Machines-Pins and needles!" said Sango singing along with the really short song.

"Oh they sound like they're gonna drop dead any minute" said Shippou.

"What would you know? You...you...good charlotte lover!" yelled Sango.

"Sango you like good charlotte too" said Kagome looking at her friend with sarcastic eyes.

Sango blinked a couple of times before she started to laugh. "Yeah..." she got out feeling extremely stupid.

Kagome sighed "might as well help out and get this over with" she said.

"yeah" said Rin bouncing behind the bar to grabbed an apron.

Kagome and Sango followed after her.

"Hey Miroku would be that bad if we just missed the movie tonight?" asked Sango.

"No, don't worry" said Miroku.

Sango smiled "Great" she said.

Kagome put her apron on and filled the orders that people where throwing at her.

"Can I get a Tropical storm with extra rum"

and

"Yo, shorty let me get a flaming Dr. pepper" yelled someone.

Kagome filled the glasses and started to pass out the drinks.

"Can I get a southern slam?" asked Inu-yasha.

Kagome looked at him. "I'm sorry sir, but I will have to see some ID" she said.

Inu-yasha growled "You know that I'm old enough" he said. AN: In this story you have to be over 18 to drink. Aahaha Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry but as far as I know your 8 years old" she said.

"Fine" said Inu-yasha pulling out his ID for her to see.

"Sir this doesn't look like you" said Kagome with a small smile.

Inu-yasha growled and took the card from her. "Don't you see the ears?" he asked.

Kagome smirked "Oh yeah!" she said going to make his drink.

'_Damn! she's annoying!_' he thought.

Kagome watched Inu-yasha from the corner of her eyes and smile. '_I'll bug the hell out of him_'

Rin started to dance with the empty tray in her hand, as Blink 182 played the Reebok commercial song. AN: for the record I hate that song, it so stupid, but perfect for the club Two guys came either side of her and started to dance with her.

"Hey cutie what's your name?" asked the first guy.

"Rin" she said as she threw her hand up.

The second guy smiled as he started to bop his head to the music.

"I love the decendents" said Rin.

"I know, the guitar work is so good" said the first guy.

"You play?" asked Rin.

"You bet" he said.

"I play bass" she said.

"yea your the bassist from Kagami" said First guy.

"Yep!" said Rin with a smile.

"Hey could you guys play at a party were having?" he asked.

"Gotta talk with the rest of the members" said Rin as she danced away.

"Hey Kag!" said Rin coming towards the bar where Inu-yasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru sat drinking.

"What?" she asked leaning on the counter with her chin on her elbow.

"Those cute guys over there wants us to perform at a party their having" said Rin.

"I didn't think were that known" said Kagome.

"Yep! Were defiantly going somewhere" said Sango now joining them.

"Wait! I thought you guys didn't want to a career in music" said Inu-yasha.

"We don't" said Kagome.

"Then why would you say 'Were defiantly going somewhere' only musician say that" said Inu-yasha.

"So what the hell are we? Clowns on a unicycle?" asked Kagome.

"Hey your perfect for the part, and the best part is you don't have to do anything to your face" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome growled and glared.

And thus began the 'staring' contest.

Rin and Sango shook their heads as did Sesshoumaru and Miroku.

"Hey did I hear something about a 'gig' at a party?" asked Shippou walking towards the 'group' with Kirara at his side.

"Yep! those guy over there" said Rin pointing towards where the guys were busy dancing.

"I see we do it" said Shippou.

"Really?" asked Rin.

"Yeah" said Sango. "Oh by the way I forgot to ask who you two got hooked with" said Sango.

Shippou and Kirara just smirked. "We are a group of two" said Kirara.

"NO WAY!" yelled Rin.

"Yep!" said Shippou.

Rin came and pulled Shippou's hair. "You lucky bastard!" she said.

"Wait your telling me that old pain in the ass let you to live together?" asked Kagome now turning to look at Shippou.

"What you know she was in this world" said Sango.

"Yep!" said Rin.

"Yeah, calm down Kag" said Shippou.

"Don't tell me to calm down you...you fur ball" said Kagome.

"Nice going! you made her mad" said Inu-yasha.

"What? HE made me mad it's YOU that pissed me off" said Kagome turning back to Inu-yasha.

"Me? If it's anyone it should be me that's pissed off, considering I have to go 'home' with you, and your attitude" said Inu-yasha.

Shippou just stared with SD (super deform) dotted eyes as his friend and some guy fought.

"Wow they just keep at it" said Kirara.

"Tell me about it" said Sango as Rin nodded.

While the four stood and watched as Inu-yasha and Kagome verbally bite each other's head off, Miroku and Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Gonna a REALLY long 5 months" said Miroku.

"I'll drink to that" said Sesshoumaru.

After 10 minutes of staring and swearing ands etc. Kagome and Inu-yasha finally gave up.

"Kag we should probably get read for the show" said Rin.

"Yeah" she said.

"Shippou, and I are going to go set up" said Sango.

Kagome and Rin just nodded. Kagome slipped of the apron and sighed.

"I can't believe it...Sayuri take over for me" she said as she and Rin started to walk away.

"man she's a pain" said Inu-yasha.

"Yeah but then again who could 'verbally' kick your ass like her?" asked Miroku.

Inu-yasha growled.

"As much I dread the fact that we have to live with them, they are quite interesting" said Sesshoumaru.

"Interesting in the way you would think a freak is" said Inu-yasha.

"Oh Inu-yasha is just mad that Kagome isn't like other girls kissing the ground he walks on, I have to admit that I was mad when they didn't kiss the ground I walked on" said Miroku.

"Miroku stop playing yourself. You kiss the ground everyday for 'uncontrolled' hands" said Inu-yasha.

Sesshoumaru froze when he felt arms wrap around him, and he could just 'smell' who it was.

"Sesshoumaru darling" cooed Kagura.

Inu-yasha looked toward his brother and the woman with her arms wrapped around him then at his drink like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Inu-yasha was convinced that Kagura wasn't really a girl, so he felt for his brother.

"Kagura" said Sesshoumaru.

She smiled and placed a few kisses on his neck, which unfortunately showed due to his lack of turtleneck shirts.

"You left, I was lonely and came here and found you" she said.

Miroku who was looking pale looked around at something but the couple next to him.

Sesshoumaru growled.

"So is this what you 'kids' do after a hard day?" asked a very familiar voice.

Kagura turned and smiled at the handsome man in front of them. He had blue eyes with his red/brown hair. AN: This is Mr. Himura and someone had asked me if he was Kenshin, so I was thinking might as well make him look like Kenshin.

"Mr. Himura?" she asked.

"Kagura, Inu-yasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru" said Himura.

"I didn't think teachers came here" said Inu-yasha.

"They don't not the one's over 30 anyway" said Himura.

"So what are you doing here? Not that 'we' mind" said Kagura.

"I just needed something to do" he said.

Sesshoumaru saw that his eyes were searching for something before it landed on the spot where Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Kirara where.

"I will see you 'boys' later" he said as he headed towards the group of girls.

"He's a cool teacher" said Miroku.

"Yeah" said Inu-yasha.

"I don't really trust him" said Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru sweetie you don't trust anyone" said Kagura.

"No, it's just the way he's so 'attracted' to the girls" said Sesshoumaru watching Himura talking to the girls.

"Mr. Himura is good with all the girls of the school even though they all want him, he never really got with anyone which is strange" said Kagura.

"That's cause he doesn't want to lose his job" said Inu-yasha.

"That's not the case with Mr. Himura, the school is ok with 'some' student teacher romance" said Kagura.

"I suppose your familiar with that" stated Miroku.

Kagura glared, but her lips twisted in to a smile.

"Mr. Himura!" said Kagome.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sango.

"I heard of a really nice club, and thought I check it out, but found that some of my students are there and think teachers can't have a life" said Himura.

"Oh that's not what I meant!" Sango exclaimed.

"It's all right Sango" said Himura with a small smile.

"Kagome, Rin, Sango come on" said Shippou from the door of the back stage.

"Oh right well be there" Sango.

"We'll see you in a while Mr. Himura" said Kagome as Sango, Kirara, and she headed through the backstage door.

Rin smile "I didn't think you would come" she said.

"I wanted to see it for myself" he said.

Rin smirked. "I'm glad" she said.

Himura smiled back and pulled on the ribbon that held her childish bun. "This is a cute look for you" he said.

"Yeah, Miroku said that I was heading back to high school" said Rin with a blush.

"Then again you do good look yourself" said Rin.

Himura who was in a baggy kaki pants, and a lose black button down shirt, his long red hair tied behind his hair as usual. He laughed.

"Well, I better get going" said Rin as she headed back stage.

Sesshoumaru who was watching the 'little' scene, somehow felt uneasy about the way they acted towards each other. AN: Kirara is the one stage crew, well only she's solo

Himura headed back toward where the guys where sitting and sat down on the empty chair.

"The girls are busy aren't they" he said.

The lights flickered as the curtains opened and there was the Kagami just as they were the night before. Inu-yasha saw the surprise on Himura's face and then the small smile.

"Hey everyone!" said Kagome.

"Were back!" yelled Sango.

"Yep!" said Rin. AN: I think I make Rin say that way to much

"Tonight where gonna do a few, so it'll be longer then last nights show" said Kagome.

"As always I'm Kagome, Rin-bass, Sango-Drums, and our slave Shippou-key board. No, I'm just joking he's a really great guy who wanted to be part of a chick band and were Kagami" said Kagome.

"Thanks a lot" said Shippou.

Kagome beamed at him before she looked towards the crowd.

"The first song is 'Take it off' this is one is one written by none other then Kagome" said Sango. AN: This song is by The Donnas, and no Kagome didn't really write this song and I don't own it!

Kagome and Rin started it of with Sango hitting the drums followed by Shippou

Take It Off--The Donnas

Kagome: I'm on my second drink  
But I've had a few before...  
I'm tryin' hard to think  
And I think that I want you on the floor  
Uh huh, yeah on the floor!

Chorus  
Go on and take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
Shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
(echo) Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see

Rin: Need your love 1,2,3  
Stop starin' at my D cup  
Don't waste time, just give it to me  
C'mon baby, just feel me up  
C'mon, just give it up

Chorus  
Go on and take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
Shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
(echo) Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see

Kagome: Forget the application...  
You're the right guy for the task  
Let me take you on vacation  
Just do it, you don't have to ask!

Chorus  
Go on and take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
Shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
(echo) Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see

Take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
Take it off baby, for me  
Take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
Take it off baby, for me.

The crowd of people cheered for the girls and Shippou.

"That one was sort of sexist" said Kagome.

"No shit" said Inu-yasha from where he was sitting.

Himura and Miroku chuckled.

"Anyway the next one is called Waking up, sort of serious, and that's why Sango is responsible for it, it's short but true" said Rin. AN: Wake Up by Alanis Morissette, I love this song

Wake Up--Alanis Morissette

Sango: You like snow but only if it's warm  
You like rain but only if it's dry  
No sentimental value to the rose that fell on your floor  
No fundamental excuse for the granted I'm taken for

Chorus  
'Cause it's easy not to  
So much easier not to  
And what goes around never comes around to you

Kagome: You like pain but only if it doesn't hurt too much  
You sit... and you wait... to receive  
There's an obvious attraction  
To the path of least resistance in your life  
There's an obvious aversion no amount of my insistence  
could make you try tonight

Chorus  
'Cause it's easy not to  
So much easier not to  
And what goes around never comes around to you  
To you to you to you to you to you...

Rin: There's no love no money no thrill anymore  
There's an apprehensive naked little trembling boy  
With his head in his hands  
There's an underestimated and impatient little girl  
Raising her hand

Sango: But it's easy not to  
So much easier not to  
And what goes around never comes around to you

Chorus  
To you, to you get up  
get up  
get up off of it  
get up  
get up get up off of it  
get out get outta here  
enough already get up  
get up  
get up off of it

"They use some interesting lyrics, I must say" said Kagura.

"They are great!" said Miroku.

"Your just saying that cause Sango wrote the damn song" said Inu-yasha.

"Yeah I know" said Miroku.

Himura smiled as he listen to all them, somehow he felt young.

"How was that?" asked Sango.

The crowd cheered.

"You know I wrote that the day after my mother came to visit, which was hell as always, but I gotta thank her for this one" she said.

"Our next one will be Fade into you, I wrote this one, and I have to say I don't know where it came from considering I write more of our stupid selections, but I guess it just sort of came out" said Rin with a smile.

Kagome and Sango smiled and started to play. AN: Fade in to you by Mazzy Star is like a slow smooth song, the kind you can flow through

Fade Into You--Mazzy Star

Rin: I want to hold the hand inside you  
I want to take the breath that's true  
I look to you and I see nothing  
I look to you to see the truth  
You live your life you go in shadows  
You'll come apart and you'll go blank (black)  
Some kind of night into your darkness  
Colours your eyes with what's not there

Chorus  
Fade into you  
Strange you never knew  
Fade into you  
I think it's strange you never knew

Rin: A stranger's light comes on slowly  
A stranger's heart without a home  
(This stranger's heart doesn't have a home)  
You put your hands into your head  
And then the smiles cover your heart  
(A million smiles cover your heart)

Chorus  
Fade into you  
Strange you never knew  
Fade into you  
I think it's strange you never knew  
I think it's strange you never knew  
I think it's strange you never knew

"What you know weird perky chick does have a sensual side" said Kagura.

"Hey voice was so smooth" said Miroku.

"Yeah and you don't imagine her that way" said Inu-yasha.

"She sounded beautiful" said Himura, and again Sesshoumaru found himself look towards Himura.

"Wow did you guys like it?" asked Rin.

The crowd cheered.

"Thank you" said Rin.

"The next one we all wrote together even though Shippou thought it was REALLY girlie" said Kagome.

"But hey it's a good song eve n if it's a chick song" said Rin.

"So out next song is I don't want to wait" said Sango. AN: Yes this is the same opening song to Dawson's creek, but oh well I like it, it's a very nice song by Paula Cole

I Don't Want To Wait--Paula Cole

Kagome: So open up your morning light  
And say a little prayer for I  
You know that if we are to stay alive  
Then see the peace in every eye

Rin: She had two babies  
One was six months, one was three  
In the war of '44  
Every telephone ring, every heartbeat stinging  
When she thought it was God calling her  
Oh would her son grow to know his father?

Chorus  
I don't want to wait for our lives to be over  
I want to know right now what will it be  
I don't want to wait for our lives to be over  
Will it be yes or will it be sorry?

Sango: He showed up all wet on the rainy front step  
Wearing shrapnel in his skin  
And the war he saw lives inside him still  
It's so hard to be gentle and warm  
The years pass by and now he has granddaughters

Chorus  
I don't want to wait for our lives to be over  
I want to know right now what will it be  
I don't want to wait for our lives to be over  
Will it be yes or will it be sorry?

Kagome: You look at me from across the room  
You're wearing your anguish again  
Believe me I know the feeling  
It sucks you into the jaws of anger  
So breath a little more deeply my love  
All we have is this moment  
And I don't want to do what his father,  
and his father, and his father did  
I want to be here now

Rin: So open up your morning light  
And say a little prayer for I  
You know that if we are to stay alive  
Then see the peace in every eye

Chorus  
I don't want to wait for our lives to be over  
I want to know right now what will it be  
I don't want to wait for our lives to be over  
I don't want to wait for our lives to be over  
I want to know right now what will it be  
I don't want to wait for our lives to be over  
Will it be yes or will it be sorry?

Sango: So open up your morning light  
And say a little prayer for I  
You know that if we are to stay alive  
Then see the love in every eye

"I know guys it was completely chicky, but the girls need to have fun too" said Kagome.

"No, they don't" said Inu-yasha.

"Inu-yasha are you gonna disagree with everything she says?" asked Miroku.

"I could try" said Inu-yasha.

"Why don't you just admit the fact that you like the way she acts" said Miroku.

"I don't it's annoying" said Inu-yasha.

"Ok if you say so" said Miroku.

"The next is called These Days, sort of country like, but good nonetheless" said Sango. AN: These days by Jennifer Paige, it's country with a slight hit of rock

These Days--Jennifer Paige

Rin: Somedays I couldn't get up  
I couldn't get down  
I'm bored of everything  
Somehow a little black cloud rained over me  
Someone was makin' me mad  
Good turned bad, and I lose everything  
To get you back, just to get you back  
But

Chorus  
These days the world's alright  
The sun shines bright  
I'm kickin' out the bad dreams  
These days I don't think twice  
Walk on life  
I'm positively somewhere  
These days go on  
Not only left 'til you've gone  
These days go on  
Not only left 'til you've gone  
These days go on and on and on and on  
And on  
I'm out of the fire, into the flame, oh

Kagome: Sometimes I drown my tears  
The same old fears came by  
Someone was makin' me ill  
I bet you're still a 2, 3, 4 little word  
Yes, you heard  
Pretty little birds fly home  
But

Chorus  
These days the sun kicks in  
The good guys win  
I'm legal in the backseat  
These days I'm safe and sound  
Not dragged down

You wanna know the reason  
These days go on  
Not only left 'til you've gone  
These days go on  
Not only left 'til you've gone  
These days go on and on and on and on

Sango: Thank you for hidin' in here  
Wallowing in mud, sleeping in my head  
Tossin' and turnin' and messin' up the sheets  
The love we made was incomplete  
Like the shoes on your feet  
The same stuff, I've heard it before  
That philosophy's started to bore me  
Now you won't have to smile  
And ignore me

Chorus  
These days the karma's right  
The sun shines bright  
I'm kickin' out the bad dreams  
These days I don't think twice  
Walk on life  
I'm positively somewhere

These days go on  
On and on and on and on and on  
These days go on  
On and on and on and on and on  
These days go on  
On and on and on and on and on

Chorus  
Oh yeah, look at these days  
On and on and on and on and on  
Oh yeah, look at these days  
On and on and on and on and on  
Oh yeah, look at these days  
On and on and on and on and on

Just look at these days comin' on  
Just look at these days comin' on  
Oh yeah, oh yeah

"Well, that's all were going to do of our own, is there any request?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah can you guys play a slow one for the couples?" asked someone in the crowd.

"Yeah!" some more cheered.

"All right one for the couples!" said Rin.

"Well, do I'd rather be in love" said Kagome. AN: Michelle Branch is really good, I like her songs a lot even though when you listen to the lyrics they sound retarded, but then again that's just me

I'd Rather Be In Love--Michelle Branch

I cannot help it I couldn't stop it if I tried  
The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside  
And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain

'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world

But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you  
Turn out the lights now  
To see is to believe

I just want you near me  
I just want you here with me  
And I'd give up everything only for you

It's the least that I could do  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone

And I'd rather be in love with you  
And I feel you holding me  
Why are we afraid to be in love?  
To be loved  
I can't explain it

I know it's tough to be loved  
And I feel you holding me  
Oh, oh  
And when there's you, I feel whole

And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love  
Yes, I'd rather be in love

Oh, I'd rather be in love with you  
And I feel you holding me, oh

The crowd went wild, as cupid rose in his usual diaper to shoot arrows at most unlikely people...


	6. Rude Awakening Chapter 6

Varsity Drama  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 6: A rude awakening

Kagome, Sango, Rin and Shippou walked out the back stage door and toward the group of 'known' people.

"So what did you guys think?" asked Rin.

"It was great" said Himura.

"Really?" asked Sango.

"The best" said Miroku.

"Hey Sango why don't you and Miroku catch that last movie, it's 8:45 the next show is at 9:15" said Rin looking down at her cell phone.

"Hey not a bad idea" said Miroku.

Sango shrugged and waved good-bye as she and Miroku headed out on their 'official' first date.

Rin yawned "I'm so tired, today was a tough day" she said.

Kagome nodded "Yeah. lets get out of here" she said. Inu-yasha rose also.

"Yeah this is our first night" said Rin.

"Wanna ride home?" asked Himura. AN: If you guys are still wondering what's going on between Rin and Himura what the hell do you think?

Rin yawned once more. "Kag are we going home now?" she asked.

"I'm hungry let's get something to eat" said Kagome.

"I'm not really hungry" said Rin.

"Want something Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked.

Inu-yasha who looked slightly surprised shook his head.

"Then see you guys later" said Kagome, as she headed out the door.

"Inu-yasha go with her, knowing her, she'll probably fall sleep on the street" said Himura.

"Please Inu-yasha" said Rin.

"Fine" said Inu-yasha as he walked out behind Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru darling don't you think we should go to 'bed' too?" asked Kagura.

Rin got pale in the thought of the two. "Mr. Himura are you in the mood for ice cream?" asked Rin.

"Sure" he said.

"I want ice cream too" said Kagura.

"Great we could all go" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru looked towards Himura who looked slightly disappointed but smiled and nodded. The four walked down 5th Ave, and in to ice cream parlor.

"Hey Rin!" said the Clark.

"Hey Liz" said Rin waving.

"Usual?" she asked.

"Yep!" said Rin.

"Hey where's Kagome, and Sango?" asked Liz.

"Kagome went to get something to eat, and Sango is on a date" said Rin.

"Oh considering Miroku isn't here, I'm guessing she finally said yes?" asked Liz with a grin.

"Yeah, surprised" said Rin.

"Hell yea" said Liz.

"Oh sorry what will it be?" asked Liz noticing the rest of the group.

"Mr. Himura?" asked Liz.

"Elizabeth" said Himura.

"What are you doing out so late?" asked Liz.

"Are you guys convinced that Teachers don't do anything?" asked Himura.

"Well, sort of yeah" said Liz.

"Hello ice cream chick the rest of us are here to you know" said Kagura.

"cool it poor excuse of the living dead" said Rin.

Kagura glared at Rin.

"I'll have pepper mint chocolate chip" said Himura.

"I'll have vanilla, and rum berry" said Kagura.

"I'll just have plain Vanilla" said Sesshoumaru.

Liz nodded as she got everyone's order.

"What does your usual have?" asked Himura.

"My usual? Hmm a lot of things" said Rin with a smile.

Himura smiled and nodded. Sesshoumaru watched uncomfortably as the talked and smiled at each other.

"See ya Liz" said Rin as and the group walked out.

"Can I try your pepper mint chocolate chip?" asked Rin looking at Himura.

"Sure" he said holding out his cup for her to take a bit.

"Here you can have some of my everything" said Rin.

Himura laughed and nodded. "What are you going to do after this?" asked Himura.

"Go to bed" said Rin.

"I think it's still early" said Kagura.

"I don't care what you think I'm tired" said Rin as she yawned.

Himura chuckled.

"Sesshoumaru lets go back to the apartment" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru said nothing.

"Why would he go with you?" asked Kagura.

"Calm down, it's not I'm trying to steal your boyfriend. You said you weren't tired and I just thought he might be" said Rin.

"Well, you thought wrong" said Kagura.

"Umm Kagura or what ever your name is Sesshoumaru has a brain of his own, and he doesn't need you to speak for him" said Rin.

Kaguar was about to say something when Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"I am kind of tired" said Sesshoumaru as he walked ahead.

"Why don't I give a ride home" said Himura.

Rin nodded as she watched Sesshoumaru open his car.

"You could just come with us, you don't need to bother him" stated Sesshoumaru.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru and small look of plea was evident on his face.

"I'll just go with them Mr. Himura" said Rin as she got in to the other passenger sit with Sesshoumaru.

"Hey where do you suppose I'm going to sit?" asked Kagura.

"Gee Kagura how about the back seat" said Rin.

"Bye Mr. Himura" said Rin.

"I'm his girlfriend, I should sit with him" said Kagura.

"Well, to bad sit your retarded ass in the back seat and shut up" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru sensing a fight about to start decided to start up the car.

"Kagura just get in" he said flatly.

"Yeah you could sit, sleep, and what ever more you want to do with him later" said Rin.

"Your a bitch" said Kagura.

"Thanks proud of it" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru started on their way. Rin turned on the radio. They were playing a song by some chick named after a color. Rin looked out as they passed over a bridge. She didn't know why her mood just went through such a quick change.

Mean while Inu-yasha and Kagome currently sat at a fast food joint, and stuffed their mouths. Well, more like Kagome stuffing her mouth with Inu-yasha watching.

"Are you done yet?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Don't rush me or I'll choke on my food and die and it'll be all your fault" said Kagome.

"How could you eat so much?" asked Inu-yasha.

"When your screaming at the top of your lungs and run around making people drinks, playing the guitar and talking/living to annoying people you tend to lose A LOT of energy" said Kagome as she put another fry in to her mouth. Inu-yasha sighed and shook his head.

"What ever you say" he said as he looked at the cute girl at the cash register.

Kagome followed his view and saw what he was looking at her and rolled her eyes.

"Okie I'm done! and man do I feel good" said Kagome standing up and stretching.

"I'm sure you do" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome waved bye to the guy cleaning the tables and walked out. Inu-yashed followed after her and saw that she was sitting on his car that they had used to look for a 'good' fast food restaurant.

"Come on get in we have classes tomorrow" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome shrugged and got in and fasten her sit belt. Inu-yasha did the same and started the car.

"Today was hell" said Kagome softly.

"Yeah it was, but it wasn't all that bad" said Inu-yasha.

"I guess so" said Kagome yawning.

Inu-yasha said nothing more as the car took on a silence that was killing Inu-yasha. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked her voice, even if it was mostly dissing on him. Inu-yasha drove the short distance to 'their' apartment. He looked toward Kagome and found that she was fast asleep. He sighed as he got out and went over to her side and took her out of the car.

"When she wakes up she better not call me a hentai for this" he said to himself as he took her out.

On the process of taking out Kagome, her high heels fell of.

"Damn those stupid shoes! She could get them tomorrow" said Inu-yasha as he carried her toward the glass doors and pressed the button that locked the car.

He pushed his way through most of the building. When he got up to their apartment, he found that all the light were off except the one lamp next to the single couch where Kouga was sited, with a serious look which made him look like the ass he was.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

Inu-yasha gave him a 'are you for real' look and then went to sort of try to turn on the lights.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Inu-yasha.

"What did you do to my Kagome?" he asked jumping up and running over to him trying to snatch Kagome away. Inu-yasha turned so he missed his reach.

"Calm down she fell asleep on our back from the restaurant" said Inu-yasha.

"What was she doing with you?" asked Kouga.

"I don't know why don't you ask her when she wakes up" said Inu-yasha walking towards Kagome's room when Kouga got in his way once more.

"What is your problem?" Inu-yasha asked.

"I'll put her to bed" said Kouga.

"No, I don't trust you to be alone with her, hell I don't trust you to be alone with yourself" said Inu-yasha pushing him aside.

"I don't trust you!" said Kouga.

"Calm down Romeo she's not going to die if I put her to bed" said Inu-yasha.

"How do I know that?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Kouga go and screw yourself" mumbled Kagome in her sleep.

Inu-yasha smirked.

"You drugged her" said Kouga.

"Right!" said Inu-yasha as he walked in to Kagome's room and closed the door.

"Man what an obsessed bitch!" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome stirred a litter and held on to Inu-yasha. He looked down at her for a moment before he placed her on the bed. Which reminded him that he hadn't fixed up his own bed and she had a VERY comfortable bed. Inu-yash found himself looking at the bed with longing before he laid down next to Kagome. forgetting when he woke he would be beaten alive. Inu-yasha felt something rubbing his ears and let lose a tired purr. His eyes snapped open when he saw Kagome sleeping with her fingers stroking his ears with a smile. Inu-yasha had to admit she was beautiful this close up, small pink lips, her blushed cheeks and creamy skin. He thought she was hot before but he had to admit secretly he liked her attitude. Kagome let lose a small sigh and flanged an arm around him. Inu-yasha smiled and found sleep pulling on him.

"Maybe this won't be so bad, her bed is comfortable that's a good thing" he said before his eyes closed.

Miroku a Sango sat in the middle of the crowed theater. They went to watch some movie about where you are a program in a world created by some being, and some guy who looks like an alien was the 'one' and he had a girlfriend that looked like she was 5o years old with all the wrinkles on her face. AN: I'm sorry to all who thought Matrix reloaded was good, it was 2 1/2 hours of bullshit Sango yawned as the wrinkled couples had sex and the people danced.

"This sex scene sucks" she stated.

"I agree" said Miroku.

"I mean come on there are so words being expressed and then he seems her ass falling of the damn building" said Sango.

Miroku nodded.

"Can we go home? I'm tired and we have classes tomorrow" said Sango.

Miroku frowned but nodded.

"All right but this means that you owe me another date" he said with a smirk.

Sango smiled and nodded. "Fine another date for you, bed for me" said Sango.

"I don't want to rush in to bed yet" said Miroku.

Sango glared as Miroku nodded. They walked out in to the lobby as Sango stretched.

"Maybe we should have just gone home instead of watching a retarded movie like that" said Sango.

Miroku sighed and nodded as they started towards the car.

"I wonder if the others are already in bed" said Sango.

"Probably" said Miroku.

The drive from the theater to the apartment was short and quite with occasional snoring on Miroku's part. They headed to 'their' apartment.

"Well, this is our first night together" said Miroku.

"Don't make it sound like I'm sleeping with you" said Sango.

"But you will be soon" he said.

"You keep that up and you won't even com close to a peck on the cheek" said Sango.

Miroku pouted as Sango opened the door. She walked in to the slightly messy apartment, but if she was to be honest with herself it looked like a fucken pigpen.

"We got to clean this place up" she said.

"Not now! My eyes are about shut down along with my brain" said Miroku.

"I didn't know that it was on" said Sango.

"Haha very funny but I'm really tired" said Miroku.

"Relax Romeo, we can do it tomorrow, I'm tired too" said Sango walking to her room to find nothing. "Oh no I didn't set up my bed yet!" she exclaimed.

Miroku walked in and nodded. "Where are you going to sleep? The couch has all your clothing on it" said Miroku.

Sango's hand flew to her head as to think about what to do. "I can't go over to...she's probably sleeping, and so is Rin. I'm sure Shippou and Kirara are busy, I have no place to go" she cried out.

"You could sleep with me" said Miroku.

Sango glared "This is no time for your perverted thoughts".

Miroku stuck his index finger to object but didn't say anything as Sango paced around her empty room.

"I have no bed, I have no place to sleep, I have classes in the morning, did I do my homework?" where things that were coming out Sango's mouth.

"Sango" said Miroku.

"Can't talk gotta find a place to sleep" she said.

"Sango" he said again.

"Hey why don't you sleep on the floor and I take your bed?" asked Sango.

Miroku looked down at the floor then the image of his bed with halo and the holy song playing in the background.

"Do I have to sleep on the floor?" asked Miroku.

Sango sighed. "Please Miroku, pretty please with sugar and all that crap that could kill you on top" said Sango fluttering her lasses.

"Fine" he said.

Sango jumped up and hugged him.

"Great! Goodnight" she said as she walked over to his room.

Miroku sighed and followed after her.

"Sango can't I sleep on the bed it's big enough for both of us and another person" said Miroku.

Sango looked at the bed and then at the floor.

"Fine but you stay on your side of the bed ok?" she asked.

Miroku nodded as he took of his shirt. Sango watched the way his muscles moved as he did, she shook her head and walked in to the living room and grabbed her Pjs.

"I'm so fucken tired" she said as she got in to bed which was now divided with pillows.

Miroku got in to the other side and sighed. "Awe feels good to be in bed" he said.

Sango looked at him and noticed that he didn't have anything but his boxers on.

"Hey Miroku" she started.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You don't jerk of at night do you?" she asked.

Miroku's face took on the SD look. "No, I don't" he said.

"Good wouldn't wanna wake with a wet bed" she said giving him her back.

Miroku sighed.

"Good night Miroku" she said softly.

"Good night" he said.

This wasn't bad at all, maybe he wasn't touching her and hearing her moan his name, but just having her next to him was good enough for now any ways.

Rin got of the car and noticed that all of the cars were parked.

"I guess Sango, and Kagome are already home" she said.

"Rin you just came back now?" asked Shippou who was walking with Kirara.

"Yeah we went for ice cream and just got back" said Rin.

"We saw Inu-yasha carrying Kagome in a few minutes ago" said Kirara.

"Oh she must have fallen asleep on their way back from the restaurant" said Rin.

"Well, I'll see you guys later I'm so tired it's not even funny" said Rin.

"Ok see you tomorrow in class" said Shippou as he leaned in and kissed Rin on the cheek as did Kirara.

Rin walked inside and pressed the button for the elevator.

"They should have more elevators in this building" said Kagura from behind.

Rin yawned.

Bing

and the elevator doors opened and the three stepped in.

"Oh damn!" said Rin.

"What's the matter?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"My bed, I didn't set it up, I went to eat" said Rin.

"Can't you set it up now?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"No, not by myself" said Rin.

"I'll help you" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru and nodded. "Thanks" she stated and the doors opened.

Sesshoumaru opened the door and walked in to the apartment that was usually neat and clean and people free. Rin walked in to her room and picked up the paint and brushed and put them a bag. The she proceeded to taking the parts of her bed in to the room. Sesshoumaru picked up her queen size mattress and brought it in to the room.

"I appreciate you helping me, and sorry I got all bitchy with the car seat" said Rin. Sesshoumaru nodded.

They worked on putting together her bed, Sesshoumaru was even nice enough to help put on the sheets. After 20 minutes of putting her bed together they were finally done and Rin stretched and yawned.

"Thanks a lot at least now I can sleep good" she said.

Sesshoumaru nodded. Rin looked around her feet and on the shelves.

"Where is my bunny?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru went over to the couch in the living room and then went back to Rin's room.

"You mean this?" he asked holding up the little stuffed bunny.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed as she took it from him.

Sesshoumaru let lose a small smile as he left her room. Rin smiled at his back, maybe he wasn't all that bad. She thought of him as a mean self-centered gay guy, but now she thought of him as a nice self centered Bi, with a poor excuse of the living dead as a girlfriend. Rin pulled on her Pjs and went to bed. Somehow today wasn't all that bad. It could have been better but other then that. Sesshoumaru walked in to his room to find Kagura waiting for him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to sleep" she said.

"Go to your room" he said.

"Sorry baby but my bed isn't ready" she said.

Sesshoumaru let lose a small growl before he changed and got in to bed. Tonight was going to be HELL.

The Next Morning...AN: My how fast time flies

Sesshoumaru was the first to wake up, he was on his way to the kitchen when he almost tripped over something or more like someone.

"Morning Sesshoumaru" said Rin from the floor holding her bunny in her usual sleeping attire which was a T-shirt. Sesshoumaru's eyes lingered on her exposed legs before his mind snapped back to normal.

"What are you doing on the floor?" he asked.

"This is where I wake up every morning" said Rin yawning.

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked over to the coffee machine.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"5:35 why?" he asked.

"Because I want to see if I have in between sleeping time" she said.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Never mind you don't understand" she said as she laid on the floor.

Kagura walked out looking like medusa. Rin laughed from where she was.

"Wow! Great hair style" said Rin.

"Bite me perky chick" she said before walking in to her room.

"What time is it now?" asked Rin.

"5:35 and 23 seconds" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin nodded and sat up.

"Well, looks like I should get ready for class now" she said.

Sesshoumaru poured himself a cup of coffee as if it was the very thing that was going to save him. Rin yawned as she went through her clothing pulling out a pair of olive twill cinch bottom cargo Capri with a black T-shirt. Sesshoumaru saw the way she dragged herself in to her room. He smiled she was strange but cute.

Kagome woke to feel something really soft and furry in between her fingers.

"I wonder what time it is" she said as she turned to face Inu-yasha.

"Good morning Inu-" Kagome's eyes snapped open as she was face to face with a cute sleeping Inu-yasha holding her close.

What the hell happened last night? Please let me be in my clothing she thought as she looked under the covers to find they were both full dressed.

"Thank God" She whispered.

She looked at Inu-yasha up close and found herself smiling at how cute he looked, like a sleeping puppy. Inu-yasha moved a little before his eyes opened to find Kagome's once dark room lightened and bright. He turned to be face to face with a wide-eyed Kagome.

"Umm...I...my bed wasn't ready" he said.

Kagome pushed him off and stood up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Calm down it's not like I raped you, and why would I want to do you?" he asked sitting up.

Kagome growled as he walked over to her bathroom and slammed the door. Five minuets later she came out and went towards her closet, she pulled out a white sleeveless V-neck lace dress with pink lining and a pair of sandals.

"Get out" she stated.

Inu-yasha watched her still sited on the bed with the covers around him. "Why?" he asked.

"So I can dress" she said.

"You could dress in front of me, like I said before it's not like you got anything" he said with a smirk.

Kagome growled. "Fine Stay" she said as she pulled her current shirt over her head, leaving her with a pink lacy bra. Inu-yasha's eyes swept over her.

Kagome pulled out a white bra and gave him her back as she unhooked the one she had one and pulled on the white one on. As much she hated to admit it she felt nervous under his gaze why? She didn't know. She picked up the dress and pulled it over her head. Inu-yasha watched her as she walked over to her vanity table and brushed her hair, and put on stuff on her face and arms and legs, then he saw her looked threw her jewelry box and pull out a necklace and put it on and put the matching earring with them, then she put some kind of glaze over her lips and finally pulled on her sandals.

"I'm done" she said.

"So?" he asked.

"Get out of my room not much to do now" she stated.

Inu-yasha laid back down. "But your bed is comfortable" he said pulling the covers around him.

Kagome walked over to the bed and tried to pull the covers from him. Inu-yasha grabbed one of her wrist and pulled her down on the bed next to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You forgot my good morning kiss" he said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come on you'll be late" she said.

"It's only 5 something" he said.

"What!" she asked looked back the clock. Inu-yasha grinned.

"You mean I woke up this early for no reason?" she asked.

"Yeah that would be it" he said.

Kagome closed her eyes. "This isn't happening I'm having a bad dream where I'm thinking this whole thing over" she said. Inu-yasha pulled her close.

"Nope this is happening" he stated.

"If I have nothing then why are you pulling me close?" she asked.

"Your comfortable like a pillow" he said.

Kagome had a faint blush as she tried to push him away.

"Inu-yasha" she said pushing.

Mean while Miroku woke with something other then a pillow in his arms.

"Sango?" he asked.

She stirred and looked up and found that they were more then 1 feet close.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Sango hitting Miroku with the pillow that just happened to be next to her.

"Sango-you-came-in-to-my-side" Miroku said in-between hits. Sango stopped and looked around and found that he was right that it was her that was on his side.

"Sorry" was all she could get out.

"It's all right" he said.

Sango found that she liked the warmth of his chest considering she was in a slip that came mid thigh. They both looked everywhere but each other.

"Well, I guess we should get ready" said Sango.

"Yeah" said Miroku. Sango sat up and crawled over to the other end and got off.

"You could take the bathroom" she said as she went to find something to wear.

Miroku smiled. He watched as she picked up a pair of jeans, and a tank. He shook his head and went in to the bathroom. What Sango couldn't explain was why her heart was beating so fast, ok so maybe she could the thing was why him? AN: people I suck at Miroku and Sango fluff! TT forgive me


	7. Laundry Day! Chapter 7

Varsity Drama  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 7: Laundry Day!

15 minutes after everyone was up...

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagura walked out with a potable hair dryer in hand drying her hair. He then looked towards Rin who was now dressed in her black T-shirt, olive twill cinch bottom cargo capri with her black/white converse, her hair tied in to a pony tail, and she had black star studded, and grommet wide wrist cuffs.

"Wow I think I woke up so early" she said.

Sesshoumaru who still stood in front of the coffee machine gave her a look of 'I could careless' and turned back to staring at the slow pouring black liquid for he needed his 10th cup.

"You know you should just say what you wanna say instead of giving looks, with your features you look very feminine" stated Rin as she looked through 'his' fridge to find well she didn't know what.

"Listen perky chick don't dis on my Sesshoumaru" said Kagura coming and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Rin gave her a smirk. "Listen medusa I don't think you should take it personally that you look like a man and your man looks like a woman" said Rin.

Kagura let lose a small growl and walked in to her room once more.

"So did Kagura and you sleep together last night?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru hit his head against the cupboard that was in front of him as to indicate a yes.

"I thought so, I guess that why your up so early. What she isn't good in bed? or it's the noise she makes while she sleeps?" asked Rin looking at him.

Sesshoumaru thought he was having a dream with in a dream this whole living with people and people you can't stand was getting to him.

Sango dressed and was currently doing her hair when Miroku walked in a pair of boxers that read 'mamas' boy and proud of it' with little hearts and spatulas on it. Sango turned to looked at him before busting out in laughter.

"Why does everyone do that? I'm just close to my Mom" He said.

"Hey they are really cute boxers, but I was just wondering where did you get them from?" asked Sango.

"My Mom she sent as a 'Miroku's day' present" said Miroku.

Sango started to laugh harder.

"Laugh all you want, but I'll always have my mothers memories" said Miroku.

Sango giggled some more before coming down to a smile. "They really are cute" she said.

Miroku nodded. "I was wondering if you could help me pick out my clothing" he stated looking at his hands.

Sango raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" she asked.

"Well, you see I always have trouble picking what to wear so, um Inu-yasha would get mad and throw a pair of clothing at me and I would wear those, but now that he's gone. Umm I need you to pick something for me" he said.

Sango sighed and walked towards his room where she looked around to find a closet.

"Ok how about this black shirt and baggy khakis?" she asked.

"Perfect, now can you dress me?" he asked. Sango glared at him.

"Come on now I bought the picking clothing thing but I know that Inu-yasha didn't dress you" said Sango. Miroku looked up at the ceiling. Sango's face became pale and then red before she busted.

"Wait you aren't serious are you!" she asked.

Miroku nodded. "You see once we were just playing around and then found that we had some sort of feelings for each other and that we would only express it when we were alone and..." started Miroku.

Sago backed up against the wall.

"So I went out a with a gay guy?" she asked.

Miroku nodded. "But I promise you that I will completely devote myself to you, and if I occasionally call Inu-yasha's name during making love please forgive me" he said knotting his fingers together.

Sango sat there looking like someone bitch slapped her with a brick. "I went out with a gay guy and he might call his ex-lovers name if we make love?" she said in a dazed voice.

It was the sound of Miroku's laughter that snapped Sango to her time or she thought.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You, your face" he said.

"What about my face, wait your gay so you probably know about skin, is something wrong with it?" asked Sango.

"Sango I'm not gay" said Miroku.

"You just said that Inu-yasha was your lover" said Sango.

"I'm his what?" asked Inu-yasha from behind.

Sango looked behind Miroku to see Kagome going through the cycle of laughing her ass of then coughing like a 65 year old bitch and then reducing to a smile.

"Nice boxers Miroku" said Kagome.

Miroku grinned.

"Yo explain to me how I'm your gay lover?" asked Inu-yasha.

"It's no wonder he keeps saying that I have nothing, it was more like I didn't have what he was looking for" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha turned and glared at Kagome. "Calm down Inu-yasha it was just a joke" said Miroku.

"No man you freak me out sometimes, you know I have doubts" said Inu-yasha shaking his head.

Miroku made an SD stare.

"Sango I really was joking, I mean if I was gay would I touch and grope women's ass and get slapped for it?" he asked.

"hey may be that's what started to make you feel towards males" said Sango.

Kagome giggled.

"No, I'm not gay!" yelled Miroku.

"Ok we get it" stated Rin now standing next to Sesshoumaru behind Kagome.

"People seriously I don't think Inu-yasha is cute, and Sesshoumaru is sexy" said Miroku.

"Maybe you should dress, I don't think chicks dig those kind of boxers" said Rin wrinkling her nose.

Miroku threw up his hand and sighed.

"You people can't take a joke?" he asked and he received 5 people staring at him like he was an idiot. Miroku picked up the clothing that Sango picked out and walked in to the bathroom.

Inu-yasha smirked "It's always good to mess with his head" he said.

"I don't know I'm still convinced that your gay" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha growled and glared at Kagome who glared back.

Rin sighed "Not this early in the morning, when I didn't have coffee" she stated.

"I made coffee" said Sesshoumaru.

"I know but I don't know you enough to trust you to make my coffee" said Rin.

"I drank it" said Sesshoumaru.

"How do I know that it's the same coffee?" asked Rin.

"Because you saw me pour it" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin shook her head. "So you could have done something to yours" stated Rin.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, why even bother arguing with a crazy person? Because it's as good as fighting with yourself, a battle that you can't win. Rin smiled in victory. Sango stood and gave Inu-yasha a thumbs up.

"So coffee?" she asked.

"How about dunken doughnuts today?" asked Rin.

"Nope no good the old lady that works the morning shift doesn't like me. She purposely burns my bagel" said Kagome.

"Then starbucks it is" said Sango.

"Maybe if you were a little nicer to people they wouldn't be burning you bagel" said Inu-yasha.

"Sit boy, and be quite or no bed" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha glared.

"What day is it today?" asked Sango as if there conversation wasn't exciting enough.

"I think today is Friday" said Rin.

"I don't know, I don't keep track of these things" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha and Sesshoumaru sweat dropped.

"It's Tuesdays geni'asses' trio" said Inu-yasha.

"If anyone is a geni'ass' it has to be you" said Kagome.

"Hey it's Tuesday isn't it laundry day?" asked Rin.

"Yeah, it is it's no wonder my closet was half empty this morning" said Kagome.

"Half empty!" asked Inu-yasha.

"Really?" asked Sango.

"Your damn closet was packed!" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome, Rin, and Sango stared at him as if to say 'your point is?' and then resumed their conversation on how Kagome lacked clothing.

"I know I think half my stuff are in the hamper" said Rin matter factly.

"So then we go wash clothing tonight" said Sango.

"Ok" said Kagome.

Miroku came out and looked around to be stared at again.

"Come on guys it was a damn joke" he said.

"Hey Miroku wanna wash clothing with us?" asked Rin.

"Do I get to see you guys naked?" he asked.

"No, I don't think they let you 'dress' like that in the laundry met" said Kagome making a strange face.

Miroku sighed and nodded.

"Yeah this will let you wash 'I know I'm handsome, but that all I am' apron" said Rin holding up the apron.

Miroku sweat dropped. "I'm not gay" he said.

"Yes, we know" said Rin nodding.

"Come on guys it's already 6:45 we still need to get something to eat" said Sango.

"Can I ask you what's with you girls and food?" asked Inu-yasha.

"We like to eat" said Rin.

"You know what forget that I asked" said Inu-yasha as he headed out.

Rin, Kagome, and Sango grinned and followed after the guys. The found themselves in front of the elevator once more.

Bing

the doors opened and they found Kagura, Yura, Kikyo, Kouga in there.

"Man what a sight to see first thing in the morning" said Inu-yasha.

"Idiot I was the first thing you saw this morning" said Kagome.

"I think I have the same feeling about both situation" he stated.

Kagome growled and walked in.

"Kagome! Your all right!" said Kouga.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Because that son of a bitch brought you home drugged last night" said Kouga pointing at Inu-yasha.

"I admit my mother is a bitch, but I'm proud nonetheless" said Inu-yasha.

Rin shook her head and walked inside.

"Perky chick why are you always following my Sesshoumaru around?" asked Kagura.

"Why would I want to?" asked Rin.

"Because he's so smart, sexy, and cute" said Kagura.

"You forgot gay and beautiful" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru stood silent even though these two were eating away at his self of esteem or more like Rin was. Kikyou came and stood next to Inu-yasha.

"Why do you settle for the wanna be when you could have the real thing?" she asked.

Inu-yasha and Kagome looked at her and then at each other.

"Wow and all this time I thought you were the real one" said Inu-yasha.

"Don't worry I was fooled too" said Kagome.

Sango got in and pressed the button to the lobby. Again 2 minutes of corny elevator music and small bickering here and there.

"Well, see ya guys" said Rin waving to the guys.

"Wait what you mean?" asked Miroku.

"Were going to eat" said Kagome.

"So why can't we come?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Because you guys have your girl friends and boyfriends" said Sango waving.

"They! Don't leave us with these woman wanna bes' come on" said Miroku running after the girls. Sesshoumaru and Inu-yasha looked at each other before breaking in to a run.

AN: As much as fun it would have been to describe how Inu, Sess, and Miroku got chased around three blocks by the women wanna bes' as Inu would put it, while holding their coffee and bagel. I still have to get to their laundry

In Class...

Kagome, Rin, and Sango took their usual sit, as they put it by kicking out anyone sitting on their chairs. Few minutes later came Inu-yasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku out of breath.

"Hey they burned of all the fat from those bagels" said Rin.

"I really hate you guys" said Inu-yasha sitting next to Kagome who beamed back like the sun.

Sesshoumaru sat down next to Rin and inhaled as much air he possibly could.

"Sesshoumaru do you want a mirror to fix your hair?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru sent her a glare. "I do not appreciate how you insult me" he stated.

"I didn't mean to insult you it's just you do look very feminine and um you have very nice hair" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Why do I even bother" he said to himself.

Rin smiled.

"All right class settle down" said an old fucked up voice of Mr. Toutousai. AN: Personally I think Toutousai is cute in an old smelly kind of way

Everyone groaned and some threw curses and swears, along with paper balls at him. He ran behind his desk and waited until the class clamed down. He stood slowly.

"I know that many of you are angry with your current living situation" started Mr. T.

"Angry is an understatement!" yelled someone.

"Yeah! who do you think you are old man?" asked another.

"I think I am Toutousai and I am your teacher" he said.

"Man he even sucks in making a simple joke, how the hell did he become a teacher?" asked someone.

"Maybe he said he was dying and needed a job" stated someone.

Toutousai stared at his class and one thing went threw his head. "How did these idiots get in to a hard to get in medical school such as this one?"

Kagome yawned and looked towards the board which was empty due to their teacher's fear of getting up from behind the table, she looked down at her laptop which had a black white screen.

"This is lame, I'm wasting my money on this old fool?" asked Rin.

"Rin your on a scholarship, you don't pay for the classes" said Sango.

"But still I feel as if I was paying for it" she said.

Kagome and Sango sweat dropped.

"Can we cut this class tomorrow?" asked Sango.

"No, we can't we promised we wouldn't" said Kagome.

"Who did we promise that too?" asked Rin.

"I don't know but I know we did" said Kagome.

Sango sighed. "I could be at the mall right now buying some nice pair of shoes or an another tassel for my boomerang" stated Sango.

"And I could be buying something I know I need but can't remember" said Rin.

Kagome shook her head. "Man next time I'm taking my damn time to come to this class" she said.

"I thought we couldn't cut class" said Sango.

"Coming to class late isn't exactly cutting" said Kagome.

Sango and Rin nodded.

Mean while Yura was trying to make braids out of Sesshoumaru's hair, while Kagura comment on how he looked. Inu-yasha was trying to take off Kikyou's death grip on his arm and Miroku was still trying to convince them that he wasn't gay. Yup the day flies by like nothing when you have a chick obsessed with hair, a guy who looks like a girl, and has a girl friend that looks like the living dead, three chicks that well nothing seems to get in to their heads, a guy that's trying to convince everyone that he isn't gay, and a guy with dog ears trying to stop the conversation with a zombie like chick about how dirt was good for your life. And who ever said that life was boring?

That Evening...AN: Wow it's been two days already

Kagome, Rin, and Sango were in sweat pants, sneakers, and comfortable T-shirts with three huge laundry bags filled with clothing, even though people could mistaken them for dead bodies.

"Were all set for the laundry" said Sango.

"No, we still need the acoustic guitar" said Kagome.

"And paper" said Rin.

"Why do you need a guitar and paper in a laundry met?" asked Inu-yasha.

"So we could write our songs" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha sighed and shook his head.

"Hey where you going?" asked Sango.

"To the laundry met" he said looking down at his own bag.

"Do you really need to wash your clothing or are you just going to bug me?" asked Kagome.

"Hey if I go I get both done" said Inu-yasha with a smirk.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sango go in to my room, you'll find my messenger back that has everything and in the closet is the black acoustic guitar" said Kagome.

Sango nodded.

"I'll get your bag" said Rin picking up her own bag and Sango's as if it was nothing.

"You know your strong for a small girl" said Inu-yasha.

Rin smiled and winked at him.

Kagome yawned, "man we hardly did anything and I'm tired already" she said.

"How did you sleep last night?" asked Rin.

At that both Inu-yasha and Kagome looked around.

"Good" she stated.

"Then why tired?" asked Rin.

"I don't know, hey I'll go and press the button for the elevator" said Kagome.

Rin stared at Kagome's back and then at Inu-yasha and then shrugged and waited for Sango to come back.

Bing

and the elevator doors opened to reveal Miroku and Sesshoumaru with their own laundry bag.

"Damn is everyone in this damn building washing their clothing today or something?" asked Kagome.

"We just thought you girls could use some company" said Miroku.

"Don't you mean Sango?" asked Rin.

"Me what?" asked Sango walking out.

Everyone just sighed and took their bags and got in to the elevator. Three minutes of stepping of each other's feet, some groping, and corny music they finally got out of the small cramped cart.

"They need to make elevators bigger" said Rin.

"It is big it's just your damn bags" said Inu-yasha.

"Shut up what about your bags?" asked Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru's, Miroku's and mines put together equals half of one that you guys have" said Inu-yasha.

"That's isn't true" said Kagome.

"Hello people we sort of have to get our clothing washed" said Sango.

They nodded as they walked out through the glass doors of their apartment building, around the corner, across the street, down the block stopping at the large laundry met. They walked in to find it deserted it other then the 65-year-old lady who must have been there all day trying to slowly put in her clothing. Kagome sighed as Rin, Sango and she and walked over to a $1.50 machines and poured in their whites, next was $2.50 machine for their light/warm clothing, and another $2.50 machine for their dark/colds. They took out their card that started the machines. They looked at each other as if this was some kind of life and death situation and if they don't put it in together the world will end. They pushed the card in to the slot. Inu-yasha, just sweat dropped. The girls then walked over to the chairs. Kagome in one, Sango in another, and Rin on the floor. Kagome picked up the guitar and tuned it to perfection.

"All right what song should we start on?" asked Kagome.

"Hey did we finish that song called Freak show?" asked Rin.

Inu-yasha dumped all this clothing in to the one machine, put the soap in to it and came and sat down next to Kagome.

"Freak show huh? It's no wonder you guys relate so much to your songs" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome glared.

Miroku carefully put his boxers and apron in to the machine checking to see if he put enough soap, softener, etc. on his clothing. Then he walked over and sat next to Sango.

"Are you ok now?" she asked him.

"I'm not gay" said Miroku.

"Ok sorry, I believe you what can I do to prove that" asked Sango.

Miroku smiled. "You could bribe me" Miroku stated.

"I'm not sleeping with you" said Sango.

"No, I was going to say go out and eat with me" said Miroku.

"Kagome am I dreaming or did 'grope til you drop' just asked me to bribe him with food?" asked Sango.

"No, he's serious and I think hell just froze over" said Rin.

Inu-yasha nodded as he watched Rin get up and walk over to where Sesshoumaru was reading each and every label on his clothing and throwing them in to a certain machine.

"Need help?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru's eye's said yes, but his mouth said no.

"No thank you" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin sighed as she grabbed a white shirt. "Why don't you throw all the white in one machine, like this" said Rin throwing the white shirt in to the machine.

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "I don't need your help" he stated.

Rin shrugged. "Gee sorry for wanting to help you" she said.

"Hey Rin you want anything to eat?" asked Sango.

Rin walked over to the group. "Yeah sure I what we having?" she asked.

"Chinese food" said Miroku.

"Oh ok, then I want fried rice, wings, a small salad and a small drink" said Rin.

"Got it" said Sango.

"What about you Kagome" asked Miroku.

"I want a small beef lo mein, and a soda" said Kagome.

"Honey you feeling ok?" asked Sango and Rin nodded.

"No, I just don't feel hungry tonight" said Kagome.

"Ok Inu-yasha what do you want?" asked Sango.

"I'll have boneless spare ribs, and house special lo mein, and an ice tea" said Inu-yasha.

"That's little compared to what you usually eat" said Miroku.

"Shut up!" Yelled Inu-yasha.

"What about Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome.

"Just get him a vegetable fried rice, with a wonton soup" said Rin.

"Are sure he wants that?" asked Sango.

"Doesn't matter he'll die soon anyhow, and you shouldn't disturb his reading the labels" said Rin pulling a clothing cart toward her and climbing in to it.

"Rin should sit on that?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Don't worry Sam won't mind and plus I won't fall" said Rin.

Inu-yasha nodded.

"Well, be right back with the food" said Sango as she and Miroku walked out.

"Rin what was the last song we were working on?" asked Kagome.

Inu-yasha watched both Rin and Kagome as they got in to their music, he had to admit they both looked cute, especially Kagome. Rin opened the laptop and started to type various things in.

"Kagome" stated Rin.

"What?" asked Kagome.

"Did you receive a message from your Mom?" asked Rin.

"From Mom? No Why?" asked Kagome.

"You have a blinking message that reads you have a 'message' and it's pretty notice able" said Rin.

"Oh I wonder what Mom has to say" said Kagome.

Rin opened the message. "It says. Kagome, Rin, and Sango I hope you girls are doing all right. I just sent this to remind you that it's your grandfather's 67th birthday this Saturday night I want all of you and here, and bring some of your friends, you grandfather says it makes him feel young to be around young people" read Rin.

Kagome laughed. "I almost forgot" she said.

"I know grand paps is going to be 67" said Rin.

"I guess Mom is planning a big party like always" said Kagome.

"I thought that was a cover up to find us boy friends" said Rin. Kagome nodded.

"Yup that's Mom for you" said Kagome.

"Wait are you guys sisters?" asked Inu-yasha confused.

"Well, yeah step sisters or half sisters, we have the same father" said Rin.

"Sango too?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Yeah, our father is a whore" said Kagome.

"But you guys get along so well" said Inu-yasha.

"Yeah that's because we all think our father is a whore" stated Rin.

"Sesshoumaru and I are half brothers too" said Inu-yasha.

"Yup our parents are whores" said Kagome with a sigh.

"We should write a song called our parents are whore and sing it at grand paps birthday" said Rin.

Kagome nodded. "So what does your father do for a living?" asked Inu-yasha.

Kagome and Rin both looked at him and then at each other.

"Nothing he's a bum" said Rin.

"Yeah" said Kagome.

"Come on tell me!" said Inu-yasha.

"No" said Kagome.

"Come on" said Inu-yasha.

"What does your father do?" asked Rin.

"He is a respected business man" stated Sesshoumaru.

Inu-yasha sighed.

"Cool" said Kagome.

"Come now what about yours?" asked Inu-yasha.

"He is a bum, we told you already" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha sighed. "I give up" he said.

Kagome smiled. Rin typed some other things and then she listened to Kagome play the guitar.

"I know the lines to that song" said Rin.

"Then sing along" said Kagome.

Rin nodded "I'm lonely lonely, please look my way" started Rin.

"Come and take me away to that place that seem never ending" sang Kagome.

"I wanna fly with you" sang Sango from the door.

"Hey your back" said Rin.

"That was fast" said Inu-yasha.

"Chi was there so she did our food first" said Sango.

Kagome nodded. Sango and Miroku started to give out the food to each individuals.

"I didn't order anything" said Sesshoumaru when Sango handed him his food.

"Rin order for you" said Miroku.

Sesshoumaru looked towards where Rin had the guitar and started on a tune and Kagome started to sing.

"Start over again Rin" said Sango.

Rin nodded as she waited for Sango to settle, once she did Rin started to play the tune. AN: Kiss me by Sixpence None the Richer, they have a weird name but this is a cute song perfect for this story ahaha, anyways this song will be used once more because this time it's just acoustic guitar playing no drums, no bass, no other instruments

Kiss me--Sixpence None the Richer

Kagome: Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress

Rin: Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift up your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Sango: Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon it's hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Kagome: Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Instrumental

Rin: Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Sango: So kiss me

Kagome: So kiss me

Rin: So kiss me

The guys just sat there staring at the three girls in front of them.

"That was great" clapped Miroku.

Sango smiled "It would sound better with the drums and bass, not to mention our mix" said Sango.

Rin nodded as she started on her rice.

"This food is good" said Kagome.

"I brought a salad for you just in case" said Sango.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks" she said.

"Oh Mom sent a message, grand pa's birthday is on Saturday" said Kagome.

Sango nodded "what should we get him this year?" asked Sango.

"Not another wife that's for sure" stated Rin.

"Nope how about a book on spirits" said Kagome.

"Not a bad idea, considering he believes in all that stuff" said Sango.

"Yup" said Rin.

"Hey Inu-yasha didn't your mother sent you a letter saying that You, Sesshoumaru, and I have to go home next weekend something about important party" said Miroku.

"Yeah, but I going to tell Mom that I don't want to go" said Inu-yasha.

"You should go" said Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah you should" said Miroku.

"What ever" said Inu-yasha.

Rin looked at the blinking red light.

"Our laundry is done now dry and fold left" said Rin.

"Good" said Kagome yawning.

Sango got up and pulled out the clothing in to the cart and pushed towards the dryer. Rin and Kagome did the same thing and then sat down and started to eat once more. Inu-yasha followed 5 minutes later, then Miroku, and then Sesshoumaru.

Half an hour of drying, another 1/2 hour of folding and Rin crashing in to things with her cart they were finally done. Well, the girls anyways. Sesshoumaru and Miroku folded there clothing neatly while Inu-yasha just dumped everything in to the bag it came in. They all walked out somewhat dragging themselves back to the apartment. Sango and Miroku got of on the 4th, Kagome and Inu-yasha on the 5th, and Sesshoumaru and Rin on the 6th. Each went to there beds or the beds they were sharing due their laziness and lack of time. Yup another day went by and they were all alive.


	8. And for better or worse Chapter 8

Varsity Drama  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 8: And for better or worse

Kagome woke to the light that was now shining through her window and not to mention all the damn noise coming from the next room where Kikyou was snoring. She looked next to her to find Inu-yasha with his arms around her. She had to admit that he did look peaceful and cute when he was asleep. She smiled and ruffled his hair and slowly pulled away from him only to be pulled back closer to him.

"Where are you going?" asked Inu-yasha still with eyes closed.

Kagome's arms' went around his instinctively, "Inu-yasha I have to get ready for class" she said finding herself breathless for some odd reason. "Inu-yasha!"

He cracked open one eye and glanced towards the clock, "It's only 5:30 class doesn't start until 9:30" he said rubbing his nose in her neck.

Kagome let out a silent gasp, well it would have been silent for anyone else, but for Inu-yasha it was nice and clear which bought a smile to his face. '_Sensitive spot_' he thought as he repeated his action.

"Inu-yasha" she said again.

He grinned '_got you, you evil girl._'

Kagome squirmed under his grip, "Would let me go? Or I'll yell for...um...Kouga."

Inu-yasha let lose a growl, "Why would you call for that piece of-" Inu-yasha was cut of when Kagome started to defend Kouga. AN: yes you may kill me now

"You know he isn't all that bad! At least he respects women" said Kagome.

"By claiming them his? even when she has a boyfriend or doesn't like him?" asked Inu-yasha.

Kagome nodded her head, "I guess you have a point there."

"But your too hard" he said.

"Hard?" she asked.

"You lead the guy on and then let him down. what the hell is that?" asked Inu-yasha.

"If the guy is lazy, and needs to work to show me why he wants me then I'll be hard, but to a broke ass guy I will not give myself up" said Kagome.

"Real modest of you" said Inu-yasha.

"I would never go out with an ass wipe like you" said Kagome.

"I wouldn't go out with a crazy bitch like you" said Inu-yasha finally letting her go.

Kagome smiled, "Hurt the pride, and get the prize" she said to herself as she walked towards the bathroom.

Inu-yasha smiled after the door closed. "Cute" was all he said before he went to look for something to wear for the day. Inu-yasha wondered of to the living room in search for clothing where he found Kikyou. "Man I got to look at you even before I had my breakfast?"

Kikyou smiled and walked over to him and wrapped an arm around him, "So Inu-baby what would like for breakfast?" she asked licking her lips.

"Not you that's for sure, what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Inu-yasha.

Kikyou started towards his neck taking a lick before Inu-yasha pushed her away and slapped her a few times.

"Damn can't even look for a shirt without getting attacked" he said as he headed back to Kagome's room.

Sesshoumaru woke up to find that he wasn't alone in bed there was some on else there with him. He didn't want to open his eyes for the traumatizing view of Kagura sleeping. But when he did he found Rin there instead of Kagura. He wondered what had happened last night. He didn't move at all he stared down at her face where she was sleeping peacefully, she looked like a doll, beautiful. He smiled.

Rin turned and found there was something soft and fluffy next to her. At first she thought it was her bunny, but then she noticed that it was warm very warm and very long. AN: I know it doesn't sound right She cracked open one eye and found herself staring at the two beautiful golden eyes, of course she would never tell him that. After the image of Sesshoumaru had registered in her head, she instantly sat up. "What in the bloody hell am I doing in your room and in your bed?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru sat up also, "Well, I was going to ask you that same question."

Rin sat there for a minute before she looked around, damn it to hell she was sleeping walking into people's room again.

"What are you doing?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Looking for evidence if anything happened" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru stared at her as she got of the bed looking around on the floor, so she was as crazy and psycho as he first thought her to be.

"Nope no condoms, no mast up clothing, and no odd feeling, so I guess I did one of my waking in places thing" she said with a wink.

Sesshoumaru mumbled something and shook his head. Rin looked at the clock and shrugged as she climbed back in to his bed and went back to the spot she was sleeping on.

"Ah! Still warm" she said.

Sesshoumaru watched as she pulled the sheets around her with a small satisfying smile on her lips. He never saw anyone act the way she did. He let lose a small smile and laid down next to her.

"I hope you don't mind my weird habit of waking up any wear but my bed" said Rin.

"Even if I did, it wouldn't really matter because nothing I say to you matters" he said.

Rin turned and faced him, "That's not true, it's more like most of the things you say doesn't matter" she pointed out.

He let lose a small chuckle '_ok I just woke up with a complete psycho in my bed._'

"You should smile more you actually look more masculine and handsome when you do" she said. "More?" he asked.

She nodded "But don't let that Yawn gas your head up."

Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded, "yes sure I'll try that after I try to kill myself with my hair, in your name."

"Funny. So why isn't Kagura sleeping with you? Don't get me wrong I mean it would have been traumatizing to wake up next to her and all, but why isn't she here?" asked Rin.

"I don't know, I don't think she came home last night" said Sesshoumaru.

"So what kind of relationship do you have with her?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "why the interest?"

"I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" said Rin.

"I don't know" stated Sesshoumaru.

"But doesn't that bother you? That you guys have this one night stand that never seem to end?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru was shocked at the fact that Rin was being this serious and that what she said was true.

Rin smiled "Hey maybe we should find you another girlfriend."

Sesshoumaru was surprised that she actually said 'girlfriend' instead of a boyfriend.

"I could be your Spencer sister, and we could go out looking for your new girlfriend" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru saw that spark of energy in her eyes, and smiled. This close she was actually really beautiful, even more then most girls he seen most of his life.

Sango woke first and found once again that she was on Miroku's side in his Goddamn arms. She smiled and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "I guess you're not as bad as you seem" she said.

"Thank you" he said looking down at her.

"You were up?" asked Sango.

"Yeah pretty much" said Miroku.

Sango picked one of the mini pillows and threw at Miroku "you are such a creep!"

"Oh you don't want to start this now" he said as he grabbed a couple of more pillows and started to throw them at Sango.

She laughed as she threw them back. Miroku pushed Sango down on the bed and hit her with a pillow before falling gently on top of her.

He smiled, "So where is my good morning kiss?"

"I already gave you one" she said looking up at him.

Miroku shook his head, "I didn't want it there I want one. here" he said placing a finger to her lip.

"Well, your not getting one" said Sango looking away.

Miroku had an evil grin playing on his lips, as he came close and placed small feathery kisses on her ear to her cheek.

Sango let out a small gasp, "Miroku..."

"Now if I don't get a kiss" he said as he bent to place another kiss on her jaw. "Something might happen."

"That's call rape" said Sango.

"Nope not if the one I am supposedly raping is moaning and crying out my name" he whispered.

"What makes you think I'll moan for you?" asked Sango.

Miroku smiled, "I hope you will, though I am currently thinking that you're to stubborn to."

Sango look at Miroku this was the closet she has ever been with him, and at the moment he looked absolutely sexy with his determined smile and all. "Get off Miroku."

"No" he said.

"We are going to be late for class" she tried to say.

"Not until I get a good morning kiss" said Miroku.

"What if I don't?" asked Sango.

"I guess were just going to miss classes today" said Miroku.

"Miroku!" said Sango.

Miroku's feature sort of darkened, "Sango I don't get it! I know you have been with other guys, as much as I hate to say or think of this you have done more then kiss a guy, so why the fuck is it so hard for you with me?"

Sango stared up at him, "what?"

"Is there something wrong with me? I mean if there is you can tell m-" Miroku was cut off by

Sango's lips. At first he thought he was dreaming but when he felt her soft lips brushing against his own. Her lips were soft and sweet and yielding, and the desire he had been fighting to hold in check surged through him hot and demanding and damned near unstoppable. Her mouth open beneath his insistent pressure, and he captured her face between his hands, holding her head steady as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue past her lips and teeth, filling her stroking her. Sango whimpered slightly and arched against him. They pulled away for the small sake of air. Miroku stared down at her as she looked up at him.

"Did that make you happy?" she asked her chest still rising and falling.

"Very" he stated as he placed his head in the hallow of her neck.

Sango's hands went to knot her fingers with his hair.

"Well, that was a turn of events" he said in to her hair.

"Yeah" she said.

He pulled up and looked down at her and smiled "But I liked it."

Sango smiled and pulled him down and brushed her lips with his "Me too." AN: I can't joke around with romance

Rin got up from Sesshoumaru's bed and stretched. "I think I better take a shower and get ready" she said walking out.

Sesshoumaru nodded and did the same.

Rin smiled as she walked in to the warm water that was now pouring in her bathroom. This was the first time she was that close to Sesshoumaru and strangely it felt good. She shook her head, as if to deny that she felt anything at all. "I am his Spencer sister" she said as she started to laugh.

Sesshoumaru walked around the apartment looking around, but his eyes kept landing on Rin's bedroom where he heard the shower running. He looked towards Kagura's bedroom. He knocked before opening the door. It was a mess in there but no sign of Kagura anywhere. He looked slightly disappointed but then he heard the shower stop and looked towards Rin's room again. Making himself a cup of coffee, he thought '_This is crazy!_'

Rin got out and looked around her closet deciding to go natural and pulling on a pink plaid tank under a white tank, with pink plaid pants and white sneakers, she tied her hair so it was in two balls of hair on either side of her head with some hair sticking out. She walked out and found Sesshoumaru in front of the coffee machine drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. She smiled and grabbed a cup and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Sesshoumaru looked at her in question.

"I think I can trust you with the coffee" she said taking a sip.

He nodded, and she winked at him. Yup they had a REAL understanding of each other.

Kagome came out of the bathroom to see a fully dressed Inu-yasha playing with her make up. He had on a black shirt and a pair of baggy beige pants with black boots. AN: This is the way guys dress here in NY. If you're in tight jeans your 'considered' gay

Kagome smiled as she watched him pick up her lipstick and inspect it like it was a bomb, "Having fun?"

"A blast" he said turning to find Kagome in a white fluffy towel.

"Nice dress" he said.

"Thanks" she said as she pulled out a pair of black jeans, and a blue cowl neck sweater. "Can you get out so I can dress?"

"You dressed in front of me before, so..." said Inu-yasha.

"No! Not today get put!" said Kagome.

"You can't kick me out that weird psychotic bitch is out there" said Inu-yasha.

"Wow Kookyo is out there huh? Get out!" said Kagome.

"How could you be so cruel?" He asked.

Kagome sighed, "Inu-yasha where the hell am I gonna get dressed then?"

"How about the bathroom?" asked Inu-yasha '_Duh_'.

"No, how about you go in to the bathroom and stay there" said Kagome.

"Fine" he said going in.

Kagome pulled on her under wear fast and then her sweater and jeans in the fear that he might just open the door and come out. "Ok let's get going."

Inu-yasha came out and looked at her. "You couldn't put that stuff on in front of me?"

"No" said Kagome pulling her in to a bun and doing her light make up and putting on earrings and such.

Inu-yasha watched her at that moment he felt like his father watching his mother get ready for a party or outing. Strangely he felt good watching her. He smiled. AN: If your wondering did Inu wash his face and brush his mouth then yes he did

Miroku and Sango where still in bed trying out the next level of their relationship.

"Miroku we have to get ready" said Sango between kisses.

"How about we just forget about class today?" asked Miroku.

"No, come on let's go" she said getting off him and rolling off the bed.

Miroku sat up on the bed and watched her walk towards the bathroom. He chuckled and got up and walked to his own bathroom. Sango walked out 20 minutes later in maroon skirt with black knee boots and a white muscle tee, her hair down in braid. She walked in to find that today Miroku dressed himself and was looking very good, in a baggy jeans and a navy colored shirt, with his usual hair style.

"Well, looks like I got you back to being straight" said Sango wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey what gay guy wouldn't wanna turn straight for you" said Miroku.

Sango grinned and gave him a small peck on the lip, "Come on before the others leave us"

"Let them leave us, today it's just you and me" said Miroku.

Sango chuckled and grabbed her bag, with Miroku following behind her. When they pressed the button for the elevator Bing opened with the rest of the four.

"Good morning Sango, Miroku" said Rin.

"Hey Rin" said Miroku.

"Morning" said Sango.

Kagome and Rin looked at Sango and started to giggled while the guys seemed confused.

"So it went to the next level huh?" asked Kagome.

Sango blushed and nodded.

"Oh I'm so happy for you" said Rin jumping up in the small area of the elevator and almost landing on the ground if not for Sesshoumaru's arms preventing it. "Thanks Sesshoumaru."

"Just don't do it again" said Sesshoumaru.

They all had their usual break fast and soon they were on their way to the hellhole called Med School. They walked in to first period as always and found Mr. Himura once again at the board writing several things on the board.

"Is he late again?" asked Kagome.

"No, he's here" said Himura.

"Then what are you doing in this class?" asked Rin.

"Is that problem?" asked Himura.

"No! I was just asking that's all" said Rin.

Himura smiled and nodded, "So where is half of the class?"

"I think they are just coming for 2nd period considering we learn like nothing in this class" said Sango.

Himura chuckled.

"Mr. Himura can I play with your hair?" asked Yura.

"Umm, no Yura I actually don't like having my hair touched" said Himura.

"Oh come on just one little braid" said Yura.

"No Thank you" said Himura.

The bell rung and everyone took their seats. Mr. T walked in with a smile when he saw Himura. "Class from now on Mr. Himura will be teaching with me."

"So you got another teacher to do your job?" asked one student.

"What a coward" said another.

"Ok! Class calm down! Take out your note books" said Himura. AN: Notebook meaning their laptops The class instantly went quite and everyone took out their laptops.

"Amazing they actually listen to you" said Mr. T throwing his arms around Himura.

Rin giggled while Himura smiled at her. Sesshoumaru watched the two and the disappointment came over him.

"Class Mr. T has another assignment for you" said Himura.

"What now he wants us to marry the people we are living with?" asked Hiten.

"I don't think that much is needed, but considering this college has a lot of good benefits from your generous parents, we do many special shows and events honoring that" said Mr. T from behind Himura.

"So what are you getting at?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Mr. T and the teachers got together to come up with the idea that we should have a week of creative shows and festivities" said Himura.

"Wait a minute why are you telling us this?" asked Kagome.

"Because well this class was chosen for the performing part of the festivity" said Himura.

"No! no way in hell!" said Yura.

"You are all to sign up for at least one show" said Himura.

"Come on Mr. Himura you can't join with that freak" said Kirara.

"I'm not joining with anyone I think we have some very good performers in this class and this isn't such a bad idea, what ever money that is raised is going to the children's center" said Himura.

"In that case I'm in" said Rin.

"And so are we" said Kagome and Sango.

Himura smiled and nodded at them, "This is your start at saving lives."

"Fine I'm in too" said Inu-yasha.

"I'm in if Sango is" said Miroku.

"Come on Sesshoumaru" said Rin.

"Fine" said Sesshoumaru.

"If Inu-yasha is in then so am I" said Kikyou.

"What a chain pattern" said Himura.

"You're telling me" said Mr. T still behind Himura.

"Your first assignment is to decide as a group what performances you will be doing" said Himura. "Mr. T has chosen 6 individual to be in charge."

"They are Rin, Inu-yasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Sango" said Mr. T.

"Why us?" asked Kagome.

"You 6 have the highest grade from the last term" said Mr. T.

"Great" said Kagome with a sigh.

"Along with other teachers I will be also helping you guys out" said Himura.

"Yeah!" from the girls.

"Cool" from the guys.

"Awhhwh what ever" from certain individuals.

Himura walked over to the girls, "I hope you guys consider singing at the festival."

"Yeah sure, and we could invite some friends who would love to do this stuff" said Rin.

"Yeah" said Sango.

"And I do want you guys to be in the Shakespeare's play" said Himura.

"What are we doing?" asked Kagome.

"We still have to chose between A Mid summer's night dream or Lover's Labour lost" said Himura.

"Two of my favorites!" said Rin.

"Kagome would be perfect for Hermia" said Sango.

"And Kikyou would be the perfect Helena" said Rin.

"Sango Hippolyta" said Rin.

"Wow we have the perfect cast" said Miroku.

"Oh hell we do" said Inu-yasha.

"There you go" said Himura.

"Are you coming to the party on Saturday?" asked Rin looking at Himura.

"Yeah Mom must have sent you a invitation" said Kagome.

"Yes, she did and I will be there. Your grand father would never forget it if I didn't" said Himura.

Sesshoumaru listened from the side '_So he's known to the family?_'

"I think every year is a little to much" said Kagome.

"Yes, but mama insists" said Sango.

"Yup" said Rin.

"Rin your mother is coming?" asked Himura.

"Yup she is, she always comes" said Rin.

"But I thought she would be busy" said Himura.

"No, it's her father-in-law's birthday she signed to be there when she said I do or more like take me" said Rin.

Kagome and Sango laughed and Himura nodded.

Inu-yasha and Miroku felt left out and Sesshoumaru was busy with thoughts.

AN: Mr. Himura isn't Kenshin Himura, but you can imagine that he looks like Kenshin.


	9. Preparations Chapter 9

Varsity Drama  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 9: Preparations

At a diner...

Kagome sat with Rin across from her.

"So we in charge huh?" asked Kagome.

"Seems so" said Rin as she poured some hot sauce on her chicken wings.

"So where is Sango?" asked Kagome.

"With Miroku" said Rin.

"So-" before Kagome could say or ask anything more Rin cut in.

"Would you stop it with the 'So' it's freaking me out!" said Rin.

"Ok sorry" said Kagome.

"Just cause Sango is not here no need to mope, she's happy with Miroku, so we have to come up with a plan to kill him and dispose the body" said Rin.

Kagome smiled. Rin laughed an evil smile.

"So what should we do to him?" asked Kagome.

"Well, come on now were talking about Miroku, we'll just get someone to seduce him" said Rin as she stuffed a French fry in her mouth.

"No how about we cook him a '_especial_' dinner and put food poisoning in his food?" asked Kagome.

"That works but then again how are we going to take the body out?" asked Rin.

"True that's a problem" said Kagome.

"I know let's take him to the lake one weekend and push him in, and if he tries to get out we push him down" said Rin.

Kagome nodded as she played with her earring. Inu-yasha and Sesshoumaru walked in to the diner and found Kagome and Rin sitting across from each other looking really unlike themselves.

"So are you playing tonight?" asked Rin.

"I want to but it depends on Sango" said Kagome.

"What songs are we going to use for the festivals?" asked Rin.

"I was thinking maybe for the festival we could do a dance?" asked Kagome.

"That's not a bad idea" said Rin.

They stared at their food for a while, before Kagome pushed her food away.

"I'm not hungry" she stated.

"Yeah" said Rin.

"Ok what the hell is wrong with you two?" asked Inu-yasha walking up to their table.

"Hey Inu-yasha, Sesshoumaru" said Kagome.

Rin waved as she looked down at the table. Inu-yasha motioned for Kagome to move over in the booth, she did and he sat down. Rin did the same for Sesshoumaru.

"What's with the faces?" asked Inu-yasha.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome.

Sesshoumaru watched Rin stare at the plate filled with chicken wings, some dumplings, and other stuff.

"It's Sango, we are thinking of killing Miroku" said Rin.

"What did he do to her? they seemed fine this morning" said Inu-yasha.

"He's taking up her time with us!" said Rin slamming her hands down on the table.

"I didn't think you guys would act this way for some time with a friend" said Inu-yasha.

"Not friend half sister" said Kagome.

"So Sesshoumaru and I are half brothers but you don't see us like you" said Inu-yasha.

"You wouldn't understand" sighed Kagome.

"Yes, I would" said Inu-yasha.

"Fine you win" said Kagome.

"Now I'm sure something is wrong with you" said Inu-yasha.

"I think I'm going do something, just don't know what" said Rin as she got up.

"No! Don't leave me here by myself" said Kagome.

"Thanks I guess we're invisible" said Inu-yasha.

"No, it's just I only have Rin left, and if she's gone too I don't think I can survive" said Kagome with TT tears.

Inu-yasha and Sesshoumaru sweat dropped --;

"Seriously I think you need to go to a mental hospital see if everything is working right" said Inu-yasha.

BeepBeepBeep Rin looked down at her cell phone and then pressed the button for speak.

"Hello" she said.

"Oh yeah. Ok well be there in about 10 minutes" said Rin and then pressed the button to shut it off.

"Who was it?" asked Kagome.

"Mr. Himura he wants us to get down to the reseals right now" said Rin.

"What the deal with you guys and him anyway?" asked Inu-yasha.

"What do you mean?" asked Rin stupidly.

"I mean how do you guys know him so well?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Well, he grew up around us" said Kagome.

"Huh?" asked Inu-yasha.

"We grew up in the same neighbor hood, he was the one that use to play with us when we were young" said Rin.

"I see" said Sesshoumaru.

"Even though we all knew that he had a thing for Rin" said Kagome.

"Not true" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru saw the blush playing on her cheeks, this had to be the first time he saw her that way. Kagome giggled while Inu-yasha looked confused.

"But you had a thing for him too when we were 10 you gave away your favorite doll to him" said Rin.

"And he still has it" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha found this information violating.

"Come on I told him we'll be there in 10 minutes" said Rin.

"Ok" said Kagome standing up.

"Inu-yasha, Sesshoumaru you guys have to come too, were picking the cast for the plays" said Rin.

"So why do we need to come?" asked Inu-yasha.

"If you haven't forgotten, you two are also in charge" said Kagome.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he stood. "No use fighting this dumb class" he said.

Inu-yasha stood and followed after Kagome and Rin.

At the School...

Kagome, Rin, Inu-yasha, and Sesshoumaru walked in to find the field completely filled with stands and markets and etc. They walked towards the small crowd. Himura stood instructing everyone. "Ok everyone who is interested in the play go sign up there, and the rest of you go and start setting up the stands. He looked towards the group and smiled.

"I'm glad you guys came" he said.

"Yeah so are we" said Kagome looking around.

"Should we color coated?" asked Rin to Kagome.

"No, I think it will look nice with its rainbow colors" said Kagome looking around.

"We have some major work to do" said Rin.

"Yep" said Kagome.

Rin walked up to Himura. "Can I borrow your mega phone?" she asked.

He nodded handing it to her.

"Ok everyone can I have your attention" she said.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Come back, so we can give you full typed report and set of instructions, this will surely grantee all at least an 85 on your grade" said Rin.

The crowd looked at each other and ran towards where she stood.

"Thank you all for giving me your attention give us about 15 minutes we will have the booklets ready for you" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha, Himura, and Sesshoumaru stood looking at each other.

"So um I guess we follow them" said Himura.

"Yep two crazy-" before Inu-yasha could finish Kagome had him running the typed pages in the copy machine.

"Yep" said Sesshoumaru.

15 minutes later...

"Does everyone have their booklet of instructions?" asked Kagome.

"Yes!" they said.

"Great! Now get to work and nothing better be out of place" said Kagome.

Everyone muttered something before they went to do what they had to do. Kagome and Rin flashed each other a smile, before they turned towards the guys.

"So what next?" asked Rin.

"Well, we could star on the casting for the plays" said Himura.

Kagome nodded "Yeah but for that everyone is going to try out so we'll leave that for last, Rin come on that's go set up the stage" said Kagome.

Rin nodded "Come on Inu-yasha, Sesshoumaru" she said pulling the two.

Himura followed after with a smile. Kagome and Rin picked up the tools needed and strapped on the belts and, etc., and got down to the stage where they found Yura, Hiten, Monten, Shippou and Kirara was there.

"Hey guys" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin bounced around, he wondered if she was a flower girl how many people she would injure with the basket or the flowers. Sesshoumaru shook his head then focused on the stage.

"Ok we have to add lights, and we can't perform without smoke" said Kagome.

Shippou and Rin looked at each other.

"Hey Kag, at the club it was like twice we used smoke" said Rin.

Kagome sweat dropped and laughed "I know but I liked it" said Kagome.

"I really didn't like it when I was shaking my hair some went up my nose and I couldn't breath" said Shippou remembering the traumatizing moment.

Rin smiled "I remember that you made a mistake but then smoothly recovered even though you almost coughed to death" said Rin.

"And you still work with them?" asked Inu-yasha.

Kagome glared.

"Yo dog boy I need a boost up" said Kagome trying to tape the wallpaper.

"So why you asking me?" asked Inu-yasha.

"So you could do something productive with your damn time" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha growled as he came behind her and lifted her up. Kagome took out her glue gun and stuck the wallpaper in place, but all while doing it she felt weird being held by Inu-yasha, but a good weird. Rin and Shippou had an evil smile.

"Here Shippou catch the ball" said Rin kicking the small soccer ball that 'just happened to' be on the stage.

The ball rolled towards Inu-yasha's leg a few seconds later knocking down Inu-yasha down on his back with Kagome on top.

"Oh damn I missed!" said Rin.

"You stink Rin, can't you kick the ball from there to here?" asked Shippou with his hand on his hips.

Rin stood with a glare nodding to what he was saying before he jumped on him and started to pull on his hair. Himura and Sesshoumaru watched and then looked at each other.

"Rin-don't-ow-pull-ow-ow-ow-my hair!" yelled Shippou.

"You just wait I'll pull your super model hair out of your skull, you'll lose all your damn hair even before you hit 21" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru sighed as He went to pull Rin off of Shippou.

"Hey let me go! Sesshoumaru! Don't let me start on your hair!" yelled Rin.

"Will you calm down" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm cool, I'm cool, I'm calm" she said.

Kirara was at Shippou's side checking for missing hair and injuries.

"Hey Rin nice tackle!" said Shippou.

Rin broke out in to a smile. "Great defense!" she said as they did a high five, then banged their hips together and gave each other a kiss on the cheek.

Sesshoumaru stood dumbfound for a second, before he felt a hand on his shoulder which belonged to Himura, he was shaking his head.

Inu-yasha and Kagome still on the ground stared at each other.

"Smart can't even kick a ball out of the way" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha growled. "Listen, whose fault was it that I fell? If you weren't that heavy then I could have kicked it out of the way" said Inu-yasha.

Rin shook her head.

"Wrong thing to say Inu-sweety" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha looked confused for a second. Kagome got on her knees pressing down hard on his chest then she stood up on him and stomped a few times before she got off and dusted herself off.

"Nice tackle Rin" said Kagome.

"You saw?" asked Shippou.

"Yeah somewhat of it" said Kagome.

Rin crouched down next to Inu-yasha who had swirls eyes at the moment. "Inu-yasha you should never, and I mean never tell a woman that she is heavy, it hurts their feels which causes them to become violent, your lucky Kagome likes you a little or you would be flying some where in the sky with the birds" said Rin.

"She's a lady?" he asked.

"Who said I like him a bit? Where did you get that idea Rin?" asked Kagome.

Rin laughed as she moved slowly away from Inu-yasha and in between Himura and Sesshoumaru.

"If she comes towards me, you guys can protect me. Thanks a lot" said Rin.

Inu-yasha stood. "Your not a lady if you were you couldn't do that to me" said Inu-yasha.

"hey it's always you that starts it" said Kagome.

Rin sighed and sat down and pulled out a book that read _'How to be prepared when life has a way of reinforcing all of your worst assessments of yourself!_' with a guy who looked like he got run over by a truck holding the book.

"I wonder if Mom ever felt that?" said Rin.

"Felt what?" asked Shippou who after 10 minutes of trying finally crossed over Inu-yasha and Kagome to where Rin sat.

"This" said Rin holding up the picture of a guy sitting on a couch in front of the TV, he was handing a set of keys to his son and on the bottom it read

"Someday, son, you'll finally be old enough to do anything you want to do...but your son will have the car, so you'll have to stay home and watch television"

Sesshoumaru, Himura and Shippou nodded.

"You know I never really had that problem" said Shippou.

"Why?" asked Himura.

"Cause I was too short to drive when I was in high school any ways" said Shippou.

"He really was when we were about 16 Kagome had to drive us every where, because she had the car and the license" said Rin.

"What about Sango?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Nope Sango was wild back then, she use to beat up anyone who made her angry and thus she was forbidden to use any kind of vehicles or carry anything that might kill someone" said Rin.

"That's not true and you know it" said Sango from behind where she and Miroku stood holding hands.

"Yes it is" said Rin.

"I remember when you were 12 you thought you were super girl and you use to rescue people's cats" said Sango.

"Awe that's sweet of you Rin" said Miroku.

"No, she use to rescue them out of people's houses" said Sango.

Rin blushed. "Hey I thought they were being abused" said Rin.

Sango and Shippou laughed.

"I remember that too, Rin also use to wear her hair like a cat's tail" said Shippou.

"Shippou remember your first kiss?" asked Rin with an evil smile.

Shippou completely shut off and looked her with plea.

Sango burst out laughing. "Oh yeah that one almost got Kagome to the hospital" said Sango.

"Hey no it didn't" said Kagome now ignoring Inu-yasha and coming to stand with the three.

"Oh yes it did, you laughed so hard that you almost choked on your pizza" said Rin.

"If it weren't for Mr. Himura then you could have been a goner" said Sango.

"Oh yes, that day when you four were hanging out and Shippou asked to be leave the room for a second, I came back in when I heard Kagome coughing and panic yells" said Himura.

Rin and Shippou were on the floor now laughing.

"Kagome had a major crush on you then and when you had performed CPR on her, she considered it her first kiss" said Shippou.

"SHIPPOU!" yelled Kagome.

Inu-yasha saw the way both Kagome's and Himura's face took on a light blush. He felt something feel strange.

"Crack head you weren't supposed to forget that day" said Rin.

Shippou closed his eyes ready to feel the air stop coming, but it never did. Kagome looked down and smiled.

"That was actually silly of me" said Kagome.

"We all had silly moments, the funniest was Shippou's first kiss" said Sango.

"Come on guys stop it already," said Shippou.

"hey you guys don't we have the scrap book from our first show?" asked Rin.

"yeah! Hey Shippou want to sleep over tonight?" asked Sango.

"Hello we can't thanks to that old geezer" said Kagome.

"Hey why don't you guys sleep over at my place tonight?" asked Shippou.

Rin, Kagome, and Sango shrugged and nodded.

"hey Kirara you don't mind do you?" asked Rin.

"No, I think it'll be fun" said Kirara.

Strangely while Kirara, Himura, Shippou, and the girls talked and chatted about the old times.

Sesshoumaru, Inu-yasha, and Miroku were left out to think of their own times and they slowly realized just how little memory they had with each other.

"Hey we still have work to finish" said Sango.

"yeah" said Kagome.

"All right Kagome, you and Inu-yasha take charge of the East, Miroku and I will take charge of the South" said Sango.

"Hey why do I get paired up with him?" asked Kagome.

"Hey I'm not all that excited about that either" said Inu-yasha.

Sango just flashed a glare and all was quite.

"Shippou and Kirara take care of the stage" said Kagome.

"I'll take west" said Rin.

"Mr. Himura you can take north, and Sesshoumaru you can help Rin and keep her out of trouble" said Sango.

"Hey I don't do anything!" said Rin as everything went their separate ways.

"So _Sesshy_ you and I are stuck together" said Rin.

"Don't call me '_Sesshy_' it's very irritating" said Sesshoumaru.

"You have to loosen up a bit" said Rin as she jumped of the stage.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on the girl before him. "I think I'm fine the way I am" he said.

Rin sighed. "I think going out with the _living dead_ really mest you up" said Rin.

"Hey perky cheek I heard that!" said Kagura walking towards them.

Sesshoumaru growled and looked up at the sky.

"Sesshoumaru sweetie" she said throwing her arms around his middle.

"Well, I'll leave you love birds alone" said Rin about leave when Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand. Rin looked up at him and she sighed and nodded. "Hey _living dead_ we have to go" said Rin.

"Go where?" asked Kagura.

"If you forgot we are in charge of the whole _'makes the student crazy_' festival" said Rin.

"So why does Sesshoumaru have to come with?" asked Kagura.

"Because you retard we were paired together now let him go!" yelled Rin.

"And what if I don't?" asked Kagura.

"Then we'll have some trash to deal with" said Rin.

"Do you want to start something?" asked Kagura.

"hello something already started I'm waiting for you to throw the first punch" said Rin.

"To chicken to be first?" asked Kagura.

Rin growled and fisted her hands which lunched at Kagura's face, seconds later a chilling scream and bloody nose.

"As you can see, if you push me too far I'll take care of you" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru stood shocked, while everyone ran towards them and watched. Kagura jumped towards Rin only to miss her.

"You bitch! Your going to pay for my nose" said Kagura finally getting hold on Rin by the hair.

"Go cute chick! Go cute chick!" yelled Manten.

"Who is the cute chick?" asked Hiten.

"The one that's called Rin" said Manten.

"Oh cool, cool" said Hiten.

Rin twisted Kagura's hand and jumped on her in the process making her fall on the ground. Rin slapped Kagura a couple of times before she felt herself being pulled away from Kagura by someone.

"Rin what's the matter with you?" asked Himura's soft voice.

Rin growled and stood straight took a few deep breaths. Sesshoumaru controlled Kagura but his eyes were on where Rin stood in Himura's arms.

"Sesshoumaru are you going to just stand there aren't you going to defend your girl friend?" asked Kagura.

"Kagura get it through your damn head that you and I don't go out any more, what the hell is wrong with you starting a fight with Rin" said Sesshoumaru.

Kagura glared, "Why are you defending her?" asked Kagura.

"That's enough Kagura as if today you're off the festival and your on prohibition" said Himura.

"What about her she was the one who threw the first punch!" yelled Kagura.

"Yeah only because you provoked her" said Kirara.

Kagura glared.

"She's right Kagura you did provoke her" said Sesshoumaru.

"You mother fucker you were cheating on me with that bitch" said Kagura.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and started to walk away. Rin flashed him a thumbs up, and he nodded. Himura looked down at Rin and shook his head.

"You know you shouldn't have done that" said Himura.

"Yeah I know" said Rin.

"Come on you have a small cut on your cheek from her nails" he said.

Rin nodded and followed him.

Himura lead her towards back stage where there were already about 50 first ad kits ready for the students. Himura took one started to work on her small cut. Rin smile.

"Thanks a lot" she said.

He smiled as he placed the band aid on her cheek, but his hands didn't move from her cheek. "You know I have always thought you were cute since you were young" he said.

Rin blushed and looked down at her hands.

Sesshoumaru went back stage to get a tool box so he could give it to Miroku, even though he would have refused Sango asked him very politely or that's what he told himself. He stopped when he heard Rin and Himura talking.

"I tired to tell you before I left, but I couldn't" said Himura.

Sesshoumaru peeked and saw that Himura was caressing Rin's band aided cheek.

"Yeah I know, at grand pap's birthday party" said Rin blushing.

"Rin..." said Himura.

Rin looked at him before she threw herself at him and kissed him. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that his assumptions were right. Rin and Himura had feelings for each other even though he some part of him strangely didn't want it to be true. He thought it best not to interrupt them, and slowly walked away feeling slightly light hearted. AN: Yes I'm evil you guys could kill me now

Rin pulled away and smiled. "I have wanted to do that since I was in 5th grade" she said.

"Yeah me too" he said pulling playfully on a few strands of hair.

Rin giggled and hugged him once more.

Sesshoumaru came back to be face to face with Miroku and Sango.

"So where is the tool box?" asked Miroku with a smirk.

"I couldn't get it there was something going on there" he said giving a light cough.

Sango wondered for a second before she broke out in to a huge smile.

"OH MY GOD! KAG! THEY FINALLY DID IT!" said Sango running towards Kagome.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Kagome.

"Rin and Mr. Himura finally they told each other" said Sango.

Kagome smiled and jumped up and down with the Sango. Inu-yasha walked over to where Miroku and Sesshoumaru were standing.

"Wow and here I was thinking that Himura had a thing for Kagome" said Inu-yasha.

"I think they will make an interesting couple" said Miroku.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything just something about when she flung herself at him made him wonder, but he pushed that wonder back where it came from, well sort of. Rin and Himura came out with a big smile holding hands, and as soon as they did Shippou, Kirara, Kagome, and Sango surrounded them.

"About time" and "Man if I knew a fight was all that was needed I would have bitch slapped you a while back" and "Awe" and "Shippou would you stop making those stupid noise" was heard around them.

The three left out just stood and wondered what more surprise they were going to go through, it's only Wednesday, not even a week has gone by.


	10. The Casting and events after Chapter 10

Varsity Drama  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 10: The Casting and events after

Later that day say about 8:30 pm well it's more like night now…

All the students were lined up in front of already done stage, courtesy of Shippou and Kirara. With Himura, Kagome, Sango, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Inu-yasha.

"Ok now that we have all the booths set up and in place, we'll pick the cast for the plays. It was decided that we will do a few plays, so I'm sure you guys will land a good part in one or the other" said Himura.

The students did their "awe" and "what ever" and "hmm" before they were paying attention to Himura.

"Now the teachers got together and wanted to do Cinderella, Sleeping beauty, A mid summer night's dream, and I think this is an accident but we have one for American Dicks, here" said Himura.

"I think Professor. Bandit requested that" said Kagome.

Himura nodded. "We also have..um..little red ridding hood and again another request for American Dick, I didn't know they had a play called that" said Himura.

"They don't" said Sango.

"I will leave it up to the leaders to be in charge of casting, I will be a judge" said Himura jumping of the stage.

"So which way should he pick the crew?" asked Sango.

"I say we pick them by how simple their last names are" said Rin.

Kagome thought for a second shaking her head.

"I say we do it the classic way" said Sango.

"No then well be here all night and well probably be traumatized afterwards" said Rin.

"Rin's got a point" said Kagome.

"I say that we throw all the part in a hat and let everyone pick" said Inu-yasha.

"Bright idea dumb ass" said Kagome.

"Hey it's better then what you got which I might remind you is nothing" said Inu-yasha.

"Your a bitch" said Kagome.

Before Inu-yasha could say another word, Sango cut in. "Fine we'll go with Inu-yasha's idea I just hope we land in some good parts" said Sango.

Kagome stuck her tongue out and Inu-yasha glared. Rin made Sesshoumaru bend over so she could write down the parts, Sango and Miroku looked for a hat. After 10 minutes of writing parts and putting it in Shippou's hat and letting everyone take one they were finally ready to see who got what.

"I'm sure everyone picked four piece each" said Kagome.

"Yes," said everyone.

"Good time to open you papers and write down what you got on the piece of paper write there, each has a play name and part just write you name next to the part you got and also be sure to write it clear please" said Sango.

Everyone opened their papers slowly. As did the group. All was silent as everyone waited for the moment of truth...

"WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THIS?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Why? who did you get Inu-yasha?" asked Rin.

"I got little red ridding hood" he said holding up the paper.

"What about you Sesshoumaru?" asked Miroku.

"I got sleeping beauty" he said with a pale face.

"Kagome?" asked Sango.

"I got granny" said Kagome.

"Rin" said Kagome.

"I got the prince for sleeping beauty" said Rin with a peace sign.

"Miroku?" asked Sango.

"I'm fairy God mother" said Miroku.

"I got fairy good mother 1 from sleeping beauty" said Sango.

"Hey we still have four more" said Rin.

The group groaned.

"Lets see I got Prince, horse man, I got wood cutter, and I got Titania" said Rin.

"I got little red ridding hood, Cinderella, Fairy 2, and Lysander" said Inu-yasha.

"I got granny, Prince, fairy 3, and Hermia" said Kagome.

"Well, I got fairy God mother, I got a tree, and Egeus" said Miroku.

"I got Fairy 3, prince's grandfather, I'm little red ridding hoods mother, and Hippolyta" said Sango.

"What about you Sesshoumaru?" asked Rin looking over his shoulder.

"Wow look at that you got sleeping beauty, the flower, the evil step sister 2, and Jackass" said Rin.

"Those are good parts" said Sango patting Sesshoumaru on the back.

"At least you get to be a flower, and not a tree" said Kagome.

"I'm the wolf" said Kouga.

"Perfect part for you" said Inu-yasha.

"I'm Helena?" asked Kikyou.

"I'm step mother said Yura.

"I'm stepsister 1" said Kouga.

"I'm Peaseblossom" said Kirara.

"I'm mustardseed" said Shippou.

"Hey who got Demetrius?" asked Rin.

"Me" said Inu-yasha.

Everyone turned towards Inu-yasha.

"You got double parts?" asked Shippou.

"Seems so" said Inu-yasha.

"Wow how are you going to pull it off?" asked Sango.

"Don't know" said Inu-yasha.

"We have time to figure it out later" said Kagome.

"Let's just get going home I'm too tired and traumatized by my parts" said Kagome leaning on Inu-yasha. "Carry me to the car please" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha sighed as he picked her yup.

"Hey mutt face put my woman down" said Kouga.

"Go fuck yourself, or better go do something productive with your time" said Inu-yasha.

"Kagome baby come to me" said Kouga.

"Kouga really leave me the fuck alone, I don't want to be near you more then I have to!" yelled Kagome.

"This is all your fault you did something to her" said Kouga.

"You know what Kouga just shut up" said Rin.

"Inu-yasha take Kagome home and make sure she doesn't go near anything that might kill her" said Sango.

"Rin are you going home?" asked Miroku.

"No, I think I'll go get something to eat" said Rin.

"Ok just asking to see if you needed a ride" said Miroku.

"Wanted to be alone with Sango?" asked Rin.

Miroku smiled.

"man this shows how much I'm wanted" she said looking away.

"Really I didn't mean it that way" said Miroku.

"it's all right Miroku just don't get her drunk then she might do something you will regret in the morning, I don't know like a missing dick, or no more hair even better she kills you and then throws you body in a high way and make it look like an accident" said Rin.

Miroku had a nervous smile before he waved good-bye to the group as he Sango walked off along with Inu-yasha and Kagome.

Rin looked towards where Sesshoumaru was seated drinking a bottle of water, for some reason he looked very cute in the white shirt and loose jeans he had on, she shook her head and walked towards him.

"Hey Sesshoumaru I'm going to eat so I'll see you later ok. Bye" she said running around the back.

He knew where she was going and for some reason he didn't like the feeling. He stood slowly as he walked towards the parking lot where his car was. He heard a little giggling coming from two cars down.

'_Don't even go there, just get your car and drive away'_ he thought as he unlocked the car and got in.

'_So what's bothering ya Sess?_' asked his mind.

"I don't know, something just doesn't feel right" he answered it.

'_Well let's see what could it be? Hmm gee I don't know maybe it's the really cute girl that living with you for three days now_' his mind said back.

"Are you out of your mind?" He asked himself.

'_Hello if I am then so are you, you are talking to yourself geni'ass' that you are_' his mind answered.

"I think I'm getting fat" he said.

'_Rin is right you are gay'_ his mind said to him.

"Why do you keep bringing her up?" asked Sesshoumaru.

'_You dumb ass it's you who keeps bringing her up not me! I'm your mind, you think I talk, because God didn't feel the need to give me my own brain and body_' his mind answered.

"I must be going crazy" Sesshoumaru said.

'_Yeah maybe, how about making yourself feel better by going to that weird hair chick and telling her to give you a soak?_' his mind asked.

"Are you crazy? She's scary" said Sesshoumaru.

'_It was a suggestion and if you agreed then I would kicked you so your head would hurt_' said his mind.

"So can you leave now before people think that I'm weird?" asked Sesshoumaru.

'_You act like I come because I want you, stop talking to me and I'll leave_' his mind said to him.

Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head and started the car. AN: My mind does that to me too

Rin walked behind towards where Himura waited for her. She felt bad that she felt Sesshoumaru by himself, but then now that she and Himura confessed their undying love for each other she had to be with him too. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey" she said.

He smiled "So did you guys pick the cast?" asked Himura.

Rin sighed and nodded "Yeah, Inu-yasha is little red ridding hood, and Kagome is granny" said Rin.

He laughed and pulled her towards him. "What about Sesshoumaru?" asked Himura.

Rin felt guilty again. "He's sleeping beauty" said Rin.

"And what about you?" asked Himura.

"I'm the prince" said Rin.

He laughed again. "So do you want a ride home?" he asked.

Rin smirked. "Well, I don't know what do you want?" asked Rin.

He smiled "come on not tonight, how about we go do something tomorrow?" He asked.

Rin nodded.

"Sango looks really happy with Miroku" said Himura.

"I just hope that he doesn't grope anyone while he's with her cause then we have a problem" said Rin.

"Inu-yasha and Kagome won't make a bad couple either" said Himura.

"They actually like each other but they are too stubborn to admit it, maybe one of these days they'll play strip poker and you'll see them the next take sticking their tongues down each others throats" said Rin. AN: The idea of the strip poker came from Midnight star

"That's not something I want to picture" said Himura.

Rin laughed "Yeah, but they really are great guys to be with" said Rin.

"So what about Sesshoumaru?" asked Himura.

"What about him?" asked Rin.

"Does he have an especial girl?" asked Himura.

"You want to know something?" asked Rin.

"Yeah" he said.

"I punched his ex-girlfriend this afternoon" said Rin.

Himura smiled and shook his head. "Are you ok with your Mom?" He asked suddenly.

Rin looked away and smile. "She is my mother I can't do anything, but being Kagome's and Sango's sister is great" said Rin.

Himura stopped her and kissed her forehead. "Come on I'll take you home" he said.

Rin nodded, for some reason she couldn't get the idea that Sesshoumaru was going home alone, Kagura or no Kagura he was still alone. Himura drove her to her apartment and kissed her good-bye.

Rin opened the door and found Sesshoumaru watching something about making your thighs smaller. She smiled, she looked towards Kagura's room and noticed that it was empty.

"She was removed from this project" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin closed the door and came and sat down next to him. He flipped the channel to where they were showing a show about girls and guys in tight bright colored suites fighting computerized monsters.

"Wow that show is still on air?" asked Rin.

"Apparently so" said Sesshoumaru.

"Hm, and here I'm thinking someone got so pissed of that she called up the station and cursed them out" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at her and she smiled at him. Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Hey listen I'm sorry about Kagura and this afternoon" said Rin.

"Why?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I feel really bad Sesshoumaru, if I didn't do it then you guys would still be together" said Rin.

"I didn't want anything to do with her, and I'm used to being by myself, I like it" he stated.

"Yeah how much of that is true?" asked Rin.

"Pretty much all of it" said Sesshoumaru.

"Really Sesshoumaru I'm sorry I felt so bad that I couldn't stop thinking about you" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru saw the sorry look on her eyes. "I'm not mad at you" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin sat closer and wrapped her arms around him into a hug. "I'm so sorry that I left you" she said.

Sesshoumaru's hand went around her and he held her slightly bringing her close. "Umm...thanks" he said.

Rin pulled away slightly and smiled. "Come on I'll make us something to eat, after all we are roommates" she said.

He smiled and nodded.

"You should smile more you look good" she said.

He nodded. AN: There you have it people who were about to kill me feed me to their pets, Sessy and Rin romance not a kiss but a hug, the kiss and other stuff will come

Inu-yasha and Kagome made it home.

"I can't believe that I got granny, do I look that old?" asked Kagome.

Inu-yasha carried her to _'their_' bedroom and put her down on the bed.

"Kagome snap out of it, I got little red ridding hood I think your better off then me" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome nodded "yeah I guess your right" she said pulling her shoes off.

"Where is my PJs?" she asked.

Inu-yasha did the same he took of his shirt and sat down. Kagome just stared at the beautiful built shirtless chest with awe. Inu-yasha looked towards Kagome who turned her head away with a small blush on her cheek. He smiled.

"I'm going to change" she said as she grabbed her slip and walked towards the bathroom. When she came out she saw Inu-yasha staring at her intently. "What?" she asked.

"You still wear that slip?" he asked.

"I'm going to sleep who's going to see me in it, you were the only one who saw me in it other then Miroku, Rin and Sango" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha nodded.

"When are you going to set up your bed?" asked Kagome.

"Why? I like sleeping on your bed it's nice and soft unlike you" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome glared and brushed her hair and sighed. "Now I'll be lone, with Rin and Mr. Himura a couple" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha growled. "What is with you guys? So now she has a boyfriend who happened to be our teacher, hey don't you feel that's wrong?" asked Inu-yasha.

Kagome turned on the small bench she sat on and smiled. "Mr. Himura liked Rin since she was young, when she was about 4 that's when we first met, meaning Sango, Rin and I. Mr. Himura lived next door to us and we all use to play together" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha saw the small smiling playing in her eyes. "Was it true that you liked Mr. Himura?" asked Inu-yasha.

Kagome blushed. "Yeah well you see I was 12 and he was a really hot 19 year old so yeah I did have a crush on him, Sango and Rin helped me write a song to him" said Kagome chuckling.

Inu-yasha felt differently about her. He felt strange already. He like everything about, well maybe not the yelling and dissing on him, but even then she was cute, but the fact that she every like anyone bother him, even if he knew how dumb it sounded.

"Hey...um don't take this the wrong way but when did you lose your virginity?" asked Inu-yasha.

Kagome blushed deeper. "I lost it when I was 17" she said.

'_Damn if I met her 3 years back!_' he thought.

"What about you?" asked Kagome.

"I lost it when I was 15" he said. Kagome nodded.

"It figures" She said.

Inu-yasha threw a pillow at her "what does that mean?" he asked,

Kagome picked up the pillow and threw it back. "It means you're a man whore!" yelled Kagome feeling slightly angry, but didn't really understand why.

Inu-yasha came towards her and picked her up.

"hey what are you doing?" she asked.

He smirked and threw her down on the bed and picked up a pillow and started to hit her with it.

"Inu-yasha you bitch" yelled Kagome in between laughter as she hit him with a pillow of her own.

Inu-yasha stopped and pinned her down on the bed. "Don't call me a bitch" he said awfully close to her face.

"And what if I do?" she asked.

He smiled as he bend down and kissed the side of her neck, Kagome gasped and squirmed beneath him. "I thought that would be your sensitive spot" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome glared and pulled a hand free. Inu-yasha got ready to be slapped but inside he felt her soft hand on his ears rubbing them.

"Damn it" he said.

Kagome smiled. "Well, Inu-baby I guess I know where your sensitive part is, well your second sensitive part" she said looking down at his pants.

"Your a bitch you know that?" he asked.

Kagome flashed him her pearly whites before taking a pillow and hitting him with it, starting it once again.

Back to where Rin was now in a pair of shorts and a tank top with her hair up in a bun and a cook book in hand.

"Hey Sesshoumaru where is the pepper?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru got up for the 15th time to get Rin what she needed. "Why don't I just stay here and help you" he asked.

"Thanks that would be great" said Rin.

"The pepper in up there" said Sesshoumaru.

"Great, hold me up" said Rin.

"What?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I swear for someone who looks so smart you sure act stupid sometimes" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru growled and put his hands around her waist and held her up.

"A little higher" said Rin feeling strange that he was touching her.

Sesshoumaru held her higher making her ass come to his field of vision.

"got it" she said.

He turned her around and brought her down slowly, but she slipped and her chest rubbed against his, Rin stuck between the counter and him, she stared at him as he stared at her, he had this sudden urge to kiss her, but he had morals unlike his teacher. He put her down.

"Sorry" he stated.

"it's all right" she said and started to work on their '_dinner'_ which she was making.

They stayed a few feet away from each other. Working from afar, Sesshoumaru was in charge of the salad, while Rin worked on the actual dinner. But that excitement wouldn't leave, the jolt that she felt when she was close to him. Rin shook her head and smile.

'_I'm going to make myself crazy'_ she thought.

Sesshoumaru watched her from the corner of his eyes wondering what she was thinking about.

Sango and Miroku were in a bar of some kind where they had girls and guys bar tending in their under ware. Sango was on her third drink.

"So he tells me that he thought I was cute but he was scared to ask me out" explained Sango to the bartender who seemed interested.

"Oh you poor thing" said the bartender.

"yep, growing up was so hard for me, the guys thought I was going to hurt them" said Sango.

Miroku who was trying to get Sango to leave for the past 1/2 hour gave up and listen to her sad and dramatic life story.

"My father is a whore, and my mother is most wanted, and now I'm going to be in a play where I hate men!" she said. The bartender patted her head. "Not to mention a fairy! I get to be a fat fairy!" she said.

"Sango darling let's go home and sleep" said Miroku.

"Do you hear him? I finally enjoy myself with him, and he wants to take me away" said Sango.

The bartender glared at Miroku.

"Where was I, oh yeah when I was 4 I met my half sisters, they were nice and like me had a whore for a father and wanted mothers, so we decided that it was going to be us, and the fur ball from next door" said Sango.

"She's talking about Shippou" explained Miroku.

"Then we moved in together, we have been together since, I love those bitches" said Sango before she fainted.

Miroku smiled as he picked her up and headed out. Yep tonight was the best night he had, he had a drunk girlfriend, and he didn't get to grope not one girl, but still he wouldn't trade this life for the world, maybe if the world was filled with women, no not even them, maybe. Nope.

Finally after 20 minutes of cooking and cleaning they were finally going to eat. Rin had made about 5 stake Fajitas and grilled chicken salad. They were sitting on the couch, even though Sesshoumaru insisted they eat on the table so they don't get his Italian couch fucked up, but Rin wanted to sit on the couch. She had brought out her guitar and she was tuning it while eating and watching some more they were giving about a chick that could tell the future because she was a virgin and some guy who was called the scorpion king.

"Do you like playing, I mean do you really want to be a doctor?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Rin laughed "Music was an escape for us that's how we started" said Rin. "I Remember when we were 10 and we started out being called the powder doughnuts, but then people thought we were a doughnut shop so we changed it to fur ball 40, naming after Shippou, we would try and puff up our hair to perform" said Rin. Sesshoumaru nodded. "But it was the time of my life every moment spent with Sango, Kagome, and Shippou" said Rin. Rin started to play a tune humming softly.

"Is that a new song?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Rin smiled and nodded. "Want to hear?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"It's called deep forest" she said as she started the song once more before she started to sing, her voice light. AN: I'm so happy I know how to play this on my guitar! but anyway do as infinity is one of my favorite jpop group, but it's a long ass song!

Deep Forest--Do as Infinity

_fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
__okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo_

I'm sure that the heart I left behind  
still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.

_sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta  
__hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru_

Exhausted, without the strength to search  
people vanish into the infinite darkness.

_chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na  
_If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?

_boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
__nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu  
__itsuwari ya uso wo matoi  
__tachisukumu koe mo naku_

As we live on,  
we lose a little bit more.  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out

_aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama  
__sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku _

The days pass by and change,  
without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.

_tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite  
__sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo_

Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,  
and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!

_toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou  
_If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again

_boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
__ikite yuku doko made mo  
__shinjite'ru hikari motome  
__arukidasu kimi to ima _

We live our lives  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,  
in search of the light.

_boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
__nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu  
__itsuwari ya uso wo matoi  
__tachisukumu koe mo naku_

As we live on,  
we lose a little bit more.  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out

_boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
__ikite yuku doko made mo  
__furikaeru  
__michi wo tozashi  
__aruite'ku eien ni _

We live our lives  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
Closing off  
the way back,  
we walk on for eternity.

_tachisukumu koe mo naku  
__ikite yuku eien ni _

We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,  
unable to cry out, for eternity...

_fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
__okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo_

I'm sure that the heart I left behind  
still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.

_sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta  
__hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru _

Exhausted, without the strength to search  
people vanish into the infinite darkness.

_chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na  
_If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?

_boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
__nakushite'ku sukoshi zu  
__tsuitsuwari ya uso wo matoi  
__tachisukumu koe mo naku _

As we live on,  
we lose a little bit more.  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out

_aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama  
__sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku _

The days pass by and change,  
without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.

_tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite  
__sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo _

Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,  
and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!

_toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou  
_If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again

_boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
__ikite yuku doko made mo  
__shinjite'ru hikari motome  
__arukidasu kimi to ima _

We live our lives  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,  
in search of the light.

_boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
__nakushite'ku sukoshi zu  
__tsuitsuwari ya uso wo matoi  
__tachisukumu koe mo naku _

As we live on,  
we lose a little bit more.  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out

_boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
__ikite yuku doko made mo  
__furikaeru  
__michi wo tozashi  
__aruite'ku eien ni _

We live our lives  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
Closing off  
the way back,  
we walk on for eternity.

_tachisukumu koe mo naku  
__ikite yuku eien ni_

We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,  
unable to cry out, for eternity...

Rin finished and it was as if Sango, and Kagome could hear her while she sang for they had a small smile playing on their lips as they slept with two people soon to be entwined with their lives. Rin looked towards Sesshoumaru who nodded and smiled.

"It was very good" said Sesshoumaru staring as her face lit up and she smiled.

"That's great! I'm glad you like it!" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru nodded as he watched her eat. Something about this girl made him want to smile and hold her, but she wasn't his to hold, and as soon has he thought about that his heart jumped.

'_Holy shit he figured it out'_ said his mind.


	11. The Dance Chapter 11

Varsity Drama  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 11: The Dance

Inu-yasha woke to find that his head was on Kagome's stomach. '_So that was the soft pillow'_ he thought. He turned so he was on his stomach and his face was facing his '_pillow_' as he would like to put it. He looked towards her face. Kagome was sound asleep with a small smile on her face. Inu-yasha's lips curved to a small smile. '_Let's see which way to wake her? Dump water on her, put an ice in her under ware, hmm no those were the things I did to Miroku, for her something special'_ he thought, then it came to him. He put his face on her stomach, and the rose a little so he could place a small kiss on it, then looked at Kagome. '_Nothing huh?_' he thought. He kissed slowly up and down her stomach. Kagome moved a little. Inu-yasha nodded '_Tough to please, no worries we are talking about me'_ he thought as his lips moved to her shoulders which were bare, well except for the very thin string that held up her slip. '_I wonder what she would look like if she was naked?_' he thought. Kagome moved more when she felt something soft on her skin. Inu-yasha smiled liking the response. His lips next moved to her neck, but this time he took a few licks in-between kisses. '_She smells good. I wonder if this is rape? Wouldn't want her to beat me to death_' he thought.

"Best if I leave it alone" said Inu-yasha as he laid back down, he saw Kagome's open, and instantly closed his.

"Man I could have sworn...I'm going crazy maybe cause I didn't have anything to eat" said Kagome.

She looked at the '_sleeping_' Inu-yasha and smiled. "He looks like a little boy, real cute" she said.

Inu-yasha held back from smiling.

Kagome closed in on his face.

'_I wonder what she's going to do...maybe she knew it was me and now she's going to bite me'_ thought Inu-yasha.

Kagome smiled and leaned closer and placed her lips on his cheek. "Good morning Inu-yasha" she said as she quietly slid of the bed and walked towards the couch across from her bed.

'_Holy shit did she kiss me? I'm confused...man I'm acting like I'm still 12'_ he thought.

Kagome picked up her laptop and started to type some things into it before she started to hum. Inu-yasha sat up quietly and watched.

"hmm...every heart..._kokoro mita sareru no darou _(Every heart can be satisfied)...lalala" sang Kagome softly. Inu-yasha smiled as he watched her play air guitar. "..._nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_ (I was frightened by the never-ending night)...hmmm..._meguru meguru toki no naka de_ (In endlessly repeating time)..." Kagome smiled as she typed.

"Now let's see what can we do for the dance?" asked Kagome getting up and moving around it was as if she didn't notice that Inu-yasha was there.

"What are you doing?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Huh! Oh I was just making up the dance for one of the festival" said Kagome smiling.

Inu-yasha nodded as he watched her sway back and forth for a while she started again.

"_donna egao ni deaetara _(The two of us, smiling, meet here)...hmm...lallala" sang Kagome as she started to move hands around then her hips.

Inu-yasha thought he was watching a weird kind of porn, where the girl had on some clothing on and was singing. His eyes were glued to the girl before him as she moved slowly her body to the beat of her voice.

Kagome they turned towards Inu-yasha. "hey Inu-yasha can you come here and help me out?" She asked. '_Help her with what unzipping her slip?_' he thought as he got up and walked towards her, standing behind her. Kagome turned and nodded.

"Ok stand still and do what I tell you" she said.

He nodded.

Kagome stood against him, with her back to his chest and warped her arms around his neck. "..._Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_ (We were searching for love)...hmm" sang Kagome as she moved her hips with Inu-yasha. "Yea that's it just move with me" she told him.

Inu-yasha on the other hand was going red, wanting to pick her up and just slam in to her. Kagome then moved and face his so that now her chest was crushing against his and her lips came inches from his.

"Hmm...should we have a kiss or just a close up?" asked Kagome looking towards the ceiling when she felt Inu-yasha's lips on her neck. Kagome looked at him, her body warming up slowly.

"Inu...yasha what are you doing?" she asked.

The way she had said his name almost had him going crazy. He kissed up and down her throat.

"Working on your dance step" he said.

She nodded as her hands went into his hair.

'_Kagome what the hell are you doing!_' her mind asked.

'_Don't know but it feels good'_ she thought back.

'_Well as your mind I...I'm telling, no I'm ordering you to stop_!' her mind told her.

'_No, I don't take orders from you_' thought Kagome.

'_Well you do now and I'm telling you to step away from the sexy, very good-looking vehicle_' her mind said slowly.

'_you see you like him too_' said Kagome.

'_Yea...NO! Just get him to stop'_ her mind told her.

Kagome pulled away, with Inu-yasha looking at her confused.

"Umm...it's already 6 we have to get ready for class" said Kagome.

"No today is Thursday we have classes from 12" said Inu-yasha walking towards her.

"Umm I have to make breakfast" she said backing away.

"You don't make breakfast" said Inu-yasha.

"I do I just didn't have a reason too before now" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha nodded "Ok, but who are you going to make breakfast for?" asked Inu-yasha.

"For...Kouga, and Kikyou" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha just stopped. "Come on you expect me to buy that?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Why won't you?" asked Kagome.

"Well, for one you hate Kikyou, and Kouga let's not go there" said Inu-yasha once again walking towards her.

"For your information I don't hate Kikyou, I just dislike her to an extend that people would want to lock me up for the fear that I might become cannibal and for Kouga I think he's adorable" said Kagome.

"You think his adorable?" asked Inu-yasha once again just inches from her.

"Yes, I do" she said.

Inu-yasha's hand encircled her waist pulling her towards him. "And what about me?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Hmm that's a hard one considering you're so bitchy" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha growled as his lips found her neck again.

"Inu-yasha what are you doing now? Cause I know were not doing the dance now" said Kagome.

"We could start dancing if you want" said Inu-yasha in a very sexy voice.

"No Thanks I have to look for guys for Rin, Sango and me" she said.

"You already have one" said Inu-yasha.

"I do?" asked Kagome.

"Miroku" said Inu-yasha.

"Yeah that's true" said Kagome.

"And if you ask nicely I'm sure I wouldn't mind" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome looked up at him as he smirked. "What makes you think I will ask you?" she asked.

Inu-yasha's grip around her tightened. "Because I wouldn't want you to dance with some guy you don't know, can you imagine all that germ?" asked Inu-yasha.

Kagome sweat dropped. --; "Oh right and like you don't have any" said Kagome.

"If I did you wouldn't let me kiss you" said Inu-yasha.

"Let's get the fact straight I didn't _LET_ you kiss me _YOU_ kissed me on your own" said Kagome.

"So why are you still in my arms?" he asked.

"Not by choice, I back away but you can to me" she said.

"If I might add wasn't you with your hands in my hair?" asked Inu-yasha.

Kagome blushed and pushed him back. "By mistake" she said.

"Right, why don't you just admit that you're attacked to me?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Because I'm not" said Kagome.

"You are just say it" said Inu-yasha.

"Why would I be attracted to a loud mouth jerk?" asked Kagome walking towards the bathroom. Her heart was beating fast and from what she learned in med school and life that wasn't normal.

'_Told you to stay away, now you got the heart involved you retard_!' her mind yelled at her.

"Well I suppose it's not all that bad, I mean he isn't all that bad looking" said Kagome.

'_Not all that bad looking he's drop dead gorgeous_' said her mind.

"Hey your suppose to be against him!" said Kagome.

'_Yea but that doesn't mean that I can't think he is a god_' her mind said.

Kagome growled as she got into the shower.

'_Stupid mind_!' thought Kagome.

'_I heard that_!' her mind yelled back.

Inu-yasha smiled as he looked towards the door. he shook his head. '_My chest is pounding at me'_ he thought as he walked out into the living room where he found Kouga staring at him with fierce eyes.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" asked Kouga.

"Because I can't sleep in a shirt" said Inu-yasha.

"Why are you in Kagome's room? Don't you have your own room?" asked Kouga.

"Yeah but I like her bed better it's soft and it comes with her as a complimentary" said Inu-yasha with a smirk.

Kouga growled. "Don't worry mutt face Kagome will be mines" said Kouga.

"She doesn't belong to you wolf boy and never will" said Inu-yasha seriously it was just something about the way he said it. Inu-yasha walked into his room, which he didn't use and picked out clothing to wear for that day. He felt arms go around him from behind him.

"Not attracted?" he asked.

"I never said I wasn't" said the voice and in a split second Inu-yasha moved out of reach.

"What the hell are you doing Kikyou?" asked Inu-yasha trying to cover himself up with a shirt or something to protect himself.

"Who did you think I was?" asked Kikyou.

"Kagome who else!" said Inu-yasha.

Kikyou glared. "Now what can she give you that I can't I bet I can pleasure you more then that wanna be bitch can" said Kikyou.

"Kikyou get it through your fucken screwed up head that I don't like you!" said Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha thought his eyes would rot if he looked her longer then he had too. He had the greatest respect for women one being his mother told to and two because they were the lock to their keys, but there were some chicks that were very scary, Kikyou being one. And he wasn't talking about the regular scary she was like the living dead or more like the dead living.

Inu-yasha measure the distance from him to the door and the distance from him and the crazy bitch and found he door to be closer even though in reality it was the other way around. Inu-yasha made a dash for Kagome's room and once he was inside he locked the door and ran inside the bathroom, which was very spacey. There was a walk in shower in one corner and a nice little tub at the other side, it was very feminine for it was Kagome's bathroom.

"Hey!" yelled Kagome holding the curtains to her body.

"I have to wash myself before her germs kill me" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome figure it was Kikyou but that is still no excuse to walk in on her and she thought she locked that door. Inu-yasha took a washcloth and started to rub it over his body.

"hey don't use my towel! I don't want any thing from her" said Kagome.

"We'll burn it later but now I need to save myself" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome sighed as she went back to her shower, as Inu-yasha went crazy over just a little touch from Kikyou.

Rin woke up to the same '_fluffy'_ soft feeling. She looked around and found that this time she had her back to Sesshoumaru's chest as his arms held her close.

'_Holy crap! Stupid Rin! Bad Rin!_' her mind told her. AN: So far Sango, Miroku, and Inu-yasha are more '_normal_' then the others

'_Hey you idiot I'm not a puppy!_' she thought back.

'_Well if you didn't sleep walk then I wouldn't have to say this to you_!' her mind said.

Rin groaned. '_If you haven't noticed you have a boyfriend now, you can't be waking up with another man' _her mind said.

'_he's a friend'_ said Rin.

'_A Friend who you feel attraction to!_' her mind answered.

'_I do not_!' she said back.

Sesshoumaru woke to see Rin making strange faces. "Are you ok?" he asked getting use to the fact that she woke up some place different of where she originally went to sleep.

"Huh! Oh yea just having a discussion with myself" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru nodded thinking back to his discussion with his mind.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" asked Rin facing him.

"Just coffee will do for now" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin nodded "I want eggs, a strawberry cream cheese toast and maybe a cup of coffee, but then flavor of the toast will be ruined" said Rin. AN: In reality that's what I think

"Interesting" said Sesshoumaru.

"How is what I want to eat interesting?" asked Rin giving him strange looks.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and pretended that he was still dreaming about the fact that he had to live with someone for 5 months, that he had a crazy but cute girl living with him, she was dating his teacher, he was attracted to the maniac meaning the girl, and she was right next to him in his bed wearing a little T-shirt and nothing else.

"Hey Sesshoumaru" said Rin now with her hands folded over his chest and her head on her folded hands.

"What?" he asked.

"Well um, what I wanted to ask you was that have you ever been in love with someone?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked at her. "Why?" he asked.

"Just wanted to know" said Rin.

"No I have never been in love with any of the women I had dated" said Sesshoumaru.

'_Yeah probably because they were psychotic bitches'_ thought his mind.

"O" said Rin.

"What about you?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I suppose not but have to say that maybe I'm falling in love" she said tracing little circles on his chest, which wasn't the best thing for Sesshoumaru.

"Um I think I'll go make some coffee" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin nodded as she pulled away. Sesshoumaru got up and pulled on a white shirt not bothering to button it. Rin sat and watched as he made his way to the kitchen.

_'Didn't he look hot? His chest did you see the way it's built?_' asked her mind.

"Your not helping!" said Rin.

'_Who said I had to help you I can like him while you go with Himura_' said her mind.

"But I thought you like Himura...I mean he is the guy of our dream" said Rin softly as if doubting herself.

'_Is he moron? Maybe until now you didn't have a reason to like anyone else but him'_ thought her mind.

Rin shook her head as she walked out of Sesshoumaru's room and into the kitchen when she found Sesshoumaru doing something. She shrugged and walked into her room to change.

"Something feels out of place" she said to herself.

Sango woke up with the beautiful face of her stuff animal. "Where in the hell am I?" she asked as her head felt like she was retarded and dropped some heavy books on it to see if she could model.

"I see you're awake" said Miroku walking in his little gay apron with a spatula in hand.

"What happened what did we do last night my head is pounding like hell" said Sango.

"Yea alcohol does that to you" said Miroku.

Sango threw him a glare.

"Interestingly you got drunk and told the bar tender your life story" said Miroku.

Sango slapped a hand on her forehead. "No not again" she whispered.

"Again? You mean you done it before?" asked Miroku.

Sango glared once again only this one promised death. "Lets just say that from the 50 bars/clubs and etc. I have been to about 24 of them and each know how I use to wear my hair in grade school" said Sango.

Miroku stifled a laugh and walked towards her. "So what would Princess Sango like for breakfast?" he asked.

Sango threw him an '_are you serious' _look. "Miroku sweetie I really really appreciate you making me breakfast and all but you have to understand that I wanted to live for another 30 years or so" said Sango.

Miroku sighed. "Fine if you think that eating my food will kill you then I'll just cancel the order form _'morning smile_' restaurant" said Miroku.

Sango sweat dropped. "Miroku how is the restaurant's food cooked by you?" she asked.

"I'm ordering right" said Miroku. Sango held on to her throbbing head.

"Right well anyways I'm going to take a shower and then take a bottle of aspirin" said Sango. AN: Don't do that! That will surely kill you

Miroku smiled as he watched her mumble things and walk into the bathroom.

After about 10 minutes of panic Inu-yasha finally cooled and sat on the toilet waiting for Kagome to come out.

"Hey how much longer are you going to take in there?" asked Inu-yasha.

"As long as I need too!" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha sighed. "Fine then I'll take a shower."

"Why don't you go to your room?" asked Kagome.

"I did and I almost died!" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome opened the show curtains and stepped out in a towel. "Aren't you over reacting? I mean how much harm can she do anyway?" asked Kagome.

Inu-yasha gave her a skeptic look before he stood up. "So what you trying to say I'm not wanted?" he asked coming close to her once more.

Kagome stepped back a little. "Yeah you weren't wanted from the beginning" said Kagome fearing that maybe if this continued she was going to have some puppies before she actually wanted too.

"Inu-yasha what ever just use the shower" said Kagome turning to around him when once again got hold on her.

"Actually I was thinking you join me" he said in to her ears.

"Oh too late I already had my bath, why don't you be a good boy and go wash yourself up" said Kagome.

"Fine I'll listen if you give me one kiss" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome turned to looked at him. "That's all it takes to tame your ass?" asked Kagome.

Inu-yasha sweat dropped. "Kagome I'm not a lion from the circus" said Inu-yasha.

"Oh you could have-" Kagome didn't get to finish for there was pair of lips on top of hers.

He smiled against her lips, they were so soft and full, he wondered who else in his life time of dating had such nice lips and the taste, the way her lips moved over his was just enough to get guy to kiss the floor for more, not that he would do it. Kagome's hands went from his chest slowly around his neck. She had to admit slowly he was taking the top place for the best kiss ever.

She felt his tongue tracing her lower lip. Unintentionally she moaned, he pulled her closer. She wasn't just going to be taken advantage of! She pulled him down harder, and sucked on his top lip, letting her tongue move slowly and seductively around it. This had to the best kiss he ever had, the way her lips moved was just to good to put into words. He let out a small groan, and that's when Kagome pulled away.

"There you had your kiss" she said breathing heavy her lips a bright pink red from the activities they were engaged in seconds ago.

"Who said one kiss was going to do for me?" asked Inu-yasha once again pulling her towards him.

"Well sorry dog-boy your going to have to live of the memory because no more kisses for you" said Kagome turning to leave.

Inu-yasha smirked. "Don't worry by the end of this week you will be mine" he said as he striped down to nothing and walked into the shower.

Kagome smiled she had heard a little of what he said. "Don't worry Inu-baby it will be a challenge for you, I'll make sure of it" she said as she started to dress. AN: As said before I can't joke around with romance so you guys are going to be bored for this one

After everyone was dressed and ready they headed towards Sango and Miroku's place well almost everyone. When Rin came out she was surprised to see that Sesshoumaru had made her wanted breakfast, toast with cream cheese with thin large strawberry slices on top. Rin broke into a smile.

"Thank you" she said softly.

"You made dinner last night and I made breakfast I think it's fair enough to call it even" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin was to busy eating to hear what he was saying. "What?" she asked.

He sighed and picked up his cup of coffee. "Nothing just talking to myself" said Sesshoumaru.

"Wow this is so good" said Rin all into her breakfast.

He wondered what a man would do when he had to propose to her and she was just eating and ignoring him.

"Hey aren't you going to eat?" asked Rin.

"No I'm fine" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin walked over to his holding out a piece of her toast to him. "Come on take a bite" she said.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her with bored eyes. "No I'm ok" he said.

"Come on please! You know coffee can kill you in an empty stomach" said Rin.

"Yes I learned that already" he said.

"Then come on! Take a damn bite I don't have germs" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru weighed his option: either take a bite or stand here for half an hour listening to her. Sesshoumaru took the toast from her hand and took a bite.

"Happy?" he asked.

Rin smiled and nodded. "Really!" she said.

Sesshoumaru gave a small chuckle. "Here you have a little cream" said Sesshoumaru taking hold on her head and wiping it with his thumb.

Rin held back gasp at how his hands felt on her face, and she didn't even want to get to other places yet. He didn't move this hand, it was the knock on their door that snapped them out of their little trance.

"Hey Kagome, Inu-yasha, Sango, Miroku" said Rin waving.

"Hey we brought breakfast" said Sango.

"I already ate" said Rin.

"Rin you ate without us?" asked Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru made me breakfast" said Rin.

Inu-yasha and Miroku smirked. If you knew Sesshoumaru then you knew that he made breakfast for no one, he didn't give a rat's ass about no one.

"Awe that's so sweet! I wish I was stuck with you" said Kagome.

Sesshoumaru nodded. Inu-yasha glared. Miroku looked around.

"Hey Kagome is Inu-yasha a good kisser?" asked Rin.

Kagome gasp and stepped back. "Rin!" said Kagome.

"Hey now that you mention it Rin, Kagome does look a little flushed" said Sango.

"You guys!" said Kagome.

"So what is Inu-yasha top ten?" asked Rin.

"No ore like low 50s" said Kagome.

Sango shook her index finger "that's not what your vibration says. I think he falls somewhere in the top 5" said Sango.

Sesshoumaru, and Miroku just stared at the girls, while Inu-yasha gloated.

"Hey Rin how did you know?" asked Miroku.

"I always know, when these two do something it's so much on their expression. I'm can just tell" said Rin with a big smile.

"Yeah and the annoying part is we never can" said Sango.

"She hides it so well that no one can tell she isn't a virgin" said Kagome.

Rin laughed while the guys nodded. Kagome took a plate and took her share of the food, but then she felt arms go around her waist.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to know if what Sango said was true" he said.

"Not a chance" said Kagome.

"Really? Then shouldn't I be given a chance to prove that I could be number one?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Nope" she said. He placed a kiss on her ear.

"Please" he said.

"Nope" said Kagome.

Rin sat next to Sesshoumaru with her laptop doing homework.

"Hey guys what would you give a patient with IBS?" asked Rin.

"I think I would tell them take Ranitidine" said Kagome.

"150mg tablets" said Sango.

"for about a month" said Miroku.

"two pills a day" said Inu-yasha.

"Thanks" said Rin.

"I did that one before" said Miroku.

"Yeah last term" said Sango.

"O" said Miroku.

"Yeah we had classes on Molecular, biochemical, and cellular mechanisms that are important in maintaining the body's homeostasis." said Kagome.

"Oh yeah I swear if someone told me that medical school is this hard then I would have quite" said Miroku.

Sango chuckled as Rin finished up the last of her home work. "But this is weird medical school we go to, I mean what other medical school divides students up like this" said Rin.

"You got that right" said Inu-yasha.

"Hey you guys are taking the Renal course right?" asked Sango.

"Yeah why?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Just asking is it easy?" asked Sango.

"Well the renal course is designed to understand the normal functions, physiology, anatomy/ histology, and pathology of the kidney. The first half of the course contains anatomy, physiology, and pathophysiology of renal function and hypertension. During the latter half, the focus is on the relationship of pathology of glomerular and interstitial diseases, embryology, tumors, microbiology, immunology, and pharmacology to renal function. So it's interesting" said Sesshoumaru.

"It does sound interesting" said Kagome. AN: For those of you who are thinking these characters (traits) are geeks, I would go more with the author is the geek

"Well we still have a lot time left till class starts today" said Rin.

"What classes do you have?" asked Rin.

"I have my GIN (Gastrointestinal/Nutrition ) class, and then I have Clinical conferences, and then I have Pathobiology then I'm done" said Rin.

"Wow you just described almost the whole day I mean isn't today lab day, which mean you'll be in there for 4 hours!" said Sango.

Rin nodded. "I know, and then we have that part tonight" said Rin.

"What party?" asked Kagome.

"Remember we told the two cute guys that we would do a party they were throwing" said Rin.

"Hey you're right, but are sure you can handle it?" asked Sango.

"Yeah I mean what's 4 hours of lab and 6 hours of class do to me?" asked Rin.

"Rin if you haven't noticed that's 10 hours, almost 1/2 day of classes" said Inu-yasha.

"Yeah but at least I'm not like you and Miroku, you guys do know we'll be suck in there for 13 hours don't you?" asked Rin.

"What!" asked Inu-yasha.

"Oh hey Rin is right you guys have Clinical Demonstrations, that's about 2 hours, and then you have the Endocrinology and Reproduction which is 3 hours long, lab which is 5 hours and then Lectures" said Kagome.

"You know Kag you and Sango have those classes with Miroku and Inu-yasha. So I wish you four good luck" said Rin.

The four looked as if they were petrified.

"Oh man this sucks! stuck in that hellhole for 13 hours! I'm going to die!" said Kagome.

"Hey look on the bright side after that you guys get to sing" said Miroku.

"What is bright about that?" asked Sango.

"Don't know, but I thought...never mind" said Miroku.

"Hey can we just relax for a couple hours now?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Hey that's right Sango, Rin I came up with the dance steps to '_every heart' _but you two need guys" said Kagome.

"So you got a guy aleady?" asked Sango with an eyebrow raised.

"Huh? No I was just saying" said Kagome with a small blush.

Inu-yasha smiled.

"Well since you guys are here, just couple up and follow what I show you" said Kagome waving for Inu-yasha to help her.

The got into the position they were in earlier. She was standing in front of him with her back to his chest, his hands on her hips, and Kagome's around his neck.

"I have the recorded version on my laptop, I'll play it" said Rin.

After setting the song they got in place. Sesshoumaru with Rin, Sango with Miroku. Sesshoumaru could feel all the curves of her backside, and it wasn't the best thing right now.

"Ok turn and face your partner" said Kagome.

"Hey Sango darling I'm sorry about last night and this morning" said Miroku.

"Oh it's ok" said Sango as they moved with each other.

"Hey Sesshoumaru thanks again for the breakfast it was great" said Rin.

"Thanks and you're welcome" said Sesshoumaru staring down at her.

"A small kiss will shut me up for the 13 hours that were stuck together" said Inu-yasha.

"Really?" asked Kagome.

'_Please you just want to kiss him_' thought Her mind.

'_Shut up!_' she thought back.

"Fine" she said as she placed her lips on his.

The other two couples looked towards them and followed. Miroku and Sango kissed as if it was nothing, well it wasn't they were going out.

Inu-yasha pulled Kagome as close as they can get with clothing and other things in the way. He never ever wanted anyone more then her. He didn't know what it was the fact that she wouldn't kiss his ass or that she was who she was. The kiss seemed to last forever. Tame yet strained. Tender in their pressure, just a rubbing, shaping of lips, awaiting the initiation of more. She had not expected such accommodating consideration from him. Kagome's tongue licked his upper lip, seeking for more. At the motion, Inu-yasha groaned deep and slipped his tongue into her mouth, not thrusting deep but inviting her to taste him. The shimmering pleasure she felt bolted through her body , zapping the nerves and leaving her boneless. With that feeling, she tentatively accepted the offer and sucked lightly at his tongue. Instantly a shudder ran through his body and the hand at the nape of her neck tightened slightly. Thrilled at this, she repeated the action, this time eliciting a groan from him, a deep sound that reverberated through his chest, sending the vibrations on to her own. Her arms wrapped more tightly around his neck, this was suppose to be a small kiss, but that's not it was turning into.

Sesshoumaru and Rin looked at each other before their lips met.

'_Oh my god_! You little hoe!' Rin's mind yelled at her.

'_calm down it's for the dance'_ said Rin to her mind.

'_Yeah right_' said her mind.

Rin how ever didn't say anything as she and Sesshoumaru kissed it was one of the best kisses she had that is next to Himura. He teased at her lower lip with his tongue gently nibbling at her lips. She gasped and he took advantage of the opportunity to tease the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Rin shivered at the feeling of his tongue in her mouth.

'_Hello Rin this is wrong, I mean come on now you have a boyfriend!_' her mind thought.

Rin's hands went around Sesshoumaru's tighter.

'_Shut up for a few seconds_' she told herself.

Sesshoumaru wanted to lift her up and run to his bedroom, but knew that this was nothing but a dance for their song and for her something she has to do, after all she is the girlfriend of his Gross Anatomy teacher, but for now she was his. The thought actually very enticing that she was his. He smiled against her lips. She kissed back with the confidence as her tongue meets his. Her hands were running through his hair in a way that he couldn't describe and bloody hell it felt good. His hair was like silk between her fingers. She never felt as good as she did at that moment. Finally because they were so limited begin human and all they had to pull part. Rin was actually glad that they pulled away before the other two. When the others finally did pull away everyone was flushed.

"That's a nice umm...dance step Kagome" said Sango. AN: Are you guys happy now? I finally gave you guys your damn kiss

The Guys just chuckled while the girls ignored at more details. The rest of the few hours past by like nothing as they left for the hellhole for the rest of the day. It was about 9 o'clock did they get out, but only because the teachers had a meeting and the rest of the classes were called off. Rin leaned on Sesshoumaru temporarily forgetting that they had kissed or any awkward feeling. Kagome was being carried on Inu-yasha's back, and Sango in Miroku's arms. Kirara and Shippou had come with them because they had business as Shippou put it.

"I'm so tired" said Rin yawning.

"Yeah, but now we got the party" said Kagome, and just then Rin's phone rang.

"Hello" she said.

"Oh really? Hey I'm not complaining my ass was in class for 10 hours I think I'm pretty tired" said Rin. "Ok then bye" she said and pressed the button off. "Ok that was the two cutes guys and they said after 6 hours of lab they just want to sleep. So I guess we are free for the rest of the night" said Rin.

"Oh thank the gods" said Shippou.

"I guess well see you guys tomorrow" said Kirara as they went off towards Shippou's car.

"Ok so let's go get something to eat and hit the sacks" said Kagome.

"Yup" said Rin. Sango just nodded.

Another day went by like nothing, and soon it was going to be a week.


	12. Friday! Fair Day! Chapter 12

Varsity Drama  
Haruka-chan

Chapter 12: Friday! Fair Day!

"Wow finally it's Friday!" exclaimed Rin sitting up next Sesshoumaru in his bed.

"And today is the first day the fair is in town!" she said stretching.

He watched her with a small smile.

"Come on Sesshoumaru get up so we can leave as quickly as we can," said Rin.

Sesshoumaru just ignored her and turned around to face something other then the hyperactive Rin who woke up with the urge to go to the fair that's in town.

"Come on! Come on!" yelled Rin pulling on the sheets.

'_Lalala ignoring you lalala, fruit basket, lalala_' Sesshoumaru thought as Rin jumped on the bed for him get up. Sesshoumaru finally got up and pushed Rin on to her back leaned over her. "Rin would you calm down!" he said.

Rin just smiled as her cheeks gave of the blush of being high. "Come on! Come on! Since your already up you might as well come with me and the others" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru sighed. '_Does anything go through her head? Well she's determined..._' He thought with a sweat drop.

Rin finally noticed that he was on top of her in deep thought, and then her head swam back to the day before when they had kissed, not on purpose of course, it was for the dance... for the dance...for the dance.

'_Yeah just keep telling yourself that you...you...retard!_' thought her mind.

'_Oh shut up!_' thought Rin as she sat up. "I'll go and get ready, go on Sesshoumaru take your little bubble bath and get dressed so we could get going" said Rin as she started to run towards her room, but first almost tripping over a stuff animal from her collection.

Sesshoumaru stared at the closed door and then slowly got up and headed towards the bathroom. He was going to skip the bubbles today and just take a shower, after all his shower cap with pretty pink flowers was missing.

Kagome walked out of her room and into the kitchen. '_Man this apartment looks like crap and we have been so busy I didn't get to yell at the other two to clean up after themselves_' thought Kagome.

Inu-yasha followed after her. "What happened?" he asked.

Kagome glared at him. "Look at this place!" she yelled.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Inu-yasha confused.

"It's a mess!" yelled Kagome.

"Kagome there's about two cups out of place and everything else looks fine to me" said Inu-yasha.

"That's because you don't see from my point of view" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha sighed and shook his head. "Come on let's go back to bed" he said.

Kagome glared. "You act like I'm married to you" she said with her arms crossed.

"That's not to far away" said Inu-yasha with a smirk.

Kagome glared as he stepped closer to her.

"I mean I wouldn't mind having you for life, even though I'll probably have to get use to your bitching" he said thoughtfully.

"You pig get away from me. Oh from today on you sleep on your own bed, and also go clean up your room!" Yelled Kagome flushed.

Inu-yasha smirked. "You know you look beautiful when you're mad" said Inu-yasha with his hand on her cheek.

Kagome's vein's where popping up, why was she so angry anyways? '_Because your falling for him crack head'_ thought her mind. Kagome slapped her forehead as she walked past Inu-yasha and into the living room.

Inu-yasha looked towards the living room where Kagome stood with fisted hands and shaking violently. '_So this is the girl I want so much huh? Bunch of crazy bitches_' thought Inu-yasha

Miroku and Sango sat together in front of the TV eating cereal. They were watching a show about crazy family that wouldn't leave this poor girl to write to her heart's content. Miroku was in tears as the girl sat in front of the computer to type up her latest idea, but then her aunt came in and told her to study rather then fooling around. Sango comforted Miroku trying to tell him it will be ok, that the girl isn't really suffering.

"You know that girl reminds me of me, my father use to be really hard on me to be a good student" said Miroku.

Sango looked at Miroku as he shared some of his life story with her.

"He was a good father, but back then he was really hard on me to do all that I can, but now it makes much more sense" said Miroku.

"Your father what does he do?" asked Sango.

"Oh he's a rich fuck" said Miroku.

Sango nodded before turning back to the TV screen.

"But he always taught me to appreciate those who were around me, and that money can't buy me important things like love. I guess I have to thank you for helping with that lesson" said Miroku.

Sango's heart jumped was he saying that he loved her? Sango smiled kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Miroku" she said.

They looked at each of a while before they were locking lips. Her Hand running into his hair and pulling him closer. Miroku broke the kiss as he kissed her neck and sucked at her exposed shoulder.

"Damn Miroku why did you have to be such a good kisser?" asked Sango as he made his way down to her collarbone.

"So Sango darling should we move to the bedroom?" he asked.

Sango breathing heavy pushed him away. "Is that it? You said those things so you could get to sleep with you?" asked Sango.

"Well Sango you already do sleep with me" said Miroku.

"Not for long!" stated Sango as she got up walked into her room. AN: I will give you a lemon, but not now, you will have plenty of lemon for this fic, just not this chapter

Rin was dressed and was already making breakfast, which was coffee and a few doughnuts, left from the night before. She was happily munching on her chocolate doughnut when Sesshoumaru walked out and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I'll have a chocolate doughnut" he said looking towards her.

Rin who now was holding the half of the last chocolate doughnut smiled at him. He narrowed his eyes on her mouth then to her hand where she held the half of the doughnut. She watched him as he slowly neared her.

"Um hey Sesshoumaru you can buy some before we go to the fair" she said.

He grabbed her wrist that was holding the doughnut. "There was about 6 chocolate doughnuts" he stated.

"I got hungry" she said.

"You ate all 6?" he asked.

"Well I like chocolate doughnuts and its more like 5 and a half" said Rin trying to take a bite from the one she was still holding.

Sesshoumaru saw the chocolate stain just at the corner of her lip. '_Damn her!_' he thought.

Rin saw the way he was looking at her, then she looked at the shining doughnut, which she couldn't eat due to the fact he was holding her hand. Sesshoumaru plucked the doughnut half out of her hand placed it in his mouth.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as he held her wrist while he sadly enjoyed what was left of the chocolate doughnut. "Hey Sesshoumaru you ate my doughnut!" she exclaimed.

He Finished with just two bite, she left him that much. He looked at the chocolate on the side of her lips. '_Should I?' _he asked himself.

'_Hey why not?_' asked his mind.

'_because it's wrong'_ Sesshoumaru thought.

'_And your point is? Just say that was her punishment for eating all those doughnuts' _thought his mind.

'_Maybe that was good, I heard that doughnuts are very fattening'_ thought Sesshoumaru.

'_God why me? I get stuck with gay manic, that was clearly against my damn will_' his mind thought.

Sesshoumaru sighed and let her hand go.

'_You gay coward!_' exclaimed his head.

Kouga woke to find that Kagome was sitting on the couch looking pissed of as ever.

'_Not a good time to make a move'_ he thought.

He was about to go into his room and avoid her until she was smiling, but she had already seen him.

"Kouga" she said.

He smiled and walked towards her. "Hey good morning beautiful" he said.

"Shove the crap up your ass, now I want you in the kitchen washing those dishes, then you have to mop the floor!" yelled Kagome.

Kouga stood there for a moment.

"Do I have to tell you again what to do?" asked Kagome.

Kouga shook his head as he walked into the kitchen and looked around for a apron, and the only one he found was a apron with a picture of a woman in a bikini from the chest down. He picked up the gloves and started on the dishes. Kagome then waited for Kikyou to come out and do her daily patrol of freaking Inu-yasha out, but when Kagome noticed that she wasn't coming, she knocked on her door.

"Inu-yasha baby is that you then the door is open, if your the wolf boy or the wanna be then go away" she said.

Kagome gritted her teeth. "Hey '_Kookyo_' I need to have a word with you!" yelled Kagome.

Kikyou opened the door and looked at Kagome with bored eyes. "What?" she asked.

"Listen you need to help Kouga with the house, and you have to keep this place clean. You guys live here too so when I tell you need to keep it clean, keep it clean!" yelled Kagome.

"Do you really think that I, Kikyou will clean?" asked Kikyou.

Kagome now had smoke coming out of her ears, and she was turning red by the minute. "Listen either you listen to me or, or I'll cut of your water supply let's see how you take a bath then!" yelled Kagome.

"Fine only because I'm not sick and dirty like you" said Kikyou.

Kagome growled before jumping on her and punching the shit out of her.

Inu-yasha who was passing by saw that Kikyou and Kagome were on the floor in their slip wrestling.

'_Hmm should I stop them? I mean from here even Kikyou looks hot_' he thought.

"You bitch! I'll pull all that hair out!" yelled Kagome.

Inu-yasha shook his head and pulled Kagome off Kikyou who now had a black and blue just under her left eye.

"You'll pay for that" yelled Kikyou.

"Yeah! Yeah" said Kagome waving her off.

Inu-yasha pulled Kagome to her or as he like to put it their bedroom. "Kagome what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Inu-yasha.

Kagome sat on her bed with a pissed of face. "Don't talk to me" was all she said.

"Huh? Kagome" he said.

"I said don't talk to me! Go and clean your room!" she said.

Inu-yasha glared at her, what was he her lapdog? Well maybe in a twisted way, but still no one and no one used that tone with him, but his mother. "Kagome what's bothering you?" he asked.

"Nothing I'm fine" she stated.

He watched as she walked towards her closet and pulling out ivory turtleneck sweater and a pair of dark denim jeans.

"You gonna watch me?" she asked.

"Hey why not" he said.

Kagome growled and took off her slip and pulled on a bra. Unknown to her Inu-yasha turned around to give her privacy. Kagome then pulled on the sweater and the cropped jeans, which were folded just below her knees and pulled on her black knee high boots. She turned and had to smile when she saw Inu-yasha was sitting with his back to her reading one of her romance novels. She sat down on the bench to her vanity table and combed her hair into a high ponytail and she turned towards Inu-yasha.

"Aren't you going to get dress?" she asked.

He turned towards her. "Why we don't have classes today" said Inu-yasha.

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to go to the fair" she said looking at her hairbrush.

"So?" he asked.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you, but I want you to come with me," she said.

She thought he didn't want to go and that he was going to keep sitting and not care about a word she said because that was usually the case with him, not unless of course for his own benefits.

Kagome sighed and stood. "Ok you win I give up" said Kagome.

"Why do you want to go to a stupid fair anyway?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Inu-yasha are you really asking me that?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah" said Inu-yasha.

"Well if you must know the fair is a very educational place, I mean that's where I had my first French kiss, plenty of cute boys, good food that well arouse feelings in you, and you know things happen in the fair" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha had eyes the size of plates. "There is no way your going there to do what I think you are" said Inu-yasha.

"Well Inu-yasha I am pretty single and finding a boyfriend wouldn't hurt now would it?" she asked with a smile.

Inu-yasha growled. "Fine I'll go with you" he said.

Kagome nodded. "You really don't have to you know I mean I can handle myself" she said.

"Like hell you can" he said. _'I can't handle you and that's the problem'_ he thought. Inu-yasha walked into the bathroom.

Kagome sat on her bed with a smile that read _'I win_' her head nodding.

After Inu-yasha had dressed and was ready, he and Kagome was on their way to Sesshoumaru and Rin's place so they could pick them up and make their way down to Miroku and Sango's place and then be on their way to the fair. When they arrived at Sesshoumaru they found that Rin was on the kitchen floor on top of Sesshoumaru now wrestling him for the last jelly doughnut.

"Umm Hi guys" said Kagome.

"Hey Kagome give me hand" said Rin.

Kagome looked at where Rin was glaring at Sesshoumaru, who didn't look like he was going to let go. Inu-yasha walked over to them picked up the doughnut and popped it into his mouth.

"Problem solved" he stated.

Rin looked at Inu-yasha then at Sesshoumaru. "I'm gonna kill you that was my jelly doughnut" yelled Rin before jumping on Inu-yasha.

"Come down Rin it was just a damn jelly doughnut" said Inu-yasha.

"Correction my jelly doughnut" she said.

Sesshoumaru pulled Rin off of Inu-yasha.

"Hey Rin you ready to go? I mean the fair is going to be open at 10, and it's already 7:45 and it's a 15 minute drive" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha and Sesshoumaru sweat dropped. "Then why are you going so early?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Because we want to be the first one in" said Rin with a peace sign.

"Why do we even bother asking you guys?" asked Inu-yasha.

After Rin and Sesshoumaru were ready to go, they headed towards Miroku and Sango's place. They walked inside because the door was open.

"Sango I really didn't mean it that way" said Miroku as he followed Sango around.

"I don't care" said Sango.

"Hey guys mind if we watched TV here?" asked Rin.

"I can't believe that you used that _'I have you to thank_' phrase on me" stated Sango.

Kagome and Rin gasped and then closed their eyes and took out their index finger.

"Bad Miroku you don't ever say that to a girl and then ask her to sleep with you, I thought you would know that" said Rin.

"That's like the number one rule to what you shouldn't do if you're a guy trying to get with a complicated Girl Guide book. The WYSDIYAGTTGWACG guide book" said Kagome.

"I never heard of that rule" said Inu-yasha. "Shut up you moron" said Kagome.

"Hey don't forget you asked me to come along with you" said Inu-yasha.

"No Inu-yasha I didn't and even if I did you agreed to come with me, nobody told you too" said Kagome.

"Hey look their showing that show with the chick that can turn into an angel, oh look at the poor little boy being abused by her" said Rin. AN: I was talking about a show called "steel angle Kurumi" she's really pushy in a horny way

"Hey that show would be considered a porn if the kid was taken out and his brother was a pervert like Miroku" said Kagome.

"I know it's so sad that these days they show such materials" said Rin.

"I know they still have their clothing on" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome and Rin just shook their heads.

"So Sango ready to go to the fair?" asked Kagome.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" said Sango.

"Come on we still have time to make it" said Rin.

"What should I wear today?" asked Sango.

"Something comfortable of course" said Rin showing off her own tight tee shirt and jeans.

"K" said Sango as she disappeared to change.

"Hey Miroku hurry and get dressed so we could get the hell out of here" said Inu-yasha.

Miroku nodded.

"So is there a place for dysfunctional relationship that last about a week?" asked Kagome.

"No I don't think so" said Rin.

"yeah" said Kagome.

After 20 minutes of waiting for Miroku and Sango, joking on Sesshoumaru's wonderful smelling hair, and face cream and Inu-yasha's slob ness the gang was heading out to the car.

"So who goes with who?" asked Kagome.

"Well Miroku, and Sango" said Rin.

"Kagome and Inu-yasha" said Sango.

"Hey why do I get stuck with him?" asked Kagome.

"Because I have to suffer!" said Sango.

"How are you suffering if you're with your man" said Kagome. "Fine then make Rin go with Miroku."

"No! That's not going to work cause he's a pervert!' said Sango.

"Then Rin and Inu-yasha, you and Sesshoumaru" said Kagome.

"Kagome sweet heart what part of he is a pervert don't you get" said Sango.

"You just want to sit with him don't you" said Kagome.

"Of course I want to sit with him, I'm his damn girl friend" said Sango.

"Then what's the problem in this argument?" asked Sesshoumaru to Rin who was in between the two brothers just watching with bored eyes.

"Oh nothing, and that's why their are fighting, and that's not really a fight it's just frustrations of bad mornings" said Rin.

Inu-yasha nodded as if saying "oh I get it now" and Sesshoumaru just sweat dropped.

After 10 minutes of deciding who goes with who, Sesshoumaru ended up with Kagome and Inu-yasha with Rin, and Miroku and Sango.

"So Sesshoumaru what do you like to do?" asked Kagome.

"Why are you asking?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Need to talk" she said.

"I like the color white, and enjoy anything that doesn't include being around many people" he stated.

"Wow you would be perfect for those commercials where the guy stands up in front of the group of people and say _'Hello my name is Albert and I'm a alcoholic'_" said Kagome.

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Hey Sesshoumaru can I ask you a personal question?" asked Kagome.

"No I'm not gay I like women" he said.

"Well I was going to ask you if you liked Rin living with you" said Kagome.

"She isn't like me, but I can handle her I suppose" said Sesshoumaru.

Kagome looked at him before busting out in laughter.

"What?" he asked.

"You like her don't you" she said.

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Sesshoumaru.

"Oh please it's written on your face with blinking lights, you got the hots for Rin" said Kagome.

"I don't, but even if I did doesn't really make a difference. She is taken" said Sesshoumaru.

Kagome smiled. "Well then fight for her" she said.

"Wait I thought Mr. Himura is your close friend then why are turning against him?" asked.

"I'm not but you're my friend too and the only thing to do in a situation like this is to encourage you" said Kagome with a smile.

Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded. "Thank you" he said.

"hey no problem" said Kagome reaching for the radio, and the band 'Disturbed' came on with the song Voices.

Sesshoumaru once again felt that his reputation what was left of it anyway was floating away as the music played.

"Hey Inu-yasha is Kagome a good kisser?" asked Rin.

"Why you asking?" asked Inu-yasha.

"I don't know so I can add it to the list of other guys she kissed" said Rin.

"How many guys did she kiss?" asked Inu-yasha.

"I don't know are you asking in a year or life time wise?" asked Rin.

"How about month wise" said Inu-yasha.

"Then I'll have to say she kissed about 20 in a month" said Rin.

Inu-yasha picked up the speed a little. "In a year?" he asked.

"Hm if we estimate then we get 240 guys in a year" said Rin.

Inu-yasha picked up speed again. "Life wise?" asked Inu-yasha.

"I would have to go with 4800" said Rin.

Inu-yasha was now gritting his teeth. "Really?" he asked.

Rin smiled. "Hey Inu-yasha do you know who was the first guy she lost her virginity too?" asked Rin.

"No why would I?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Well I thought Kagome might have told you, I mean you guys do sleep in the same bed, there has to be something shared" said Rin.

"Other then a few kisses and abuse nothing more" said Inu-yasha.

"Hey if you like her then make the move now, before it's too late" said Rin.

"Why would it be too late?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Don't wait around thinking that she's going to wait around for you" said Rin.

"Hey Rin do you think Kagome likes me?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Not that you would believe me but yes she does actually, Sango and she are both mad cause they like you guys so much" said Rin.

"Huh?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Sango and Kagome have umm...special ways of showing that they care, while in the process that leave their lovers hurt and fucked up but they are still good and loyal" said Rin.

"That's a lot coming from you Thanks" said Inu-yasha.

Rin winked and Inu-yasha was on his way to the parking lot of the fair. '_I knew he would have drove faster if I said all that stuff, man I'm smart, though I glad I didn't tell him it was more then that_' she thought.

Sango sat with her hand folded over her chest.

"Sango darling I didn't mean it that way" started Miroku.

"Just shut up and drive!" said Sango.

"Yes ma-am," said Miroku.

Sango smiled as she looked to her side. '_Got to be the boss in the relationship, got to have him wiped to the bone, muahahahah'_ she thought.

Miroku looked at the smiling Sango and smirked. _'I knew she would come around, be cool, and act as if your wiped that always does the trick! Muahhaah' _he thought.

The group got out of the cars and stood in front of the deserted parking lot.

"So how long until they open?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Another 2 hours!" said Rin.

"I'm so excited," said Kagome.

"I feel restless," said Sango with a smile.

"Tell us again why we're here 2 hours early" said Inu-yasha.

"Because we like to be the first ones to get inside." Said Rin.

"Hey let's blast some loud music for the guys inside" said Kagome.

"Yeah!" said Rin.

"What guys?" asked Miroku.

"The workers, every year that they're here we play music for them." Said Sango.

"K Rin take out the sound boxes, and who got the CDs?" asked Kagome.

"I do" said Sango picking up her purse and dumping all the discs. Sesshoumaru, Inu-yasha, and Miroku stood back and watched.

"Hey Sango these are not the CDs we wanted" said Rin picking up one of the CDs.

"What do you mean?" asked Sango.

"You see these are our songs," said Kagome.

"No way!" said Sango.

"I guess you grabbed the wrong bag" said Rin.

Sango nodded and sighed. "Guess so" said Sango.

"Hey no worries we could always make up for that later" said Kagome with a wink.

Rin smirked. "Yep I bet the guys wouldn't mind a round" said Rin.

Sango smiled.

"What exactly wouldn't they mind a round of?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Well you see each year there is a wet tee's contest and well um we join just for the hell of it, but we end up um doing more then just umm that" said Kagome.

Rin sat on the hood of the car and smirked as she watched Inu-yasha's face become red.

"Calm down Inu-yasha it's nothing serious just some good '_clean_' fun" said Rin.

"Give me your definition of _clean_ Rin" said Inu-yasha.

"Hmm let's see it means free of impurities, and that's exactly what it is as long as you don't sleep with the guy your pretty much '_clean_' and having fun" said Rin.

Kagome and Sango laughed along with Rin. Inu-yasha marched up to where Kagome stood and grabbed her by the arm and led her away.

"Prep talk time!" said Rin.

"Sango darling you won't be taking part in any of that right?" asked Miroku sweetly.

Sango shrugged and winked. Sesshoumaru also joined in the 'prep' talk; Rin called it.

"You know you have a boy-friend so I don't think it's a good idea to do something like that" said Sesshoumaru.

"You know now that you mention it; it makes me want to do it even more" she said leaning back so her breast flexed towards his face.

Sesshoumaru looked away and waited for her to sit up again.

"Hey what's your damn problem?" asked Kagome.

"You are not going to have any '_fun_' today" he said making the quotes with his fingers.

Kagome glared. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" she asked.

"I'm your man!" he said.

Kagome just stared at him shocked. "You're my what?" she asked.

"I'm your boyfriend" he repeated.

Kagome just stared at him like she was a brainless idiot. Inu-yasha let his hand fall to the side.

"How dare you!" she yelled.

Rin shook her head. "You know you should really tell a girl that your going out with her before you do; she takes it personally" said Rin.

Sango nodded in agreement.

"But what about when you guys do that to us guys; I mean we would like to know too" said Miroku.

"Miroku let me make two points first of all we are female, even though the '_his_'tory books have it wrong we women have always been dominant. I mean why do you think they say behind every successful man is his woman? I mean we have earned the right to certain privileges which men are not allowed to; no wait more like are not smart enough to achieve." Said Rin.

"I don't even want to think what the second one is" stated Sesshoumaru.

"The second is Miroku you do that!; you go around dating people without their knowing they are dating you" said Rin.

"Thanks a lot for telling the world that!" said Miroku.

"I have concluded something from your theory" said Sesshoumaru leaning down towards Rin.

Rin smiled up. "What's that?" she asked.

"You are quite sexist" he said.

"Really?" she asked moving closer to him; their nose almost touching.

Sango smiled and pulled Miroku towards where the sing read.

"Opens here"

"Yes really, and another thing about you I have concluded" he said almost in a whisper.

"What?" asked Rin slowly closing her eyes; suddenly her heart was doing flip flops and she felt like feeling his lips which where very close to hers.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the girl who has suddenly captured his attention so much that when he uses conditioner he forgets he can only use the sensitive kind so his hair stays bouncy and shiny; but back to the point. His hand suddenly came up and caressed her face.

"You have very soft skin" he said.

"Well here is a compliment towards you; so do you" she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah I mean that new cleanser you bought works like a charm" she said.

"So you're the thief who was in my bathroom and used 1/4 of my $100 body wash" he said.

Rin gave him a smile with her pearly whites. "Sorry but that stuff felt so good, it felt as if I was going to have an orgasm" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru leaned forwards a little more. "So what are you feeling now?" he asked.

Rin smiled and pulled away. "Happy and sort of hurt that you called me sexist" she said.

Sesshoumaru smiled in disappoint.

Back to where Inu-yasha was trying to explain his reason for his answer to Kagome who was about to beat the crap out him with a 2 by 4, which he couldn't figure out where he got it from. Sango and Miroku where trying to count how many people passed by inside the fair, and Rin and Sesshoumaru flirted with each other for a while more as more people came and watched what they thought was the 'opening act' to the fair they were about to go into.


	13. Day at the Fair and a few moments at nig...

Varsity Drama  
Haruka-chan

Some umm Feedback to the people from Haruka-chan!

DarkAnimeBunny:

H-chan: It's great to be called a dude, though I'm a girl, and the definition of "hoe" is that you sleep around with people your not in relationships with. And I don't feel that's what Kagome, Sango, and Rin do is what you label as hoes, because they're fooling around.

tai-spinark:

H-chan: Ok women are NOT sexist tell me something doesn't guys like big breast? That's sexist. There are some women who are generally sexist but most women do it to get a point across. Being the jealous type will only make you less popular with women I know we all want our partners for ourselves but that doesn't mean that you should be up their ass 24/7 and again I'm not a guy just in case you thought I was.

kiyoushi:

H-chan: Thank you again for the lyrics though I can't promise that I will use them, there are certain sort of songs I use and I hope you understand.

AKA:

H-chan: Um I never meant for Himura to kiss better, because I hardly got into details with well anything that had anything to do with Himura and Rin. Sessy has the A+ going for him.

Rin:

H-chan: Character building is what this fic is all about. I mean who would want to read about smart Medical student (though that shows they are) I wanted to show that because your 20 doesn't mean you don't have a life anymore. A lot of people brought that issue with teachers dating students. Ok didn't you have a really cute young teacher? I mean other then that Himura and Rin knew each other long before they ended up with the teacher/student scenario. I mean don't get me wrong I wouldn't date my professors but that doesn't mean that you can't see the possibilities.

Mai Yang:

H-chan: Himura and Rin will break up soon and I plan to do it so it doesn't seem that their getting together was a total waste. I mean we all have first loves.

fluffy+kagomekawaii:

H-chan: ok I know again with the Rin and Teacher figure and that he's older. My mom was 10 years younger then my dad so I don't think 7 years will kill them, and again think cute young teacher who is nice and has a great smile.

Thank you all that reviewed if you have any question you can e-mail me or just leave them in the review. I love all of your reviews. And I am sorry to tai-spinark and DarkAnimeBunny and anyone else if I said too much, I really love the word "dude" and I don't mind it if u use it with me as long as u know I'm not a guy. I'm sorry

Chapter 13: Day at the Fair and a few moments at night

After waiting for what seemed like well a long time as Miroku and Inu-yasha put it, they were finally inside.

"Oh wow look at this place just gets better and better every time!" said Rin skipping towards the guy already selling popcorn and hot dogs.

"Hey Rin! You guys made!" said the hot dog guy.

"Oh yeah how could we miss out on your hot dogs?" asked Rin.

The guys flashed her his well smile.

"Ok give me 6 hot dogs, two large popcorn, and a purple cotton candy," said Rin.

"Are sure starting this early is smart?" asked the voice of none other then Himura. AN: Don't kill me yet! By the way that isn't a lot compared to what I can eat muaahaha Rin smiled and jumped into his arms.

"So glad that you made hmm just 2 1/2 hours later" said Rin.

He smiled. "Ok what should we do today?" asked Sango.

"I say we just eat and get on rides that won't make us lose our brunch" said Kagome taking a bite out of the hot dog. "Man Haki you make these dogs taste so good," said Kagome.

Sango and Rin smiled.

"Ok I'll see you guys in a little while" said Rin waving as she got her food and walked away with Himura.

"Well there goes my entertainment," said Haki. Kagome smiled.

"So what's up with those two?" asked Haki.

"Their going out nothing else" said Sango.

"So it finally happened Rin the temptress has been captured" said Haki.

"Well it doesn't take much if that's the guy she was saving herself for" said Kagome.

"You know Sango your still cute as ever" said Haki with a wink.

Sango blew a kiss at him.

"Excuse me but this is my girl friend and I think we should get going sweet heart" said Miroku pushing Sango towards anything that wasn't winking at her.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Hey Sesshoumaru why don't you come with me" said Kagome taking his arm and dragging him away.

"Hey what about me?" asked Inu-yasha.

"What about you?" asked Kagome.

Inu-yasha thought for a while, the last time he said something without thinking almost got him killed. "Nothing! I don't need you" he said as he walked off towards the girls that were waving towards him.

Kagome sighed. "When will he learn that he only hurts his own pride?" asked Kagome.

"Not any time soon" said Sesshoumaru.

"So tell me what are you going to do about Rin?" asked Kagome.

"Nothing" he stated.

"What why?" asked Kagome.

"Because that's how it is, she isn't single" said Sesshoumaru.

"So now she has to be single for her to be fought over?" asked Kagome.

"I don't fight for women" said Sesshoumaru.

"No of course not, but then when that certain woman drags you to a fair your willing" said Kagome.

Sesshoumaru was about to say something back when he hard someone calling him.

"Master Sesshoumaru!" yelled a short man that looked green, and in Kagome's personal opinion very ugly.

"Who is this that Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome.

The short man looked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru then at where they were walking arm in arm. "Master?" he asked.

"This is Jaken our driver" said Sesshoumaru.

"O, how can he reach the pedal and watch the road?" asked Kagome.

"He doesn't actually drive he runs errands" said Sesshoumaru.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah glad to hear that, or you might be dead now" said Kagome.

Jaken glared at Kagome.

"What is it Jaken?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Well master I called your house and the machine said that you were out to this fair, so I came to give you and Master Inu-yasha this, and also to check if you were feeling all right" said Jaken.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Master! Your are at a fair, lots of people!" said Jaken.

Kagome giggled while Sesshoumaru sighed and glared at Jaken. "You know what Sesshoumaru why don't you talk to your little driver while I go calm Inu-yasha down, before he burns something" said Kagome.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Who the hell does Sesshoumaru think he is? Kagome is all up his ass cause she feels bad for him anyway" said Inu-yasha as he shot another duck in the hunting booth. "Man I hate this" he said as he shot another one.

"Inu-yasha my hero" said a voice behind him, as he felt someone place their had on his back.

He turned and almost jumped to the ceiling like a cat for his life. "Kikyou! I thought you were in your room with your black eye, hey nice job fixing that by the way" said Inu-yasha.

"That's beside the point! Did you win me that stuff anima thingy?" asked Kikyou.

"It's called a dog you retard" said Kagome from behind.

Inu-yasha looked at her then noticed that Sesshoumaru wasn't with her. "Where is Sesshoumaru?" asked Inu-yasha.

"He met up with some guy name Jaken and the short guy was all bowing and freaking me out so I came looking for you" said Kagome.

"Don't you think you bothered him enough go away wanna be" said Kikyou.

"Gee why don't you stick that pole up your ass" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha pulled Kagome and his prize away, with Kikyou calling after them.

"Man what a bitch, I wonder if she gets run over by a car she'll die" said Kagome.

"The chance of that are very low" said Inu-yasha.

"Why?" asked Kagome.

"I tried that and she still came back" said Inu-yasha.

"Man talk about being in shape" said Kagome.

Rin and Himura held hands and got on a few rides. Rin could tell from the looks on his face that something was bothering him. She smiled and pulled him towards the small lake where you could rent a boat. Rin and Himura finally been alone away from noise and everything she looked at him.

"What's bothering you" she asked.

"Nothing I'm just a little tired from yesterday's classes.

"Stop lying to me I could see it on your face" she said.

He smirked and shook his head.

Rin placed a small kiss on his lips. "If you say so" she said.

He squeezed her hand. "It's nothing really. I'm just thinking and tired" he said.

"Ok" she said as she leaned in more for more kisses, which was returned. '_I know something is wrong_' she thought. "I'm going to find out" she said against his lips.

"I bet you will" he said.

She laughed softly.

"So what you gonna do with that stuff animal?" asked Kagome.

Inu-yasha handed her the dog, "You could have it I guess" Inu-yasha.

Kagome smiled and took it from him. "Thanks Inu-yasha" she whispered placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You like Sesshoumaru?" asked Inu-yasha.

"No you big moron, if you focused your eyes on your brother for a second you would see that he's head over heels for Rin" said Kagome.

"He is?" asked Inu-yasha with question marks floating around his head.

"Yes! Now are you happy! I didn't mean to make you get all flustered I just wanted to convince him to tell her how he feels" said Kagome.

"Kagome don't get me wrong here but Rin has someone now, you just don't walk up to someone and go _'Hi how are you I know you have a boyfriend, but now that I think about it I'm in love you with_' the world doesn't work like that" said Inu-yasha.

"Of course not Inu-yasha, but it will be easier for him. Rin is understanding" said Kagome.

"She isn't understanding enough to leave her boyfriend to get with Sesshoumaru" said Inu-yasha.

"You never know" said Kagome with a wink.

"You know what I'll have to take your word for it, it seems that nothing makes sense anymore" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome linked her arm with his and walked happily. "No that's why life is more exciting" she exclaimed.

Sango and Miroku got on the Ferris wheel.

"Sango I'm sorry" he said finally.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry about everything I have been a total dick" he said.

She smiled and pecked his cheek. "You are a dick and your forgiven. I know you didn't mean it that way" she said.

"Huh?" asked Miroku.

Sango sighed and looked down at the festival and the small spots that were people. "I'm afraid that after you get what you want you'll leave! I don't mean to feel that way but I really do like you and no matter what I say or do I do like your funny ways and I like it when we're together" she said.

Miroku took her hand and smiled. "I feel the same way. Your great and I should be happy that you gave me a chance" he said.

Sango chuckled and kissed him. Miroku pulled her closer, letting his tongue trace her bottom lip and suck on it. They pulled away.

"And I like the way you do that" she whispered and winked.

Miroku smiled while in this head he was having a major nose bleed about what that meant, which a naked Sango and himself in his head rocking the boat.

"Can Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Shippou please report to the stage area, Thank you" said the speakers around the fair.

"I wonder what's wrong" said Kagome as she and Inu-yasha started to run towards the stage.

They got there to find Shippou breathing hard and Kirara trying to calm him down. Rin standing next Himura still stuffing herself, Sango and Miroku were smiling and making plans for the future, which probably will be forgotten the moment Miroku touches her ass. Sesshoumaru walking slowly with the green and short looking man followed him around.

"Well we have ourselves a full house" said Inu-yasha.

"Oh yeah the classic" said Kagome.

"Hey Hideki what's up?" asked Kagome.

"Ok the band that was to play today couldn't make it and since I know you guys are here, I wanted to ask a big favor" said the young man with the baseball cap.

"Sure Hideki we'll sing for you" said Sango.

"Yeah no complaints here" said Rin. Kagome smiled.

"Have the stage ready for us" said Shippou.

"Wait but there is one catch" said Hideki.

"What?" asked Rin.

"Well you see not only do you guys have to perform, but you have to perform in um these costumes and um do dances" said Hideki.

Sango sighed. "It's never dull around here is it?" she asked.

"What color and kind?" asked Rin.

"Blue and white striped French maid dresses" said Hideki.

"Oh now were show girls, and Shippou" said Kagome.

"Hey we said we'll help so we'll help, but god help me if I humiliate myself I will have your head, and I'm not talking about the one on your neck" said Rin.

Half an hour later...

"NoOoo! I look like those girls from the porn movies!" yelled Sango TT in a dramatic voice.

"Sango we all look like that, but were just going to have to suck it up and do it" said Kagome.

"Kagami isn't meant to do this!" yelled Rin.

"Ladies and gentle man we have a change of plan the group that was to play for you, were caught up in something important so we have Kagami here for you!" said the announcer.

The curtains opened and there stood Kagome, Rin, Sango in blue and white striped French maid dressed that came lower thigh and you could see there crispy white panties, and the white lace grater, their dress was cut low for the audience to see the breast, and there hair done up in to a bun held by the small hat. Inu-yasha and Miroku laughed their asses off, while Sesshoumaru and Himura just chuckled.

"All right everyone though the choice of costume sucks, we wanted to help out our friends at the fair so here it goes!" said Kagome strumming a cord on her guitar. "I'm Kagome with the guitar, Sango drums, Rin bass, Shippou keys, and Kirara who isn't on stage is the part of the stage crew and our computerized music mixer" said Kagome.

"This one is called Extraordinary" said Rin.

"Hope you guys like" said Sango. AN: Really great song, completely describes me!

Extraordinary--Liz Phair

You think that I go home at night  
Take off my clothes, turn out the lights  
But I burn letters that I write  
To you, to make you love me

Yeah, I drive naked through the park  
And run the stop sign in the dark  
Stand in the street, yell out my heart  
To make, to make you love me

Chorus  
I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me  
I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho

You may not believe in me  
But I believe in you  
So I still take the trash out  
Does that make me too normal for you?

So dig a little deeper, cause  
You still don't get it yet  
See me lickin' my lips, need a primitive fix  
And I'll make, I'll make you love me

Chorus  
I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me  
I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess

See me jump through hoops for you  
You stand there watching me performing  
What exactly do you do?  
Have you ever thought it's you that's boring?  
Who the hell are you?

Chorus  
I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me  
I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho  
Average every day sane psycho

Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess

Average every day sane psycho  
Average every day sane psycho

"Wow that was the perfect song for them!" exclaimed Inu-yasha.

Miroku laughed. "Oh yeah, beautiful psychos" said Miroku blowing a kiss at Sango.

"Great! I hope you guys liked that one, it was written by Rin who after a run in with the new people in our life thought of writing something that will describe us in the eyes of others" said Kagome with a wink.

"All right next one is called Good Life, it was done by Kagome, a personal in take on what its like to call a place home" said Sango.

"Ok hit it" said Rin.

Kagome started on the guitar and then the rest started. AN: another great song!

Good Life--Leslie Millis

Skip down Mistic street  
Have a smile, it's on me  
Cross-town traffic days  
And Jimi is singing (Jimi is singing)

Wonder Bread Factory, surplus stores and Maybelline  
Hold my hand, I hold my own

Gotta get me out of the junkyard heap  
Kicking back in marigold summertime dream

It's a good, good life, we got the good life  
Falling in love under the raspberry sun  
Turn up the stereo, baby have some fun  
It's a good, good life, we got the good life

Fortune jackpot blues  
What's an empty pocket do?  
Climb the nearest dream and start demanding  
Bean bags, bobby pins, glitter gel, I'm home aging  
Where's my shiny golden key?

Gotta get me out of the junkyard heap  
Kicking back in marigold summertime dream

It's a good, good life, we got the good life  
Falling in love under the raspberry sun  
Turn up the stereo, baby have some fun  
It's a good, good life, we got the good life

Roll down the window (the rearview window gleams)  
See you waving (waving back at me)  
Find change under (the sofa cushion seat)

As long as you are here, with me

Gotta get me out of the junkyard heap  
Kicking back in marigold summertime dream

It's a good, good life, we got the good life  
Falling in love under the raspberry sun  
Turn up the stereo, baby have some fun  
It's a good, good life, we got the good life

Gotta get me out of the junkyard heap  
Kicking back in marigold summertime dream

It's a good, good life, we got the good life  
Falling in love under the raspberry sun  
Turn up the stereo, baby have some fun  
It's a good, good life, we got the good life

"We got the good life!" yelled Rin.

The crowed cheered and 'oohed' and 'ahhed'.

"Wow ok now we'll sing one of the request from the stage crew to um, Yumi requested that Hideki get's his head out of the clouds into what really matters like that she loves him" said Kagome.

"You get him girl" said Rin with a wink.

"Ok this one is called You set me free" said Sango.

Shippou nodded as he waited for Kagome to start on the guitar.

You set me free-Michelle Branch

Can't you see?  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
Close my eyes  
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless  
No need to wonder why  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny

'Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free

There's a will  
There's a way  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
This is real  
I'm afraid  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting

You make me restless  
You're in my heart  
The only light that shines there in the dark

'Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free

When I was alone  
You came around  
When I was down  
You pulled me through  
And there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you

'Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free.

They sang some more, along with a few requests. After almost 4 hours of singing they were finally done and out of those stupid but extremely sexy maids outfit. They walked towards Hideki who was busy making out with his new sound girl.

"Ok now I say we get some something to eat and just get on some rides" said Sango.

"That sounds good" said Rin.

"Oh hey how about that seafood place" said Kagome pointing towards the small shack.

"Nice it's almost like being in Hawaii without actually being there" said Miroku.

Sango sweat dropped. They sat down and after like another 2 hours they finally got something to eat.

"This is all your fault you bitch" yelled Inu-yasha.

"God I wish I could stick my foot down your throat and make you die a horrible death" said Kagome.

Rin laughed as Inu-yasha claimed to kill her in her sleep. And Kagome came back with that she was going to kill him first. Sesshoumaru had to hold Inu-yasha back from when Kagome went psycho and wanted to strangle Inu-yasha. They spent the rest of the afternoon doing pretty much that, and around 7 they got a call that they were having rehearsals for the festival.

"Ok everyone get dressed Inu-yasha your gown is here" said Kirara.

"Come on let a girl be Cinderella" said Inu-yasha.

"Sorry Inu-yasha but you're the one who wanted to throw names into the hat and pick them out." Said Rin.

Kagome snicker from the corner as she heated the curling iron for Inu-yasha's hair. "Inu-yasha it's time for your hair and make up" said Kagome with an evil smile.

They all dressed, as Kagome got into the prince's outfit.

"Ok let's practice the part where Cinderella run into her god mother" said Kirara.

Inu-yasha looked at the lines. "Umm oh father what is wrong with me, I just want to give up and be with you once more" read Inu-yasha as if he didn't go to grade school at all and was just learning how to read.

Kagome was having a field day.

After 30 tires Inu-yasha finally got half of one line.

And the rest was done after that.

"Ok everyone get off the stage so Kagami could get on and perform their part" said Kirara.

"Ok Inu-yasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku get on stage" said Shippou.

Inu-yasha grumbled pulling out the curls that were put on him for the part of Cinderella. "Man Kagome did you have to make the curls so tight?" he asked.

Kagome glared. "Calm down Cinderella, we had to make it look real, though we didn't need to try that hard" she said.

Inu-yasha glared at her.

Sesshoumaru was pulled off the necklace from his neck, he couldn't stand some of the comments about him looking good as a cross dresser, for a split second he even considered it.

"Hey Sesshoumaru hurry up we have get this over with this" said Sango.

Sesshoumaru took his place behind Rin who was stretching and her butt kept coming closer to him. He thought about that really retarded song by Michael Jackson song called your butt is mine before he shook it clear out of his head.

"I'm out I have places to be tomorrow morning" said someone.

"All right you guys could leave Kagami will practice here and then leave" said Himura.

They all said their good byes and left leaving the guys and Himura there other then the members of Kagami and Kirara.

"Well guys what you say that we get this going so some of us could go off to bed" said Shippou.

"Sure" said Kagome.

"Ok were doing about 5 songs out of which two will consist of a dance which I am working on" said Kagome.

"Ok one of the songs that we're dancing to is Every Heart which has the dance about 1/4 complete" said Rin.

"So everyone get into place" said Sango.

Miroku placed his hands on her hip and smirked. "So sweet Sango when do I get to rid these?" he whispered into her ear and placed a kiss.

Sango half smiled half glared at him.

Inu-yasha and Kagome got in place. Inu-yasha placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

"I lead this time" he whispered.

Kagome didn't say anything for the music started to play.

They moved completely one, the guys moving their hips as they turned and shook their hands around.

Then they turned and kissed them quickly and it was over.

Himura clapped happy with the performance. "That was good. I'm guessing that you guys are going to sing and kiss in the instru" he said.

"Yup" said Kagome.

"Great now can we go home, I didn't get any sleep last night" Shippou said.

"Why?" asked Rin with a smirk.

"Kirara made me clean" he said.

Kirara smiled "We'll see you guys later" she said and pulled him away.

Kagome stretched.

"I say we hit the sack" said Sango.

"Not a bad idea" said Rin walking towards Himura and giving him a peck on the lips.

They shut of the lights and locked up and split into their groups. Kagome and Inu-yasha, Sango and Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Yura who stayed behind to do something as she put it. And Himura and Rin. Sesshoumaru tried to drive safely as possible with the need to run into something every time Yura pulled his hair. Sango and Miroku never really got any where from the parking lot. Inu-yasha and Kagome were the only ones who made it home. They stepped in front of the elevator and waited. Kagome looked towards him and then back at the door, then at him, then at hands. Inu-yasha looked at her then at the doors, than at her hands that she was looking at, then at her.

"So um you're not hungry?" he asked.

"Um no actually I'm not" she said.

"Oh um ok" he said.

'Bing'

They stepped in and next thing they knew was that they were throwing themselves at each other. Behind her eyes she felt brush of his lips, warm and moist, first firm then seeking on hers. The wet length of his tongue moved strongly into her mouth. Inu-yasha pulled her against him harder and found the sensation of skin on skin just from kissing her. His head wondered what it would feel to feel her in other places.

"What now, are we done?" he asked softly.

Kagome gripped his shoulder, breathless, dizzy, and uncertain of what to do really, she lifted her mouth to his, her tongue sweeping over his lips with deliberate slowness, her hands gliding slowly up and down his shoulders. He dragged his lips back and forth across hers and then licking at her, drawing shivery sighs form her with the velvet of his tongue as their mouths melted into another deep kiss. Kagome let lose a few moans.

"I say we continue this in the bed room" he whispered against her lips.

Kagome nodded softly as he felt him pick her up and walk into the apartment. The nights were all off thus they came to the conclusion that Kikyou and Kouga weren't there. Inu-yasha closed the door and half run half walked towards the bedroom. He placed her down on the bed and kissed her again, feeling her tongue and her hand on his chest.

"Ah god Kagome" he whispered licking her ear lobe, and then down to her neck.

Kagome giggled when Inu-yasha cursed when he tried to kiss her neck but her turtleneck sweater got in the way. Kagome pushed him away for a second and pulled it over her head.

"Better?" she asked.

Inu-yasha didn't spend time talking he just pulled her towards him and kissed her hard. Kagome moaned as she felt his growing erection.

'_Kagome what the hell are you doing?_' her mind asked. "Kissing him" she thought and shut of all logic as his lips ran down her neck.

Miroku and Sango were having the same problem well sort of. They were suffering from the problem that they couldn't get out of the car.

"What is it that you want Miroku?" asked Sango softly.

"This, I want this" he said.

He lowered his lips to hers and elation surged through her as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her fully against him. This lips were warm and sweet from the candy he had before, and his body was hard and indelibly male against hers. Sango moaned his name and that's when it was known that things were going to heat up tonight. Miroku finally pulled away from her and got out of the car and smiled.

"Shall we go to bed?" he asked.

Sango smiled and rolled her eyes as she let herself be pulled towards the apartment building and then soon to bed. AN: I know didn't make Miroku/Sango kiss long and detailed but I will make what happens in the next chapter muahaha oh and by the way you guys are gonna hate me for the next part

Himura smiled at Rin as she laid her head on his shoulder as they watched another retarded movie as Rin put it.

"So what are you doing tonight" he asked softly pulling her in front of him.

Rin looked up as if she was thinking. "Gee I have so much to do, like take a shower, get into bed, and so much more" she said.

He smiled placing a kiss on her throat.

Rin looked down at him. "What's up?" she asked.

"Are you sure you want to be with me?" he asked.

"Of course why wouldn't I?" asked Rin.

"Rin I'm 7 years older, I mean I do love you but I just don't want you to get trapped in with a old hag like me" he said.

Rin chuckled "you're 27, last time I check that's pretty young".

"You deserve better, Rin, and I'm just not sure you've got that" he said. She smiled.

"Let me be the judge of that" she whispered as she laced her fingers around the back of his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers, offering him a chance to convince her in a more direct way. Their kiss deepened, growing steadily more intimate and venturesome. Soon she was kissing his ears and nipping his chin, and he was kissing the hollow at the base of her throat and trailing hot kisses down to the contour of her breast. '_This is it!_' she thought. "I love you do you understand and nothing will change that" whispered Rin against his lips.

"I feel the same" he said.

"Good now shut up and kiss me you old hag" she smiled as his lips captured hers.

Sesshoumaru walked Yura to her door.

"Hey why don't you come in" she said.

Sesshoumaru shrugged and walked in. Yura smirked as he came in. She closed the door, Sesshoumaru turned towards her. Yura walked over to him in the dark apartment, and kissed him.


	14. Wickedly Tempting and confusing rejectio...

Varsity Drama  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 14: Wickedly Tempting and Confusing Rejections

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Yura smiled and stroked his cheek. "I don't know what's wrong with me but I feel great, wonderful around you" she said.

Sesshoumaru thought he was going to jump in horror. "Yura you don't seem to understand that-" Sesshoumaru was cut of by her lips on his again.

"I had a dream where you where sucking my earlobe, kissing her fingers and oh god so many other things" said Yura.

Sesshoumaru was wide eyed now. Yura stepped away from him and pulled the string to the dress she was wearing, leaving her completely naked. She took his hand and placed it on her breast.

"Make love to me Sesshoumaru" said Yura as she kissed him again. AN: Muaahahha

She had dreamed of this moment since she knew what pleasure was. Her heart always belong to him no matter how many guys she went out with, whom ever she lost her virginity to, it was always him hunting her mind, and now she was here with him. Feeling him, Rin moaned as Himura kissed her throated and pulled at her top.

"Do you know how long I waited for this night?" she asked.

"I think I dreamed off you ever since I saw you in that bikini that summer of your mom's party" said Himura.

Rin chuckled remembering when she was 16 as she pulled his shirt open and started to kiss his chest. He picked her up as she kissed his neck and into the bedroom. He was trailing hot wet kisses down her breast to her burning nipples. He stoked and caressed her and slowly slid his body over hers. Pleasure collected in her breast and at the hollow between her legs, making her burn for his touch on these sensation-rich parts of her.

Kagome and Inu-yasha were still going at it. He smiled as he kissed her collarbone.

"God I wanted you since I first saw" he said.

Kagome laughed. "Surprisingly I was feeling the same way," she said.

He looked down at her. "I don't think I have ever wanted another girl the way I want you, god you do things to me" he said.

Kagome kissed him again. Smiling his kiss, Inu-yasha pressed her more firmly against him, brought her legs against his and pressed the hard jut of his hip into the slim curve of her stomach. He wanted her to know, him all of him, learn him just as he wanted to learn her intimately and thoroughly. Kagome felt him at her back, trying to unhook her bra. Wherever they touched her breast, her stomach, and her thighs she felt a tightness of her body and a corresponding tautness in him.

Sango brought his hand on to her breast she heard him in take a breath.

"Do you want to play this game now?" he asked.

"Miroku I know it's only been a week but I want to know how you feel" she said as he kissed her.

Miroku smirked. "I love you, and no I'm not just saying that to get you to sleep with me, I really do care for a lot I knew it from the moment I meet you two years back. It took me this long to finally get you to say yes, and god I think it was torture having you near me every night this whole week and not able to touch you the way I wanted" he said.

Sango smiled, her tears falling on to his hand.

"Sango?" he asked confused.

"You're a dick you know that" said Sango softly as his lips captured hers.

'_God it feels good just to hold her_' thought Miroku.

Sango moaned when he cupped her. "Miroku..." she moaned.

He chuckled. "Getting weak in knee my sweet Sango?" asked Miroku.

She looked up at him and glared. "Just shut up and do what you have to do" said Sango.

Miroku watched her and took a nipple into his mouth. Sango closed her eyes and pushed his face down onto her aching breast.

"Gods!" she screamed as he placed small bites around her already slightly sore nipple.

His knee parted hers, his long warm fingers were under her bare buttock and he lifted her up astride his thighs. With his kiss to distract her, he held her there while she rode the long slow strokes of his legs at surged into her, teasing, demanding, and begging a response. Then she felt the touch of his hand in her ever core and yielding to the sweet waves of sensation flowing thick as honey through her body. Aware of her every shuddering breath, Himura knew the instant she reached the invisible barrier between yearning and fulfillment. He lifted his mouth from hers but held her high on his thigh so that her every shift, however small, eased and teased his arousal.

"What now Rin?" his voice was dark whispered against her ear.

Rin with half lidded eyes looked at him before pulling his lips on to her once more, her hands gliding slowly up and down his shoulders. She wanted him, wanted his kisses, wanted to know what it would be like to be loved by him.

"Show me how much you love me" she said against his mouth.

"As you command," he answered. AN: As you can see I'm trying to make this agonizing for Himura will soon leave her life forever

Inu-yasha pushed her down on to the bed and pulled her jeans off, before Kagome flung her arms around his neck and uttered a soft, throaty moan as his tongue lashed her mouth. Her fingers clawed into his hair so that even if he wanted to, he could not pull away until she had her fill. Inu-yasha's hands went to her waist and tugged at her panty, when they were finally off, then ran his hands everywhere the panty had been, around the swell of her buttocks, over the flat plane of her belly, down into the warm nest of soft curls. AN: ok I know that in anime girls don't have any pubic hair, but lets talk logically not unless they shave them off --' to much to think about he ran his fingers between her thighs and groaned into her mouth when he felt how sleek and slippery-wet she was. He stroked again and this time found the source of all that heat and moisture, curving his finger up and thrusting it deep enough that she gasped and shuddered in his arms. Kagome suddenly pulled away.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"Inu-yasha what the hell am I doing?" she asked.

Inu-yasha stretched his head. "Um well we were about to-" he didn't finish when she pulled her sheets around her.

"I can't Inu-yasha! I'm not just some whore!" she yelled.

"I didn't say you were" he said.

"No but I would be one if I slept with you!" she yelled.

Inu-yasha sighed. "Fine" he said walking towards the bathroom for a much needed cold shower to calm himself down.

"Inu-yasha please just leave me alone" she whispered.

Inu-yasha never saw her this broken. He nodded and walked out of the room. AN: Sorry Inu/Kag fans

Miroku sank onto the bed beside her and lay propped on one elbow, running his fingers through her hair, tracing her profile with his fingertips, and then dragging his knuckles down the smooth skin of her chest. He leaned over kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, her lips, her chin and worked his way down the center of her body, kissing and nuzzling, adding licks and nibbles. Miroku took in her scent as his face lingered just at the entrance of her woman hood. He let his tongue stick out and take a small teasing lick. Sango moaned his name. He took another slowly and agonizing lick.

"Miroku!" she yelled at him.

He chuckled. The gentle lapping was replaced by a swirling invasion, a series of wet, silky thrust that sucked the breath from her body and sent her melting helplessly back onto the bed. Miroku probed and stroked until the resistance left her thighs and he could feel the shock of discovery fluttering through her limbs. He explored every tender crease and crevice, layering pleasure upon pleasure.

He obliged by bringing his hand, his fingers into play and she was conscious of her own hands clutching desperately at the bed sheets. She didn't know where to look, what to grasp to keep her from flying out of her body and in the end, she flung her arms above her head to catch hold of a bedpost but it was too late. She rose off the bed in a taut arch, her body straining like a bowstring. Each ruthless thrust of his tongue caused her to cry out into the shadows, to shudder and writhe and eventually issue the frantic plea that brought him sliding forward to replace the heat of his mouth with the driving shock of his flesh. Sango crested before the first thrust was even completed; the second brought her hands down from the bedpost to claw frantically at his shoulders, then his hips. She could not have drawn a breath to save her life, for there was only pleasure, intense and unstoppable, great shuddering contractions of ecstasy that seemed to never end, never relent in heat or intensity.

Miroku drew on every skill he possessed to resist the lure of those grasping muscles. He lifted her hips higher to change the angle of penetration and watched the brown eyes glaze in disbelief as the shudders from yet another orgasm sent her head thrashing side to side, scattering the dark cloud of her hair across the bed. He kept her there, trembling and senseless, as long as he possibly could before his own pleasure broke in, rushing torrents. The sheer force of his release brought him plunging forward into her body. He felt her legs twine around him like a wise and he flung his head back, pouring no more to give. A final, heaving shudder left him so utterly and immutably drained that he sank back into her arms and lay there panting, steaming in his own sweat. AN: Not over yet

Himura caressed and nuzzled Rin's breast, she felt her body drawing taut beneath him. As she parted her thighs and he settled between them, she felt herself being shaped, molded by his lavish heat to match his unique shape and weight, his distinctive frame, The as they kissed and explored, he began to move, fitted intimately against her, intimating her into what would follow. By now Rin was fully naked and trembling with need. He tried to go slow but she arched her body into his and wrapped her legs around him, urging him further deeper inside her, he lay imbedded fully within her, he paused to look at her and found her face glowing with pleasure. Then he began to move to move with her, over her, around her filling her senses as he filled her body. The pleasure seemed to lift her on an ever-tightening spiral while paradoxically expanding the borders of her being. The distinction between her and him began to blur; her flesh seemed to merge with his, their breath that bathes their hot faces mingled as if coming from the same breast. They were joining and with each motion creating something entirely new, a new flesh, a new spirit, a new bond of heart and mind. He finally took his release, she was so attuned to his response that she seemed to feel its tumult in her own tautly stretched nerves. AN: I was nice and made it short, now that he slept with her get ready for their break up which will be with in the next two chapters

Sesshoumaru pushed Yura away from him. "Listen enough of this! I'm not going to do anything to you" he said walking towards the door.

Yura wrapped her arms around him and place her head on his back. "Why are you pushing me away?" she asked.

"I know Kagura put you up to this" he stated flatly.

Yura gasped but then she did something not even Sesshoumaru thought was possible. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have agreed and I did refuse but then I saw something about you drawing me to you, So it isn't entirely Kagura. I do like you" she said.

Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry too, but I don't feel the same way about you" he said and walked out of the apartment. He walked into the elevator and soon he was in his apartment.

"Rin?" he called.

There was no answer he walked over to the answering machine. "You have one new message" it said.

Sesshoumaru pressed play and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Sesshoumaru it's me, I just wanted to tell you that I'm over at Himura's watching a movie, so don't wait up for me" said Rin's cheery voice.

He placed a hand over his face. This had to one of the worst days of his life. '_Yep somebody up there really hates you' _his mind answered. Sesshoumaru looked over at Rin's room. "I guess so" he said.

Inu-yasha laid on the couch watching TV or more like with it on. He sighed and wondered what happened to Kagome. He couldn't understand why she would push him away like that. It didn't make sense to him. Kagome looked over to the space behind her and found her eye water, she pushed him away. But she couldn't bare for it to happen again. She cried herself to sleep. It has been a long time since something like this happened. After an hour or two Inu-yasha walked in to find Kagome clutching a pillow and tear stains on her face. He walked over to her and wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. He wanted her completely not just one night, that wasn't what he wanted. He stayed with her for a while before he got up and walked towards the couch and laid down.

"time to sleep" he said.

This had to be the first time he had to sleep on the couch when there was a bed and girl on it.

Sango laid with Miroku next to her, Her blood was thrumming through her veins, her heart was beating like hell. Every shiver, every tremor, that raced through his big body found an echo in herself. She could feel his breath on her neck, his chest crushed against her breast. She felt exposed and vulnerable, lying there with a man sprawled between her open legs. But she felt a different kind of feeling, it was happiness and fulfillment. Sango sighed and kissed Miroku's cheek who lay there stunned.

"Well we should have tried that long ago" she said.

Miroku chuckled and pulled the sheet over them. "But now we could do it when ever we want" he whispered kissing her one last time before falling a sleep.

"Yeah" said sighed Sango.

Rin walked into her apartment her heart still reaching from the night before. She smiled and was about to walk into her room when she noticed that Sesshoumaru was asleep on the couch.

"What was he doing?" she asked. She walked over to him. And sat down on the coffee table in front of him. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked up her smiling face, there was something different about her smile, and it was like the sun its self. "Good morning" she said.

"Good morning" he said.

"So what are you doing sleeping on the couch?" he asked.

"I guess I fell asleep" he said. Rin laughed.

"Well I hope you had a good night" she said getting up and walking into her room.

Sesshoumaru heard a faint. "I know I did" coming from her room before her door closed.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I lost" he said.


	15. A week of pain in the ass and other plac...

Varsity Drama  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 15: A week of pain in the ass and other places

Saturday...

Rin woke and smiled as the events of the night before flashed in her head. She looked towards her clock, which read 12:30.

"Well I think it's time I get up" she said and sat up on her bed and smiled again.

She couldn't stop smiling, she felt happy really happy this had to be the first time she felt good being with a guy. Himura had been the object of all her wet dreams, and last night he was with her for real. Rin showered and brushed her teeth. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. She danced out of her room to find the apartment empty.

"Sesshoumaru?" she called.

She shrugged and walked over to the refrigerator. She pulled out the orange juice carton and drank the contents.

"I wonder what's up with Sesshoumaru? He's been acting weird," said Rin thinking back on all the events. "Hm I'll just ask him when he gets home," she said walking towards the door. "Got to tell Kagome and Sango what happened!" she squealed.

Kagome sat on her bed and looked out the large windows of her apartment.

"It's different now," she whispered.

She headed towards the bathroom, and then pulling on a sweater and jeans walked out of her room only to be faced with Inu-yasha's sleeping body. She smiled slightly walking over to him and running her finger into his hair. Inu-yasha's hand caught hers. Kagome gasped when he opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Hey" he whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Hey" she said.

They didn't say anything else, as he held her hand and stared up at her.

"Wanna talk about what happened?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No not really" she said pulling her hand away.

Inu-yasha cursed under his breath. "God Kagome what's up? If you don't tell me how am I suppose to know what I did wrong?" he asked.

Kagome turned towards the kitchen and said nothing. "You didn't do anything," she whispered after a while.

Inu-yasha stood and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "I want to know...I want to be here," he said placing his head on her shoulders.

Kagome nodded.

"I never meant for you to get hurt, I never had a problem like this before, and then again I never met anyone like you either," he said.

Kagome bit her lips to hold back the tears. "I'm not who you think I am Inu-yasha" said Kagome pulling away from him, tears falling freely. "I'm not...just forget about it Inu-yasha" she said walking away.

"I can't! That's the damn problem with you! I can't do anything with out thinking about you!" he yelled after her.

Kagome grabbed her jacket and purse and walked out of the apartment. She couldn't bear to be around him.

The doors opened to the elevator and Kagome stood on the other side.

"Kagome?" asked Rin.

Kagome looked up at Rin for a second before she threw herself at Rin and cried.

"Awe Kagome" Rin whispered.

"I can't do it Rin, it's different with him, I feel strange inside" said Kagome.

Rin chuckled. "I don't know maybe you love him," she said. Kagome looked at Rin who smiled. "It's not all that strange for you to fall in love with him in a week" said Rin. AN: I completely go against this theory in order for someone to love you they need to know you

Kagome shook her head lightly. "I guess it's not all that strange" she whispered.

"Come on I still didn't eat and I think we need a big lunch," she said with a smile.

Kagome smiled. "Yup food is the way to go," said Kagome.

"Should we pick up Sango on the way?" asked Kagome.

"No I think she's busy," said Rin.

"Busy?" asked Kagome with an arched eyebrow.

Rin nodded.

Miroku found that there was something on top of him, he opened his eyes and found a mane of dark brown hair.

"Sango?" he asked.

Her light breathing told him that she was still asleep. He smiled with male satisfaction and overrated joy. He kissed her hair and closed his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep again," she whispered as she turned to look at him with a smile.

"Good morning my beautiful princess" said Miroku.

"You know you say the corniest shit but I still love you," she said placing her lips on his.

He smiled and pushed his tongue between her lips and welcomed a good morning kiss. "You know I love you too," he said pulling away. Sango got of him and sat on their bed.

"I need a shower" she exclaimed.

Miroku smirked and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Taking a shower," he explained as he walked towards the bathroom with a naked Sango in his arms.

Rin and Kagome arrived at a diner, and sat down for their meals.

"Hey girls what can I get you?" asked the waitress.

"Triple usual plus strawberry pancakes" said Kagome.

"Man trouble?" asked the waitress.

Kagome nodded slightly.

"What about you sun shine?" asked the waitress looking at Rin.

"I'll have my usual with a large fruit salad," said Rin.

The waitress winked at her and then walked away.

"I am to presume from what you order that you got some ass?" asked Kagome with a smile.

Rin laughed as a pink blush graced her face.

Kagome laughed, "So what happened?" asked Kagome.

"Nothing I went over to his place to watch a movie but then we started to talk and things just finally happened" she said.

"I'm glad," said Kagome.

"Want to talk about why you pushed the poor guy away?" asked Rin.

Kagome looked down. "Rin you know what happened when we were back in high school..." said Kagome.

Rin nodded "So that's what this is about, you must really like him if your so worried" said Rin with a smile.

Kagome shook her head. "He makes it hard for me to just ignore him" she said.

"And why would you want to?" asked Rin.

"Huh?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome this one is different, you're in love with him, even if he was leaving you alone in the real world, he wouldn't in your head. Inu-yasha cares for you a lot I know because of the way he protects you" said Rin.

"Protects me?" asked Kagome.

"He pretends as if you don't matter, but when he knows that you want him, he's there isn't he? I mean his dumb comments and actions are ways to tell you that I care for you but you just irritate me," said Rin.

Kagome laughed.

"I'm right no?" asked Rin.

"Always" said Kagome.

"Hey Kagome did Sesshoumaru say anything to you as to why he's acting all weird?" asked Rin.

Kagome shook her head. "Why?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know he just seems distant" said Rin.

"Don't tell me your falling for him too" said Kagome with a wink.

"No...my heart belongs to Himura but I do care for these guys a lot, its as if they were meant to meet us" said Rin with a smile.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of the bookstore looking through a book on samurais, when he felt arms encircle him.

"Yura" he asked.

She smiled at him. "I'm glad you called me to go out" she said.

He nodded.

"Come on lets go watch a movie," she said pulling him towards the theater across the street.

He nodded and followed. He wasn't sure why he asked Yura out, but he decided that he was going to let Rin be happy, and he was going to move on, it wasn't like he was in love with the girl, no of course not she was loud, hyper, and beautiful. Nope he didn't love her at all.

Inu-yasha stood in front of the theater. "I guess I'll just watch a movie, I mean its not like I have anything better to do" he mumbled.

"Hey Inu-yasha!" yelled someone from behind.

Inu-yasha turned to look across the street was a girl with light brown almost red hair waving at him. She ran across and smiled at him.

"Hey did you forget me so fast?" she asked.

"Ayame?" he asked.

She smiled and threw her arms around him. "You remember my name" she said.

Inu-yasha was confused. "What are you doing here? I mean aren't you in high school" he asked.

"Inu-yasha! I'm 18! I'm in college" she exclaimed.

"O" said Inu-yasha.

"Really you haven't changed since the last time I saw you" she said with a smile.

"When _was_ the last time I saw you?" he asked.

"At your parents anniversary party" she said.

"O right" he said nodding.

"Come on Inu-yasha lets watch a movie" she said pulling him towards the ticket booth.

Inu-yasha followed after all he didn't have anything to do.

Sango and Miroku never quite left their bedroom.

And ends another wonderful day.

Sunday...

After a pretty descent day of well doing things not meant for children's eyes, eating, going out with people we don't like, meeting old acquaintance we don't remember what better then just repeat the day before only different.

Kagome picked up the ringing phone and almost yelled in to the receiver.

"Hello!" she exclaimed.

"Kagome? Hi this is Hojou," he said.

Kagome sighed and tapped her feet on the hard wood of her kitchen. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well I was wondering if you would be free to go to the park for a small friendly picnic" said Hojou.

"Umm can I get back to you on that I have to check my empty calendar for a date" she said.

"Umm ok" he said.

"Great bye oh and don't wait for the call, it could take me a while to find things to do so I can fill up my calendar" she said.

"Ok bye" he said.

Kagome looked at the phone. "God what a dumb ass!" she said as she placed it down and started on her already clean kitchen.

"Hey Sesshoumaru want to get something to eat?" asked Rin walking to his room.

Sesshoumaru looked towards her. "Um sorry I have a date" he said.

"Oooh who is it?" she asked.

He didn't get to answer because of the doorbell.

"I bet that's your date!" she said rushing towards the door. She opened the door and smiled. "Welcome!" she said.

"Hey weird perky chick!" exclaimed Yura.

Rin almost fall over from the shock. "Weird hair chick?" she asked. "No way! Sesshoumaru is going out with you?" asked Rin looking back to where Sesshoumaru was coming towards them.

"Darling" she said.

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly and kissed her on the cheek.

Rin almost had a heart attack from watching them. "Have a nice time" was all she could come up with.

Sango cleaned her room, and convinced Miroku to bring her bed into the room. They fixed up her room.

"Tell me why we had to even fix this bed," said Miroku.

"So if I don't feel like sleeping with you I can come here," she said as she bought in all her stuff animals and crap to fix up in her room.

Miroku shrugged and went to watch TV. "I don't think I like Sundays much nothing good on TV" he said.

Sango just kept taking her stuff in to her room and laughing some times like a maniac.

"Sweet heart are you all right?" asked Miroku.

"Fine!" she said as she folded her jeans.

Miroku watched the show on what they called trading spaces, it was interesting how you traded houses with people for two days and fixed it up.

The ring at the door is what made Kagome stop inspecting the crystal clear glass for any dirt.

"Yes?" she called.

"I'm looking for Inu-yasha," said a very feminine voice.

Kagome opened the door and found a red head smiling at her.

"Hi you must be his room mate," she said walking in.

Kagome glared down at the girl.

"Inu-yasha?" she called.

Kagome looked at the door, which opened and out came the silver haired guy.

"Ayame what in the hell are you doing here?" asked Inu-yasha.

"You told me to come by some time remember," she asked.

"Um Ayame I saw you yesterday" said Inu-yasha.

"I know but I wanted to see you again-hey your room is a mess, why don't I help you" said Ayame pushing him out of the way and walking in.

Inu-yasha looked at Kagome and saw the glimpse of murder in her eyes, before she was back in the kitchen inspecting glasses.

Rin sat on the couch confused for a while, before she started wondering if she was still sleeping.

"No I must be going crazy," she said. She stood and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" came the voice of Himura.

"Hey want to do something?" asked Rin.

He chuckled over the phone. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Hmm I don't know how about we just go down town and walk around for a while," she asked.

"Sure I'll meet you in the elevator" he said.

"K" she said putting the phone down and pulling on her shoes and grabbing her coat.

The elevator opened and Rin smiled.

"Hello" he said with a smile.

Rin smiled too and walked on to the elevator. She placed a kiss on his lips. "Hello" she said.

"Where is Kagome, and Sango?" asked Himura.

"They are um busy house cleaning," said Rin with a sweat drop.

He chuckled "You three have to be the most funniest people I know" he said.

"Gee thanks," she said.

Kagome sat on the couch watching TV or more like watching the red head running in and out of Inu-yasha's room.

"Inu-yasha do you need this?" she asked dangling a slipper.

"Hey! That's mines," said Kagome jumping up and grabbing it.

Inu-yasha shrugged.

"Hey we haven't introduced ourselves I'm Ayame Wolf," she said.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," said Kagome taking her hand.

"Great nice to meet you. Can you help me clean Inu-yasha's room?" she asked.

Kagome stared at the girl; something about her freaked her out. "I think you can manage," said Kagome.

"Come Kagome don't you care that Inu-yasha's room is all messy?" asked Ayame.

Kagome glared at the silver haired man sitting next to the window staring at her.

"Fine" she said taking the shirt being offered to her.

"Great then you get started on the clothing near Inu-yasha and I'll do the closet" she said.

"Why can't I do the closet?" asked Kagome.

"Because its less work for you" said Ayame.

Kagome sighed and walked over to where Inu-yasha was sitting.

"Don't you want to know who she is?" he asked.

"No not really, whom you go out with and date is none of my business" she said.

"I don't go out with her, she's a girl I know through my parents," said Inu-yasha.

"Even better" said Kagome picking up and clothing and taking them near the bed.

"Kagome!" he said.

She looked at him.

Ayame peeked her head out of the closet.

"What!" she yelled back.

"We need to talk you can't just avoid me!" he exclaimed.

"I sure as hell can try!" she said.

"Cleaning my room isn't really trying" he said.

"I was helping your girl friend," said Kagome.

"God damn it Kagome why do you make this such a bitch!" he asked.

"Because it is, Inu-yasha just forget about ok!" she exclaimed as she walked out.

"So what's bothering you?" asked Himura.

"What do you mean?" asked Rin.

"You always walk around down town when you're down" he said.

Rin smiled. "This time I'm not down, I'm just worried" she said.

"About?" he asked.

"Sesshoumaru, he's going out with Yura" she said.

"Wow your right that's something to worry about" he said.

"And he doesn't talk to me any more and he acts weird, I'm afraid it might be drugs" she said.

Himura laughed out. "Rin don't try to be his mother, be his friend and ask him what's bothering him" said Himura.

Rin nodded. "Hey how about some ice cream!" exclaimed Rin pointing to the ice cream shop.

"Lead the way" he said as she pulled him towards the shop.

Miroku watched as Sango stood and laughed proudly. After 5 hours of cleaning the apartment was sparkling clean, she set up the practice room and cleaned out the cabinets of everything expired which was mostly ramen and some sauce or something that they bought and forgot about.

"Sango are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded. "Now this place is all clean and I don't have to have it in the back of my head" she said.

"Umm ok so what do you want to do now?" asked Miroku.

"Eat of course!" she exclaimed.

"Right so let's go out and get something to eat" he said.

Sango nodded. "And then we could do some shopping, we need some food in the house" she said.

Miroku watched her as his darling girlfriend started to freak him out again, but no worries this is what it felt like to be married.

'_Oh dear god_' thought Miroku.

"Hey Inu-yasha that girl...is something going on?" asked Ayame coming to sit in front of the silver haired man.

"I don't know I don't think we have anything going" he said.

Ayame smiled "Want to go out?" she asked.

"Sure there isn't much that were doing here" he said.

"Great just make your bed and get dressed" said Ayame.

Inu-yasha stared at the red head before sighing and walking towards the bed, which he fixed up the night before.

Ayame smiled and walked towards what she figured was Kagome's room.

"Miss. Kagome?" she called.

Kagome growled and opened her door. "How can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat with us" said Ayame with her biggest smile.

Kagome was going to refuse when her stomach grumbled without her permission. "Sure" she said.

"Great I'll give you a time to change" she said walking away.

"What a freak..." said Kagome walking towards her closet.

Kagome pulled a pair of dark blue sandblast jeans with a ivory three-quarter-sleeve boat neck sweater with crochet detailing around the neck with pair of brown scrunch boots. She then fixed her hair up into a bun with some hair framing her face. She opened the door with her purse and coat in hand. Inu-yasha looked at her as if in question.

"I'm ready Ayame" said Kagome.

"Great let's go!" she said.

They pressed the button to the elevator, which opened and held Miroku and Sango.

"Hey" said Kagome.

Sango nodded and smiled. "Guess what I set up the practice room so we could work there all night" said Sango.

Kagome smiled "That's great" she said as they waited for the doors to open.

They all got out and walked out of the building.

"Where we off too?" asked Kagome.

"I vote for Red Lobster" said Miroku.

"Why there?" asked Inu-yasha.

"I feel like eating shrimps" said Miroku.

"You jack ass" said Inu-yasha.

"I think Red Lobster is good" said Sango.

"I want to go to Olive garden" said Ayame.

"Fine let's go to Olive garden" said Kagome.

"I don't mind Italian" said Miroku.

"Good so we all could go" said Ayame.

Sango moved closer to Kagome, "Who is that freak?" she asked in a whisper.

Kagome Whispered back. "Inu-yasha's new girl friend." Sango then gasped, and Kagome nodded.

"God our lives just gets more and more like a soap opera" said Sango.

"Tell me about it" said Kagome.

"Hey you two coming?" asked Ayame.

"Let's go" said Kagome.

They all got into the jeep. Inu-yasha in-between Ayame and Kagome, while Sango and Miroku sat in the front. After the 15-minute drive to Olive Garden, and two bathroom trips they were finally ready to order; well sort of.

"So what do you want?" asked Sango looking towards Kagome.

"I know what I want!" said Miroku with a big smile.

"What?" asked Inu-yasha.

"The Sicilian Scampi (Large shrimp sautéed in extra-virgin olive oil with white wine, garlic and lemon)" said Miroku.

"Good for you" said Ayame.

"What about you guys?" asked Inu-yasha looking towards Kagome.

"I'll have the garden fresh salad" said Kagome,

"and I'll have the chicken Alfredo Pizza" said Sango.

"I'll have the Bruschetta (A traditional topping of roma tomatoes, fresh basil and extra-virgin olive oil. Served with freshly toasted ciabatta bread.)" said Ayame.

"What do you want Inu-yasha?" asked Miroku.

"I think I'll go with the Pizza too" said Inu-yasha.

"What kind of wine would you like?" asked The Waiter.

"I think I'll have the White-Principato Bianco (It's a dry medium-bodied Italian white wine has refreshing fruity flavors)" said Sango.

"We'll have the same" said Inu-yasha.

The waiter nodded and walked away.

Miroku and Ayame got into a conversation, and Sango sat chewing on a bred stick.

"Hey look Rin is here" said Kagome pointing towards Rin and Himura who just walked in.

"And so is Sesshoumaru and Oh my god" said Miroku.

"Is that the hair chick?" asked Sango.

Kagome nodded.

Rin looked at the group that sat traumatized.

"Hey guys!" said Rin waving at them.

"Hey you" said Kagome with a smile.

"Mr. Himura!" said Ayame jumping up from her seat.

"Ayame?" asked Himura.

After some explanations and dinner the group headed home, and so did Ayame.

"I'll see you soon Inu-yasha" she called waving bye.

Kagome yawned. "I'm stuffed I think I shouldn't have had that third lemon cream cake" she said.

Inu-yasha looked at her, she had a lazy smile on her lips.

Sango leaned on Miroku. "Awe man what a day" she said as they got on to the elevator.

There ends another wonderful evening.

Monday...

"Shit! Shit! I'm late" yelled Rin running out of her room and into the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru woke up and walked out to look at the clock, which read 5:30, and their classes didn't start till 11:30.

"Rin, today class starts at 11:30" said Sesshoumaru calmly.

"Really?" asked Rin pulling her lips away from the orange juice carton.

"Yes" he stated plainly. Rin sighed.

"Good so I'm not late" she said.

Sesshoumaru nodded as he walked towards the coffee maker.

"Hey Sesshoumaru are you going to tell me what's up with you and Yura?" asked Rin.

"She and I are dating, I find her quite interesting" said Sesshoumaru leaving behind the small information that during their date all he could think of was her.

Rin looked down then up at him, "If your happy them thumbs up to you" said Rin with a wink.

Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded. "How are things going with you and Mr. Himura?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Great, I have never felt so happy in my life" she said.

Sesshoumaru frowned a bit and then turned towards his room. "Good for you" he said.

Rin smiled and nodded.

Kagome opened her eyes and found that she slept better then the last two nights, maybe it was the food or maybe it was the arm wrapped around her.

Wait what!

Kagome turned and looked at the silver hair man next to her.

'_What in the hell is he doing here?_' she asked.

"Wait a minute this isn't my pillow cover...oh my god" she said looking around and finding the room that wasn't hers. "I'm in his room, wait when did I get here? I went to my bed right after we got home, oh god don't tell me I sleep walk" mumbled Kagome to herself. "I have to get out of here before he wakes up" she said.

She tried to get up but his grip tightened.

"God damn it!" she cursed.

"You know you should never call the god's name in vain" said Inu-yasha looking at her.

Kagome blushed when she noticed she was in her under wear and nothing more.

"Inu-yasha" she said.

He placed a finger on her lips. "Now I'm not letting you leave this bed until we finish talking" he said.

"There is nothing to talk about, I don't feel anything for you and that's the reason I pulled away the other night" she said.

"Right and I also go to church every Sunday" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome glared at him. Inu-yasha pulled her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, but not so much that he crushed her but enough to keep her in place.

"What are you trying to do?" asked Kagome.

"Tell me, looking straight in the eye that you don't feel anything what so ever" he said.

Kagome looked up at him, she couldn't do it of course. Inu-yasha's eyes softened and he looked at her quivering lips. He was craving those lips for the past two days and now he was going to have them, no matter what. He cradled her head gently, and caught her lips with his own, brushing them softly. She closed her eyes, allowing him to press her down on the bed, his hips beside hers on the bed. She tilted her jaw a little, inviting him to kiss her more deeply, and he accepted. He made a soft groaning sound deep in his throat, and Kagome felt a wave of longing run from her heart down to her pelvis. She caught his shoulders and held him squarely above her.

He broke away, "You sure have a funny way of showing people that you don't feel anything for them.

"Shut up!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inu-yasha smiled. "Come on Kagome tell me what the hell is going on in that weird little head of yours." He said.

"Inu-yasha there is nothing in my head, I'm serious that I don't feel anything" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha shrugged. He caught her in his arms and kissed her, fiercely this time. Kagome could feel his heart next to her own considering they weren't wearing much. She ran her hands along his back, marveling at the sculpting in his shoulders. He was so strong, and yet now he held her so delicately, as if she were a fragile work of art. A thrumming had started in her blood. She felt one of his hands creep around to her breast. Kagome moaned into the kiss.

"Are you feeling anything now?" Inu-yasha asked softly into her ear before taking a lick.

"Inu-yasha..." she whispered.

Inu-yasha's hand touched one of them gingerly, and she encouraged him by arching herself underneath him and kissing him more urgently. While he explored her breasts, she reached one hand behind him and found his bottom. Like all of him, it was firm and ripe. His exquisite physique amazed her; he was solid and strong, but not excessively bulky. He broke the kiss and placed feather kisses along her jaw line.

"Kagome," he began, and then caught himself. "No?" he tried again his time kissing the side of her neck.

She bit gently on his shoulder blade, loving the feel of his weight on top of her. "God I hate you!" she exclaimed.

Inu-Yasha chuckled softly in a sexy tone, which drove Kagome to the edge. "Hey you said that you didn't feel anything so I was just trying my chance" he said looking down at her.

He closed his eyes and kissed her once more, this time letting his tongue do the talking for him. Kagome met him, her hands roaming all over him. Inu-yasha paused and pulled away.

"I'm not going to go further without you telling me what you want and what happened the other night" said Inu-yasha. "Kagome..." he said.

She looked up at him and nodded. "Fine I will tell you but right now I need some help finishing business" she said smiling.

Inu-yasha smirked. "Then let's get to it" he said taking her lips.

This had to be one of the best times Kagome had in bed. No one ever excited her like he did, with just one kiss he had her weak in the knee. Inu-yasha trailed small wet kisses from her lips down her chin to her throat. His hand reached behind and unclasped her bra. Kagome gasped softly when his hand took hold of one of her breast, his touch warm almost as if he was lighting fire to her skin.

Inu-yasha moved his lips to her breast. Kissing around the tip before suckling on the nipple. She gasped for a moment when he caught one of her nipples in his mouth, and gently stroked it with his tongue, this has been done many times but when he did it, it felt as if she could touch the sky. She made a small mewling sound and closed her eyes. She didn't realize this before (probably because nobody did it as good as he did it), but there must have been a nerve running straight from a woman's nipples down to the tips of her toes. It tickled, almost, and made her already frenzied body burn even hotter.

"Inu-yasha..." she moaned.

Inu-yasha paid attention to both of her breast before making his way down to her belly. He let his tongue dip into her navel, then kissed her belly, gripping her hips with his hands.

"Are you ready for the next level?" asked Inu-yasha.

Kagome nodded looking at him. "You're not going to let me torture you?" she asked.

Inu-yasha smiled one of his prize winning, women swooning smiles. "Not just yet, but something tells me we'll have plenty of time for you to enjoy that too" he said before taking a small bite at her side.

Kagome laughed softly as he pulled her panties down her legs and then off, he kissed one of her toes, before sucking on one of them, but her laughter stopped suddenly when she felt Inu-yasha's tongue there.

"Awe god!" moaned Kagome.

Inu-yasha smiled and pushed his tongue in further and started a soft movement. Kagome grabbed hold of the sheets and closed her eyes shut tight. Kagome now reached space and was falling back to earth fast. Inu-yasha sucked the juices dry. He looked at her face, her cheeks were red, and her lips a juicy pink, her eyes close, she looked erotically beautiful.

"Now that were done with most of the activities shall we try and enter heaven?" asked Inu-yasha looking down at her.

Kagome looked up at him. "Your going to pay big time for this later" she said.

Inu-yasha smiled as he gently parted her thighs and slipped between them. Instinctively, she lifted her hips, and after a moment of rearranging themselves, he was poised at the tip of her entrance. He pressed in slowly. Reassured, he continued to push himself inside her, sliding out a little bit every once in a while to make the passage easier. She closed her eyes and leaned back just enjoying the new sensation. Once he was completely inside her, he groaned and grabbed her bottom and went back out again. They established a rhythm. Kagome's thighs were strong enough to help out, but she was so lost in the wonderful feelings that she didn't think she was helping much. She opened her eyes again to watch him as he made love to her.

"Inu-yasha," she said softly, then moaned as one of the new sensations caught her off guard.

He answered with a groan and leaned down, resting his chest against hers and his chin on her shoulder. He nipped her lightly, it was just another sensation in the watery world she was floating in. She held him close, and bit her lip in wonder as a brilliant flash over light overtook her, setting every nerve in her body on fire. The world turned upside down. Her eyes screwed shut as she shuddered softly. Exhausted, she leaned back, and in a few moments Inu-yasha gave one final thrust and collapsed on top of her, panting.

She stroked his hair softly, and kissed his sweaty temple. They were both damp with sweat, as much so as if they had just finished an aerobics routine. Inu-yasha kissed her shoulder and then looked at her.

"Now that wasn't so bad" he said. Kagome chuckled.

"You jack ass" she said smiling.

Inu-yasha rolled them over so she was on top.

"I say we take a shower, but that's just my head taking" he said.

Kagome smiled "I guess I could use a shower" she said.

Inu-yasha smirked as he picked her up and headed towards the bathroom.

Now that was an interesting morning.

Sango and Miroku remained asleep through everything, even the ringing of the phone, and everything else that would wake up a normal person, but then again they weren't what you called normal.

So after having a nervous break down about being late, waking up in the wrong bed and making love to the person who was in that bed with, our favorite group was ready to take on the day, but it couldn't compare to their morning.

Tuesday...

Monday was exciting but what about Tuesday? Well guess what today they have rehearsals for the festival that their school was throwing.

"Ok guys let's try little red ridding hood" said Himura. "From the Top" said Himura.

"Oh grand my what big lips you have, and what big ears you have" said Inu-yasha.

"No Jackass your suppose to wait for me to say better to kiss you with and better to hear you with" said Kouga. Inu-yasha glared at the wolf dressed in a nightgown.

"Bite me granny" he said.

"Ok cut that was great" said Himura.

"What are you talking about none of them got one line right!" exclaimed Sango.

"Bunch of jackasses" said Kagome.

"Maybe we should try the Sleeping Beauty" said Himura.

"Ok every body come and get your curls done" said Rin waving the curling iron.

Everyone went to get their curls done.

"You now Sesshoumaru you'll look great in these curls" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru who currently sat wearing fake boobs and dress didn't feel comfortable. After 15 minutes of changing, etc they were finally ready.

"Let's do the kissing scene" said Himura. "From the Top."

"The prince knelt before the beautiful sleeping princess aurora" said the narrator. Rin did kneel in front of Sesshoumaru. "The prince kissed the princess" said narrator. Rin took a deep breath and kissed Sesshoumaru. It was the same feeling that pull at her stomach, she pulled away looking down at him. "The princess opened her eyes and smiled at the prince." Said narrator. He looked up at her there was confusion as her hand to her chest as if she was trying to calm the beating of her heart.

"That was great!" said Himura clapping.

Rin smiled and stood and walked towards him and hugged him.

Sango and Kagome smiled softly they knew what that expression on their little sister's face was.

The rehearsal lasted most of the day, and after that everyone broke into groups of two and went to get something to eat. That ended another fun filled day. AN: Yes I'm slacking

Wednesday...

"You wished to see me?" asked Himura walking into the head master's office.

"Yes I did" said Old man turning towards him.

His eyes caught the woman who was sitting drinking her tea elegantly.

"Take a seat" said the Head master.

Himura nodded.

"Good morning Miss. Dashwood" said Himura.

"So you do remember me" she said smiling at him.

"Of course" said Himura.

"I assume that you know one of the reason why I am here" said the woman.

"Yes I do" said Himura.

The head master looked from the two. "You two know each other?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Himura knows me through family" said the woman.

"Very well let us get down to business" said the head master.

"Yes" they both said.

Rin sat at the park bench looking up at the sky.

"Alone?" she heard someone say.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru who stood looking at her as if she was strange.

She nodded. "Kagome and Sango already left, and Himura has a meeting to attend so I'm all by myself" she said.

"Then my joining you won't be an intrusion" said Sesshoumaru taking a seat next to her.

"No never why would you think that?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

"So are you still going out with Yura?" asked Rin.

"Yes but I am thinking of ending it" said Sesshoumaru.

"Why?" asked Rin.

"Because my heart is some where else" he said.

"How strange" said Rin.

"What?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"How people's feelings change" said Rin.

"Well people meet other people, it's almost as if they found something better" he said.

"I guess that is how people's heart's work, always looking for something they can relate to and feel something" said Rin.

"I don't think with the heart" said Sesshoumaru.

"Maybe that's why you went out with Yura in the first place, you thought your head instead of your heart" said Rin.

"I suppose" said Sesshoumaru.

The beeping of her cell phone broke the quite comfortable silence.

"I have to go" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru watched her get up and brush her skirt.

"I have to go and meet Himura, so see you at home" said Rin running towards the exit of the park in which they sat.

"If I thought with my heart would I still have what I want?" he asked.

Rin smiled as she fled towards the man of her every affection waved at her. Rin crossed the street and smiled as she stopped in front of him.

"Hey!" she said out of breath.

He smiled as she stood up completely. He pulled her against him and hugged her. Rin confused just smiled and hugged back. Himura took in the scent of her hair. This was the girl he grew up with, and loved for god knows how long, but fate didn't smile their way.

"Let's get something to eat" said Himura.

"Ok!" said Rin.

Kagome sat across from Inu-yasha reading one of her books.

"You know it's been two days and we still haven't gotten to that _talk_" said Inu-yasha.

"I thought you got what you wanted why would you bother with the _talk_?" asked Kagome.

Inu-yasha took the book away from her. "Listen Kagome whether you believe it or not, I don't treat people like whores, and I'm not about to start either! I want to know now tell me" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome looked down at her hands. "I was raped..." she whispered as her eye watered.

Inu-yasha's eyes widened.

"You have nothing to do with it, but being around you made me feel as if it mattered. With everyone else it felt as if it didn't matter I never felt ashamed, but you...you make me feel strange and happy" she said.

Inu-yasha moved around the table and wrapped his around her. "I'm sorry that I made you say it, must bring back a lot of bad memories, but you have nothing to fear I'm not going to just leave the best kisser and bed partner just for that" he said into her ear.

Kagome smiled and held him.

"The truth is you make me feel strange inside too." Said Inu-yasha.

"Glad to hear it" said Kagome.

Sango and Miroku stood in line for ice cream.

"You know I have never loved spring as much as I do with you" said Sango.

"I feel the same" said Miroku.

They got their ice cream and walked around for a while, before they ended up at a park.

" I know I don't always act mature and like a perfect gentle man, but I'm the luckiest man to have and hold someone like you" said Miroku.

"Wow wedding vows already" said Sango with a smile.

Miroku laughed. "You keep that up and it might just turn into a life time vow" he said looking at her seriously and smiling.

Sango smiled. "I'll be waiting for that day then" said Sango.

Miroku placed a kiss on her cheek. "That day will come so soon that you won't know what knock you down into my arms" he said.

And that ends another wonderful happy day for everyone except Sesshoumaru who is still a stray cat looking for a home, but don't worry there is always tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that. A year from now, two years from now...

Thursday...

"What your breaking up with me!" exclaimed the brunette.

Sesshoumaru rubbed the area between his eyes, "Yura I'm sorry I gave it a try and I don't feel anything, I'm sorry" said Sesshoumaru.

"But you felt something when we fucked all night didn't you!" she exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Come on were having sex right now and then we'll see if you care or not" said Yura pulling at his arm.

"I'm sorry Yura" he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek and walked out.

"It's her isn't?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at her.

"Its Rin isn't it?" asked Yura looking him in the eye.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything he didn't have to explain himself to anyone. He didn't know no wait he did know why his life is such a mess, yet it never felt this good to be alive, though at the moment he felt like shit.

Kagome and Inu-yasha watched TV something about some chick getting a blowjob and how the guy who gave it to her has a girlfriend who found out and now they are having a fight over that.

"These soap opera's are so retarded" said Kagome.

"Tell me about it" said Inu-yasha.

"Hey I just remembered that we have practice" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha kissed her neck. "Do you have to go?" he asked.

"Yea we have a show tomorrow night" said Kagome.

"Ok let's go" said Inu-yasha standing.

Kagome smiled and walked behind him.

They headed down and found Rin, Sango, and Miroku sitting on the couch watching the same soap opera.

"Hey I knew that Lily was going to pull that other bitch's hair" said Rin.

Kagome sweat dropped. "Guys ready for practice?" asked Kagome.

"We're waiting for Shippou and Kirara" said Sango popping few popcorn into her mouth.

"You might as well sit and finish watching it" said Rin.

"Yea when I called Shippou he was moaning so I'm guessing that he's busy" said Sango.

Friday...

"Wow I can't believe it's Friday again" said Rin.

"Oh yeah I know" said Kagome.

"Hey before we do anything we have to pack" said Sango.

"Oh yeah grand pa's birthday" said Kagome.

"I still didn't get him a gift" said Rin.

"So let's go shopping after were done" said Kagome.

"Ok" said Sango and Rin.

After they were done with their lunch they went to meet up with the guys at home.

Kagome walked into her room to find Inu-yasha lying on the bed tired. "Hey baby you ok?" asked Kagome.

"Fine just tired" he said.

"So then sleep" said Kagome as she pulled out her travel suite case.

"What are you doing?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Don't you remember that grand pa's birthday is tomorrow, I'll be going home" said Kagome.

"When will you be back?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Monday or maybe Sunday morning" said Kagome.

"Oh" said Inu-yasha.

"Want to come and meet the family?" asked Kagome.

"I would but I can't I have to go home" he said.

"Well then see ya around" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha got up and wrapped his arms around her. "What no good-bye kiss?" asked Inu-yasha.

Kagome laughed as he pulled her onto the bed.

Sango walked into to find Miroku was in his apron vacuuming the house while singing "I'm a Jeannie in the bottle" by Christina Agulira.

"Hey sweetie" said Sango giving him a kiss and then walking towards their bedroom.

"Hey honey" said Miroku.

"Did I tell you that I have to go home for a family event?" asked Sango.

"No" said Miroku.

"Well I'll be leaving tonight and I'm not sure when I'll be back" said Sango.

Miroku pouted then smiled as he picked her up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Darling I believe you're a bit dirty let's clean you off before you go home" said Miroku.

Sango laughed in his arms.

Rin walked and yelled in the top of her lungs that she was home.

Sesshoumaru poked his head out from the kitchen and nodded. "Welcome home" said Sesshoumaru.

"Well if I didn't tell you already I'm going home this weekend, so you have the place all to yourself" said Rin pulling out her suite case.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I won't be home either, I will be going home as well" he said.

Rin nodded. "Cool then I'll leave it up to you to close up, etc." said Rin.

"Very well" he said.

Rin laughed as she walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sesshoumaru smiled and hugged back.

Himura packed his bags, he was going home, and that's where he'll have to tell her, that's where he'll break his heart and hers as well. He sat on the couch holding the white fluffy bunny as tears ran down his face. He had to run in order to keep her protected.


	16. One HELL of a birthday Chapter 16

Varsity Drama  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 16: One HELL of a birthday party

Inu-yasha yawned as he watched his mother running around doing her make up and etc. Sesshoumaru sat on a chair watching his stepmother with bored eyes. Both he and Inu-yasha were in tuxedos waiting to go to some party for some friend of their father's. Miroku and his father were going to meet them at the party. "Ma can we please go? This party is going to be bad as it is can we at least go and get this over with" asked Inu-yasha. Mrs. Takagi glared at her younger son.

"Inu-yasha you should try and be like your brother" She said.

Inu-yasha nodded and rolled his eyes. Sesshoumaru who would usually seemed happy about these small compliments that made Inu-yasha look bad, but tonight he couldn't stop thinking about the girls, mostly Rin. Sesshoumaru was to busy thinking what might happen with that teacher Himura considering he was going to their grand father's birthday party. Inu-yasha sighed.

"Maybe I should have gone with the girls," he said.

Sesshoumaru looked towards Inu-yasha. "They asked you too?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah Kagome did, but I told Ma that I was going to go to this stupid party" said Inu-yasha.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Who is Kagome?" asked Mrs. Takagi with a sly smile.

Inu-yasha back out of his parents' bedroom. "Ma she's the girl I have classes with" said Inu-yasha.

Sesshoumaru smirked as his stepmother started her 'daughter-in-law' theories. He then looked out the window. It was strange how much these girls tangled into their lives.

Kagome stood in front of a full-length mirror. She, Sango, and Rin where in her room as they got ready for their grand father's birthday. Rin sat on the bed with her legs crossed with a guitar in hand.

"Man this sucks," she whispered.

"Yeah can't believe we have to sing tonight" said Kagome.

"Yeah grand papa wants us to sing for him," said Sango.

"Why did we agree to come? I mean couldn't we just say that we had a term paper due?" asked Rin.

"No because the term just started and plus we're just here for Grand pa anyway so suck up and be happy," said Kagome. Rin sighed and nodded.

"Are you ready for another dreadful visit?" asked Sango.

"Yep, might as well get it over with," said Rin.

Kagome nodded. "I wish the guys decided to come with us," said Kagome looking towards the teddy bear that Inu-yasha had won her.

"Yeah I know as much as I hate to admit it I miss Miroku," said Sango.

"And I miss making fun off Sesshoumaru" said Rin.

Kagome smiled when she thought back to the conversation she had with him in the car.

"Hey how about we trip auntie Kiki, she's always trying to kiss us like were two years old," said Rin. "Hey while we're at it we might as well trip uncle Sato and his ugly kid," said Sango. "Yeah" said Rin. "Plan formulation for fucking with birthday plan" said Kagome. "Ladies have your purses ready" said Sango. Rin smiled. "You know what I think I like this part much better then the actual party, we have to be so phony there," said Rin. "Yea well that's life for ya" said Kagome. "Yeah" said Sango as they drew plans to trip their family members.

Sango stood in a beautiful black lace over seamist satin A-line gown halter V-neck line with a natural waist, and bow detailing. The gown came down to her knee, her hair was done with several twists and curls, a thin gold chain necklace adoring her neck and matching drop earrings. Her hands black lace wrist gloves. The make up bringing out her eyes and beauty even more then usual.

Miroku stood in shock. Maybe he had more to drink then he thought, but then again he was still holding his first wine glass.

"Hey Inu-yasha do you see what I see?" asked Miroku as he pointed towards Sango who now had Kagome standing next to her.

Inu-yasha almost dropped his glass when he saw Kagome laughing with Sango in a black lace over blush lining strapless sheath, with a natural waist with bow detailing, her dress was also up to her knees, and she too had black lace wrist gloves, with her hair done up in a elegant bun with curls framing her face, with a satin black choker. The make up bring out her beautiful smile and eyes. Inu-yasha stared with mouth open.

"I guess I'm not seeing things after all," said Miroku.

"What the hell are they doing here?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Them" stated Inu-yasha as she pointed towards the group of very known girls.

Sesshoumaru looked over the passing people not that it was a problem considering his height. He saw someone move quickly in the crowd and stop right in front of the group of girls that Inu-yasha and Miroku was pointing. Usually he wouldn't mind, but knowing that these parties contain some 'psychos' he had to be careful.

"Rin that gown looks great on you," said Sango.

Rin smiled as she touched her black lace over lily soft satin strapless A-line gown that came down her knee, with bow detailing and a natural waist. Her hands in black lace wrist gloves. Her hair done in a curls put up in a high ponytail with some framing her face. AN: Ok I'm getting tired of writing this over and over again they have almost the same gown only different color under the black lace

Sesshoumaru caught a glimpse of Sango and Kagome. Which led him to believe that the girl blocking his view was Rin.

"I guess it all makes sense now" he said to himself.

"I can't believe they are here, I thought tonight was their grandfather's birthday" said Miroku.

"Your an idiot" said Inu-yasha.

"This is their grand father's party, their grand father is Shinuchi Higurashi" stated Sesshoumaru. AN: I don't know if there is a name for Kagome's grandfather. but this is one the I'm going to use

"Oh" said Miroku nodding his head.

"Wait then why do they need to work?" asked Inu-yasha.

Sesshoumaru continued to watch the three, but the moment Rin turned to look his way, his breath just sort of stop coming, which of course was bad. AN: Yeah beautiful start to an evening where Sess gets a heart attack

"Rin come on we should go and sing grand pa happy birthday" said Kagome.

"Rin darling" said a woman with a British accent.

"Mother how wonderful to see you" Rin answered back with the same British accent.

"Helen nice to see you again" said Kagome.

"Kagome, Sango oh my darlings it is wonderful to see you too" said the tall woman with blond hair and blue eyes as she hugged Sango and Kagome.

"How are Sayuri and Christi Bella?" asked Helen. AN: Do you know what kind of names are those? Well Kagome's mom's name isn't mentioned in the manga or I haven't noticed, and Sango's and Rin's mothers don't exist so I have to name them according to the story

"Mom is doing well, she hopes to see you" said Kagome.

"Yes mama would like to speak with you again," said Sango.

"Wonderful" said Helen.

Sesshoumaru neared Rin and the European woman she was talking to.

"Mother how have you been?" asked Rin in a British accent, which surprised Sesshoumaru to an extend that well he didn't know that he had.

"Wonderful, but quite lonely, darling when are you coming home?" asked Helen.

"Mother we talk about this already I do not wish to go home, I like it here with Kagome and Sango they are home" said Rin looking down.

"Rin, honey" said Helen.

"Mother I have to go, I am singing grandfather happy birthday" said Rin as she disappeared before her mother could say anything.

Sesshoumaru watched as she slipped behind the curtains.

Miroku followed Sango towards a woman with dark brown hair such as hers, and she had light brown eyes. "Mama I li ha mancati così tanto!" Mama I missed you so much! said Sango.

Miroku recognized the words as Italian.

"Tesoro di Sango!" Sango darling! said the woman back.

"Oh, Mama I li ha mancati così tanto! Sono così felice siete venuto stasera" Mama I have missed you so much! I am so glad you came tonight said Sango.

"Yes I know" said the woman.

"Mama have you spoken with Sayuri-san and Helen?" asked Sango.

"No but I hope to. Where is Kagome and Rin?" asked Christi Bella.

"Lady Christi Bella?" asked a male voice from behind, a very familiar male voice.

"Miroku?" asked Sango turning to be face to face with the pain in 'her' ass boyfriend.

"Sango what a surprise" stated Miroku.

"Sango who is this handsome young man?" asked Christi Bella with a smile.

"Mother this is Miroku Kazaana" said Sango.

"Wait Lady Christi Bella Monte is your mother?" asked Miroku.

Sango sighed and looked down. "Yes she's my mother" stated Sango.

"But you don't have Kagome's last name or your mother's last name" stated Miroku.

"I know I wanted my own last name which is Taijiya" said Sango.

Christi Bella's features softened, with a sad smile.

"Mama I have to go Rin, Kagome, and I are singing grand papa his birthday song" said Sango.

Christi Bella nodded. Miroku continued to star at Sango's mother. Sango hurried down towards where they were to meet. She heard small sobs coming from the stairs that lead to the stage where the band was playing now. Sango peaked to see Rin sitting on the stairs crying.

"Rin sweetie?" asked Sango.

"I'm tired Sango" whispered. Rin.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sango.

"Don't you see we're pretending to be something were not!" asked Rin.

"Rin, we're not pretending" said Sango.

"Aren't we?" asked Kagome.

"Kag?" asked Sango.

"I hate coming back here every year! I hate these few days we have to be with them" said Rin.

Kagome sat down on Rin's right while Sango on her left.

"Sweet heart" said Sango.

"Come on let's suck it up and be happy for the one person who always made us feel like a family" said Rin whipping her eyes.

Kagome started to laugh.

"What?" asked Rin.

Sango also started to laugh.

"You have mascara line down your face" said Kagome whipping it away.

"You two know that I love you right?" asked Rin.

"Yeah we know" said Sango.

"More then you think" said Kagome.

"And I love my girls" said a male smooth voice.

"Grand pa?" asked Kagome.

"I had no idea you girls felt that way" said grand pa.

"Grand pa it's not that we hate you guys, it's just it's hard to live with three mothers" said Sango.

Kagome nodded. He smiled and took a seat next to his beautiful grand daughters. He would have usually fooled around and said stupid things to make them laugh but he decided that it was time they talked about their 'family' situation.

"I know how you feel, I did tell your father to control this dick, but did he listen to me? No" said Higurashi.

Rin laughed and placed her head on his shoulder.

"But I have to say his hormones did give me something I cherish more then anything this world" said Higurashi.

Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey grand pa come on your going to sing you happy birthday live up close and personal" said Kagome.

Sango and Rin smiled and stood.

He nodded and kissed them all on the forehead and headed out so they can sing.

"Even if one is down, the other two will carry on" said Rin.

"Even if all seems cold I will stand next to you" said Kagome.

"It's our world and it's out life" said Sango.

"Together" They said holding hands and smiling. It was the chant they did before every show. It was a promise to always be together.

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin slowly walked towards the piano, she sat down gracefully.

"Ladies and Gentle man this song is called The Nearness Of You" said Rin in to the microphone.

"Please feel free to dance" said Rin with a smile.

Rin's hand started on the keys on the piano as her voice started to sweep everyone off their feet. Well almost everyone.

The Nearness Of You--Norah Jones

It's not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills and delights me, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you  
It isn't your sweet conversation  
That brings this sensation, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you

When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me  
All my wildest dreams came true  
I need no soft lights to enchant me  
If you'll only grant me the right  
To hold you ever so tight  
And to feel in the night the nearness of you

Rin finished the last few 27 seconds with the piano keys playing.

Rin smiled and looked at the awed crowd. "Thank you" she said.

They clapped with smiled and politely commented on her talent. Rin took a deep breath and walked of the stage. Kagome, Sango, and Rin came out with smiles.

"Grand pa you know we all love and respect you and we would like to wish you a very happy birthday and hope everything you every wanted was given to you" said Kagome.

"This song is called Painter Song" said Sango.

Kagome sat down in front of the piano. Sango picked up the drums, and Rin the bass, Shippou played the acoustic guitar and one of the band playing before played the accordion. They started and soon Kagome started to sing.

Painter Song--Norah Jones

If I were a painter  
I would paint my reverie  
If that's the only way for you to be with me  
We'd be there together

Just like we used to be  
Underneath the swirling skies for all to see  
And I'm dreaming of a place  
Where I could see your face

And I think my brush would take me there  
But only ...  
If I were a painter

And could paint a memory  
I'd climb inside the swirling skies to be with you  
I'd climb inside the skies to be with you  
And I'm dreaming of a place

Where I could see your face  
And I think my brush would take me there  
But only ...  
If I were a painter  
And could paint a memory  
I'd climb inside the swirling skies to be with you  
I'd climb inside the skies to be with you

They all finished as if they were in enchanted dream, just waking up with a smile. They all bowed and threw kisses.

"Grand pap's we love you. Happy Birthday!" said Rin with a wink.

Sesshoumaru smiled now he wasn't as worried considering Rin was finally acting like herself. It was strange how in a weeks worth he started to care for this strange girl. He liked her smiles and silly notions and all the things she did made him smile. He thought of her when she wasn't near him, which started a new thought in him. He looked towards Himura, where he smiled and looked up at her with care in his eyes. Rin threw a kiss towards him. Sesshoumaru felt something he was sure he would never feel for her. He shook of the feeling and waited to see what was next. Kagome looked towards Rin and Sango and smiled.

"The next song will be our last long, and it's dedicated to three wonderful women. Our mothers" said Kagome.

"Mama I love" said Sango blowing a kiss towards the beautiful Italian woman.

"And I love you mother" said Rin in her British accent.

"Mom I love you" said Kagome throwing looking towards her mom and brother.

"This one is called there she goes, because no matter where we are you always with us, and always in our head and heart" said Rin. AN: This is the sixpence none the richer's version of this song. I like it it's like pop rock but good none the less

There She Goes--Sixpence None the richer

There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racing through my brain  
And I just can't contain

This feeling that remains  
There she blows  
There she blows again  
Pulsing through my vein  
And I just can't contain

This feeling that remains  
There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racing through my brain  
And I just can't contain

This feeling that remains  
There she goes  
There she goes again  
She calls my name  
She pulls my train

No one else could heal my pain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains  
There she goes  
There she goes again

Chasing down my lane  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains

"We love you guys" said Rin.

"Even though sometimes you bug the hell out of us" muttered Kagome away from the microphone.

They smiled and walked down.

"Ok now time to get the hell out of these dresses and head out" said Kagome.

"Hey we still have people to trip" said Rin.

"That's right ok so who's first?" asked Kagome.

"Kiki" said Sango.

"Let's go" said Kagome.

They headed towards the table where they had the punch and other appetizers, and saw a large woman standing there trying to flirt with a very handsome old man.

"I feel bad for him" said Kagome.

"You can you imagine the two in the bed?" asked Sango.

"She'll probably drown him in her spit" said Rin.

They stood for a second and wondered what they just said.

"Man that's really sad" said Sango.

Rin smiled.

"Ok so what do we do?" asked Kagome.

"Walk up and just stick your feet out and she'll just walk into it" said Sango.

"Ok who will do the honors?" asked Kagome.

"Sango" said Rin.

"Why thank you!" said Sango as she glided towards the table and behind the woman.

"Why good evening" Sango said bowing slight before picking up a cup for punch.

She stuck her leg out a little pretending to have a leg pop AN: Don't think dirty. I call it leg pop when in old movies the chick that's getting kissed she just sort of rise her leg up The older man watched as the woman walked right in to the leg and falling gracefully on the ground. Sango winked at the older man before walking away.

"Well that wasn't very nice" said Miroku.

"Awe not you again" said Sango.

"Come on Sango most girls are happy to see their boyfriend" said Miroku.

"I'm not most girl" said Sango.

"I know that, that's why I like you so much" he said pulling her in to his arms.

Sango chuckled and kissed him.

"I'm going to have to give you a gift tonight" she said.

Miroku smiled and then snickered.

"So is Inu-yasha and Sesshoumaru here too?" asked Sango.

"Yeah they meet up with Rin and Kagome by the elevator.

"So let's go and join them" said Sango.

They headed towards the elevator where they were waiting for the elevator to come.

"Hey Inu-yasha, Sesshoumaru" said Sango.

"What's up Sango" said Inu-yasha.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Bing

They headed inside and a silence floated in before Rin started to laugh.

"What happened?" asked Kagome.

"That was funny when Sango tripped Aunt Kiki" said Rin.

"The poor woman" said Miroku.

"I bet to you any woman with a big ass and helpless falls under the poor woman selection" said Sango. Miroku was about say something when they felt a jerk and they found that they stopped moving.

"Beautiful the stupid elevator stopped." Said Rin.

Kagome looked up to find Inu-yasha on top of her. "Get off" she said.

Inu-yasha leaned in some more.

"Inu-yasha if you guys were in here alone we wouldn't mind but considering that we don't want you guys to fuck in front of us, get off her" said Sango.

Inu-yasha sighed and sat up. Kagome sat up too. They sat around for about 5 minutes.

"So" said Miroku.

"I guess we're stuck in here for a while" said Rin. Kagome nodded. "I'm tired" said Rin leaning back against the oak wall of the elevator.

"Can't wait to go home. " said Sango.

"Yeah" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha and Miroku looked at each other before he started.

"You guys wanna explain to us why you guys didn't tell us that your grandfather is Shinuchi Higurashi?" asked Inu-yasha.

Kagome sighed as she sat back on the floor of the elevator. "This is so dumb" she said.

"Why do guys need to know anyways?" asked Sango.

"Well come on now, your mothers are three powerful women in the world or business, beauty, power, and privilege, your grand father is one of the wealthiest man, and you guys didn't say a word about it" said Miroku.

"Maybe if you haven't noticed Miroku, we don't enjoy being a celebrity" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru turned towards her and watched as her eyes took on a hurt and distance look.

"So how is it that all three of you guys are the same age, with the same grand father?" asked Inu-yasha.

"I guess you guys already know that grandpa only had one son, our father" said Kagome.

The three guys nodded.

"Well you see our father was a Miroku only he scored instead of scared" said Rin.

Miroku sighed and nodded "Yes make fun of me" he said.

"He was with all of our mothers at the same time or you know by months. Rin is the youngest, Sango is the oldest" said Kagome.

"He didn't marry Sango's and Rin's mothers but he did marry mines and she also had my brother Sota" said Kagome.

"I also have a brother his name is Kohaku and Rin doesn't have any" said Sango.

"Is your brother from your father too?" asked Miroku. Sango nodded. "Man I wish I was like him excluding the children" said Miroku.

Sango's brows twitched as she slapped him hard on the head.

"So your half European?" asked Sesshoumaru looking at Rin.

Rin nodded. "I grew up in London, England until I was 4 and that's when I met Kagome and Sango here. My mother and I were out shopping when we all just happened to run to the same toy store where they had these plushy," said Rin with a smile.

"Yeah there was only one plushy left and we all grabbed for it, Sango being the strongest got it, it was her idea to cut the stuff animal in threes to share" said Kagome laughing.

"Yeah Kagome then shook her head and said that if you do all the stuffing will come out, and plus she wanted the butt and the head" said Sango as she and Rin started to laugh.

"That's when Shippou came and grabbed it from Sango and started to hug it, he was younger then us so we just let him keep it" said Rin.

"Shortly after that we all went to an ice cream parlor and spilt a banana boat" said Kagome.

"Yeah Shippou had most of it though" said Rin.

Sango nodded "He was a pig back then" said Sango.

"He still is for Rin's pancakes" said Kagome.

"Hey when was last time you made them?" asked Sango.

Rin shrugged "don't know, but I cam make some for tomorrow morning" said Rin.

Kagome turned towards the guys. "You guys are invited of course" she said.

Sango nodded as she placed a kiss on Miroku's cheek.

"Why do you guys need to work if your grand father is so rich?" asked Miroku.

"We wanted to make a living for ourselves, you know. And who said we work?" asked Kagome.

"But what about Club Shikon?" asked Inu-yasha.

"How many times did you guys see us work there?" asked Rin.

"That is true" said Sesshoumaru.

"Actually, should we tell them?" asked Sango.

"Sure why not" said Kagome.

"We own Club Shikon, we meaning Sango, Kagome and I" said Rin.

"Really?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah when we moved out together we decided that we needed to seem as normal as possible so we had the club ready a head of time and we pretended to work there" said Kagome.

"But why?" asked Inu-yasha.

"So we wouldn't have greedy friends or boy friends" said Sango.

"I see that makes much sense" said Sesshoumaru.

Bing

They all looked up and saw the door open.

"Huh and it only took half an hour" said Kagome.

"yeah this has to be the shortest time I was stuck in a elevator" said Rin.

"Very fitting" said Sango.

The guys just shrugged as they stepped out. Rin looked at the man standing in the corner with a smile and waving at her.

Sesshoumaru watched Rin from the corner of his eyes, She smiled and walked towards Himura with such an expression.

"Hey sorry I wasn't there for the dance I promised you...I got stuck in the elevator" she said motioning towards the elevator before leaning in for a kiss.

He chuckled and kissed her. "I wanted to talk to you" he said softly.

She smiled and nodded. Kagome looked towards Sesshoumaru who was staring very hard at a painting that was very simple to understand.

"Hey don't worry about it," she said before walking towards Inu-yasha.

"What is the matter with him?" asked Inu-yasha.

Kagome groaned. "You know what there are some things that a moron shouldn't try to understand" said Kagome.

"Hey! I resent that!" he said.

"I bet you do" said Kagome.

Sesshoumaru found himself look towards the door that Rin and Himura disappeared through. He sighed he is a definite fool for letting his heart mess with his orderly life.

Rin smiled at Himura as they sat down on the laid out tables and chairs on the balcony.

"I have something very important to tell you" he started. Rin nodded.

"What is it?" asked Rin quietly.

"Rin I love with all my heart; I always have and I always will" he said.

Rin nodded. "I love you too" she said.

"Rin we have to end our relationship here" he said.

She felt as if her whole world came crashing on her.

"What?" she asked her voice cracking.

Himura let his hand cup her face and bring her close to him. "I'm sorry Rin; this is for your safety and good" he said before placing a small kiss to her lips and standing to leave, when Rin grabbed his wrist.

"And what about me! What am I going to do without you? If you haven't noticed I have been in love with you for I don't know how long anymore and you're the only one that had my heart and your throwing it back at me without explaining anything to me" she said as tears.

He looked away from her. "I'm sorry" he whispered quietly as he walked away.

Rin dropped to her knees and held her hands to her chest as tears busted out.

Sesshoumaru saw that Himura walked out wiping his eyes of what he knew to be tears. He looked towards the door before walking towards the door. He pushed it open and found Rin on her knees crying.

"Rin" he said walking towards her.

Rin looked up at him before lunching herself at him. Sesshoumaru held her close as her tears drenched his shirt.

"Rin what happed?" he asked softly.

"He's leaving me Sesshoumaru...he" she chocked before she just closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru picked her up. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inu-yasha were going back to call Sesshoumaru when they found Sesshoumaru walking out of the Balcony with Rin in his arms.

"Oh m god what happened!" asked Kagome running to Rin's side.

"She and Mr. Himura had an...I'm not sure what they had" said Sesshoumaru.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and nodded. Sango pulled out her cell phone and pressed a button.

"Hello grand pa, sorry but we have to leave we completely forgot that we had something important to do, so happy birthday and tell the moms were sorry and bye" she said before hanging up.

"Let's go home guys" said Kagome.

They all nodded.

Kagome noticed from the corner of her eyes that Himura was talking to the head master to their high school.

"Hey you guys go on ahead I have to tell Sota something, I'll drive back" said Kagome.

"I'll wait for you" said Inu-yasha.

"No you guys probably should say bye to your parents and get going, I'll be right behind you guys" she said.

They nodded and headed off. Kagome walked towards Himura.

"How could you!" she yelled turning the attention towards her.

Himura grabbed her arm and dragged into a near by room.

"Kagome calm down" he said.

"No I can't believe that you did that to her! What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Kagome I love her I wouldn't do anything to hurt her" said Himura.

Kagome's eyes went glassy. "What's going on?" she asked sitting down on the couch.

"Kagome I got a job offer in London, I know how much Rin likes it here, and I wouldn't dream of pulling her away from any of you guys. I didn't say anything to her because I was being selfish; I found out the day after I told her how much I cared for her. Kagome I'm confused and hurting her wasn't my intention," he said running his hand through his hair.

Kagome looked down at the carpet and sighed.

"She won't give up as long as you're here, she'll keep coming back to you until your completely gone and she doesn't know where you are." Said Kagome.

Himura looked at her. "I love her to death, I couldn't stand to see those tears on her eyes but I couldn't stay because if I did it would be harder" he said.

"You want to know something, we have always cared for you, even when we were younger we always liked having you round, it wasn't until you went away for good did we understand that Rin was in love with you, she pretended like it didn't bother her that you weren't there for the soccer games, or for her birthdays or any of those things, but she would cry at night; Sango and I would listen before we would climb into her bed and hold her. She acts strong, but she's nothing but a sensitive and lonely child, just like the rest of us" said Kagome.

He looked at her.

"You know the life we lead and the life style that we choose for ourselves, but with you gone again who's going to take care of her now? Sango and I want to be there but that's no longer enough!" said Kagome standing and facing him.

"Kagome...I'm sorry I have to, because I love her..." he said. Kagome nodded.

"I just wished you told her, because I can't do it" she said walking towards the door.

"It might be fucked up to say this but you're an ass hole; you're a sorry fuck that doesn't see what he has, no what he had" she said before walking out.

Himura sighed and slammed his fist against the closed door. Kagome walked out to be face to face with Inu-yasha.

"I thought you were going home" she said.

"I was but I wanted you to come home in one piece" he said.

"I see" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha stepped forward and pulled her into his arms.

"Inu-yasha she's going to be crushed, she's already is" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha held her. "I feel bad for Sess" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome looked up and smiled. "Oh you're a genius!" she said placing a kiss on his lips.

"Really?" he asked confused. "Sesshoumaru is the one, he's perfect" she said with a smile.

Inu-yasha looked confused and just shrugged.

"Come on Inu-yasha let's go home" She said with a small smile.

Unknown to anyone their parents stalking them from start to end. Well most of them anyway. They headed home, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inu-yasha decided to spend the night at Sesshoumaru's place for Rin. Sesshoumaru sat up half the night just wondering what he had said to her and why she was so broken. Rin wasn't the kind to break down that way. She was strong, carefree, and most of all a light to those who were living in the dark. Then it hit him. She really was in love with him, no matter how she showed it to the world she cared for him more then anything probably, and it hurt like hell to think about.


	17. Hot for spring Cold for summer Chapter 1...

Varsity Drama  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 17: Hot for Spring...Cold for Summer

She sat on her bed as the tears just kept running down. Why was she crying damn it!

She really shouldn't be upset, after all he had the right to leave whenever he wanted, but why now, why when things were getting perfect!

"Rin?" asked Sango as she knocked on the door.

She looked towards the door and said nothing.

Sango walked in and looked at the girl who was a stranger to them, Rin was sunny, loud, excited, she was on a sugar rush 24/7, but now she was replaced with this other intruder!

"Hey sweetie how about some breakfast?" asked Sango.

"Rin?"

"Honey?"

"Just leave me alone!" she hissed. "I don't want to eat right now!" she said before throwing a pillow over her head.

Sango closed the doors and looked at the others who stared back at her. This was some shit they were in. Sango felt her anger take a toll on everything.

"I don't understand him! Why her out of all the bloody bitches he could have done this to! _Maledizione_!" She yelled.

"Calm down this isn't the time to blame anyone," said Kagome.

"What did that bastard say?" asked Sango.

"Not much I didn't really understand, but I really don't want to blame him for anything" said Kagome.

"I would have never thought that Mr. Himura would do something like this," said Miroku.

"_Maledizione! Maledizione_!" yelled Sango.

Sesshoumaru looked towards the door. "What would be a possible reason for him to do this to her?" he asked.

"I don't think he did it because he wanted to hurt her but instead I think someone is messing with his head. He is caring and would never in a thousand years hurt her" said Kagome sitting next to Inu-yasha.

"Nothing makes sense anymore, it seems every time we fix our lives things just come crashing back down on us" said Sango.

"But that's life for you isn't it?" asked Miroku.

"I think you need to have another conversation with Mr. Himura." Said Inu-yasha.

"I agree" said Kagome standing.

"We'll come back in a couple of hours to check on her, please keep an eye on her Sesshoumaru" said Sango.

Sesshoumaru nodded as he watched them leave with long faces. He looked towards her door, before he walked slowly toward it. He knocked softly before turning the knob and walking in.

"I told you I don't care if you think I need to eat I just want to be left alone" she said softly.

"I understand but starving yourself won't help you or him get back together." Said Sesshoumaru a little harsher then he meant it.

"No...but maybe then he'll come back..." She said softly as tears fell on the pillow she was holding.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the floor this was way too much for him to handle. When he signed up for this class he was sure he would pass it just like the others but at the moment that wasn't what was happening at all. Rin looked at where he stood his silver hair falling over his shoulder, she was so selfish sometimes she didn't even realize till this moment. She got out of bed and walked towards her closet, she pulled out a pair of jeans and sweat shirt, and slowly pulled them on, she didn't bother to comb her hair or to apply make up or to do anything at that, she pulled on her shoes and grabbed her keys.

Sesshoumaru watched confused and startled by her sudden actions. Rin looked at him from the corner of her eyes before opening her mouth to speak.

"I need to think, don't worry I won't do anything stupid" she said with a weak smile.

He nodded but he didn't trust her, so he waited until she was out of the door and before he grabbed his own jacket and keys and was running out to follow behind her.

She walked slowly towards the elevator but then looked at the stairs she smiled softly remembering the time she and Himura thought it would be healthy to walk up the stairs to his apartment.

"I can't do it...I need you" she whispered as she leaned against the door. "I can't be strong and wait...I was never strong just pretending to be someone who didn't need anything."

Sesshoumaru stood ears shot listening to her small cries. He then heard her sniffle and open the door to the stairs, which of course was a surprise to him. He followed suite quietly after her, he had an idea where she was going.

She stopped in front of the door and before she could knock it opened. He stared at her his heart breaking at the sight of her, she bit her lips in order to hold the tears back but she just couldn't they ran free she threw herself at him, holding him as close as she possibly could.

"Don't I don't care where you go I'll go with you...can't you understand that I love you?" she asked rubbing her face in his shirt which smelled strongly of him.

"Rin..."

She looked up at him, and placed a finger to his lips and shook her head. "Shhh don't say a word just hold me and just pretend for a second that you care that you love me."

"There is no doubt in my heart that I love you and only you" he whispered.

She nodded as he lead her into the apartment slowly, fingers intertwined and lips reaching for one another. Sesshoumaru watched almost heart troublingly as the door closed. He knew that she needed him, but a part of him cried out "I need her" she was what made him smile, made him want to smile, she changed the way he looked at the world around him. He was in love with her.

He looked at her, he could tell that she hasn't eaten anything for a while. He cupped her face as he felt the tears brush his skin. This was the woman he loved and made love to she was always in him mind, always in his heart and soul but what can a man do when he has nothing to offer the woman he loves but his life.

"You didn't eat" he stated.

"I couldn't"

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen, where he started to pull out everything needed to make a sandwich. She sat and watched as he made her the first thing she was going to have since Saturday night. She smiled as she watched him.

"I love you"

"I know"

"Then torture me"

"I'm trying but I can't do it"

"Don't tamper with your health you should know what it could do to you"

"Do you know something I don't?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like do you know something about me...that might concern us...am I pregnant?"

"No of course not! I would never leave you for such a thing!"

"Then why are you leaving me?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not?"

"Because I love you!"

"You say that but so far you have yet to prove that to me!"

"Eat this"

"I don't want to"

"Please for me"

"You haven't eaten either"

"I...I was busy"

She stood and kissed him softly. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Being with you is enough for me...it is all I need to live."

"I know I feel the same way but here at least eat for me"

"Only if you eat with me"

"Ok"

Kagome walked next to Inu-yasha as they made their way towards the park. It was strange it almost felt as if they were in two different places. She looked at him then ahead.

"What you thinking about?"

"Nothing"

"Kagome"

"What?"

"Are you doubting me?"

"What?"

He stepped in front of her and held her in place. He looked into her eyes. "Are you having second thought about us?"

"Wow Mr. Cocky is scared?" she asked with a smile.

"No! Why would I be?" he asked.

"I see is that so?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome! God stop making do and say things I don't want to!"

"What?"

"Kagome..."

"Don't touch me you creep!"

"God damn it!"

Kagome's heart was breaking, she had some luck with impossible relationships. She just had enough of it she didn't need a man to tell her anything! Inu-yasha stood at the spot from where she fled, he was being such a jerk, he just got her to trust him and already he blew it, he was getting nervous about how he felt about her and now he pushed her away.

Sango and Miroku was about to enter the park when they saw Kagome trying very hard to open her car at that moment anyone would have thought she was trying to steal it.

"Kagome"

She turned towards them trying to dry her tears as she faced her sister. She smiled at them and waited for them to say something, anything.

"What's wrong why are you crying?"

"Nothing I fell and uh hit my head against a bench"

"Kagome"

"What?"

"What really happened as believable as your story is, I want to know the cause of this"

"Inu-yasha"

"It had to be that jack ass!"

"No I guess I was suffocating him"

"Is that what he said?"

"No but that's what he meant"

Rin placed her head on his chest and they lay next to each other naked and happy almost forgetting that they were no longer together. He ran his hand softly up and down her back.

"Rin you shouldn't have come," he said.

"I needed to be near you to be with you, in your arms like I'm now" she said looking up at him.

"I needed you too, but I can't take advantage of you" he said.

"loving me isn't taking advantage of me!" she hissed softly.

"Rin"

"Explain to me why you don't want me!"

"I do want you! God knows just how much I want you and how much I wish I could freeze this moment, but things don't always go as planned or as we like them to!"

"Then forget about those plans and make new ones! I won't leave you! Not now or ever" she said.

"Rin"

"I love you I thought that would be our wall against the world"

"Some times that wall is broken by blood"

"Blood? What do you mean?"

"Rin I'm going to London to teach in the school you mother appointed me to, she wants me to be the head master of the school, she wants you to come home...and I told her that I won't be used as a tool to bring you home and to take you away from your heart...Kagome and Sango"

"But...you're my heart as well, and if that means leaving Kagome and Sango to live with my mother I'm ready to do it. I know Kagome and Sango will follow me...but they found who they where looking for just as I have found you. And I couldn't possibly ask them to come with me but I won't let you take this journey alone, we will go there together if that is what my mother wants then she will get it"

"Rin I don't want you to be unhappy"

"I won't be as long as you're by my side"

"Rin don't let her win this, your going to be so much more then what she wants for you, you will be great all on you on"

"But I need you for me to be great"

"Rin"

"I want to be great together with you." She took his hand and placed it over her heart. "This heart beats for you."

Sesshoumaru sat at home sipping his tea when she walked in through the door, her lips turned upwards into a smile which he hasn't seen since the night of her grandfather's birthday a week ago. She looked at him before walking towards him and sitting down next to him, he said nothing as she placed her head on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru watched confused as always with her.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For always making me feel as if I have a home to come back to" she said looking away.

"And it will always be open for you"

"I know and my heart will always be open for you"

"Rin"

"Hmm"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I'm sadly happy"

"You're going with him"

"Yes"

The clock ticked away softly as they sat there just in each other's presence. Sesshoumaru wondered how long this will go on, he wasn't complaining at all in fact he was hoping time would just stop now. She would leave his side. How did it ever come to this. How did the great Sesshoumaru Takagi fall for a girl whose heart belongs to someone else? That's a question that even the scholars of Rome and Greek couldn't answer. She fell asleep after a couple of hours but he on the other hand stay awake watching her, wondering what it would be like to never see her again, to never know what it felt like to be held by her heart, to be surrounded by her sunshine. He really was going crazy and she was the cause of it.

Kagome finally got home, and looked around; to those who would have been next to her, a fairly clean and neat apartment would be in their view, but what Kagome saw was bacteria everywhere and she needed to get Mr. Clean out and her scrubbing gloves. She walked into her room the horror grew, why was there a crease on her bed? She placed her purse in her closet under the one labeled 'bad week w/ green' box which held about two more purses. She then took her shoes and put them under alphabetical order to the name of the brand, and pulled on her bunny slippers which came from the pink family out of the other animal and color family. She sighed what was happening why was she obsessed with what he said to her its not like he even knows who she was or what she liked or anything! Kagome stood fixing the crease on the bed, before walking towards the cleaning closet which consisted of many things that could be bought of the home shopping network on Tuesday's cleaning special. Kagome pulled on her gloves and looked at the apartment and attacked as if she was the chick from matrix on a web upload of house cleaning special.

Inu-yasha was on his way to the apartment when he ran into '_Kookyo_' he did attempt to run but she was just too fast for him, it was like she was a creepy dead chick stalking his ass, and she was obsessed with taking him _through_ hell.

"Inu-yasha, you look down, the look alike giving you trouble?" she asked applying her kiss of death ruby red lipstick.

"Listen Kikyou I'm not in the mood, having a bad day, hell having a bad week." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Then come with me to Hiten and Maten's party!" she exclaimed as she grabbed on to his arms. "We'll go as 'room mates',"

Inu-yasha weighed his options, he could either go home and watch Kagome blow up in his face about how he says the wrong things at the wrong time, or he could go with Kikyou get drunk forget that he ever went to the party and make up with Kagome all while not remembering if she hits him with something hard, cause he was going to wake up with a head ache anyways. "Fine let's go."

"Oh my gah! Really?" she almost jumped up on his shoulder.

"What in the hell is 'Oh my gah'? is that some kind of chant for you?" he asked.

"No just don't want to say the lords name in vein." She said.

"Yea but you give blow jobs in churches." Said Inu-yasha confused.

"Yea so all my sins could be forgiven, the father said he would personally pray to god so that I'm excused and let into heaven." She said as she got into her red car.

"What church do you go too?" asked Inu-yasha as he got into the passenger side.

"St Ho's" said Kikyou as she started out of the parking lot.

"Explains a lot" he said as he looked out the window, what in the hell did he just get himself into.

It was about 9:15 did Kagome finally finished cleaning and was sitting on the steps to the kitchen. What was her life becoming and she wasn't even 21 yet, she still had a couple of months to go, 5 hours, 13 minutes, and 47 seconds to be exact, though she could probably get down to micro seconds.

"I'm seriously getting too old for this shit!" she exclaimed.

Then she heard the door opening she was about to give that bitch a broad way musical, but it wasn't Inu-yasha no it was the other breed of bitch. "Kouga."

"Hey beautiful." He said with smile. "I see that you're not with that dog." Said Kouga.

"He has his life, I have mine."

"He sure does, I saw him at Hiten and Maten's party with Kikyou the babe next to me."

"So what is your point?"

"I though he was 'tapping' you."

"Well apparently you were wrong, now Kouga I have a request ok, I want you out of my house within 24 hours, I really don't give a rat's ass to what that old fart thinks, he can fail me and make me repeat another year of med school but I repeat that I will not have a fucker like you in my house, so get packing so I can sterilize that damn room with Mr. Clean and NASA toilet cleaners!"

Kouga smirked and walked towards his room, "Its cool that your pissed about the dog don't take it out on me, I mean you could go and have a drink if you want, help you ease out of that fit." He said.

"No"

"Some fresh air from the amino will help you."

"I don't use amino and no thanks I feel clean when I'm around here."

"Kagome what are you so afraid of, I mean come on dog boy is busy with that ass of Kikyou's why don't you and I get a drink?" asked Kouga.

"Fine what the hell."

They walked into a small bar where she sat down on the stool and looked at the waiter. Who looked back at her as if she was a moron of the street, then he looked at Kouga and almost pulled out the book which clearly states that if you look or act like an animal they had the right to throw you out and blame it on the health departments rules.

"What will it be?"

"I want a perfect 10." Said Kagome slapping down her hand on the counter.

"Ma'am did you already have something to drink?"

"No I didn't have anything to drink yet, but I need some soon if I'm going to make it through this night."

"Coming right up."

"Hey don't mind her she just inhaled too much amino, that damn Mr. Clean if his head wasn't so shiny nobody would by this shit." Said Kouga drinking down his lite beer.

"Shut you fucker, I was serious I want you out of my house and that bitch too! I want all of you out!" said Kagome grabbing the drink from the waiter and taking a big gulp. "My life is turning into hell! All I wanted was to live happy with my sisters, but no I had to go to medical school where I met a dumb-good-for-nothing-old-fart who paired me up to live with people I don't like!" she said to the young man next to her who was smiling up until she started to talk.

"Kagome calm down it's not a big deal, I mean its just a place to live." Muttered Kouga.

"My life is like my home, my father was whore he got two other women pregnant when my mother was with me, I never got to really know him cause the bastard decided on night he was going to have a heart attack and die. My life that I created with my half sisters was cozy it didn't bother me and it held me in place." She said placing her head down on the counter. "I want a shot of vodka!" she said to the waiter who nodded and hurried of to please the on occasion psychos that walk in.

'Wow deep!" explained Kouga.

"Yea…hey I'll be nice you need to get out of my house in 12 hours." She said.

"Yea thanks."

They sat in silence most of the time with some infrequent stupid jokes from Kouga, but after consuming a large amount of alcohol she was ready to face of anyone. And the result of that face of lead her to Hiten and Maten's party which mostly consisted of strippers and whores, but hey sometimes one just needs to fuck it all and try it out.

"Hey Kagome what you doing here?" asked some of from her class but she just couldn't make out anyone at that very moment.

"I don't know, thought I'd stop by." She said as she looked around the room and saw the silver hair which she came to see. Kouga was telling the truth, until this moment she didn't believe him but now that she saw for herself she felt her insides twist in knots, maybe it was an early hangover, maybe she needed some more to drink, maybe it was her heart breaking to pieces and falling into the pit of her stomach.

Kikyou was smart enough to bring him enough drinks to make him think she was Kagome. She smiled when he placed his arms around her and pulled her close. He smiled at him, and pushed her hair back. "you're beautiful you know that?" he asked.

Kikyou giggled like a child and placed her lips on his. "Thank you."

Kagome stood watching as they kissed and while her heart fell out of her chest and kept falling until it reached hell. She pushed back the tears and watched a bit more.

"Kagome." At the sound of that name Inu-yasha turned to look at who was calling her, and found that she was standing in the middle of the room watching him, he then looked at the woman in front of him and almost jumped the ceiling when he realized who's throat he just stuck his tongue down.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed as he broke for a run for her, she saw this and made a run for it herself, she pushed all the people out of her way before she was finally outside the apartment, she pressed the button to the elevator which to her lucky stars came fast enough for her to out ran him. She sighed and pushed the button to her apartment floor. Inu-yasha knew where she was going, so he decided to take the stairs down to the 5th floor from the 20th floor he was on.

They both arrived in front of the apartment at the same time, well Kagome got their first officially as she tried to push the key into the key hole and after trying for the third time she finally got the door open but didn't close it fast enough because Inu-yasha got in.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her hand. "Damn it listen to me!"

"What!"

"Kagome I just came to the party to forget what I said to you. I didn't want to kiss her, it was an accident, and I want only you!"

"So what you thought hey since the real one is such a bitch why don't I go to the one that's sort of looks like her and fuck her?"

"No I wanted to think of a way to apologize about what I said, it wasn't true."

"Maybe that was true, maybe that is what you really think, but what ever it doesn't matter to me, I don't care about you anyway." She said as she tried to free herself from his grip.

"You don't care?" he asked looking at her with a glare.

"No I don't care, I never cared, and shit would you just leave me alone!" asked Kagome.

"No I can't fucken leave you alone, shit when I'm alone all I think of is YOU! I can't sleep good if your not next to me, I feel like shit every time I say something stupid to hurt and most of all Kagome Higurashi I'm fucken madly deeply in love with you!" he yelled at her.

She stood still for a second staring at him shocked and hell she was shocked and didn't have time to think of feeling anything else. He just said he loved her, the chances of that being true was hmm 45 but she was willing to believe him, sort of. "Inu-yasha don't throw around words such as those, if you can't live up to the expectations and obligations that come with it!" she said.

"I mean every word, I never felt anything for any girl I fucked, that was until I met you, I wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you, I wanted to sweep you up in my arms and fuck your brains out! You know you wanted it as much as I did, I liked doing your ridiculous habits of arriving at a faire two hours before it opened, I like the way you eat and smile after, I love how you clean the damn place until all the germs that wasn't here is gone, as crazy as you are , I love everything about you, and hell Kagome I though you were her, I had a little to much to drink, I know you probably don't believe me now, but let me be here to prove to just how much I love you." He finished.

Ok So he meant it, but he was still kissing her, and damn he still had her bloody lipstick on his lips, she walked a bit closer and placed her fingers on his lips, and slowly wiped away the red from his lips. "You had some of that bitch's lipstick on." She stated simply. She was about to turn and leave when he pulled her to him, placing his lips on hers and making her wish she never let him out of bed that morning.

"I'm ready to turn in." he whispered in her ear and picked her up carrying her to their bed room.

She looked at him as he locked the door, and made his way to the bed and just depositing her on it. "You promise that it was just me?" she asked softly.

"Just you, only you." He said as he kissed her again. Nothing mattered just for that moment she just wanted to be with him for a while, let his love make love to her, let his arms wind around and make her scream. AN: I wanted to write a lemon, actually I was debating whether not to write it but then I thought hey I will write a good lemon on the next chapter.

Sango and Miroku stopped by Sesshoumaru's where he told them almost everything, as Rin slept on the couch. She looked a bit more alive then when they left. Sango walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead and looked at her.

"I feel so helpless that I can't help her."

"Sango this is something that she has to do on her own, we can't stop her from feeling the way she feels."

"I agree, it's better you go and get some rest. She'll probably explain a lot in the morning."

"I guess so, but thanks for taking care of her Sesshoumaru."

"See you later Sesshoumaru."

He bid them good-bye and locked the door. He stood their for a second, she told him of how she was going home, to London to live with her mother and continue her relationship with that man. Why did it feel as if he didn't want to let her out of the door when she was finally time for her find him? Of course he knew, he was in love with the girl what else could possibly make him want to stop her? He dismissed the thought of following her, he was going insane and to hell.

Sango and Miroku made it to their apartment, they unenthusiastically got into bed. It had a hell of a day looking for the man who heart Rin so much, he was better at hiding then most, Miroku remarked. It was as if suddenly their fun and games came to an end and reality hit them like a ton of bricks.

"Miroku?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we should kill him?"

"No"

"Yeah, I'm just so mad at him! You when we were kids, me being the oldest I made a promise that I would look after them, but it seems that it was nothing but words, I couldn't protect her from getting hurt, Miroku I have never seen her his broken up, I heard that she was this upset when our father died, the bastard."

"Sango you can't protect her from her heart, she needs to go through it just like the rest of us, it's just that for each person it's different."

"you know sometimes you just surprise me, when you speak…"

He chuckled and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Go to sleep we'll sort everything out tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah. _Ti amo_." She whispered as she closed her eyes drifting slowly to sleep.

He watched her for a while before pulling her closer and smiling. "I love you too."

The next morning with everyone present she broke the news of her leaving, but the worse new came for Rin when she found a note on the door of her apartment left by Himura hours ago, that said that he had left and he couldn't bare to separate her from what he loved most. She cried and threw things at the wall before she decided that she was going after him.

Kagome and Sango sat on the bed watching her throw things into the suite case, which she was going to take with her, she was furious to find out that Himura had left without her and didn't leave her an address. She was angry and hurt to find him wish her best of lucky and hoping her happiness with someone else.

"How dare he!"

"Rin..." started Kagome.

"Kagome I gave him my heart and he threw it back at me!" she exclaimed.

"No he saved it for you" said Sango.

"Rin you know that Helen loves you but she also believes that you belong to her, Mr. Himura just wanted you to be happy" said Kagome.

"Would you be happy without Inu-yasha or Miroku?" asked Rin.

Both looked at each other the guilt of the truth hitting them in the face.

"No"

"Then don't tell me that he wants me to be happy! I love you both but I need more then two sisters to make me feel fulfilled" said Rin.

"We understand that, believe me." Said Kagome as she looked at Rin. "But why do you insist on following him, Rin then he's wasting going away and Helen wins."

"I don't care I just need to go."

"Then we're going with you." Stated Sango.

"What?" asked Rin looking at Sango with shock.

"Sango is right, we might as well go, and spring break starts soon, we might as well go to London" said Kagome with a smile.

"You guys-"

"We're going too then" said Inu-yasha walking in with Miroku and Sesshoumaru following him.

Rin looked at the five and smiled, "Thank you, all of you."

"Hey don't worry about it now let's get packing because we have to catch Mr. Himura." Said Sango standing.

So 24 hours later they were on the plane headed for London. Kagome and Inu-yasha in front of Sango and Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Rin behind Kagome and Inu-yasha, it was the longest 13 hour of their lives.

"Hey do you think we'll die?" asked Inu-yasha.

"If we do, do you think we'll be together?" asked Miroku.

"What if there is high jackers on board?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Not likely or they would have already made a move." Said Miroku.

"Do you guys mind I think you're making people nervous with your bullshit! No we're not going to die, and if we just happen to no I don't know if we'll be together and hell if the high jackers are on broad, then they would wait until we're near their damn destination to attack!" stated Kagome annoyed.

"Hey do you have peanuts?" asked Sango to the air attendant.

"Yes ma'am please wait one moment."

"Sango you hate nuts." Stated Rin.

"I know but I just thought that's what you do when your on the plane, I mean when we use to go on vacation, I use to watch people ask for peanuts so I though I'd ask too."

Kagome sweat dropped what in the hell was wrong with this picture, was she the only one sane out of the six?

"You know I think I want a bottle of gin." Said Rin.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I don't know feel like drinking."

"Oh"

"Ma'am your peanut."

"Hey um Claire can you get me a bottle of gin?" asked Rin.

"What would you like, we have names for them you know" she smiled through gritted teeth, these six were killing her softly.

"Oh miss, Claire can you give a cup of coffee with aspirin?" asked Kagome.

"Do you happen to have eggs?" asked Miroku.

"I want peaches." Stated Inu-yasha.

"Hey me too."

"God damn it would just shut up! No we don't have peaches, nor do we have eggs or aspirin, or coffee and even if we did I wouldn't give it to you anyway! And they have names for gin!" stated the air attendant who was smiling up until now.

"So does that mean I can't have my gin?" asked Rin.

"NO!"

"Service sucks, we'll have to file a report." Stated Inu-yasha.

"yeah grandpa would be so pissed if he found out!" stated Kagome.

"Yep."

The air attendant mean while was planning her suicide scene.

"I know dad would be upset too." Stated Inu-yasha and Miroku nodded.

"What will your parents do?" asked the air attendant, why she asked was beyond her. hell she was going to kill herself anyways.

"Um my dad owns a share of this airport," stated Miroku. "The Kazaan Family."

"Yeah and my grand father has many business with this airline company, you know Higurashi Family, you know the grandfather to the three of us girls." stated Kagome.

"Don't forget the Takagie's" stated Inu-yasha.

The air attendant started to laugh as if she had multiple personalities, she was a schizophrenic over night, hahaha.

The air plane ride was ok, but the hotel was another thing.

"I need the room with the biggest tub." Said Sesshoumaru.

"But Mr. Takagi the room that was book for you is-"

"I will have to report you, I want the penthouse suite with the large bath tub." Said Sesshoumaru.

"Ok very well."

"Gee Sesshoumaru it was such a big deal." Stated Inu-yasha.

"Let's go up and freshen up" said Kagome.

"Fine."

"Sango let's go and sleep it off." Said Rin pulling Miroku and Sango by the hand. "I have to find him," she stated.

"Rin."

"What?"

"It's like 10 in the morning how about some food and then we'll worry about everything else."

"Fine let's go eat, and then I'm out to find him." She said.

So after changing and settling in and getting plenty to eat they were out looking for Mr. Himura.

Kagome sat at the coffee shop across from Inu-yasha sipping her coffee, they tried the school for Mr. Himura, but they informed them that he had already left. Kagome's eyes lowered to the dark wooden table, it wasn't quite mahogany but then again it wasn't a natural either.

"Some times it doesn't matter what color but that it's made to last." she heard him say. She looked up at him, he was smiling as his hand fall over hers. "It's going to be ok"

"How can it...you know Inu-yasha you fall in love only once but you love many times. Rin loved him in a way I don't think I could ever match up to, I can't even imagine the devastation she feels at this very moment." She said.

"Kagome listen to me, it's going to be ok. Rin's going to be ok. We love her and that's five against one" he said.

"No one can replace the love of a companion...if you were to leave me-" she felt a warm finger on her lips.

"Don't ever think or say those words again." He said looking into her amazing eye that captured him and his heart each time he looked at her. "You won't ever get rid of me...I will always be the one who will wake up next to you, and I will always be the one to fall asleep next to you. I don't care what happened in the past. We all have a past, it's a full package deal. I know and understand it, and I love you...I have from the very beginning just took me a while to figure it out" he said smiling.

Kagome sat there stunt for a moment just staring at him. "Inu-yasha..." came softly from her lips. "I love you too..."

"Good that's all I wanted to hear and maybe that you'll marry me after all this bullshit is over" he said waving his hand in the air.

"Yes...Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said to him as she stood from her seat and threw her arms around him, and her lips on his. "I'll have you give you something in return later." She whispered into his ear.

"I can't wait." He whispered back before capturing her lips again.

Rin knocked on the door and found no answer, she knew he was staying her considering she went to the school and told them that she was his sister that he hasn't spoken to in 10 years and she had come to find him. They out of good will gave her the address to where she stood now. She turned the knob and found it open, was he expecting her or someone else? She walked inside, it was a nice place, but that was beside the point at the moment she just needed to find him, interrogate his ass. She heard some muffled noises coming from the, what she assumed was the bedroom. She walked half and gasped softly when she saw what she saw. She turned on her heels and headed out with tears forming. Hell it was no wonder he didn't take her with him, he already had someone else.

He pulled away from the damn woman, she came into his house and tried to rape him. He was being interrogated by the woman who came from the school he was to run, and suddenly she throws open her shirt and jumps on him, he wouldn't have let it go as far as it did for not he heard, Rin coming in. Yes he wanted to get off the woman and move behind, but this was for her. He knew that she wouldn't be happy without her sisters love and his love wasn't nearly good enough for her. He knew all this and that is why he let her think that he was with this damned woman.

"Darling?"

"Mrs. Harrison I think you have it all wrong, I don't feel any attraction to you, I'm sorry."

"But you kissed me back!"

"Please leave, and if you wish to not give me job that's fine." Hell then he could go back and be with Rin and live happily ever after. It was his plan to ask Rin to marry him when her mother being manipulating as she was came into the picture. He always saw Helen as someone who was honest and hard working, though those might be true about her work, when it came to her daughter she could be the devil itself. He understood her maternal instincts to be with her child, but never had he imagined that she would do what she was doing.

"Very well!" was all she said as she stood and pulled herself together and made her way out, but not before noticing the picture of Rin and him holding each other with a smile, anyone could tell they were lovers from the picture.

How was he going to explain anything to Rin? She probably though that he was cheating on her from the start. That he never loved her. His life was a giant mess now.

Sango and Miroku roamed the parks quietly each walking a small distance from each other.

"Funny isn't it, how fast time flies and how fast we forget that some things are just fairytales." Said Sango.

"Fairytales are as real as you and me" he said.

Sango stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Everything has its star from something Sango. So there could have been a Cinderella and there could have been a sleeping beauty but they where just base for the magical wonders of peoples words and imagination" he said.

"You know some times you speak so thoughtfully that people can't tell you're an idiot" said Sango.

Miroku laughed as he walked closed to her and took her hand to stop her and make her face him. "I suppose that I'm a lucky idiot then for I have by my side the most beautiful gem in the planet" he said kissing her palms.

Sango blushed softly as she watched him go down slowly on one knee and look up at him. "What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Doing something I will never do again or have any use for" he said pulling out the small velvet box and holding it out.

Sango gasped. "Please tell me your joking you ass hole" she stuttered.

"Nope no joke, I Miroku Kaazan ask you Sango to be tolerant and to except to be my wife forever more" he said.

"Miroku..."

"I told you that I fall deeply in love with and no matter what I did you stayed by my side and that meant everything to me, and now I ask that you always stay by my side, _Ti amo_." said Miroku.

Sango watched as he stood to his feet and took her left hand and pushed the silver rocked band into her ring finger. Sango smiled almost instantly before jumping into his arms and kissing him.

"I love you too you log head" she said.

"Glad to hear it!"

Sesshoumaru walked into his hotel room to find the brunette of his wet dreams and nightmares sitting on his couch. She looked at him when he closed the door behind him and stood there. She stood slowly making her way towards him and placing her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him, it was silent request but he understood as his own arms wrapped around her.

"You couldn't find him?"

"I found him…he was…_busy_."

"I see, _who_ was it?"

"Some whore he probably picked up some place."

"I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am for me, I mean he picked a whore over me, so I guess that just shows it no?"

"Rin."

"I must be the most stupidest one out of them all."

"No your not, and your also not the type that wallows in self pity, hell Rin your confident, beautiful and most of all smart. Your feelings were true and his wasn't, that isn't a reason to put yourself down. God Rin don't change this image of you that I have." He finally said with anger and understanding.

Rin looked up at him, as he looked at her intensely with, oh my god was it love she saw? She didn't know why but that simple gaze had her wanting to kiss him, let him know that she was appreciating him. And that's what she did, he placed a chaste kiss on his lips, almost as friends do to show they care. But after the first time, she went and ahead and placed another one, until she was really kissing him, and he didn't seem to mind from the feel of his tongue on her bottom lip. As wrong as this picture was, it felt right. And hell if _he_ could go and fuck someone who was probably sleeping with him for his money, why couldn't she sleep with someone who actually cared for her?

Sesshoumaru at the moment could careless really that anyone could walk in any moment, that she loved someone else, hell it was her idea and he was going to finish, he's been selfish all his life, one more time isn't going to kill him and with that he picked her up and carried her to his bed. Placing her on it and lying to the side, still kissing her, he sought to free of her clothing, which consisted of a sweater, skirt, her under garments and thank god she took of the boots at laid just few feet away. He pulled away and dragged his mouth to the side of her slender neck sucking the skin their ever so lightly.

Rin liked, no that was a lie, she loved what he was doing to her, and that was shocker. She felt him make his way to her ear and nibble it for a while before coming back home to her mouth. Why did this feel so good and right? She pushed her hand into his silver mane and run her fingers through the strands of silk. Then slowly almost shy at first she made her way to his button down shirt, un-looping the buttons as she let her hands caress his hard chest. She pulled away from his lips, and watched as he rose of her a bit, his eyes not leaving hers, she rose slightly and kissed the skin which was exposed now, making a slowly trail as she used her tongue to make sure he got the best of it.

"Rin." He whispered as he grabbed some of her hair gently and kissed her again, letting his tongue plunge into her mouth and trace every curve and deep he found. Loving the sound of her small moan.

They tore apart again this time so he could pull the sweater she wore over her head, he stared at her for a second, as he let his hands run from his shoulder past her breast to her hips where he unzipped her skirt and slowly pulled it down, watching her as he did so. Her eyes which had been filled with hurt just moments ago now held longing and lust.

He stood and he dropped the skirt of the floor, she stood with his, now in her bra and panty; taking small steps towards him and placing a hand on his pants, and the belt which held it there. She unbuckled it and threw somewhere, she just didn't care about anything but the man in front of her. She saw his body his hard, chiseled body which she never took notices of until this very moment, by god he was beautiful. He watched as her eyes widen at the little gift his pants hid from her. She looked up at him and walked closer, he pulled her to him and kissed her pulled her up as her legs wrapped around his hips, letting her feel his desire for her, grinding slowly. She moaned softly as he did so, kissing him hard, now it wasn't innocent and sweet as it started it out, it was pure lust.

Using one hand to free her breast from their confinements, he watched as they fell lightly against her, they were full and the right size to fill his palms completely. He watched her eyes as he let his thumb brush the tips as it became hard. His tongue wiped over her lips, pleading for entry to her mouth where he would devour her lips. She accepted the invitation, parting her lips a bit, but was soon bombarded with the hunger in his kiss. Sesshoumaru pushed her against the wall that was conveniently there. He pulled away and positioned their body so now he was faced with her breast. He took a hungry peak into his mouth, suckling gently and sliding his tongue over. The feeling made Rin moan softly as she arched her back to his touch. His other hand soon made its way to the other breast where he began kneading it and rubbing her bud. Her breaths became pants as he continued on, the moans becoming more frequent. He stopped and looked up at her, a clouded look of lust hovered in his eyes. She kissed him fiercely, urging him to continue on, as her hands pulled at his hair. Sesshoumaru having tasted her skin, not nearly enough mind you but to keep her satisfied he slid his hand down her firm stomach to the line of her underwear. He traced her panty line, well her black lace thong was more exact, teasing her as he bit her lower lip.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered against his lips.

"Rin are sure you want to do this?" he asked. So much for taking it without permission.

"Yes!" she almost screamed as he pulled his lips back to her.

Sesshoumaru pulled her to him and pushed them to the bed, as he ravished her with kisses, and his hand brushed along her breast line, the down her stomach and back to the barrier of the underwear. He ripped them off, throwing them aside as he basked in her beauty. God what was he thinking when making his woman before him, she was beautiful in every way he could think of and god did he just want to plunge into her and stay there always.

"Sesshoumaru?" she called impatiently.

"Damn Rin you do know how fucken tempting you are?" he asked.

She smiled as he came over to kiss her again. She loved this feeling at the pit of her stomach, this feeling that Sesshoumaru was making her feel. His kissed that drove her crazy, and the way he looking at her now.

He groaned as he looked, wanting to slide his tongue in and feel her juices. He slid in a finger, feeling the insides of her. Her inner walls tensed with the pleasure of his finger pumping her, soon replaced with two, then three. Her moans were becoming louder as he did this, her nearing her peak. He swiftly took out the two fingers and replaced them with his tongue, licking her as if she were a melting ice cream cone. Her juices flowed into his mouth like a waterfall; the taste was sweeter than all the honey in the world combined. He sucked in her inner lips, hearing her cry out his name as her body tensed. The fluids rushed into his mouth, which he eagerly drank up. He hovered over her as he licked his lips, with a smile of satisfaction, "Rin…" he whispered against her lips before capturing them in an open mouth kiss. She pushed up against the hardness that was rubbing her thigh, she could feel the heat it was giving off, she placed her hand on it feeling it's length and loving the way Sesshoumaru's breath was sucked out of him at her touch.

"I want to play too…" she said in her quite seductive voice as she pushed him on his back and climbed over his body, and kissed his throat and slowly made her way down his chest, sucking lightly on his nipples and then down to his hard abdomen. He pulled her back up for a kiss, he needed her. hell he made love to many women but she could make him come with a small kiss. "Rin."

That told her that neither he nor she could wait any longer and needed to feel each other. He took hold on her hips and slowly pushed into her. The feeling was like nothing she ever experienced. All the pain from the event of the last few week she could remember were soon erased as she felt the pleasure wash over her of the feeling of him in her. Wanting more, she thrust back at him, her moans becoming uncontrollable.

Her pace quickened, letting beads of sweat form on her forehead as she rode him. He grabbed her bottom as she rode him, the feeling captivating him. The feeling was too great, he felt like he was going to come soon if he didn't change positions. Mustering all his strength, he flipped her over without sliding out, and then began to pump her hard. She moaned loudly and soon wrapped her legs around his waist, her inner walls tensing with every thrust. He bit his lip as he continued to thrust into her, trying to control his release. Her hands ran over his sweaty body, crying with extreme pleasure. He grabbed her hands and squeezed them as he did one final thrust, releasing himself into her. At that same time she arched her back, the waves of pleasure crashing as she hit her orgasm.

They had done it! Holy shit they did it. Was all that was passing through their heads, but suddenly it didn't seem all that bad, as she felt the hard member still within her and small kisses that made their way down her neck.

"I think we need a shower." He whispered into her hair.

"Yeah," she chuckled.

"good, let's go." He said as he pulled out of her and stood from the bed, and picked her way and made his way to the bathroom, he had insisted that he gets the room with the bigger tub, and now it was coming in handy. AN: I tried to make it good, and I labored, but it still sounds corny; like a cheap porn movie

She kissed him while he slept and left his room she needed to sort out her events and make sense of things. She decided that she was going to go by the school to see if he was there. So she could talk to him. But what about Sesshoumaru? What was she going to do now? She liked very second of the night before and every time he touched her but hell it was annoying as hell, why wasn't Sesshoumaru from the start? She dressed and made her way out to see him. She took a cab to the school and walked into his office to find a woman there sitting on the chair.

"Rin?" he asked almost happy but then there was this woman.

"Oh who is this? Could it be? Oh you must be the girl that he's in love with, he doesn't want to sleep with me because of you." She said bluntly almost as if she wanted to hurt her. "I saw your picture in his apartment," answering Rin's suddenly questioning look.

"Mrs. Harrison the reason I don't want to sleep with has been made clear and hell your married!" he exclaimed, his brain freezing when he needed it to work.

"I see so you would have slept with her if she wasn't?" asked Rin.

"Rin, no that's not what I meant. Damn it! What you doing here Rin?" he asked.

Rin looked at the woman then at him, "I came to sort out our problems, but I see that your busy so I'll just stop looking for you, because I found my answer." She said.

"Rin, you do understand a lot of things!" he exclaimed.

"What don't I understand that you left me thinking that you were going to take me with you, but hey that's ok I dismissed that and followed you here to make something of this stupid love game that your playing with me, and then I find you with some bitch at your apartment, and now you're telling me I don't understand? Shit I think I got the blow by blow of it. I done with you!" she said as she made for the door.

"I love you, but your mother…just ask her why she did this to us." He said.

"I will have won't I? But then was there ever a _us_ to being with?" and with that she was gone. And that's what she did, she busted in on a meeting her mother was having and demanded why she was out to fuck up her life, why was she taking away the man she loved and asking her to choose between her sisters and him. And her mothers answer was as selfish as her mother was at that very moment.

"Because I'm lonely!"

That morning when she kissed her on the lips and left his room, he was wake but let her slip away without saying a word, and that was the last he saw of her since now, almost a week later at a pub where they were going to sing, he wouldn't have known if Kagome didn't come and tell him. He tried to look for her that day, but she was out on her own, probably seeking _him_ out to confront her feelings or make herself feel worse. Why was she doing this he had no idea and he sure as hell wasn't going to stand around until she came and told him. he sighed and watched from a corner of the bar where she couldn't see him, so she wouldn't run away from him.

Rin pulled the micro-phone of the stand and held it close to her. "I would like to make this out to all the lovers" she said softly. Somehow it didn't fell all that bad, not after that night with Sesshoumaru, and suddenly she found herself question whether Himura was the one who she really wanted, it wasn't all lust that night with Sesshoumaru, no it was more then that, she felt his love and has being avoiding him since, but now here they were at a small pub in London it seems that her mother has wonderful as she is booked them a place to sing, it was a small little place but that seemed welcoming right now.

Kagome and Sango smiled at their audience. It seemed so right some how all of them back at a club well pub singing. Of course they knew Rin was still upset about what happened for the past few weeks but suddenly not everything seemed all that bad, after all Kagome and Sango were going to get married soon, and Rin well she seemed better though avoiding Sesshoumaru, she seemed better and it was all thanks to him. Shippou was still back home, so they decided to do one without Shippou.

Fly me to the Moon--Though his song is sang by almost everyone this version is by Hikaru Utada

Poets often use many wordsto say a simple thingBut it takes thought and time and rhymeto make a poet sing With music and wordsI'll be playin'For you I have written a song To be sure that you'll know whatI'm sayin' I'll translate as I go along (yeah oh yeah) Fly me to the moonand let me play among the starsWon't you let me see what spring is likeOn Jupiter and Mars In other wordshold my handIn other wordsdarling kiss me Fill my heart with songand let me sing forever more'cause you are all I long forAll I worship and adore In other wordsplease me trueIn other wordsI love you In other wordsplease be true(please be true, I just want you to be true)In other wordsI love you(I love you, I love you) (to the moon) Just take me to the moon and far 

Yeah

They clapped, but she hardly could hear them as they started on their next song, which slightly portrayed what she really felt, she was on cloud 9 and she was burning in hell all at the same time. That last song reminded her of that night with Sesshoumaru, she was flying beyond the god damned moon, shit she was out of the universe and on to the next. But then this next song reminded her of Himura and all the other crap in her life.

Dearest—From the Nadesico movie

_hitori aruki no "my revolution"__ikutsu mono deai ni mitsuketa__yasashisa setsuna sa__kokoro ni hiraku KYANBASU wa__kizutsuitari yogoretari, demo__egakare dasareta_

_awai kanjou_

My revolution on which I walk aloneHow many things I found out when I met youSuch as gentleness and sadnessThe canvas which enlightens my heartIs getting damaged and becoming dirtyBut on it, a faint emotionbegan to be drawn _anata no koe anata no kami moshimo__sennen tatte atte mo mada oboeteru__hoshi no kazu hodo__ano hi no koto ashita no koto motto__omoide kudasai watashi wa__anata wo kesenakute_

_"forever full up my love"_

Your voice, your hairEven if we meet after a thousand years,I'll still remember youLike the number of stars in the sky,Please, give me more recollectionsOf that day, for tomorrow'Cause I can't erase you from me 

Forever, full up my love

_tatakai tsuzuketa "generation"__egao no oku ni namida iro no__tsuyosa wo himeteru_

_nanika wo motome_

This generation that kept on fightingIs hiding the power of their tearsIn the bottom of the smiling faceWhich asks for something _anata no me mo anata no yubisaki mo__umare kawatte sore demo mada sagaseru wa__hoshi no kazu hodo__ai ga atte yume ga atte, dakedo__kawaranu omoi wo kasanete__anata to ikitai no_

_"forever full up my love"_

Your eyes and your fingertipsyou are reborn, and even soI still can look for them.Like the number of stars in the sky,I met loves and I met dreams, howeverPiling up unchangeable feelingsI want to go with you,Forever full up my love. _kami wo hodo ite miageru ORION__anata ga tooku kanjiru_

_uchi kesu you ni_

I let down my hair and look up orionI can feel you farAs if you are denying me _anata no koe anata no kami moshimo__sennen tatte atte mo mada oboeteru__hoshi no kazu hodo__ano hi no koto ashita no koto motto__omoide kudasai watashi wa__anata wo kesenakute_

_"forever full up my love"_

Your voice, your hairEven if we meet after a thousand years,I'll still remember youLike the number of stars in the sky,Please, give me more recollectionsOf that day, for tomorrow'Cause I can't erase you from me 

Forever, full up my love

They ended the last noted and smiled, It was going to be ok. They had a great crowd who loved them, but they were entitled to play just one song and that was good enough for them. They got of stage and instantly went to their partners, well all except Rin who went to the bar to get piss drunk.

"Rin."

That voice sent chills down her spine, as she turned to stare at the golden eyes. "Sesshoumaru."

"We need to talk Rin, you can't keep running from me, just talk to Me." He said.

She shook her head, "We have nothing to talk about."

"Damn it Rin, if I knew that you would act this way, I wouldn't have done anything that night! I don't want us to drift apart!" he exclaimed grabbing her hand.

"Sesshoumaru.

"Hell. It's been hell these past couple of days, I don't see you and you don't come to talk to me," he said.

"Sesshoumaru can't you understand that I'm confused?" she asked.

"Not as confused as you make yourself!" and with that he kissed her, and just as he expected she kissed back with the same fever that she used when they made love for hours on end. He pulled away from after taking another nip of her bottom lip. "Why do you kiss back?"

"Damn it Sesshoumaru why are you doing this to me?" she asked.

"because I need to know Rin, but most of all I need you to be my friend." He said there.

"Sesshoumaru." She said as she hugged him, "I don't know anything at the moment, but can you give a little more time?"

"Fine."

Kagome watched them, it was Sesshoumaru that made her smile these days, and then as if from the corner of her eyes she saw the disappearing figure of Himura. She smiled as she rushed towards him and stopped him from getting into his car.

"Hey."

"Kagome?"

"I suppose you saw them."

"I guess she found someone."

"Not until she saw you with someone else, and she still has fleeting feelings for you that I wish would just go away, I do love you but not when you hurt her the way you did, maybe there are some things more important no?"

"Kagome I know how you feel, shit I wish she didn't feel that way about me; no that's a lie I wish I didn't have to hurt her the way I did but its for the best, she had someone who cares for her."

"I'm glad that she does."

"Kagome I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me that your sorry, say it to who deserves it."

"Very well."

Kagome watched him get into the car and drive away. This was it they were going to end it all and just go back to being happy with themselves and now their new partners in crime.

Rin walked into her hotel room and sighed, it was all right Sesshoumaru had walked her to her room and left, she wished he would have stayed and made her forget but he insisted that they don't do anything until she figured out something about them. There was a them now, and it made her happy in a way. She smiled as she went to pick up the phone which was ringing, half hoping it was Sesshoumaru calling to hell her he was going to come and fuck her until she didn't know anything but him, but it turned out to be someone she had least expected to call her.

"Rin."

"Himura."

"Would you meet me tomorrow by park near your house?" he asked.

"Why so you could introduce her to me?"

"Rin…she isn't anyone and you know it."

"Do I?" asked Rin.

"Rin just come, so we can sort things out once and for all.

"Sure."

"I know about you and Sesshoumaru." Why he brought that up was beyond him; ok so he meant to piss her off because he sure as hell was that she fucked Sesshoumaru anyone could tell that she did.

"And so?"

"If you can accuse me, then shouldn't I at least get some point of this relationship?"

"Sesshoumaru and I are…we're…I suppose we're seeing each other now. I mean you and I are officially over, we have been since I saw you with that woman."

"Rin, forget just meet me tomorrow."

"Fine."

"Good-bye"

"Save it for tomorrow." She as she hung up. Sesshoumaru and she were seeing each other, and she liked the idea of seeing more of him with clothing on and off.

They stood and looked at each other, her skirt dancing around her legs, her hair flying everywhere. He smiled and placed his thumb on her cheek bone, slowly caressing it.

"So it's really over?" she asked softly.

"It's never over Rin, just for this life time it is. I fell in love with you and I will always love you even if were not together." He stated simply.

"Good, just promise me that you'll be happy." Said Rin smiling.

"If you promise me the same, now go to him and tell him." Said Himura with a small smile. "I'll be happy if you are, and we can just hope that maybe in the next life we'll be together, I mean that is if we are meant to Rin."

"Yeah, I suppose that you have something to do, so this is good-bye." She said stepping up and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Have a great life you."

"You too…" he said as he got into his car and drove away waving for a while before she could no longer see him.

She turned and saw that there they were, all standing behind her smiling, and there stood her past, present, and future. She smiled and walked towards them. They waited for her; he waited for her, and that was more then enough to slowly truly, madly, deeply fall in love with him.

"Everything ok?" asked Inu-yasha patting her head almost as if she was a puppy.

"Fine, everything is going to be ok from now on." She said.

"Really?" asked Sango.

"Really Mrs. Kaazan." Said Rin with a smile of joy that they all haven't seen since a month ago at their grandfather's birthday.

"So let's get home, finish our stupid plays, school, and get married to men we love." Said Kagome with a smile looking up at Inu-yasha who smirked.

Rin looked at the tall, handsome silver haired man, and smiled walking up to him and taking his hand and intertwining it with hers. "Yea, let's go home." She said almost just to him. This new joy that spread at his smile, she could hardly explain in words.

Kagome, Inu-yasha, Miroku and Sango smiled and walked their own way each having needed to celebrate that everything was falling into place. They were happy again, and not just that liberated crap, but so content that their hearts were about to burst with joy.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, as she smiled up at him. Was this some strange dream? All of it? Meeting her, having falling in love with her, having despair over the fact that she loved another man. And then finally having her return his affections. Those brief thought was nothing like Sesshoumaru Takagi who didn't like people, didn't like his orderly life style messed with, and liked things simple. But him falling in love was just too damn much like someone else. But suddenly all this fit him, she fit in perfectly in his life. He pulled her to him hugging her as if she were about to disappear.

"God Rin, it was way too long for Me."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry that it wasn't me from the start."

Rin looked at him almost shocked that he Sesshoumaru had said that. She smiled at him bring his head towards her, her hands cupping his face. "No I'm happy I found you now, rather then never." And with that she kissed him with this fever of emotions she had only with him.

He pulled her closer to him, though nothing would feel as wonderful as being wrapped up inside her, while she was heaving his name and running her hands through his hair. That night at the hotel was one he would have cherished if it were not for his sudden win with her heart. He won the prize he always wanted, her love. Pulling away only to utter the words he wished to since he admitted to himself. "I love you."

Translation:

1. _Maledizione- _Damn

2. _Ti amo_- I love you


	18. Italy Chapter 18

Varsity Drama  
By: Haruka-chan

AN: Well this is the latest chapter! I know we're finally here and I think I hear the birds' droppings. Anyway it's has been a pleasure this whole two years and I'm really excited that I was close to finishing this story but I have decided that I will continue it for a while longer because once I actually set out to write this story I saw that it was going to be a LONG last chapter about 35 word doc pages so I thought I might as well divide and conquer, perhaps make it the 25 chapters that I hoped from the start. So here is the next chapter, I won't end it just yet so don't worry about it. Stick around for the up coming chapters, and I'm even thinking of doing a sequel story. Sorry about the spelling and grammar, and I am so thankful and happy for all of you who review! I love you!

Feed Back Time!

**Leomea:** _Ti amo_ is like 'I love you' in Italian, just like in Spanish its _Te amo_, just to make things clear. In addition, they follow human life style and they are human in a sense in this story, but I couldn't help but keep Inu-yasha's adorable ears in the story, I 'wub' them! I would molest him if I could. 'Laughs like crazy'

**Precious Blood:** Yes I am aware that BMW Z-4 have only two seats, and yes that does mean that Sesshoumaru has two cars, though it would have been funny if I did stuff the bitch in the trunk, but sorry for not making that clear.

**Aura-Serenity4:** Umm…that was an interesting review, but I enjoyed trying to make sense of it. ;

**Kayia:** In the last paragraph, Sesshoumaru was pondering why Rin was so hurt and '_he_' is Himura.

**Crazyinulover:** Well I feel bad for my character (that I made up, yes) because in my head and writing he's alive almost like a real person, weird probably but makes sense to my fucked up head.

**RubyChick:** I wasn't mad with your e-mail even though it was a bit harsh, don't take it the wrong way but I don't really mind or care when people send me e-mails such as that because just like you I have a life to live you know like I said I'm trying to get a scholarship to a medical school, and I have a job (someone has to pay for my apartment, I live in NYC the rent is crazy here.) I'm not the one to look to my parents for help, I believe I'll feel even more proud if I do it on my own so that takes up most of my time, and I have to study hard in order to keep everything balance. I spend any free time trying to finish my writing; I sometimes even give up going out on a Saturday night to stay in and finish writing, so I'm not upset actually I'm flattered that you e-mailed me, and I'm not going to accuse you of anything because I know how hard life can be once your at a certain point in your life.

You see I don't see this story as my best because I don't put effort into like I do for a few of my other stories which I sit for hours to come up with a good plot. This story was something I wrote based on my life and how I live my life now, you can say this story is like a chapter of my life, (except I actually don't have time to have a steady relationship) but I was proud to have written something without effort but I want to write something that will touch people, if you must know my most cherished work is Arms of Darkness which I wrote sole from hours of search and coming up with a solid plot, its not the best but it was the first one I felt so very proud of, I'm glad you think that this is the best of my work, but I don't share the same opinion. Always remember that an Author loves all his/her works but there is one she is extremely proud of even if to others it is not appealing, such as Bram Stroker's Dracula; the point is I will always love my work and strive to make it better but I need **_time_**. I'm at the workaholic stage of my life. I'm very sorry to have disappointed you in not updating for a while but here is the latest chapter and I hope you enjoy it, best of luck to you!

**Akiraton**: Oh My god your like the first to say that you like Himura better! Everyone just thought that it is disgusting, I mean I myself am a Sess/Rin fan but wow to have a review out of 523 saying that they like Himura better is like wining a prize. so happy but sorry Sess/Rin belong together! I actually have a confession I use to have the biggest crush on my chemistry teacher, he was like 26 when I was 17, he was just so cool that I couldn't help but fall for him, but nothing happened there, because then that would be a bit strange. Anyways I hope you enjoy the last chapter, Himura hardly has any part in this chapter but you know, enjoy.

**Silver:** No I'm not dead I'm pretty much alive, just a bit busy and out of ideas, so I thought I'd hide out for a while. But I'm back with the latest chapter. So don't kill me…

For those of you who are still confused about how Sango, Kagome, and Rin are sisters let me explain: Kagome's father married her mother (Sayuri-Japanese) and got her pregnant, but while on business to England and Italy he met Rin's mother (Helen-British) and Sango's mother (Chirstibel-Italian). So all three women got pregnant at about the same time expect that Sango came first then Kagome, and then finally Rin. Before they reached a certain age, their father had a heart attack and died and so he never married Rin and Sango's mothers. The three met while shopping and going for the same stuff animal, and that's when the all shit spilled. There for I have labeled the father a 'man whore' thank you. 'Breaths'

Ok so that's that! I'm sorry for not updating the 'next week' but here it is!

Chapter 18: Italy!

The first priority was to inform the family that they were soon to have son and daughter-in-laws, so as a result they decided that they would make a stop to Italy on their way back home, and tell Sango's mother about her engagement to the adorable now less touchy Miroku. It seemed very logical that they did, and they needed a vacation anyway. Rin chatted about going to Tuscany for a romantic weekend with her new found partner, whom she still much to know about after all she's been in the same person for a long time and to find someone knew with in weeks was just crazy. And Kagome and Inu-yasha wanted nothing more then a hotel room, or something with four walls so they can indulge in themselves, only stopping to fill their stomachs and bathroom breaks. Miroku was rehearsing how he should ask for Sango's hand in marriage, which was a scary thought even for him.

It just so happens that the plane they took had the same air attendant that served them when they were going to London, she took one look at them and started to laugh like a lunatic, what was her problem they couldn't figure out but when she ran of the plane while people were boarding they just thought she was a crazy bitch who needed some serious psychoanalysis.

"Damn crazy bitch." Stated Inu-yasha looking after the woman.

"I think she had some passenger that fucked with her head." Stated Rin.

"Yeah, maybe I mean you know how these passengers are these days." Said Sango taking her seat.

Sesshoumaru was the only who understood the woman's problem, considering it was these five that drove her to act the way she did. He sighed it was no point saying anything to them, because they wouldn't listen and just say it was some old lady that was constipated.

Just as before they drove the air attendant to insanity but thank god this time it was only a 3hr flight. They arrived in Rome at 2:30 in the afternoon to find a limo ready to pick them, along with many journalists and paparazzi and almost all media in the god damned world it seemed was interested in them now for some reason.

"Inu-yasha Takagi is that your sweetheart?"

"Kagome-sama is it true you two are to be married soon?"

"I fucken hate them, how is it that they know shit about me even before I know them?" Inu-yasha stated simply as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulder, pushing some of the cameramen to the side getting into the limo.

"Lady Sango is it true that you and Miroku Kaazan of the Kaazan family are intimate?"

"Mr. Kaazan are you and Miss. Sango together?"

"_La signora Sango è voi qui per visitare la vostra madre?_"

Sango and Miroku glared at the cameras and got into the limo after Inu-yasha and Kagome. When they were inside they were surprised to find Sango's mother sitting there with a smile as they waited for Rin and Sesshoumaru to make it in.

"Takagi Sesshoumaru are you here with the daughter of the famous Helen?"

Sesshoumaru took Rin's hand and pulled her into the limo pushing those who threatened to come into the limo after them.

"_Paparaazi maledetto, sembrano sempre sapere dove siamo!_" stated Rin glaring at out the window.

Chirstibel smiled at Rin and waved for her to come and give the woman a kiss, which she complied with. "I am glad to see you all again, there is much we must speak of."

"What do you want to speak of mama?" asked Sango.

"Well your engagements to these wonderful young men we found." Stated Chirstibel watching with amusement as their faces darkened.

"Mama-Chirstibel what do you mean?" asked Rin.

"I mean that night at your _nonno_'s party we found three very eligible men." She said.

"Mama I have something to tell you." Said Sango with a sigh.

"Actually Lady Chirstibel you see, I wish to marry Sango, and I would like your approval very much, but if you should disagree and Sango still wants to marry me then we will." Miroku said taking Sango's hand in his.

Sango stared at him in disbelief along with the rest of them, was this her Miroku? He was so serious and not perverted even at this very serious moment.

Chirstibel laughed merrily, "Relax dear boy I have no intention of coming between the two of you, or any of you, we were talking about you young men silly."

Inu-yasha sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "You had me worried that I'd have to steal Kagome from a tower of something."

"Awe you would do that for me?" asked Kagome.

"Yea I would actually I mean, your really good in…" he was stopped by a pair of lips stopping him from completing his sentence. He smiled and kissed back.

Chirstibel smiled at the couples as they laughed and joked, being with them made her feel young, so very young. "Ok you two keep it PG,"

Inu-yasha and Kagome pulled away and smiled, this was the way they always wanted to be, find princes to sweep them of their feet and just carry them of a castle where they'll raise healthy fat babies, or at least sweep them off their feet and indulge in the act of making fat babies.

They arrived at the estate soon and were greeted by the big surprise which was their parents were all in Italy waiting for them to come and demand that they accept their engagements. But it seems even if they weren't there for that they would have ended doing it anyways, the only one who was missing was Helen who was flying in later that night, Rin had solved her issues with her mother, and forgave her for everything, after all that was her mother.

"_Nonno_!" exclaimed Sango as she threw her arms around the man who stood smiling at the three girls with open arms.

"Hey grand pops!" said Rin

"Hey grandpa." Said Kagome as each took turns to hug the old man who still looked he had another 10 lives left in him.

"My three favorite girls in the world, next to your grandmother." Stated the old man.

Inu-yasha walked over to his mother who sat at the table sipping tea, she smiled when she felt the familiar arms encircle her shoulder and a small kiss on the cheek. "So my little man has grown up to find a beautiful young lady!" she exclaimed scaring the crap out of him as she turned and pulled him into a hug, how she went from being elegant to a crazy woman didn't make any sense to Inu-yasha.

"Mother!"

She giggled and looked at her young son, she looked towards Sesshoumaru and watched as he held the hand of the girl who smiled up at him, and it seemed they both found someone special who cared for them. "So when is the wedding? When should I start making socks?"

"Mother!"

She giggled and waved her hands in the air again as she took Kagome's hand into hers. "I bet you're already expecting if I know my Inu-yasha."

Kagome blushed as Inu-yasha called after his mother to shut up. "I suppose so Lady Takagi."

"Oh dear call me mama I don't mind, we're already almost family just a couple of weeks before the ties are knot." She said taking another sip of her tea.

Kagome sweat dropped and nodded, his mother was quite pleased with her it seemed, which was a plus, and after all she was going to marry the retard.

Chirstibel spoke to Miroku's father who never failed to ask her if she was open for a fling, which was strange considering they were going to be in-laws soon but hey he had to give it a try, maybe he could give a go with Helen or Sayuri who knows, he wasn't giving up hope after all his son was getting married and finally baring grandchildren for him. What joy it was to the Kaazan family to _finally_ have a daughter-in-law!

"Sango dear," Miroku's father started as he took her hand, at one point in this hand hold she thought he was going to ask her to bare him children but it was, "I'm so glad you will bare me grandchildren, Miroku is truly lucky!"

Ok pause was everyone drunk? What was going on? Why were they acting as if it was the simplest thing to ever happen! Damn it they were getting married not having kids for them! They weren't even ready to have kids yet they still had school, though they doubted it would be a problem if they did have kids their grandparents will probably suffocate them with love or in the name of love.

Kagome sat next to her mother who smiled at her with sparkly eyes, truth be told it was really freaking Kagome out the way her mother kept looking at her, was there something she wanted to say, was there a pretty rock she wanted to bash her head with, what was that damned look!

"Mom?"

"Oh I'm just so happy Kagome! So so so so happy! I'm going to be a grandmother! I'm going to be Granny-Sayuri! Hahaha" she said starting to laugh as she held Kagome's hand.

"Ok mom you are severely creeping me out, stop it were just getting engaged we're not even sure when the wedding will be, maybe in a year too after we're done with med school and all, but you guys are already thinking ahead about 8 years!" exclaimed Kagome.

Rin grabbed Sesshoumaru and quietly pulled him away from the commotion of the group. "Come on let's get out here, before Kagome pulls all her hair out."

Sesshoumaru chuckled and followed after the girl down to a nice quiet area, where there was a table and chair sitting in middle of a terrace over looking the city of Rome. "The view is great."

Rin nodded, "yeah I always come here when ever I need to think, I mean that's not much but I like it here, makes me feel as if I'm by myself in a world of sleeping people."

Sesshoumaru wasn't going to analyze if she meant that in her strange psychotic way or in a normal compassionate way, he simply smiled and looked at her. She was so very beautiful, and now she was his, of course not completely. He could tell that parts of her still wanted to be with Himura, but he was glad he had a chance. "Rin…"

"You know Sesshoumaru I can't tell you if I love you or not, because it's too soon, I don't think the kind of love I had for John-Mr. Himura goes away suddenly, it just takes time. But I'm also willing to give us a try." She said looked towards him as she sat on the table and held his hand. "It's hard to forget the man whom you loved for years."

Sesshoumaru pushed some stray hair back into place and smiled, "I understand, but I just hope this, us works." He took her hand and brought it to his lips and placed a couple of kisses on the knuckle.

Rin giggled, "No need to get serious, we're here to have fun, kick Italy's ass, and go home well and together."

Sesshoumaru nodded, taking a seat in one of the chairs and watching the wind play with her hair, she smiled, but her eyes were distant. He didn't mind much she was allowed to race across memories of the past and all that needed to be put away so she and he can be happy together, though in other cases he would have been mad, or wouldn't bother at all to listen to the girl, Rin was different and an exception to that rule. He was suddenly willing to wait forever for her to be ready for him, it made so much more sense to want her then to leave her and be miserable. "So what do we do tonight?"

"I don't know I was thinking on the lines of checking out some of Italy's night clubs what do you think?" she asked swinging her legs back and forth lightly.

Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair and shrugged, "sure if that's what you want to do, I just wanted to sleep off the bad flight experience."

Rin nodded, "I know that wild flight attendant, crazy bitch!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled almost as if he was sitting with a mentally ill patient as she talked of ways that everyone else was crazy while she was the only sane on earth. "Um I think some people gave her a hard time."

"No you have to be seriously twisted to act that way." Stated Rin as she waved at the maid who made her way towards them with a small trolley filled with their lunch, pr early dinner. "Oh Magdalene you're the best you knew just what I wanted to eat."

The elderly woman smiled at her, speaking in a thick Italian accent "Of course Miss. Rin I knew that I had to prepare this for your arrival."

Rin grinned at Sesshoumaru Magdalene set the table just for the two of them, "this is my favorite meal, baked Ziti and meatball in pasta."

"Oh I guess should get the recipe then, I suppose the others are having lunch as well?" he asked as he watched Rin sit in the chair across from him, already sampling some of the dishes and smiling with joy.

"Mmhm, they probably already started, ok this has to be the best Italian food I had in a while, and thank goodness we stop by here!" Rin said as she dug into her plate, as Magdalene watched with pleasure.

Inu-yasha, Kagome, Inu-yasha's Mother and Kagome's Mother sat together in one table, while Sango, Miroku, Sango's Mother, and Miroku's Father sat in one table. It seemed that Helene Rin's mother was yet to make it to the house and grandpa was taking an afternoon nap, and Inu-yasha's father was stuck in a business meeting which would keep him in France for another two days before he could finally come to Italy.

"So tell me Kagome what are you planning for the first baby's name?" asked Inu-yasha's mother as she sipped her tea, the maids were just setting up the table for lunch.

'_First baby? How many is she expecting?_' thought Kagome as her eyes widen and then twitched with unusual movement. "I don't know I mean I didn't yet-um I'm not-ah"

"Oh Kagome darling you must name the baby after your father if it's a boy and if it's the girl then we must name it after a mythical goddess."

Inu-yasha blushed about the whole situation making sure to keep chewing through it all.

"Um mother, Mrs. Takagi I'm not yet pregnant I take birth control, I mean Inu-yasha and I are not ready for a child just yet." Said Kagome with a small smile.

"Yeah mom, I don't think having a baby is the right thing now, I mean we were planning on a long engagement or something on those lines." Said Inu-yasha finally talking, the coward.

Kagome sighed, what was the point they wanted grandchildren and they weren't going to quit until she gave birth to her limit of 17 children. There was so much pain and mood swings ahead of her, she didn't want to think about it. '_God I won't have a good thing to me left after I go to jail for killing my family and in-laws for demanding too many children, how funny._'

Mrs. Takagi waved her hand and smiled, "Oh nonsense, of course your ready, having kids while you're young helps to interact with your children, then you're not overly old. I should know Inu-yasha and Sesshoumaru were a handful when they hit puberty."

Kagome giggled a little, picturing Inu-yasha as he went through the toughest time of him life, puberty. Inu-yasha blushed as he sent glares at Kagome for even thinking to smile, and here she was probably picturing him in the bathroom masturbating or something.

"Ok mother, let's drop it we're not ready when we are and that time comes, I will be sure to tell you about it." Said Inu-yasha as he forked an olive into his mouth. "I mean we still have a year and a half of med school, and then we're going to start on our careers, I think we can wait for a baby."

Kagome nodded, she took Inu-yasha's hand and smiled, "Yes that's right it's best if we just take things a little slow, considering our start was a rocky."

"Rocky! How so?" asked Kagome's Mother as she jumped up and demanded what had gone on. "How could Kagome possibly give you any hard time, you just tell me Inu-yasha if she ever makes things difficult for you then I will speak to this young lady personally."

"Thanks mom, for thinking its just me." Mumbled Kagome with a scowl forking her chicken. "Some mother you take his defense."

Inu-yasha smiled, "no actually things just didn't go well when we first met, and we met under some strange circumstances so I think it's understandable."

Kagome didn't think he had it in him to actually say, to actually come out and say that. She smiled brightly as she saw his more serious side, how wonderful to have someone like him by her side forever, would they last? Or would this end in an awful break up, she didn't think she could live without this idiot in her life. Inu-yasha looked at her, before leaning into kiss her, it wasn't passionate, but it was sweet and full of promise.

Mean while Sango, Miroku, and their parents sat eating lunch, it was mostly Miroku's father making comments. Comments that just now Sango was understanding why Miroku was such an idiotic pervert.

"So I had many relationship, I mean I'm no monk, even if I'm labeled as such by the media, but you had to be there Christi, those girls had such a nice, umm, they were bright girls." He finished as he placed his hand on Christibel's. "So tell me if they were to get married, does that mean you and I can't have something?"

Sango had veins popping out in the wrong places as she placed her wine glass down a little harder then expected, "That's enough, and yes I think they have a rule against that, you're his father, and she's my mother I don't think it will work out."

Mr. Kaazan seemed a bit upset but the soft pat of Christibel's hand on his had him doing a complete 180 as he smile and nodded whether or not he thought he was getting some later that night, it was obvious that he was glad there was no hostility from Chrisitibel.

Sango smiled as she looked around the place where it seemed that they were all having his happy fleeting moment, this was where the turning point of their lives would take place, where they would be forever think back to when it came down to it. Smiling and telling their kids and grandkids about these moments. Life was truly getting to that point where it was suddenly more then bearable.

They decided to do some site seeing while they were so they took a car down to the city of course they had to avoid some strange people dressed like famous painters, why they were dressed that way who knew, they just figured some of the people forgot to take their meds for psychosis.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Kagome as she sat next to Inu-yasha in the back seat of the car.

"You know I heard there are so many beautiful Italian girls who hang out by the ice cream shop." Said Miroku rubbing his cheek.

Sango ignored him, "yea sure, I don't think half of them will even bother looking up from their ice cream to look at you." She was looking through some books that held many ways to kill a man the Italian ways; they even had a recipe on how to make a homicide pizza. "This is some crazy shit."

"What you reading?" asked Rin as she stuck another ball of mozzarella in her mouth, some how she got totally addicted, what Sesshoumaru was worried about was that she might be spending their vacation in the bathroom by the toilet.

"The Gruesome ways to kill, by the mad Italian pizza maker." Said Sango as she held up the book with a man making pizza with an evil grin as a man's head sat on the counter top. "I picked it up on our stop at the gas station, seems like a good read while were on the road."

Rin laughed, "Sango I didn't know you were into the whole psychotic killing man making pizza."

Sango smiled, "Nah I'm into most gruesome killing books, they help when I think of chopping someone apart for annoying me in some way."

"You know I would love to borrow that book after you're done." Said Kagome as she looked out the window. "I read the last one you know the '101 ways to get your art teacher to commit suicide' it was interesting, I didn't know not soaking the paint brush in the brush cleaner drove art teachers crazy enough to commit suicide."

"I know! I read that one too! Creepy! But the one that really got me was that Dutch art teach who had a funny accent and she basically blew her brain cells by calling security too many times." Said Rin as she turned towards them.

"Ok what is this crazy reading or something, why do you three like such creepy things?" asked Inu-yasha pushing his head back against the seat. "I mean why can't you read about lips stick and nail polish and stuff like that?"

Miroku sighed, "I mean as much as your creepiness is attractive, it's a bit scary thinking that my wife to be could kill me 101 ways, and then make a pizza using the same tools."

Sango laughed, "You know Miroku it was because of you I picked up this sort of reading, when you first started to follow us around we decided to attempt to kill you."

Kagome joined and laughed as well, "Oh now that you mention it, yep that's true, we were planning it but then all this happened, and we put the plans away."

"Yeah, the blue prints are still in my underwear drawer." Said Rin with a smile. "Just in case we do ever need a reason to kill you."

Miroku laughed nervously, why on god's right mind he made him fall for this weird psycho and her sisters were beyond him, but he just hoped that god was on his side at all time, perhaps he should take on a life of going to church and become a monk. "Nice to know that very nice little information."

"Hey do you think we'll get picked up by that hot old guy from CSI?" asked Rin suddenly.

Kagome shook her head, "No but I wouldn't mind bending over for that Warrick guy, man those green eyes, mmm."

"I think Greg is cute, I mean yeah he's goofy but still got to love his quirky attitude." Said Sango leaning back in her seat.

Inu-yasha growled, "He is not cute, I mean yeah he got Lenny Kravitz thing going but that's as far as it goes."

"You know Sango you got something for stupidly intelligent men." Said Rin suddenly, "I mean come on your going to marry Miroku here and then you claim Greg."

Kagome nodded, pointing up her finger, "I think our data clearly shows that you like slow guy with potential."

"Must be the whole power play." Stated Sesshoumaru.

They went quiet as if waiting for him to explain, when he looked at everyone from the rear view mirror, they stared back. "Baby care to explain?" finally Rin asked.

"Sango is the strong, headstrong type of woman. So it's natural for her to want to be with someone who she can challenge, yet beat without a breath." Finished Sesshoumaru.

"O" said Sango.

"Makes sense, damn Sesshoumaru where did you pick this up?" asked Kagome.

"When I first met her, but it was with the help of psychology 101 that I really hit home." He stated as he pulled the car into a small parking lot.

Inu-yasha snorted, "He's a nerd I wouldn't be surprised if he knows every word on that text book."

Sesshoumaru glared, and then suddenly realized it's been a while since Inu-yasha and he had any sort of argument such as this. Of course who would have time noticing things about themselves when they were in the presence of such girls that needed more attention then four year olds in a yard full of sharp objects. "I resent that!"

"Sure you do, come let's get going." Said Inu-yasha as he stepped out of the car, and stretched next to Kagome before placing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her to him. "You don't really think that Warrick guy is cutter then me do you?"

Kagome smiled, "of course I do, but you're the one I'm going to marry because I think you're worth the risk. Besides being married to a guy like Warrick would be hard, he would notice every little thing."

They all laughed, was it this much fun to be alive before? Did it really pass them by before they met these truly beautiful and lively women who made their hearts flutter like when they were little boys at the sight of a new bike? No they wasted enough time they still had a life time to make all of it.

Food, love, romance, and great art was what surrounded them when they thought of Italy and Sango being born and raised there knew more then the others who visited once or twice. She lead them through the streets smiling as she explained.

"Let's go to Florence tomorrow, we'll stay at mother's cabin, it quite beautiful there." She said.

It was settled tomorrow they would go to Florence and after that their spring breaks will be over and they'll be back to finish the few weeks of classes, before Sesshoumaru will graduate and they'll move to their next year together.

TBC – yes there will be more chapters!

AN: Ok I know this isn't the best chapter, but I promise the next one will be good. I swear by it! I will make it more romantic and fun! I'm so sorry that it took a year for me to catch up, sorry. Please Review! Thank you all!

Meanings: (all Italian)

_La signora Sango è voi qui per visitare la vostra madre?_ - Lady Sango are you here to visit your mother?

_Paparaazi maledetto, sembrano sempre sapere dove siamo!_ - Damn Paparaazi, they always seem to know where we are!

_Nonno_- Grandfather


End file.
